A Perfect World I almost Ruined
by Technicolorkeyboardsmasher
Summary: Twilight sighed. "You destroyed the Elements of Harmony..." She said with a grim expression on her face. "They are what have been keeping peace and harmony in our world." She looked at Bruce with a dead serious expression on her face. "By destroying it, you've put our world in a grave danger..."
1. The Dust of Harmony

**AN: The hell with it, rewritten in Third Person**

 **No wait, it's just rewritten again!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Dust of Harmony

* * *

When Bruce walked into that Portal, he thought he was prepared for everything. He brought his Quantum Armor Suit, his Fabricator Gun, and a whole bunch of compressed scrap metal. He also brought his Robot Guardian inside his pocket dimension and a whole battalion of armory that came with it. Lastly he brought the crystallized singularity, in case the world he ended up in doesn't come with any means of generating electricity.

He was not prepared however, for a bunch of Technicolor Ponies with white glowing eyes shooting Rainbow Energy Beams at a goat-faced snake. He was also not prepared when one of the Rainbow Energy Beams hit his De-Fabricator, causing it to emit high-energy quantum pulse that matches the rainbow energy beams.

Bruce watched in a mixture of fear and panic when the colorful jewelry the anthropomorphic ponies wore disintegrated into dust. He looked to his right and saw that the goat snake has already turned into stone. He can't help but feel that's going to be his next fate.

"NO! The Elements!" the purple pony said in horror. 'Bzzt' She teleported right in front of the human and glared at him. "Who are you!?" Her horn glows bright and Bruce took a step back in fear. "What have you done to the Elements of Harmony?!"

The human held up his hands. "I swear to god, it was an accident." He looked behind him and saw five other ponies looking at him with a stern expression on their faces. "Look, ponies or whatever you are... I just arrived here in your world and I am _not_ looking for troubles." He sighed in defeat when he realized that the ponies are still glaring at him. "Fine! Take me to your leader."

Finally, the purple pony nodded. "Follow me... We'll take you to Princess Celestia." She looked at the other ponies. "Rainbow Dash, Applejack, don't let him get out of your sight." The winged pony and the light brown pony nodded before watching Bruce with a critical expression on their faces.

Soon, they made it towards where the Elements of Harmony was disintegrated. Twilight took one look at the elements before closing her eyes in sadness. "Rarity, gather everything you can... Perhaps we can save of them..." The white unicorn nodded and walked towards the piles of dusts with a heavy look on her face.

Bruce looked at the dusts with a regretful look on his face. He sighed and looked back at his captor. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He said in genuine regret. "It's obvious that those aren't just some fancy jewelry..." He added. "So much for first impression..."

The purple unicorn nodded and looked at Bruce. "My name's Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?" She asked him. "Do you have a name?" She added, realizing that the being in front of her came from another world.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, my name's Bruce Gunderson." He noticed that Rarity just finished gathering all the dusts and is now carrying them with magic. "I know I'm going to regret asking this but..." He looked closer at the dusts floating around Rarity. "What exactly did I destroyed?"

Twilight sighed. "You destroyed the Elements of Harmony..." She said with a grim expression on her face. "They are what have been keeping peace and harmony in our world." She looked at Bruce with a dead serious expression on her face. "By destroying it, you've put out world in a grave danger..."

Bruce sighed and continued their way through Ponyville with the ponies. He looked around him and saw many other ponies all around the town. They all have a tired and confused expression on their faces while looking at him in curiosity. "So... What do you call yourself?" He asked them.

"We're ponies and this is our home Ponyville." Twilight smiled comfortingly at some ponies who were looking at them with a scared expression on their faces. "Don't worry, Discord has turned back into stone." She said, making some ponies around her sighed in relief.

Bruce looked at each one of the ponies in deep thought. He thought about what he has done and realized that he has doomed them all. 'I am not destroying another world...' He thought to himself. 'I am a changed person, I will take my responsibility...' He looked back at Twilight with a determined look on his face. "Twilight, tell me more about the elements. How exactly does it protect your world?" He asked her.

"The Elements of Harmony give the bearers an untold amount of magical power. With it, we can protect out world from many threats like Discord." She explained. "They are the only ones left in all Equestria, and now that it's destroyed..."

Bruce nodded understandingly. "So those things are like the trump cards when dealing with huge threats..." Twilight nodded at him. A small smile slowly appeared on the human's face. "Well... I think I have a solution..." He looked at Twilight with a confident look on his face. "What if I become the guardian of your world instead?"

Twilight stopped in her tracks. "You? Replacing the elements? How?" She asked in disbelief. "The elements are the most powerful force in our world, what do you have?"

Bruce smirked and took off his backpack. He crouched down on to the ground and took out a small tube with a glowing orb suspended inside it. Everypony walked closer towards him to get a closer look. "This is the Crystallized Singularity. It contains almost unlimited amount of quantum energy. A bit pain to convert them into electric energy, but energy nonetheless." He explained.

Bruce wore his backpack again before continuing their journey back to Canterlot. "So, how far are we going to travel? Because this bag contains a giant mechanical war machine the size of a house." He said, making all ponies to look at him in confusion. "Pocket Dimension? No? Not that advanced yet?"

Soon they made it to the outskirts of the city. A white full-grown mare was waiting for them with the statue of Discord standing beside her. She smiled at the sight of them. "You did it... Once again you've saved Equestria." She said with a proud smile on her face.

The ponies didn't answer her however, they just sighed in remorse and Rarity show the Princess the Dust of Harmony. "There was an accident..." Twilight pointed at the human standing beside her. "This is Bruce Gunderson, he accidently disintegrated the Elements of Harmony during his arrival into our world..." She explained.

Princess Celestia narrowed her eyes and took a closer look at the dusts floating beside Rarity. "The Elements of Harmony are not destroyed..." She walked towards Rarity and gently took them with her own magic. "Severely weaken and shattered, yet still contains the magic of harmony."

A relieved expression appeared on everypony's faces. "So it can be fixed?" Twilight asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Princess Celestia shook her head. "No, it is not possible to simply fix them..." She said. "It is broken and it will stay as a dust for a very long time." The ponies gasped in disbelief and looked down in fear. Then, Princess Celestia looked at Bruce standing behind Twilight. "Now, would you please tell me who you are and why are you here?"

A confident smile appeared on the human's face. "The name's Bruce, Bruce Gunderson. I am the most Adaptable, the most Powerful, and the most Dangerous race that has ever exist in the multiverse." He bowed down towards her. "I am a human." He said proudly.

Princess Celestia raised an eyebrow in interest. "Powerful, Adaptable, and Dangerous..." She commented. "What is your purpose here in our world?" She looked at Bruce's backpack and felt a tremendous amount of energy coming from it. "To conquer? Or to simply live your life?"

"To live my life." Bruce replied in conviction. "I've been travelling through dimension looking for a new home. My last home was..." He shuddered as he thought about the things he has seen back in his home world. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Princess Celestia nodded understandingly. "I will let you live your life here in our world under one condition." She looked at him with a stern expression on her face. "You will protect our world from all dangers." She walked closer towards the human and gazed at him with a regal expression on her face. "From now on, you will be known as Bruce Gunderson, The Protector of Equestria.

Bruce smiled and kneeled down at her. "Of course you're highness... I will take my responsibility as the Protector of Equestria." He said with an excited smile on his face. Then he looked back at Twilight. "By the way, you haven't introduced me to your friends."

Twilight nodded and looked at her friends. "Well, he's new here in Ponyville." She said with a knowing smile on her face. Her friends smiled and nodded at her.

The orange pony with white blonde mane walked towards him. "Howdy, name's Applejack. Pleasure to meet'cha." She said in a thick country accent. She held out his hoof and Bruce shook her hoof.

"Pleasure to meet you too Applejack." He said with a kind smile on his face. "I would love to be your friend." The Earth Pony just smiled at him and tipped her hat.

Applejack walked back and a bright blue winged pony with rainbow colored mane flew towards him. Bruce looked at the blue Pegasus in interest while also wondering how she can fly with such tiny wings. "The name's Rainbow Dash, the greatest flyer in all Equestria!" She boasted, while everyone just rolled their eyes after hearing that.

The human noticed the look on everypony's faces and smirk. "Uh huh, yeah sure." Bruce replied. "Confident one aren't you?" He asked her with challenging look on his face. The Pegasus floated a few inches up and folded her hoof in front of her chest.

"You want me to prove it tough guy?" She asked with a flat look on her face.

"Show me what you got little pony!" Bruce exclaimed.

'Whoosh' Rainbow Dash took off to the sky in a supersonic speed. 'BOOM' A circular explosion of lights and colors appeared all around her, creating shockwaves all over the place. Bruce and everypony else gaped at the sight above them. The human rubbed his eyes while watching in awe as the Pegasus landed right in front of him.

"Okay, best flyer, got it." Bruce said, giving her thumbs up and accepting that the pony in front of him is no pushover. Rainbow Dash smiled proudly before walking back to the group.

Then the white unicorn who brought the Dust of Harmony earlier walked towards him. "Hello darling, my name is Rarity. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, holding up her hoof for a handshake. Bruce smirked a little after realizing that the pony in front of him is quite a fancy one.

Bruce took her hoof with his hand and gently kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you madame." He said, enjoying the look of disbelief in her face.

"O-oh my... I mean..." She looked at the dark blue jacket he's wearing. "Would you mind if you go to my boutique sometime later my dear? I would love to challenge myself with your exotic design of clothing." She asked.

Bruce nodded before looking at the yellow Pegasus hiding behind everypony else. "Umm who is she?" The Pegasus looked at him in a mixture of fear and fascination. Bruce walked towards the shy Pegasus and crouched down to her level. "Hey little pony... what's your name..?" Bruce asked as if talking to a child.

"My name is Fluttershy..." She replied in a barely audible whisper.

"Hi Fluttershy it's nice to meet you." The human held out his hand. The Pegasus held out her hoof and they both shook their appendages. Then Bruce walked away from her to give her some space. "You don't have to be so shy around me." He smiled comfortingly. "I won't judge you, I promise."

Fluttershy just nodded meekly. "Thank you..." She whispered. "I'm just... not comfortable around new people and..." She took a closer look at the human. "I've never seen a creature like you before..." Bruce just smiled at her.

"Well Fluttershy, be glad you've never seen anything like me before.." He said. "Human's aren't really the friendliest creature out there." He looked down a little with a dark expression on his face. 'Let's just hope I am the last of my kind...' He whispered to himself.

Suddenly, a bright pink pony hopped towards him with an excited smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie."

"Hi Pinkie Pie, pleasure to..."

"I've never seen a human before! You are the first human I've ever met! How does it feels like to be human? GASP I haven't put up a party for your arrival! Do humans party? Of course they do, everyone love party! Do you like chocolate cake or strawberry cake? Oh I know! You should go to my place and get some sweets! Do humans eat cake? Of course you do! Everyone love cakes and candy and chocolate and muffin and cupcakes and... mmph!" Bruce put a hand over Pinkie Pie's mouth to shut her off.

Bruce smirked and started answering her questions. "Yes humans do party, yes I like cakes, I prefer chocolate, and yes I love sweet things except for muffins. Yes I would love to go to your place." He said before opening Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"and candy bar! Where did you come from anyway? Are you looking for friends? We would love to be your friends! Do you have friends back in your world? If so, will they miss you? Ooh! And do you like balloon animals? I always bring my balloon animals wherever I go!" She took out a red balloon dog from out of nowhere. "Oh and what can you do? Do humans have super powers? Can you show it to us? What's your favorite animal? is it a bear, a cat, a crocodile, a... mmph!" Bruce put a hand over Pinkie Pie's mouth to answer her questions.

"I came from planet earth. I'm not but getting some friends would be lovely and no I don't have friends back home. I prefer regular balloons with photos of actual animals. My favorite animals are birds. Compared to you, we humans have hands and fingers. They're useful to do lots of things like shutting you up." Bruce replied calmly.

"You also have an extreme amount of patience." Rainbow Dash commented, looking at how calmly Bruce is handling Pinkie Pie. "Seriously though, how are you doing that? That's Pinkie Pie!" She asked again in amazement.

"Trust me, she is nothing compared to my sister." Bruce said, smirking in amusement as he opened the floodgates.

"...a beaver? Wait did you say birds! Do you have a pet? If you don't you should get one! Then we could go together for Ponypet play date. I have a pet, his name is Gummy, he's a crocodile. What about your sister? Where is she? Is she going to visit you later? Are you going to leave eventually!? Oh no then I will have to make your every second of your life here unforgettable! But you said you don't have friends back home? Isn't your sister your friend? Or maybe she's not home and she's here playing hide and seek with all of us. How about games? What games do you play... mmph!" Bruce shut her down for a moment.

"Yeah I probably gonna have a pet later. I play video games, but I don't think you have that here. Your face is unforgettable enough. Oh and..." He looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. "My sister is... gone so... Yeah, that's the main reason why I went here."

Everypony looked down for a moment after hearing that. Even Pinkie Pie didn't say another word after Bruce let go of her mouth. "You came here because you have nopony waiting for you back home." Twilight said sadly after connecting the dots.

Bruce took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Yeah, but it's a long time ago so don't worry about it." He looked back at his backpack with a regretful look on her face. "I can't even remember her face, the only thing I have to remind me of her is this backpack."

"How long have you been alone?" Twilight asked in concern. "How old are you? How long have you been traveling through dimensions?" She asked again.

Bruce smirked at her. "Centuries." He replied, making everypony gasped in awe. "So yeah I'm an immortal." Then he looked at Princess Celestia with a knowing look on face. "I recognize that look anywhere Princess Celestia; that same look we immortals got whenever we look into the mirror."

Princess Celestia just sighed. "I decided to not think about it." Then she looked at the Ponyville Village. "Since you just arrived here in our world, I suppose you have nowhere to stay?" She asked, trying to change the subject into something nicer.

Bruce nodded while pointing at his backpack. "As a matter of fact I do! I have everything I need right here!" He said with a proud smile on his face.

"Ooh! Ooh! Is it a super cool tiny house that can from into a large mansion?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No it's just a tent and some camping equipment." He said, making the Pink Pony look down in disappointment. "Besides I can always hunt the local animals for food." He shrugged easily.

A horrified gasp came from Fluttershy the second Bruce said that. "Y-you eat animals?" She asked in disbelief. "You're a carnivore?" She walked closer towards Bruce and the human took a step back.

"Yes...?" Bruce replied nervously. She looked at Bruce for a moment in shock and disbelief before looking down. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna eat any of you..." He said awkwardly.

"But earlier you told Pinkie Pie you like to eat cakes and chocolates..." Twilight asked. Bruce fidgeted uncomfortably when he heard that. "Are you a Carnivore or an Omnivore?" She asked with a deadpan look on her face.

"I uh... love to eat meat?" Bruce asked, feeling a sudden feeling of impending doom running down his spine. Fluttershy who has been hearing the conversation narrowed her eyes. She walked slowly towards the human; staring at him with a stare that can bring down a full-grown dragon.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Bruce." Rainbow Dash said from right behind him.

The human tried to look back at Fluttershy, only to feel his heartbeat stopped the second he met her gaze. "Now you listen here mister!" Her sweet and soft voice did nothing to hide the aura of death around her.

"Just because you're an omnivore, doesn't mean you can just… kill animals for pleasure! I mean, HOW COULD YOU! They are living breathing creatures just like us! They have families and loved ones! What kind of monster are you to just take it away from them for a, for a food!" With every sentence, Bruce shrunk deeper and deeper until he is lying flat on the floor with Fluttershy glaring on top of him.

"I-I yield! Please don't kill me!" Bruce gasped, struggling to control his breathing and his heartbeat. In a flash, her expression changed 180 degrees. She stepped back and looked down in regret.

Fluttershy took a step back and looked at Bruce in regret. "I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to use th-the stare... Please forgive me..." She whispered in remorse. She gently put a hoof over Bruce's chest and gasped. "Oh my... Your heart beat... I'm so, so, sorry..." She said.

Bruce took a deep breath and his expression turned a bit calm. "I'll be fine, I've been through worst." He said. "Just don't throw Cardiac Arrest-inducing Stare around. It's dangerous..." He said again.

"Cardiac Arrest?" Twilight asked in surprise. "All I know is that her stare can control animals. I didn't know it gave them cardiac arrest..." She replied in concern.

"What's a cardiac arrest?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's a condition when your heart ceased to function." Twilight explained. "If left untreated it could be very lethal."

"You mean Fluttershy can kill ponies just by looking at them?" RD asked in disbelief. She looked at the yellow Pegasus for a moment. "And you never told us about this before?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "I really don't like using it..." She muttered in regret.

Twilight nodded in agreement. "I agree... It is very dangerous." She said. "No wonder you can defeat the Cockatrice with the stare."

A few minutes later, Bruce regained enough power to stand up. "Okay everyone, I think now I should start looking for a place to stay." He said, picking up his backpack.

"What about the Sweet Apple Acres?" Applejack asked. "We got a lot'f empty patch'f land if ya need somewhere to camp." She explained.

"Thanks! I'll check it out later." Bruce replied. Then he looked at the Princess. "Is that all Princess? Can I go now?" He asked her.

Princess Celestia nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes, you may go Bruce Gunderson; the Protector of Equestria."

* * *

A few weeks later...

Rainbow Dash was about to go and help Applejack destroying an old barn. She flew above the Apple Farm, looking for the orange pony. "Fluttershy?" she stopped in her tracks when she saw Fluttershy running away crying from the farm.

Instead of trying to comfort her, Rainbow Dash decided to investigate what's making her cry in the first place. She landed on a clearing in the middle of the Apple Farm. There, she saw Bruce Gunderson standing frozen in fear with a dark brown object in his hand. Rainbow Dash took a closer look at Bruce's hand.

Rainbow Dash cringed a little when she realized what's in Bruce's hand. "Wow! Seriously!? Grasshoppers, are you kidding me!?" She asked with in an incredulous expression on her face. "Are you really that desperate to eat animals?"

Bruce sighed in frustration and looked at the blue Pegasus. "I'm desperate okay? I am this close from kidnapping a cow." He put his finger together to prove his point. "Well maybe not kidnap a cow, but you get the idea." He added after noticing the look Rainbow Dash gave him.

"I know, but..." RD put a hoof below her chin in deep thought. "Look, as a good friend, you gotta apologize to her. Come on, I'll help you." She grabbed Bruce's hand and start dragging him away from the tent.

The human struggled against her grip. "Hey! At least let me finish my food!" Bruce yelped while a waving the bag of fried bug inn his hand. Rainbow Dash stopped and looked at Bruce in disbelief.

"You're still thinking about eating that?" RD asked incredulously.

"Well yeah! I'm not wasting any food." Bruce replied easily.

Rainbow could only shake her head before looking back at the tent. "Holy Celestia! What is that!?" She shouted in surprise. "Is that the war machine inside your backpack you were talking about?" She asked again.

It was the first time she noticed the huge metal figure standing beside the tent. It is a giant yellow bipedal robot with a single vertical optic on its rectangle head. It has a couple of machine guns on its shoulders, huge cannon behind its back, and sub-machine guns on its arms.

"Yep! That's my body guard Bastion, he does all the heavy lifting and dangerous stuff back home. He also protects me at any signs of danger." Bruce replied easily. "At first he was just the size of a regular human, but I've been adding to him since."

Rainbow Dash floated towards the robot and waved her hoof in front of its visor. "That's awesome! What else can it do?" RD asked. "Whoa!" She jerked back when the robot moved its head and bright green laser came out of its visor. "What's going on?" She asked.

Bruce smiled. "He's scanning you." He walked towards the robot and waved his hand in front of Bastion. "This creature beside me is priority number six." He said towards the giant robot.

Bastion nodded before looking away from Rainbow Dash and stared blankly into the distance. "There, done. Now he literally can't hurt you and he will protect you at all costs. But he won't follow you around so that only applies when he's nearby." Bruce explained.

Rainbow Dash has stars in her eyes as she looked at the robot in front of her. "What else can it do? Can you show me?" She asked in wonder.

Bruce shook his head and put both of his hand into his pocket. "Nah, I only use him during an emergency or if I ever needed some serious raw power." He pointed at the huge claw-like appendage on the robot's hand. "That iron fist, capable of delivering enough force to smash a solid granite block into smithereens is the least lethal part of his mechanism." He explained.

Rainbow Dash took a step back when she heard that. "Does it have any weakness? What about lightning?" she asked in curiosity.

Bruce smirked and patted the side of the robot. "This big guy is powered with lightning! If you struck him with an actual gazillion watt lightning, it'll have enough power to blow up a house in one shot." He replied.

"So, no lightning?" RD asked in conclusion.

The human shook his head. "Nope, if you ever have to deal with him; gravity is your friend. Just plunge him off a cliff, that'll knock him out." Bruce explained. "But do refrain from doing that, it'll take him months to reboot."

A few minutes later, Bruce finished his food and ready to meet the animal loving Pegasus. "So which way to her cottage again?" He asked the blue Pegasus.

* * *

After a long walk through Ponyville, Bruce finally made it in front of Fluttershy's Cottage. "You have my back if she used the stare right?" Bruce asked RD.

The Blue Pegasus fidgeted in response. "Maybe…" she replied nervously. Then she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm sure Fluttershy won't hurt you." She said while slowly walking away from the door.

"That is not reassuring at all…" Bruce muttered in annoyance. He knocked on the door a couple of times and a shy pink haired Pegasus peeked out of the door. 'Bang' She slammed the door closed before Bruce can say anything.

"Fluttershy? Are you there?" The human asked as kindly as possible. "Look, I'm sorry for eating those animals. I swear I'm not gonna do that again." There was no response and Bruce just sighed patiently. "Hello? Fluttershy are you in there?"

"N-no nopony home!" Fluttershy replied from inside her cottage.

"Here, let me try." RD knocked on the door repeatedly. "Hey Fluttershy open up! It's me Rainbow Dash." She said. The door opened, revealing a little bunny looking at them in annoyance. "Oh hi Angel Bunny! Would you mind if…" 'bang' the bunny slammed the door shut in front of her face. "Oww..." RD muttered, rubbing her face in pain. "Have you asked Twilight's help yet?" She asked, putting a hoof on her face.

Bruce shook his head. "Nope, I haven't seen her today. Maybe I should go check on her. Wanna come?" He asked her.

Rainbow shook her head in response. "Sorry Bruce, but Applejack seemed to need my help with something. I'll see you later okay?" She said.

"Sure! Bye RD!" Bruce saluted at her and the Pegasus shot up to the sky with a flap of her wings. The human smirked after he realized that the gravity in Equestria is only half as it is on earth. He walked away from the cottage and made his way back towards the library.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Bruce Gunderson made it in front of a library the shape of a giant oak tree. He walked towards the front door and raised his hand to knock on it. 'Bang!' the door slammed open before he can touch it.

"HI BRUCE!"

"Gah!" Bruce jerked back instinctively and took a deep breath. "Good lord... Twilight you..." Bruce's words faltered when he took a closer look at the purple unicorn in front of him. "Did I come at the wrong time?" Bruce asked warily.

He cringed at the sight before him. It is Twilight Sparkle, but her mane are wild and unkempt, her eyes are wobbly wide and twitchy, and she has a crazy and unsettling grin on her face. "HI!" She yelled, making Bruce take another step in fear. "Anything I can help you with?" She walked closer towards the human and brought her face close to the human. "Anything...?" She whispered, making Bruce shudder in a terror.

The human held up his hands and took a couple of steps back. "Honestly, you looked like you need more help than I do..." Twilight didn't say anything, she just stood frozen with that creepy smile on her face. Bruce can feel his instinct telling him to go run away screaming. But his mind is telling him that it would be rude.

"Do you want to have a cup of tea?" Bruce asked getting freaked out by her zero response. "I'm looking for Spike, do you know where he is?" He asked, looking down in defeat when she still won't respond. "You know what? My guts are telling me to go run away screaming bloody murder so... I see you later?" Bruce turned around and walked away.

'Bzzt' "AAAHH!" Bruce yelled in terror when Twilight just teleported right in front of his face. Then he took a deep breath. "Okay, play it cool..." He muttered to himself. "Twilight, Fluttershy seemed to be mad at me at the moment. I tried to talk and apologize to her, but she kept avoiding me. Can you help me?"

Twilight blinked slowly in response. "Sure! Let's go! Tell me everything that happened!" She said, with a barely hidden hint of crazy in her voice. "Tell me everything Bruce..." She moved her face closer to the human's. "Everything..."

'Bzzt' In a flash of light, Bruce found himself standing in the middle of Fluttershy's living room. "KYAAAA!" Fluttershy yelled in panic. She escaped through the window before Twilight could even say a word.

The human watched Fluttershy running away from the cottage in envy. "I should've run when I had a chance..." Bruce muttered. Then he looked back at Twilight. "So uh... maybe try to be a little more subtle next time?" He asked her.

Twilight's grin turned wider as a crazy idea appeared in her head. "You're right! I do need to be more subtle! Meet me at the park at four!" She said before disappearing in flash of purple light.

The human stared at the spot where Twilight Sparkle just disappeared in fear and confusion. "Celestia... What have I done?" Bruce muttered, knowing full well that none of this will end well for any of them. He looked at the time and realized that he only has half an hour to get to the park. "I really shouldn't let Fluttershy suffer alone..." Bruce muttered before walking out of Fluttershy's cottage. He hoped that Twilight could regain her sanity before anyone gets hurt.

He really hope so...

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bruce Gunderson finally made it at the park. There, he saw a picnic blanket with snacks and drinks on top of it draped below a tree. "Huh... This isn't so bad..." Bruce muttered in relief. 'Bzzt' the human look up and saw Fluttershy falling down fifteen feet from the sky.

"AAAAAAHH!" She yelled as she tried and failed to rearrange herself in the air. Bruce held up both of his hand and braced himself.

"Don't worry I got you!" He caught the Pegasus with both of his arms, sending them both sprawling onto the ground. "Phew... She really needs to relax..." Bruce muttered to himself as he stood up from his position. "You okay Fluttershy?" Bruce asked.

The Pegasus nodded meekly. "I'm okay... Thank You..." She replied before unfolding her wings to fly away. "I-I have to go... I'll see you later.."

The human held out his hand and grabbed Fluttershy's hoof. "Wait! If you do that, Twilight will teleport you back here." The Pegasus looked at him in confusion. "I think she's having a severe case of OCD and PTSD." He said. "Just... Humor her and we might survive through the day without getting into a hospital."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement and they both walked towards the picnic spot. They sat on the picnic blanket and looked at each other. "Can you tell me more about your kind?" Fluttershy asked, breaking the silence. "If you don't mind..."

Bruce sighed and looked away from her for a moment. "I gotta warn you, this story is not pretty." He warned her. "You sure you wanted to know?"

Fluttershy nodded bravely. "I-I can take it. Tell me everything..." She said.

Bruce smirked and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm gonna spare you the details. But humans are the most adaptable, most powerful, most dangerous creatures that have ever existed. Our technologies, determination, guts... I have never met any creatures in this universe that can surpass ours."

Fluttershy nodded understandingly. "Nothing?" She asked in curiosity. "Not even ponies can compete with humans?"

The human shook her head. "Nope, not even close. Interestingly enough, the reason is not your primitive technology. But it's because of that." Bruce pointed at her cutie mark.

"Our cutie mark?" She asked in confusion.

"Yep, humans are adaptable. We don't have cutie mark that tells us what we are meant to do or become, because human can be basically anything." He explained. "If I asked you to become a party pony like Pinkie Pie, you might not be able to do it. But if you ask me to be a party pony, give me a couple of months and I'll be a professional party organizer."

"Wow... So, you can be good with animals too?" She asked him.

Bruce nodded. "Maybe not as good as you. But if you teach me hard enough..." He smiled at her. "Pretty sure I can handle some of the tame woodland animals." He replied electing an excited smile on Fluttershy's face.

"D-do you want me to teach you?" She asked hopefully.

Bruce nodded kindly. "Sure, why not? I do need to make up for murdering those grasshoppers anyway." Then he sighed and looked at Fluttershy. "No one ever told me how to tame animals. Every time I encounter a hostile animal, my option is to kill or flee." Fluttershy gasped when she heard that. "At first I just chose to kill and be done with it, but one day..." He looked at Fluttershy with a serious expression on his face. "This story ain't gonna be pretty."

Fluttershy looked down for a moment. "If we want to be friends... I need to know about you." She said. "How can we be friends if I'm... too scared to learn about my own friend's life." She said in conviction.

Bruce shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He took a deep breath to start his story. "There was this creature, huge, scary, powerful." He smirked a little as he thought about his past. "I was an arrogant human back then, I didn't run, I chose to fight it." A regretful look slowly formed on his face. "I killed it of course, with my weapons." He watched as a horrified look appeared on Fluttershy's face.

The human shook his head and looked down. "But then I realized that it was just a... baby." He ignored the look of horror on the Pegasus's face. "Long story short, a huge herd of them came for vengeance." He chuckled mirthlessly. "Heh... They never stood a chance against a human." He looked at the Pegasus and saw a trickle of tear rolling down her face. "I slaughtered each and every single one of them. A whole bloody herd died by my hands."

Suddenly, Bruce felt a pair of soft hoof holding both of his hands. The human looked down and saw Fluttershy holding his hand with her hooves. "Y-yet, you regret what you did..." She whispered at him. "Y-you tried to make amends a-and I promise..." Fluttershy took a deep breath and looked back at Bruce in conviction. "I will teach you everything I know and you will never have to hurt any animals ever again."

A huge smile slowly grew on the human's face. "Thanks Fluttershy, you have no idea how much that meant for me." He let go of her hands and looked down at the foods in front of him. He picked up a glass of apple cider. "A toast for our newfound friendship." He said as Fluttershy picked up her glass.

"Toast." They clashed their drinks with each other and drank it in one go. They looked at each other in the eye, not noticing the cry of warning coming from the bushes beside them.

* * *

Later that day...

Bruce Gunderson blearily opened his eyes, noticing five familiar faces looking at him. There's Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Princess Celestia.

"He's awake!" Pinkie pie said in excitement.

Bruce blinked rapidly and groaned in exhaustion. "Yes Pinkie I'm awake and yes I'm okay I've been through worse." Bruce replied before she could ask anything. He tried to move his body, only to feel a stabbing pain in his abdomen. "God... That hurts..." He looked around at himself, noticing that all four of his limbs are casted with bandages covering his abdomen.

The elder mare walked closer towards him in concern. "Are you all right?" Princess Celestia asked. "How do you feel?"

"Like I said, I've been through worse." Bruce groaned in pain and tried to sit up. However, he couldn't feel his torso at all. "Now, tell me what happened... And where's Fluttershy and Twilight?" He asked after noticing that two of his friends are missing.

Rainbow Dash opened the curtain beside him, revealing Fluttershy sleeping in the bed in no better condition than he is. Both of the Pegasus's wings are casted while all four of her hoofs are covered with bandages. "What happened to us?" Bruce asked.

A unicorn walked towards them with a clipboard floating in front of her. "Fluttershy has broken wings and crushed hoof, she won't be able to do anything for two months. The good news is you will be keeping her company since you somehow broke all four of your appendage and cracked your ribs."

Bruce sighed a little in exhaustion. "Well, if this is the price I have to pay for friendship." He took one look at Fluttershy's sleeping form and a small smile grew on his face. "I think it's worth it..." he muttered, earning a giggle from Pinkie Pie.

"A wise word from a human. Friendship is truly the most precious thing you can ever have." Celestia said with a proud smile on her face. "Although, this is not the price you should have paid for friendship." She added, narrowing her eyes.

As if on cue, the door opened; revealing Twilight Sparkle, slowly walking towards Bruce and Fluttershy with a regretful expression on her face. She put her head on the human's chest and start sobbing in sorrow. "I'm so sorry... So sorry... I-I'm a horrible friend..." She whispered in angst.

Bruce's eyes widened, he tried to move his hand to comfort her but the casts are stopping him. "Hey! Hey! Come on now Twilight don't cry, you shouldn't blame yourself over an accident..." He paused for a second and looked at everypony else. "This is an accident right?" Bruce said, still in the dark of what happened.

"Uh... What happened?" A familiar soft voice came from right beside Bruce. Everypony but Twilight quickly walked over towards the Pegasus to welcome her.

"She's awake!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in excitement.

Princess Celestia walked closer towards her and smiled. "Hello Fluttershy, are you all right my dear?" She said in a calm and comforting voice. Fluttershy nodded and looked around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Bruce lying down next to her.

"Bruce! Are... AH!" She yelped in pain when she tried to move her wings. "Aww... What happened?" She groaned in exhaustion. "What happened to my wings... and my hooves..." She muttered.

Princess Celestia shook her head and looked at Twilight Sparkle in disdain. "Unfortunately, Twilight Sparkle is responsible for yours and Fluttershy's injury." She said, making Twilight cry even more.

The human sighed in realization. Truthfully, he already expected that Twilight somehow has something to do with everything. "Aww come on Princess C! Pretty sure she didn't mean it! I mean, what did she do anyway?" Bruce asked, trying to ease the mood.

Princess Celestia narrowed her eyes. "She drugged you and Fluttershy with love poison resulting in total chaos in Ponyville and the destruction of Fluttershy's Cabin." The Princess replied flatly.

"WHAT!" Bruce and Fluttershy shouted at the same time. "M-my cottage? I-is everypony alright? Where's Angel Bunny? Is she okay?" She muttered in fear.

Princess Celestia smiled comfortingly at her. "Your pet is safe and sound in the vet. She's alright, don't worry." Princess Celestia said.

"Oh dear... Angel Bunny hates hospitals..." Fluttershy muttered. "And my cabin, where will I live now?" She added worriedly.

The Princess shook her head calmly. "You don't have to worry Fluttershy, I already tasked a team of workers to work on your new cabin." The Pegasus smiled at her with grateful expression on her face.

Meanwhile, Bruce was having a hard time comprehending what's going on. "Look everyone, I know I'm not from this world but... It's hard for me to wrap my head around how a love potion..." "Poison" Princess Celestia pointed out. "Love Poison destroyed Fluttershy's cabin? I mean, unless the word Love Poison meant hydrogen bomb then..." Bruce said in total confusion.

"You activated Bastion!" Rainbow Dash said suddenly. "Oh man, he's scary AND awesome! If Spike didn't call Princess Celestia immediately, that robot would've destroyed Ponyville!" She explained.

"Oh... Now that makes sense." Bruce muttered in conclusion. "What happened to him?" He asked, hoping that the princess didn't completely obliterate the robot.

"I teleported him 50 feet above the Everfree Forest after Rainbow Dash told me its weakness is height." Princess Celestia replied, looking at RD with a thankful smile on her face.

"It's nothing Princess, I was just lucky I talked with Bruce earlier today." RD replied.

Bruce sighed in relief after knowing that Bastion is all right. "Well unless somebody found him, he'll probably wake up in a few months." He muttered to himself.

"All right, it's almost sunset. We should leave them to recover. We'll see you tomorrow Bruce." Princess Celestia said, motioning everyone to get out. "Twilight Sparkle, get up. You have a lot of explaining to do." She said towards the purple pony sleeping next to Bruce.

"I don't mind having her sleeping in my lap." He muttered. Princess Celestia narrowed her eyes and Twilight disappeared in a flash of light. "Nevermind..."

They all said their goodbyes and parted ways. "See you tomorrow Fluttershy, Bruce!" RD said before flying out through the window.

"See you soon darling, I also took a liberty of decorating your casts while you were talking. Take a look." Rarity levitated a mirror in front of Bruce's face and he could clearly see the colorful pattern all over his bandages and casts. "Thanks a lot Rarity!" She smiled and walked out of the room.

Applejack put an apple pie on the table beside him. "Here you go Bruce, Fluttershy; Granny Smith's special Apple Pie." She said. "I'll ask the nurse to help you both eat later."

Bruce smiled and looked at the delicious apple pie beside him. "That looked the delicious, thanks a bunch Applejack." The pony took off her head and held it in front of her chest.

"Anythin' for a friend." She said before walking out of the hospital.

Pinkie Pie walked towards him with a bunch of balloons in her hoofs. "Here Bruce! I have one yellow, one purple, one blue, and one black balloon just for you!" She said, giving him the balloons in that exact order.

"You know this is, oddly foreshadowing right?" Bruce watched in curiosity as she gave Fluttershy a dark blue balloon, a yellow balloon, a dark grey balloon and a pink balloon.

"Well, my work here is done. Good my friend, I will miss you. DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" the door slammed shut in front of her, cutting her off.

"Okay, now... I'm going to hibernate." Bruce said, preparing himself for a very long nap. "See you in two months!"

"Y-you can hibernate?" Fluttershy asked.

"Technically, I don't, but I sleep like a bear when badly injured." He replied. For a moment, he could see a flash of disappointment appeared in her eyes. Bruce realized that it will be very lonely for her if he slept all day. "On second thought, maybe I should wait until tomorrow. So, let's talk some more. How much do you weigh? How high can you fly? How much is the maximum weight you can carry? How old are you?"

Fluttershy blinked owlishly in response. "Umm... I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?"

Two whole months indeed...


	2. Tanks and Pets

After two months of being hospitalized, Fluttershy and Bruce are finally freed from the pristine dungeon. They found all of their friends waiting for them in front of the hospital entrance. Bruce has a relieved smile on his face when he saw Twilight standing among them with a cheerful smile on her face. He was afraid Princess Celestia punished her too much.

"Hi everyone! Miss me?" Bruce greeted them.

"We just visited you yesterday!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

The human just chuckled and looked at Fluttershy standing behind him. She has a longing look on her face and it's obvious that she's getting very impatient. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Bruce asked.

She smiled at him and ran towards her friends. Everyone welcomed her with a warm group hug and cupcakes courtesy of Pinkie Pie. "Aww, we missed you too Fluttershy…" Twilight said.

"Things ain't the same without you around Fluttershy. Glad you're back." Applejack added.

"Hey! What about me!" Bruce joked. They let go of the hug and looked at him.

"We have something else for you." Twilight walked towards him and took out an object from her saddlebag. It is a book called 'The Taste of Predator.' Bruce can't help but chuckle in amusement. "Now you can make 'cheeseburgers' without killing grasshoppers." She said cheekily.

Bruce grabbed the book from her telekinetic grasp and start skimming through the pages. "Where did you get this?" He asked her, looking at a vegetarian nugget recipe.

"The Culinary Expo in Canterlot has a wide assortment of exotic food and recipe." She replied.

"Wow, thanks a lot Twilight. I know what I'm having for dinner tonight."

"Hey! Let's party at Fluttershy's new cottage!" Pinkie Pie shouted randomly.

"A party? For me?" Fluttershy muttered in disbelief.

"Well yeah! To celebrate your recovery and your new cottage!" the hyperactive pony replied.

"Oh my… you don't have to do this Pinkie Pie, I mean…"

Pinkie Pie put a hoof over Fluttershy's mouth. "Look, I am a pony on a mission." She said with an intense look on her face. "My mission is to make the most fun, awesome, unforgettable, and amazing parties for my friends, and I will make you attend my party one way or another. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She yelled out the last part.

Fluttershy gulped nervously. "Oh dear… I suppose it's alright…" She replied.

Pinkie Pie smiled brightly when she heard that. "GREAT! Come on everypony, Gummy and Angel are waiting at the cottage." She hopped away cheerfully, followed by everypony else.

* * *

"Wow…" Bruce muttered in awe.

Princess Celestia didn't say anything about creating a three stories high wooden cabin the size of the Golden Oak Library. The Cabin has six trees growing from the base of it and surrounded the cabin like a beautiful flower petal. Tree Houses are built on each one of the trees, making it a perfect place for many kinds of wild animals.

"Oh my… I don't know what to say…" Fluttershy whispered with tears of happiness rolling down her face.

"Do you like it?" Twilight asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"I love it! I just don't think I deserve this…" She replied, walking towards the cabin in awe. She looked up and saw hundreds of birds perching on the branches of the trees, welcoming her to her new home. "

"Of course you deserve it darling, I designed this cabin for you and all of your pets." Rarity said proudly.

Bruce narrowed his eyes in confusion. "But I thought Princess Celestia made this?" He asked in confusion.

Twilight looked down for a moment before sighing. "She was going to build the cabin, but I was so guilty for destroying it in the first place. We decided to spend two months building this place." She replied.

"Celestia did number on you didn't she?" Bruce asked with a knowing expression on his face. She just nodded quietly before staring longingly at the distance. "You're still her student right?" He asked her again.

Twilight nodded before sighing. "But not the most faithful one..."

Bruce put a hand over Twilight's mane and gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it too much Twilight. I'm sure you'll earn her trust someday." Then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "Besides! Isn't worrying causes this whole mess in the first place? All the more reason to not worry!"

A small smile grew on the Unicorn's face before she looked back at Bruce. "Thanks Bruce, now come on. I have something to show you.

With that, they walked towards the cabin and opened the door, revealing a huge living room filled with hundreds of woodland creatures. "Should've seen this one coming…" The human muttered, looking at a few hundred rodents, a bear standing inside the living room with a party hat on their heads.

Bruce watched in amusement when Fluttershy lunged towards a certain white bunny in excitement. "Angel!" she shouted, hugging the bunny in relief.

"Well, thanks a bunch everyone but I want nuggets for dinner. So…" Bruce walked back towards the entrance, only to have Twilight teleporting in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going? Your house is up there!" She said, pointing at the ceiling.

First, the human cocked his head to the side in confusion. Then, he looked up while trying to understand what she's talking about. Finally, a look of shocking revelation spread across his face and Bruce Gunderson stood petrified in disbelief.

"It was Princess Luna's idea." Twilight added while waiting for Bruce's head to reboot.

"I-I wha lyf fls uh?" He failed to complete a sentence.

Thankfully Twilight seems pretty adept in gibberish language. "Yes, Princess Luna already informed you and Fluttershy about this in one of your dreams. Unfortunately, human's nature is that they always forget about their dreams the second they woke up."

Fluttershy put down Angel Bunny and walked towards him. "Umm, I'm sorry… if you… don't want to stay with me… But it was Princess Luna's order…" she said nervously.

Bruce do not have the heart to tell her that he cannot live with woodland animals. "Sure, I'm going to check on my room. You have fun down here." He said, pressing his hand against his head.

He walked towards the stairs and opened a wooden door that has his name on it. His breath hitched the second he opened the door. "How did she know?" A nice cozy room with an ocean blue bed overlooking a round window welcomed him when he stepped into the room. A wooden desk with all of his projects rested on top of it stood on the side of the room. Bruce can feel waves after waves of emotions rolling off him. "Th-this is... this is my old room..."

"Do you… like it?" Twilight asked from behind him.

The human looked back and embraced the unicorn into a hug. "Yes, yes it's perfect… I don't know what crazy magic you did and I don't care. I love it."

She hugged him back with a relieved smile on her face. "Princess Luna designed this room after she visited you in your dream." Twilight said.

Bruce was going to ask her about what Princess Luna saw in his dream, but decided against it. "Well Twilight, if you have any doubts about making it up for us, just remember that you've made me happier than I've ever felt in a long time."

Twilight smiled in happiness before taking out a small paper from her saddlebag. "Here, sign this so I can finish my test." She held a small letter of apology in her mouth and a quill floating beside her.

Bruce chuckled in amusement before signing the paper. "There, you're forgiven. Now go, enjoy the party." She nodded and walked out of his room.

* * *

A few days later…

Deep inside the Everfree Forest, a Pegasus walked through the darkness. With little bunny perched on her head and a basket full of fruits, she traverse warily through the forest. She knew it is unwise to travel alone in the Everfree Forest, but she would do anything to help an animal in need. Even if it means risking her own life.

A clattering of woods stopped her in her path. She looked around warily as her wings clamped shut in fear. "Wh-who's there?" She whispered in fear. A low growling voice came from the woods and a pack of wooden beasts surrounded her from all sides. "Timberwolves..." She whispered in terror.

The wolf inched closer and closer towards her, baring their wooden teeth menacingly. Fluttershy embraced the bunny close to her chest as closed her eyes in acceptance.

A loud mechanical whirring echoes through the air. Followed by a booming footsteps of a mechanical giant. A robot, covered with vines and dirt ran towards the Timberwolves. It raised its iron fist and 'crash' it destroyed one of the Timberwolves in one hit.

Another wooden beast tried to sneak up on it, but the robot took out its submachine gun and start shredding the Timberwolf with numerous amount of bullet.

Another one of them managed to sneak up on the robot and start biting down its head, only to have its wooden teeth shattered in a matter of seconds. Bastion grabbed the Timberwolf from his head and threw it at the other Timberwolves.

The rest of the wooden beast took the hint and ran away to the forest.

Fluttershy dared to open her eyes and saw Bastion holding out its mechanical hand for her. She warily took its hand and the robot put her on its shoulder. She watched the pile of woods and twigs below her in surprise. "Y-you saved us... Th-thank you..." She said gratefully. The robot nodded as they walked through the forest in peace.

After about ten minutes of walking through the forest, they finally made it towards the Cabin. Bastion gently put Fluttershy near the doorstep and deactivated himself in front of the entrance. The Pegasus realized that it's almost dawn, so she decided to go in before Bruce realized she was missing.

However, the door opened before she can open it, revealing Bruce Gunderson looking at her with a relieved expression on his face. "There you are Fluttershy! Where have you been and..." His words faltered when he saw Bastion standing beside the doorstep. "Hey you found him!" he said, walking towards the robot in curiosity.

"Umm, I'm going to make breakfast..." Fluttershy said, walking into the house in a hurry.

"I already made some; you can have the cakes and salad if you still don't want to try the nuggets." Bruce replied without taking his eyes off of the robot.

"Thank you... No one ever made me breakfast before..." Fluttershy replied in surprise.

Bruce just chuckled in response. "Well you lived alone for quite a while. Of course no one cooked you breakfast." he said.

"Thank you, really..." Fluttershy said once again before stepping into her cabin.

* * *

The next day, Bruce is tinkering with a small digital camera. He tried to find a way to charge the battery without having to utilize the Crystallized Singularity. He looked around him and his eyes lingered on a single desk lamp standing innocently on top of his desk.

He inspected it for a moment, trying to find the source of its power. A few minutes later, he saw a small device stuck inside the lamp that seems to generate electricity. "So..." He took the device out of the lamp and tried to connect it into his digital camera. It worked and an amazed grin appeared on Bruce's face. "Wireless Power Technology... and here I thought I live in a primitive world."

With that, he brought his camera out of his room for a test run.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the cabin, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are standing around some critters with interest. Curious, Bruce sneaked out of the house with the digital camera in his hand. "Let's see if this'll work..." He muttered, sneaking behind some bushes.

"Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight..." Fluttershy sang in a beautiful melodic voice. "Perfect Timing..." Bruce muttered with a mischievous smirk on his face as he pushed the record button on his camera. "It's abundantly clear. That somewhere out there. Is a pet that'll suits you just right." She sang in excitement.

'Please let Rainbow Dash sing too, please oh please let her sing too...' Bruce thought, thinking of how awesome it'll be if both of them have a duet.

"I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules." Rainbow Dash replied in a matching tone.

'Yes! Oh this is amazing!' They both sang back and forth while looking through many animals to become Rainbow Dash's pet. Bruce himself chuckled at how determined the Tortoise is to become Rainbow Dash's pet.

Long story short, Bruce got a music video worthy of a million views.

"The Perfect Pet for Me!" They all sang at the same time. "And may the best pet win!" RD said before she flew away to prepare for the contest. Bruce smirked to himself and turned around.

"Hi Bruce, I didn't realize you were here." Fluttershy said just a few inches behind the human.

"Whoa! Holy hell!" he shouted in surprise. "You scared me..." Bruce muttered.

Fluttershy looked down guiltily. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to startle you. Then she noticed the digital camera in Bruce's hand. "Bruce, what's that in your hand?" She asked.

Bruce sneakily took out the wireless power receiver and gave the camera to Fluttershy. "It's a device used to make flashes of light. But it's broken." He replied, watching in amusement as Fluttershy inspected the device with her oversized hoofs.

"Oh, I hope you'll fix it. By the way, Rainbow Dash is having a pet contest in the park. Would you like to come with us?" Fluttershy asked, giving back Bruce the camera.

Bruce nodded and pocketed the camera. "Sure, why not... Let's go!" He said, hoping he can sneak a few photos for his gallery.

* * *

Animals are lined up for competition. Rainbow Dash swooped in and start drilling them like a World War II sergeant. "Dibs on the second winner!" Bruce said, watching the competitors in interest.

Twilight looked at him questioningly. "You want a pet too?" She asked.

"Sure, but I'm bad at making decision so I'll take whoever got the second place." Bruce replied easily.

Suddenly, Fluttershy came floating in with the tortoise in her hand. She put it on the ground and gently cleaned its shell.

"Seriously Fluttershy? The turtle?" Rainbow Dash asked incredulously. "What did you bring him here for?" RD looked at the Tortoise and shook his head.

"Technically he's a tortoise. And he always wanted to be somepony's pet." Fluttershy said.

"Five bits the Tortoise become his pet." Bruce said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Make it ten." Twilight replied challengingly.

The human and the unicorn shake hands/hoofs. "It's a deal!" they both said at the same time.

No sooner, after that, Rainbow Dash brought everyone to the racetracks. Bruce carefully took out his camera and start shooting from afar. "Everypony ready? Get set..." RD blew the whistle and almost all animal shoots off like a bullet.

"That Falcon is going to win..." Bruce muttered, looking at how fast the Falcon is moving.

"Oh, I thought the tortoise is going to win." Twilight taunted, appearing right beside the human hiding behind the bushes.

"I didn't say anything about it winning at a race." Bruce retorted.

The Unicorn suddenly realized that Bruce is fiddling with a rectangular object in his hand. "What is that? Some sort of..." Twilight's eyes widened as she telekinetically took the digital camera out of Bruce's grasp.

"Hey! I'm using that..."

"Camera, a small high technology portable camera!" Twilight said in excitement.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me I..."

"Wait, is that Fluttershy?" Twilight muttered, somehow managing to browse through the gallery.

"Give me that!" the camera flew out of Bruce's reach.

"I know she can sing but I didn't know she can sing that well..."

Suddenly a flash of realization appeared in Twilight's head. "Wait... You're spying on her?!" She asked narrowing her eyes towards the human.

"Whoa! Hey, I'm going to use it as my private collection only. You're the one who's intruding to my business." Bruce replied.

Twilight shook her head and returned the camera. "Would you, tell me how it works?" She asked, curious of how the human technology worked.

"Sure, but we should probably wait until Rainbow Dash find the perfect pet."

* * *

Next is the agility part of the competition. Most of the smaller animals are winning on this one while the larger one struggles to compete. "Too bad the Tortoise can't fly." Twilight said, earning a disgruntled sigh from Bruce.

"Oh just you wait Twilight, I'll show you that my theory is correct." He said.

"What theory?" Twilight asked in interest.

"That your world operates on Laser Guided Karma." Bruce replied.

Twilight can't help but chuckle when she heard that. "I guess you're right, but I still can't see the connection between that and the tortoise winning." She said.

Bruce just shrugged in response. "Well, if the Falcon or the Eagle won, Rainbow Dash wouldn't learn the true meaning of having a pet." He replied easily.

Twilight's eyes widened when she heard that. "You're right! In the end of the day we all have to learn a lesson and..." She looked at Bruce with a deadpan expression on her face.

Ten bits flew out of her saddlebag and straight into Bruce's pocket.

"Pleasure doing business with you Twilight Sparkle." The human said, smirking at her.  
"Don't get smug." The unicorn retorted.

Finally, it is the coolness competition. Rarity gladly took the photos for RD and her pets.

"Wow, that one with the owl is golden." Bruce commented, looking at how cute and nerdy Rainbow Dash is with glasses and piles of books.

"How did Rarity made her wear that?" Twilight commented.

"Beats me, by the way can you all wait here for a moment? I wanna grab something." Bruce said before running away from the park.

"What is that sound?" Rarity said, covering her ears as mechanical whirls and sounds of huge footsteps echoes through the air.

"WOW! IT'S BASTION!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, flying away from the stage towards Bastion before Rarity could take a picture.

Everypony cringed and looked in a mixture of fear and awe as Bastion walked towards them with Bruce sitting on his shoulder. "Hey Rarity! You mind getting a picture of us?" Bruce shouted from the top of the iron structure.

"Oh my! W-well, I suppose there's no harm in getting a couple of pictures." Rarity said, before preparing herself for a photo unlike any other. She lined up her camera towards the robot and took a picture.

"Okay thanks!" Bruce said, jumping off of Bastion before motioning the robot to go back home.

"Wow, well that was a bit anti-climactic." Twilight commented.

"Wanna make an actual climax?" Bruce asked challengingly.

Twilight smirked and walked on to the stage. "You are so on!"

Bruce followed her on to the stage and they stared intensely at each other's eyes. "Oh! This is amazing!" Rarity exclaimed before putting up the fog effect and light decoration to the stage.

A second after Rarity took a photo, Bruce took out an empty gun hidden beside his waist and lunged towards Twilight. The unicorn stopped Bruce in mid-air with her telekinetic power. Then she erected a shield, creating an epic image of a standstill between Bruce and Twilight.

"Gasp! That is absolutely marvelous!" Rarity gasped before taking a couple more shots.

Twilight let go of Bruce and levitated a rock the size of a football. The rock soared towards the human and Bruce leaned backwards to dodge it. The rock froze in midair with Bruce inches below it to give Rarity a chance to take a picture. "Oh yes!" Rarity exclaimed.

The rock moved again and Bruce did a back flip to dodge a volley of pebbles. He and the rocks froze in midair. "I think that's climactic enough..." Bruce muttered before Twilight let go of him.

"You're right, now where were we?" She muttered to herself. Looking at Rarity who's at the edge of her consciousness.

"The radicalness parts of my competition, remember?" Rainbow Dash complained when Bruce and Twilight just took the spotlight away from her.

* * *

After a few talent show, Rainbow Dash and the critters stood bravely in front of a huge chasm.

Bruce whistled at the sight of it before taking a picture with his camera. "To think she would go this far..." He muttered in amusement.

"You think this is where your Laser Guided Karma theory does its magic?" Twilight asked curious if his theory is true.

"Absolutely!" Bruce replied confidently.

Rainbow Dash started the race through the chasm while everypony else waited at the finish line.

"You hear that?" Bruce said, after hearing the sound of rumbling coming from the chasm.

"Sounds like Karma." Twilight replied with a smirk on her face.

"Now we're talking. I'll make a genre savvy out of you yet!" the human said, electing a look of confusion from the unicorn.

After a few minutes of waiting, the falcon swept through the finish line.

"And we have a winner!" Bruce said, walking towards the Falcon with a proud smile on his face. The other animals followed shortly after, with only Rainbow Dash and the tortoise missing.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy exclaimed.

Twilight took out her binoculars to look out for her. "I hope Karma doesn't hit her too hard..." She muttered.

Soon, everyone could see the Tortoise carrying Rainbow Dash on its back. "Now that is a picture worth a million words..." Bruce said, taking the picture of Rainbow Dash sitting on top of the Tortoise.

"Maybe we should meet them halfway." Twilight said, getting a bit impatient.

They all moved the finish line closer to them before celebrating their victory. "I think it's pretty clear who won competition." Bruce commented, looking at the Falcon who stood proudly on Rainbow Dash's back.

He laughed in amusement at the look on the Falcon's face after hearing who's the real winner are. "Well, I guess you're stuck with me Skywalker. Yeah, that's your new name." Bruce said, walking towards the Falcon with a smirk on his face.

The Falcon looked reluctant at first, but Bruce whispered something to it and it perched itself on Bruce's shoulder without complaints.

"What did you say to him?" Fluttershy asked, curious of how fast Bruce tamed the Falcon.

"I told him I'm not gonna force him to eat carrots anymore." Bruce replied easily.

Fluttershy can do nothing but sigh in acceptance. "Well, he is a predator..." She said. Then she looked at Rainbow Dash rubbing her nose against the Tortoise.

"Rainbow Dash, don't you want a pet that can fly so it won't get you grounded?" Fluttershy asked. RD thought about it for a second before a brilliant idea popped in her head.

* * *

Bruce and his pony friends walked into the park with each of their respective pets. "Come on Tank! You don't want to be late for our first ponypet play date! don't you?" RD said excitedly as a Tortoise with Helicopter Blades strapped on its back came floating towards them.

Bruce took out his camera and took one last photo. "She made that thing?" Bruce muttered, impressed by the solar magic powered helicopter blades.

"I helped her made it." Twilight said from right beside me.

Bruce just sighed and watched as Skywalker soar through the sky with a surveillance cam strapped on its chest. "Good boy Skywalker! Now go and find some blackmail materials!" Bruce said, earning a playful hoof punch from Twilight.

"That's not very nice!" She said as Skywalker floated above them with the camera aimed right towards them.

"The Pony beside me is the top priority!" Bruce added, as Skywalker took a photo of Twilight comically attacking the human.


	3. A Lesson in Karma

It was a beautiful day outside... Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... On days like this guys like me... "BRUCE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Just want to be left alone for ten minutes.

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar blue pegasus looking at me with panicked expression on her face. "What now RD?" I asked her, sitting up from the grassy terrain.

"It's the Mare Do Well! I need you to figure out her real identity!" She replied.

I shook my head and lay down on the ground. Personally, I am quite intrigued by this Mare-Do-Well figure. But as long as it does nothing but good things here in Equestria, I'm not complaining. "Look RD, Princess Celestia gave me a job as the Protector of Equestria. This Mare-do-Well is making my job easier and I'm not complaining. Come back later when a Bastion-Sized problem comes up." I replied easily.

"Well, how awesome it is do you think to get a blackmail material of the Mare-do-Well?" Rainbow Dash taunted with that challenging tone in her voice.

I opened my eyes and sighed in defeat. "The Hell with it, come on I have nothing better to do." I said, standing up from my position to get my stuff back in the cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack is hiding sneakily behind a tree. She watched in fear as Rainbow Dash managed to convince Bruce to help her. "I gotta warn Twilight..." She muttered before running away to the Golden Oak Library in a hurry.

When she gets there, she saw Twilight and Spike sorting through a bunch of books. "Twilight! Somethin's up!" Applejack said in urgency. "

What is it Applejack?" Twilight asked as she put the History of Equestria part XXXV into one of the shelves.

"Bruce's helpin' Rainbow Dash!" She replied, creating a gasp from the unicorn.

"Oh no! He's gonna figure it out!" Twilight said, pacing around the place in panic.

"Why don' we bring him into this? Am sure he'll understand."

Twilight looked at Applejack with a deadpan look on her face. "I can't just tell him about our secret identity! He's almost as sneakier than Discord! Do you know that right now he has enough blackmail materials to turn Ponyville into Dirtville?" The unicorn said.

"So ya don' trust him?" Applejack asked.

"No, I mean yes! But... Look, all we gotta do is to keep our identity a secret until Rainbow Dash learned her lesson."

Applejack just shrugged before walking out of the door. "Well don' go crying on me when Bruce caught you red handed with a bear-trap." She closed the door behind her, leaving Twilight alone with her thought.

"What is she talking about? I'm not using bear traps." A familiar voice came from right behind Twilight.

"AH! Bruce!" Twilight yelped when she realized that the human has been standing behind her this whole time. "How much did you hear?" She asked in alert.

"We considering I've been following this mysterious hero into your library, I'm gonna say I don't need to hear all that to know what's going on..." Bruce replied, showing a bunch of aerial pictures of the mare do well and Twilight taking off her costume.

"Skywalker..." Twilight muttered, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"So, what's this about you're not trusting me?" Bruce asked with a genuine expression on his face.

Twilight just sighed and looked away from him for a moment. "Well... not that I distrust you or anything but..." Bruce raised an eyebrow when he heard that.

"You got ten seconds before I tell Rainbow Dash everything." He said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Did Celestia told you what you destroyed when you first came here?" Twilight asked.

"It's called the Elements of Harmony and believe me when I said I am trying to fix it." Bruce replied flatly.

"You do? But the elements are in Canterlot!" Twilight said in confusion.

"It's the fake one, the real one's in Fluttershy's cabin."

The Unicorn narrowed her eyes and sigh. "See? This is exactly what I'm talking about. You always have your own agenda Bruce, I know you mean well but this has to stop." Twilight took a step towards Bruce "How can we trust you if you don't trust us? You need to stop being so secretive and open up! If you keep doing things behind our back, how should we know what to expect? So don't blame us if I don't trust you because in the end, you are the one who don't trust us at all!" She ranted, sending shivers down Bruce's spine.

"Okay! Okay! Geez..." He said, holding both of his hands up defensively.

"Good, now as the first sign towards our new-found trust; I want you to write a letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight said, handing Bruce a paper and a quill.

"No thanks, I already gave Princess C a Quantum Walkie-Talkie." Bruce replied, taking out a Walkie-Talkie from his belt.

"Sup your highness?" He said with no trace of formality. "Yeah, I just wanted to say that I'm working on the EoH that I broke. Yes, that one's just a pile of regular dust." Bruce cringed and moved the Walkie-Talkie a few inches away from his ears. "Yeah I know I'm in a real trouble, I'll meet you in a week okay? Bye!"

Twilight looked at Bruce in disbelief as he closed the connection. "Is that how you spoke with a royalty in your world?" She asked.

Bruce shook his head. "Nope, that's how I spoke with nice royalty in my world. I wouldn't speak to her like that if I know she will be offended. Unless of course I wanted to offend her." He replied easily.

Before Twilight can say anything, Fluttershy burst through the door. "Twilight! The dam broke!" She shouted before taking a deep breath.

"That's my cue! Come on Bruce, you wanna see some action?" She said, putting on the outfit in a matter of seconds.

"Sure... Let's go." Bruce said, looking at Skywalker sneaking near the window. He gave the Falcon thumbs up before following the Mare Do Well out of the Library.

"Come on Fluttershy!" Bruce said, grabbing the Pegasus with one hand after realizing how light a Pegasus is. "Oh! Uhmm... Let me grab my outfit first..." Fluttershy said, wriggling out of Bruce's grasp before flying back to her cabin.

Skywalker soars through the sky, taking a bunch of pictures of Rainbow Dash trying to fix a broken dam all by herself. "Gotta say, that's some determination she got there." Bruce muttered, watching Rainbow Dash from a far.

"Is that how you sneak up on me?" Twilight asked when she realized that she could barely see the human beside her.

"Eeyup!" Bruce replied, imitating Big Macintosh almost perfectly.

"Can I have one?" Twilight asked.

"Nnope!"

The Unicorn sighed and watched as the dam burst open. She watched in alert as Rainbow Dash fell into the water and need some help. "Well, time for action!" Twilight said before levitating a huge log to save Rainbow Dash. Then she used her magic to levitate all the rubbles from the dam, leaving Bruce Gunderson with a gaping jaw at the sight of the dam repairing itself with magic.

"In case you're wondering, the magic is fusing together the stones on a molecular level." Twilight said. Then she teleported back to the library, leaving both Bruce and Rainbow Dash with equally shocked expression on their face.

"YOU CAN FABRICATE OBJECTS ON MOLECULAR LEVEL?!" Bruce yelled, making Rainbow Dash looked around in confusion.

"Umm, Bruce, are you there?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Bruce turned off the cloaking device and appeared beside the log. "I'm here, I was spying on the Mare Do Well but she teleported away before I can do anything." He lied smoothly.

The Pegasus climbed up and looked down in disappointment. "Cheer up RD, in a few days the Mare Do Well's gonna have a public appearance. You can always try to unmask her and when you do Skywalker will be there to take a picture." Bruce replied.

Rainbow Dash smirked before shooting up to the sky in excitement. "Woohoo! You hear that Mare Do Well?! I'm gonna show that I'm the best!" She yelled cheerfully.

"You hear that Twilight, you better watch out cause you're gonna get kicked in the face by some karmic retribution." Bruce whispered to himself.

* * *

A few days later...

Rainbow Dash crept up at the sidelines. In front of her is a huge crowd of ponies standing in front of a huge stage. "The Mysterious Mare Do Well!" the mayor said proudly as the said mysterious pony leapt on to the stage.

"There she is! Now?" Rainbow Dash whispered impatiently.

"Not yet..." Bruce replied while trying to discern who's behind the costume. "Man, Rarity's really good at concealing." He muttered.

"How about now?!" RD asked, feeling stabbing pain in her pride as everypony showered the Mare Do Well with love and affection.

"Now!" As quick as a lightning bolt, Rainbow Dash soared towards the mysterious pony. However, Rainbow Dash found herself suspended in mid-air before she can touch the dark figure. "Come back here!" Rainbow Dash shouted as the Mare Do Well runs away from the stage.

Skywalker soared above the clouds, recording the chase scene from bird's eye view. "Rainbow Dash, don't be reckless; remember the plan." Bruce said, watching the entire scene unfold through Skywalker's camera.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Rainbow Dash flew up to the air and met up with Skywalker.

"You need to go higher!" Bruce said.

Rainbow Dash obliged and flew higher into the sky. "Okay... Let's see... Now which one is Twilight.." Bruce whispered so that Rainbow Dash couldn't hear him. "There she is! Go! Dive down as fast as you can!" He yelled, hoping that Skywalker can get the picture before everyone else came out.

Not wasting any time, Rainbow Dash dived down from the sky, creating heat and air friction all around her. "Hey Mare Do Well! Wanna try some Sonic Rainboom!?" RD yelled as a huge shockwave followed by colorful spectrum of light exploded from her sides. The Mare Do Well stopped in her tracks to admire the Sonic Rainboom, only to get tackled to the ground by Rainbow Dash.

Skywalker landed on top of Rainbow Dash's head and the Pegasus opened the mask; revealing Twilight Sparkle looking at her with a sheepish smile on her face. "Twilight?! You're the mysterious Mare Do Well?" RD asked in disbelief. The Falcon took the photo and flew back towards his owner.

* * *

The next day...  
Twilight Sparkle just finished her morning routine and ready to start the day. She walked down stairs and saw Spike struggling to hold down the door. "Twilight! You didn't tell me you're the Mare Do Well!" Spike said, still trying to hold down the door. Twilight narrowed her eyes and peeked out of the window.

There, she saw hundreds of ponies from Ponyville holding signs and photos of the Mysterious Mare Do Well. "How did they knew?" Twilight muttered in disbelief.

"It's all over the news! Here, just look!" Spike said, giving her a magazine with one claw and holding the door with the other.

"Twilight Sparkle: Celestia's Most Faithful Student and the Local Everyday Hero." Twilight read the title. She gritted her teeth when she saw the photos that were obviously taken by something that can fly. "BRUCE GUNDERSON!" She yelled.

Meanwhile, Bruce Gunderson and Rainbow Dash watched the entire scene unfold just outside the library. "Yeah! Bruce 1 Twilight 0." they fist/hoof bumped before leaving Twilight alone to deal with her newfound popularity.

* * *

A few weeks later...

"Wow... Honestly, I am impressed... You would do that?" Bruce asked in amazement in front of all his friends except for Rarity who's in Canterlot and Pinkie Pie who's busy packing.

"Why shouldn't we, she's our friend." Twilight replied simply.

A small smile grew on the human's face. He took a deep breath and looked up. "This world is paradise. You are the angels. I am grateful for being here with all of you." Bruce embraced Twilight into a hug for a moment before letting go.

Twilight returned the hug before looking at Bruce in confusion. "Okay! That's a bit too dramatic coming from you." She commented.

Bruce just shook his head and looked down for a moment. "You are moving your birthday party to Canterlot just so your friend can attend it. That kind of loyalty simply doesn't exist back in my world. Heck, I never have a friend like any of you back home! We all have our own business and stuff to do. There's just not enough time to be with friends!"

Applejack walked towards him with a smile on her face. "Well, yer' in Ponyville now. And here in Ponyville, Friends are everything." She said with conviction.

"Wow, thanks everyone! Let's just..." Bruce paused for a second before realization struck him. "Oh no... Is Princess Celestia coming for the party?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Twilight shook her head. "I hope she can make it, but I'm afraid she might be too busy." She replied.

"I am not taking any chances! Quick, I need one of you to turn me into a pony!" Bruce said in panic.

Twilight narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why would you..." Then she smirked after remembering the conversation between him and Princess Celestia. "Huh, if you were to attend my party I am pretty sure Princess Celestia will make up some time to attend. She does want to meet you anyway." She said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Bruce folded his arms in front of his chest. "Well I'm not coming!" He said stubbornly.

Twilight stared at Bruce intently in the eyes before sighing in defeat. "Okay fine! I think I know how to turn you into a pony." She pointed at the Everfree Forest near the Cabin. "Go into that forest and search for bright blue flowers. When you find a bunch of them, start rubbing your body over it. If my theory is correct, you should turn into a pony."

Bruce snapped his finger and Bastion sprang to life. The Robot picked Bruce up and started carrying him into the forest. "If this is a trap I am going to prank the absolute hell out of you during your birthday!" He shouted before he and Bastion disappeared into the forest.

"Oh... you think he will be all right...?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Are you kidding me? He's with BASTION! Nothing can get past that hunk of metal." Rainbow Dash said confidently.

They waited for almost half an hour before familiar mechanical whirring came out of the forest. There, they saw Bastion carrying an unfamiliar earth pony on top of it. The Pony has dark blue mane and bright blue coat. He also has a symbol of atoms on his flanks. He waved at them from on top of Bastion. "It worked! I have no idea how or why, but it worked!" the pony said.

The four of them quickly ran towards the new pony. "Bruce?" Twilight asked.

"Nope, call me Atomic." The pony replied with a smirk on his face.

"That's a better name than Bruce Gunderson, whatever that means." Twilight replied.

Atom tried to hold back a laugh. "Are you kidding me? I actually tried to come up with the most ridiculous sounding name ever and you thought it was a good name?" He asked in amusement.

The others just shook their heads at the human's antics. "Although I do have a small problem..." He muttered. "How do you use this?" Atom waved one of his front hoofs around like a Jelly.

"That will take some time to get used to." Twilight replied with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Atom shrugged and walked back to the cabin. "Wait here, I have something super awesome to show you." He said.

After another five minutes of waiting, the cabin door finally opened. "Wow!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in amazement.

Standing in front of them is Atomic, garbed in an electric blue futuristic armor with a four metal horseshoe, a helmet with a unicorn horn on top of it, and a pair of metallic wings. "I call this one, The Supreme Alicorn Body Armor." He said with proud smile on his face.

Atom unfolded the wings, revealing glowing white cracks-like pattern instead of the usual feather pattern. "Can you fly?" Rainbow Dash asked with stars in her eyes. Atom smirked and flapped his wings, launching him fifty feet into the air. "YES I CAN FLY!" He yelled in excitement before doing loops and turns all over the sky.

Then he dived down and landed gracefully in front of everypony. "So, how was it Rainbow Dash? Race you to Canterlot?" Atom said smugly.

Rainbow Dash nodded in excitement before lunging towards him to get a closer look. "Ooh! Can you do magic with your horns?" She asked, looking at the platinum horn on his helmet.

Twilight stepped in and shook her head. "Rainbow Dash, there is no way he can possibly... whoa!" The purple unicorn's word was cut short when Atom levitated her off the ground. "Nevermind... I spoke too soon.." She muttered in defeat.

Atom gently put her down and Twilight looked at the armor in confusion. "How are you powering this thing?" She asked him. Atom smirked and moved to the side. A compartment at the side of the armor opened, revealing a tube full of golden energy. "This armor is powered by the magic radiation coming from the dust of harmony. Although it's not as powerful as the Elements of Harmony, the technological component of this will make up for it."

Twilight raised an eyebrow in astonishment. "Thank Goodness the Elements hasn't lost their magical properties..." She muttered in relief.

"Pretty cool right, but wait! There's more.." Atom said, electing a gasp of disbelief from Rainbow Dash.

"There's more?" She asked.

Cries of the Falcon echoes from the sky as Skywalker came soaring down with red optics in one of its eyes. The Falcon dived down, creating a small shockwave before landing gently on Atom's back. "Yep, I am taking my job seriously." Atom said.

Suddenly Twilight realized something. "Wouldn't this attract attention?" She asked him. Atom smirked and pressed his hoof against his chest. The armor folded into itself, turning into a heavy-duty saddlebag.

"Can I pleaseee have one?" Rainbow Dash begged, kneeling in front of him with wide eyes, quivering mouth, and both of her hoofs pressed together in a begging motion.

"Nope, I designed this armor for an earth pony. Your wings could get crushed if you try and use this." Atom replied without hesitation.

The Rainbow Pegasus looked down in disappointment before walking back towards the group. "So I can use this?" Applejack asked. Atom took off the saddlebag and grabbed it clumsily with his mouth.

"Here!" He said, putting the saddlebag on to Applejack's back.

"Whoa! A bit heavy, but..." the saddlebag unfolded into the armor Atom used earlier. "Holy cow, I can feel mah wings!" She flapped her metal wings and twirled in the air. "Yeeehaaw!" She shouted in excitement.

Meanwhile, Rainbow is currently weeping on Fluttershy's shoulder after seeing Applejack flying around with the armor. "There... there... It's okay Rainbow Dash..." the yellow Pegasus gently caressed Rainbow Dash's mane.

RD looked at Fluttershy with a miserable expression on her face. "B-but I want it so bad! Whyyyy, why does Applejack gets to have it! WHY!" She cried childishly.

"Oh dear... Bruce, I mean Atom, will it be too much problem if you... make another one for Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

Atom looked at RD's crying form and shrugged. "Sure, this one's just a prototype, could blow up at any moment. I'm gonna make six more for each one of you." The earth pony replied.

"Wait what? Blow up!?" AJ said. She landed gracefully on the ground and looked at Atom in confusion.

"Well, it's just Alpha. I haven't even put Surge Protectors in there yet!"

The armor unfolded itself and Applejack returned the saddlebag. "Well am not touchin' it again." She said, looking at the saddlebag warily. Then she smiled. "Although, I've never flied around like that, no wonder RD gets so high and mighty all the time." Applejack said.

"Yeah, awesome isn't it? But we should go before Pinkie Pie goes nuts." Atom said, before he and the rest of the ponies start running back to Ponyville.

* * *

A few hours later in Canterlot...

Rarity put on her hat and prepared herself for the Garden Party. "Garden Party, Here I come!" She chirped happily. The double door slammed open before she can open it.

Six ponies show their faces from the entrance. "Surprise!" They all said with a big smile on their face.

The white unicorn stood still, shell shocked at their sudden appearance. 'Thud' she fainted before anyone could say anything else. "Someone's not used to get surprised..." Atom commented in amusement.

Pinkie Pie walked up towards her to take a closer look. "What are you talking about? Rarity loves to get surprised! She fainted in sheer happiness because of how much she loves surprises!" She said.

Rarity opened her eyes and Pinkie Pie took a couple of steps back. "Hi again!" She said cheerfully.

Rarity looked at each of her friends in shock. "Why did you... When did you... How did you..." She said, trying and failing to form sentences.

"Aw, would you listen to her. She's so excited to see us, she couldn't even talk." Applejack said obliviously.

Rarity took a deep breath to regain her composure. "What I'm meaning to say is, what are you all doing here and... who is he?" She asked, pointing at Atom standing beside Fluttershy.

"What? You don't recognize me? How could you! I thought we were friends?" Atom said in an exaggerated manner.

Rarity blinked owlishly before she realized that Bruce is nowhere to be seen. "Bruce? Is that you? You're a pony?" She asked.

Atom nodded in response. "Yup! Pretty cool huh? Now I can attend the party without getting into trouble with Princess C." He said calmly.

"But still, what are you all doing here?" Rarity asked, looking at them in disbelief.

"When I got your letter saying you're stuck in Canterlot, we decided to bring the party here so you won't miss it." Twilight replied.

"Balloons are super easy to pack!" Pinkie Pie said, opening a briefcase full of colorful balloons.

They all went into Rarity's suite and looked around. "Ooh, is that my dress?" Twilight said, walking towards a beige unfinished piece of fabric.

Rarity's eyes widened when she saw Twilight looking at the unfinished dress. "Umm, yes?" Rarity replied nervously.

"It's so simple..." Twilight muttered, rubbing her chin in deep thought. "So practical..." She said, looking at the clothing from all sides. "So... ME!" She smiled gratefully.

Both Atom and Rarity sighed in relief. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that..." They both said at the same time. Then Rarity looked at Atom in confusion.

The human turned pony just shrugged. "Let's just say that Photo Finish will be having a field day publishing 67 photos of you on a compromising position in her magazine if Twilight is disappointed." He replied with no trace of guilt.

"You don't have to do that Bruce, I love this dress!" Twilight said reassuringly. "Even if I don't, you shouldn't do that either. Rarity put a lot of effort making this beautiful dress." She added.

Rarity gulped nervously. "Yes... Efforts..." She muttered with a guilty look on her face.

"Well Rarity, why don't you tell us where you were going before we came here?" Atom asked with a knowing smirk on his face. "Uhh..." Rarity struggled to form sentence. "Look Rarity, we're you're friends. We will understand. Am I right girls?" Rarity looked around her and saw all of her friends looking at her with an understanding look on their faces.

"Yeah! Tell us everything Rarity!" Rainbow Dash said. "And what's with the get up?" She added, looking at the fancy hat she wore.

"Well I was going to the Garden Party... I'm sorry everyone but... I was tempted by the glamour! The attention! The Beauty of Canterlot! I wanted to become the pony everypony should know and..." Rarity looked down in regret. "I forgot about my best friends." Everypony walked towards her and gave her a warm hug.

"It's okay Rarity, we will always be your best friends no matter where you are." Twilight said comfortingly.

Atom smiled and looked back at Twilight's unfinished dress. "Say... How about we make this dress looked even better?" He asked them.

"But I liked it!" Twilight exclaimed.

Rarity shook her head and put a hoof over the dress. "No, no, no darling! No friend of mine is going to have a birthday with a dress like that. You will be wearing a dress worthy of a Princess." She said, levitating a bright blue sparkling fabric. "Starting with this beautiful diamond silk!"

Twilight gasped at the sight of the diamond silk. "Rarity please... You don't have to do this..." She said, not believing her eyes.

"Come on Twilight, presents are supposed to be a surprise." Applejack said, leading her away from the group. "Yeah! It won't be a surprise if you watch how it's made." Pinkie Pie added as she, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash led Twilight out of Rarity's suite.

Atom watched the three of them walking away from the suite with a smile on his face. He winked at Skywalker perching on an opened window at the suite. "Bruce, would you be a darling and get those baby blue diamonds for me?" Rarity asked while stitching the dress together. Atom activated his armor and used his faux unicorn horn to levitate a bunch of them towards Rarity. "Thank you my dear. You can all wait now; I will finish this dress in a bit."

Atom nodded and walked away with Fluttershy to give the designer some room. "So Fluttershy, what's this I heard about you being a model?" Atom asked nonchalantly.

"Wh-what, wh-who told you that?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Photo Finish told me. She said you were all over Equestria." Atom replied, taking out an old magazine from his saddlebag.

"Oh... You know photo finish?" Fluttershy asked hesitantly, looking at a picture of her in the cover.

"Yep! We first met when I tried to publish Twilight's Mare Do Well secret identity. Since then, we became best buds! She has lots of connections with many important people that will be invaluable in the long run." Atom explained easily.

"Oh... I hope you don't hurt anyone's feeling when publishing a picture..." Fluttershy muttered.

Bruce shook his head. "Nonsense! I'm not gonna ruin anyone's life, most of the photos I have is for my eyes only." Then he smirked. "Except maybe Twilight's, I just love messing with her." He added.

Fluttershy sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear..."

"It is done!" Rarity said suddenly, cutting her off.

Atom and Fluttershy walked towards the dress. It is an elegant sparkling blue dress with invisible star patterns covering the side of it. A purple gem the shape of Twilight's cutie mark held together the front part of the dress. It also has near transparent cloud-like fabric flowing below the dress. "Oh my... That is beautiful... Twilight would love it!" Fluttershy said, admiring the dress from all sides.

Rarity sighed in relief. "I'm glad you like it, but I need somepony to try it on." Rarity said.

Atom nudged Fluttershy, motioning her to try it on. "Come on Flutters, try it on!" Atom said with Skywalker standing by on top of his head.

"Well... If you insist..." She walked towards the dress and Rarity gently put it on to her. When she finished, Rarity took a couple of steps back to admire her handiwork.

"Oh darling! You looked gorgeous!" She said.

Atom smiled at her in amazement. "Huh, no wonder Photo Finish turned you into a super model... You looked amazing!" He commented.

Fluttershy blushed when she heard that. She quickly motioned Rarity to take the dress off her. "Atom, would you be a dear and check on Twilight? Tell her that I have finished this dress..." Rarity said, before folding the dress into a gift box.

"Sure, we'll meet up at the ballroom okay?" Atom unfolded his wings and flew away from the suite, leaving Rarity with a shocked expression on their faces. "Did he just fly?" Rarity asked in disbelief.

"Yes..." Fluttershy replied simply.

* * *

After taking his sweet time flying through Canterlot, Atom landed in front of the ballroom. There he saw Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Twilight decorating the whole place with the pink pony's party cannon. "Hi girls! Just wanted pop in and say that Rarity just finished the dress." Atom said.

"Really? I hope it's not too much trouble." Twilight replied.

"Chill Twi, she's your friend. The real trouble is if you're not having fun in your birthday." Atom said. Then he looked at Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon. "Now show me how that works!" He said, walking over towards the cannon in curiosity.

"Okay!" 'Squeak!' Pinkie Pie shot the cannon at a blank table, turning it into a fully furnished party table.

Atom blinked owlishly before pointing at a wall nearby. "Shoot it at the wall over there." 'Squeak' ribbons and balloons decorated the wall with a happy birthday poster hanging in the middle of it.

Atom raised one of his front hoofs up. "All right, I give up. Let's just chalk it off as Magic." He muttered, watching Pinkie's blatant abuse of the laws of physics in defeat.

"Good Evening everyone." A soft melodic voice came from the ballroom entrance. A familiar white Alicorn walked into the ballroom with a smile on her face.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed. She bows down to her and everypony followed her lead. "Stand up my child. I'm just visiting to see if everything all right." She said.

Twilight smiled confidently. "Everything is all right princess. My friends are helping me prepare for my birthday." She said.

Princess Celestia nodded and looked around. Her eyes stopped at a certain blue earth pony wearing a heavy-duty saddlebag. "Are you one of Twilight's friend too?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Twilight's friend. I'm Atom, an honor to meet you Princess Celestia." Atom replied smoothly.

"That's funny, Twilight never mentioned you in any of her letters."

Princess Celestia walked towards Applejack with a kind smile on her face. "Applejack, would you please introduce Atom to me?" She asked the bearer of the Element of Honesty.

"Well Princess, I can't lie to ya so am jus' gonna say that he's Bruce." Applejack said, making Atom sigh in defeat.

"Well, isn't this interesting. What magic did you used to turn into a pony?" Princess Celestia asked in genuine curiosity.

"I used the Poison Joke to turn him into a pony." Twilight said. Bruce raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Poison Joke? What's that?" He asked, thinking back to the blue flowers he found in the forest.

Princess Celestia shook her head disapprovingly. "Oh Twilight Sparkle, I know you mean well; but Poison Joke is no joke. We still do not have any cure for it, what if he's trapped in that form forever?" Princess Celestia winked at Twilight and her friends before she can say anything.

Twilight smirked mischievously before looking down in mock regret. "You're right Princess Celestia... I shouldn't go too far in my pranks. Now Bruce is going to be stuck in that form forever..." She said enjoying the panicked expression on Bruce's face.

"Wait... What!? This is a joke right? This is gotta be a revenge for that Mare Do Well stunt I pulled a week ago." He said in disbelief.

Princess Celestia shook her head. "I'm afraid we are not joking Bruce Gunderson. Perhaps it would be wise for you to get used to be a pony." She bid them farewell before walking out of the ballroom.

"Applejack! You're the honest one! Do you know the cure?" Bruce asked the orange pony almost immediately after Princess Celestia left.

"No! I don' know how to make the cure! Do you know Twilight?" She replied, patting herself in the back for the clever answer.

Twilight shook her head sadly. "No, I don't think it's possible to cure the Poison Joke..."

Atom took a deep breath in frustration before looking down in defeat. "Guess I have to get used to Jelly Hoofs..." He muttered, waving his floppy hoof around. Then Atom looked at Twilight with a begging expression on his face. "Please tell me this is just a prank..." He said in fear.

Twilight shook his head in response. "I'm afraid not."

Suddenly, Fluttershy and Rarity walked into the ballroom with a gift box on top of Rarity's saddlebag. "Good Evening everypony..." Rarity said, walking towards Twilight with a proud smile on her face.

"Hi Rarity! Is that my dress?" Twilight asked.

Rarity opened the gift box and revealed the beautiful dress to the birthday pony. "Yes, now this is a dress worthy of a princess." Rarity replied, giving her the beautiful blue dress.

"Wow Rarity... I don't know what to say..." Twilight said gratefully.

Rarity smiled and gave her the dress. "This dress is one of a kind. Just like you." Twilight smiled in embarrassment when she heard that. "This dress is beautiful and precious. Just like you." The birthday pony blushed in response. "This dress is elegant and practical. Just like you." Twilight just shook his head in denial.

"However, this dress is not perfect." Rarity said, making Twilight looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? It's perfect!" She said.

Rarity shook her head. "This dress still cannot describe just how much you meant for all of us Twilight. Because absolutely nothing is more important than our friendship." She said, making Twilight's eyes welled up in happiness. "Rarity, thank you so much. This is the best birthday I have ever had in my life!"

Atom wiped a drop of tear from his eyes before shaking his head. "Man, I'm getting soft..." he muttered.

Then Rarity helped Twilight put it on and it fits her perfectly. "Oh my! You looked absolutely gorgeous!" As if on cue, Skywalker swooped in from the sky and took a picture of Twilight in her beautiful dress.

"Good boy Skywalker!" Atom said.

Twilight however, doesn't seem to care about the bird. She's still admiring herself in the dress while reminding herself to make up to Rarity someday.

"Well come on everypony! Let's get this party started!" Pinkie Pie shouted before playing the music. Soon, everypony is partying together in the ballroom, celebrating the birthday of their dear friend Twilight Sparkle.

After almost half an hour partying, Rarity looked outside at the Garden Party. She still wanted to go outside and attend the garden party. However, she also wanted to spend time with her friends.

"Go ahead Rarity." Twilight said suddenly from right behind her.

"Really?" Rarity asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you later after the eating contest." She pointed at Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Atom mauling down cakes and pies like their lives depends on it.

"Thank you! Oh you are the greatest friend anypony could ask for!" Rarity said before gracefully running out of the ballroom to meet up with the fancy ponies.

* * *

A few minutes later, the contest is over. Pinkie Pie won the first prize, Applejack came in close the second, Atom got the third, and Rainbow Dash passed out after her second pies; bringing her down to the last. "Come on everypony! Let's go meet Rarity at her fancy party outside!" Pinkie Pie said, unfazed by the unholy amount of cakes she just ate.

"Can I stay here... I don't feel so good..." Atom said, lying down on his back in exhaustion.

"Me... too..." RD moaned from the table.

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight walked out of the ballroom. Rarity who saw them coming quickly greeted them. "I'm so glad to see you here!" Rarity said, motioning all of her friends to follow her.

"Ooh! I'm glad too! I have my party cannon right here!" Pinkie Pie, taking out the party cannon.

"NO!" Rarity yelped, stopping Pinkie Pie from blowing up the cannon.

Everypony looked at her in confusion. "Umm, well... You see, this party is much more different from what we used to have back in Ponyville. Just follow my lead everypony, don't attract too much attention." Rarity said, taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Rarity! There you are, so happy to see you here." A grey stallion walked towards them. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Rarity replied.

Fancy Pants looked at the other ponies standing around Rarity. They all waved at him with a nervous smile on their faces. "Would you please introduce me to your friends?" He asked, looking at each one of them in curiosity.

"Of course! This is Applejack." "Howdy!" the orange pony said.

"This is Pinkie Pie." "Hi!" the pink pony said.

"This is Fluttershy." The Pegasus nodded shyly at Fancy Pants.

"And this is Twilight Sparkle. We were just celebrating her birthday." "Hello, pleasure to meet you." Twilight said.

Fancy Pants and a couple of other ponies walked towards them in curiosity. "Excuse me, but I simply must know. Where do you get that marvelous dress?" Upper Crust said, admiring Twilight's dress in admiration.

Twilight smiled as she can't wait to tell everypony where she get that dress. "Oh well, my very best friend Rarity made this beautiful dress for my birthday." She replied earning a smile from the white unicorn.

"I see that you truly are a Professional Canterlot Worthy Designer. Forgive us if we ever doubted you in the first place." Jet Set said.

Rarity smiled and nodded. "I'd like to place my order right now!" Upper Crust said, admiring the dress in awe. "Me too" "So do I" And lots more sophisticated ponies start placing their order on Twilight's dress.

"Everypony that is enough." Rarity said, silencing them all in a matter of seconds.

She walked up towards them with her head held high. "This dress is reserved only for my best friend Twilight Sparkle." Some pony groaned in disappointment when they heard that. "However, you can all visit my boutique back in Ponyville if you like my designs. Perhaps then, you would all realize that beautiful, glamorous art could come from anywhere. Whether it's Canterlot, Manehattan, or Ponyville." She explained.

A bright light came from the sky and Princess Celestia appeared in a flash of light. "Excellent words my dear, I couldn't agree more." She said, landing in front of Rarity with a proud smile on her face.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed. She and all ponies in the garden bowed down to her. Princess Celestia chuckled and shook her head.

"No need for any of that everyone. I was just passing by and I heard wise words coming from somepony I know."

Then Princess Celestia winked at Rarity. "I also wanted to order one of your special dresses if it's not too much trouble." She said.

Rarity gasped in shock and disbelief, speechless at what Princess Celestia just asked. "Y-yes! Of course your highness, it is my honor..." Rarity said, still in a daze.

"Thank you Rarity, now how about we continue to celebrate this party?" Princess Celestia said, looking at Pinkie Pie with a knowing smile on her face.

"Ooh right!" Pinkie Pie took out her party cannon and blows the fuse without any hesitation.

* * *

A few minutes later, back in the Ballroom...

"Ugh... Why did I ever agree to do that..." Atom muttered, rubbing his stomach in pain. "Urgh! Tell me about it..." Rainbow Dash replied, lying beside him. "You think they're having fun outside?" Atom asked, taking out a tablet from his saddlebag. "No way! They're probably having some fancy 'party' with those boring ponies." Rainbow Dash replied. Atom shrugged and activated the tablet that connects straight to Skywalker's Sky Cam.

Right there on the screen, they can see an actual Disco Party. Everypony are dancing together and having fun while Pinkie Pie acts as the DJ. "Best Birthday Ever!" Twilight yelled as her friends threw her up into the sky.

RD and Atom could also see Princess Celestia and Fluttershy watching from the sidelines with a smile on their face. Atom just closed his eyes in regret while Rainbow Dash just stared at the screen in disbelief. "Is that Princess Celestia?" She asked in disbelief. Atom just nodded without another words.

"I'm never going to eat any cake or pie ever again..." Rainbow Dash muttered, trying and failing to get up.

"Wanna try some nuggets later?" Atom asked.

"Sure..." The Pegasus replied.

And so, they both lay there in the ballroom; watching the party outside through Skywalker's camera with a longing expression on their face.

* * *

 **AN: When I put my OC into the story, I always asked myself. Will he bring more harm than good?**

 **So, I decided to try and improve the ending a little bit more, making it better but stay true with the theme of the MLP franchise.**

 **This one's a bit longer.**


	4. Butterfly Effect

**AN: So I've been thinking...**

 **I think I'm being too nice to little Bruce Gunderson here. A perfect friend, a perfect world, a perfect home...**

 **Let's screw him over with some Butterfly Effect shall we?**

 **[INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE]**

* * *

Bruce and Rainbow Dash sat on a table in Fluttershy's cabin. They both have a plate full of sandwiches in front them. Bruce took a bite out of the sandwich and smirked. "Hmm, taste like chicken." He said with a challenging look on his face.

Rainbow Dash sighed and picked up the sandwich warily. "You didn't use actual chicken right?" She asked, looking at the food in front of her with a critical expression on her face.

"Of course not! Fluttershy would kill me if I hurt any of her children, I mean chicken." Bruce replied.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Now chew..." Bruce said encouragingly.

The Pegasus obliged, chewing the food and tried to enjoy the sweet and salty taste of the predator meal. She swallowed the food and looked at it for a moment. "Not bad... It tastes really weird though." She commented before taking another bite.

"You like it?" Bruce asked with smile on his face.

The Pegasus shrugged before taking another bite. "Well I do like it, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna keep eating this." She replied, finishing the food in a matter of seconds.

Bruce applauded Rainbow Dash in amazement. "Woohoo! Now that took some guts. Go RD!" He said, before finishing his 'chicken' sandwich.

A knocking sound suddenly came from the door. "Come in!' Bruce said.

Fluttershy opened the door and walked in to the living room. She has a saddlebag full of fruits and vegetables on her back. "Good Afternoon Bruce." She said, putting her saddlebag on a wall nearby.

"Sup Flutters! Want some?" Bruce asked, offering her the last chicken sandwich.

Fluttershy looked at the sandwich with a perplexed expression on her face. "N-no thank you! I-I... just ate..." She replied nervously. In reality, she just don't want to know how an animal taste.

Bruce shrugged before finishing the last sandwich. "So, Rainbow Dash, you still up for that race?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

The Pegasus nodded in excitement. "Yeah! I never have a decent race since I moved here." She replied. "No offense Fluttershy..." RD said towards the other Pegasus.

"I understand, none taken." Fluttershy replied.

Bruce stood from the chair and walked upstairs. "Wait here, I have something else to show you." He said, making Rainbow Dash stood frozen in her seat with a permanent excited smile on her face.

A few minutes, Bruce appeared from the stairs. He is wearing a blue futuristic body armor with electric blue linings. He also has a pair of huge wings behind his back, similar to the Supreme Alicorn Body Armor. "I call this one, The Pegasus Might." He said proudly.

Rainbow Dash flashed from her seat and reappeared in front of the human. "That is SO COOL! What can it do?" She asked, looking at Bruce from all sides.

"It gave me a ridiculous amount of strength and up to twenty wing power." Bruce turned around to show her a small rocket boosts attached between his wings. "With this thruster, I can get up to forty wing power. But don't worry, I'm not gonna use it, it's cheating."

Rainbow Dash's eyes sparkled as she put a hoof over the rocket thruster. "This looks even better than the Supreme Alicorn Body Armor..." She muttered.

Bruce shook his head. "Not really, this Armor is powered by The Crystallized Singularity. Although it has almost infinite amount of power, it doesn't give me any magic." He explained.

"But Forty Wing Power? That's more than enough to make the Sonic Rainboom!" RD exclaimed.

Bruce smirked as an idea appeared on his head. "How about, instead of a race, we have a Sonic Rainboom competition next week during Spike's Birthday Party? The whole town's gonna be the judge and if I win, you will be my test subject for one day."

Rainbow Dash smirked and folded her hoof in front of her chest. "But if I win, you're making my armor first." She replied.

They both shook their hand/hoof. "It's a deal! Tomorrow after Spike's Birthday Party, we're gonna have that competition." Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

"Hello?" A Rarity said in front of the Golden Oak Library. "Anypony home?" She opened the door and saw Twilight buried inside a huge pile of books. "Twilight! There you are! I need your..." Her words faltered when she saw Spike holding a beautiful heart-shaped fire ruby in his hand.

She gasped and walked towards Spike. "Is that a _fire ruby?!_ Huh, that must be at least twenty carats! No inclusions, pristine facets..." She muttered in amazement.

"And totally delicious!" Spike said, licking the gemstone in his hand like a piece of candy.

Twilight looked at Rarity questioningly. "What do you need my help for Rarity?" She asked her. The white unicorn shook her head and looked at Twilight.

"Yes, I am working on Princess Celestia's Dress and I was hoping I can find some books for reference." She explained, while also eyeing the Fire Ruby in Spike's hand.

Twilight took out a few books from the piles of book below her. "Here, I have some books about Royal Dresses, The History of Fashion, and..." She paused for a second and sighed. "And this book, please don't ask."

Rarity looked at the last book in curiosity. It is a photo album with a symbol of the sun at the cover. She opened and gasped in a mixture of amazement and disbelief. "Oh my! Who took this photo?" She gasped.

Inside the photo album is a dozen or so pictures of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The photos are taken in such way that it almost looked like they're posing for a magazine cover. There's a picture of Princess Celestia looking at the Moon in the middle of a starry night. There's also a picture of Princess Luna watching the sunrise from above Canterlot.

Rarity flipped through the pages, looking at all of the pictures in fascination. Some of the pictures are just simple yet beautiful. Like a picture of Princess Celestia walking out of her castle and greeted by the guards, or a picture of Princess Luna soaring through the sky below the moonlight.

"First of all, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gorgeous!" Rarity exclaimed. "Second of all, who took these photos?" She asked in confusion, wondering if Photo Finish have infiltrated the castle somehow.

Twilight sighed and looked at Rarity with a deadpan expression on her face. "Skywalker, duh! That Album is Bruce's blackmail material for turning him back into a human." She replied. Then she walked towards Rarity to look at the photos. "But to be fair, these photos are amazing..."

Rarity nodded in agreement. "I agree darling! Princess Celestia is simply magnificent in her royal outfit." She bit her lip nervously. "Ooh... If only I can make the perfect dress for her..." She muttered.

"Well, she usually uses white and gold color scheme in her clothing so..." Twilight let the word hang and a note suddenly came out of nowhere.

"White and Gold..." Rarity muttered, taking notes out of her every sentence. "Carry on!" She said in concentration.

Twilight smiled and looked up, thinking back towards her teacher. "She loves bright and colorful colors, but not the burning kind. More like, a gentle sunshine kind of color... Is that helpful?"

Rarity nodded as she furiously wrote paragraphs upon paragraphs on her notes. "Is that all?" She asked, after finishing almost two pages of paper.

Twilight nodded. "I think that's all, unless you wanted me to talk about how nice she is, how forgiving she is, how much she loves her sister, her pet phoenix, her subjects, me..." She dozed off for a few second before Spike snapped his claws to take her back into reality.

Rarity smiled in excitement as she the perfect design of the clothing appeared in her head. "Thank you so much Twilight, I will go and finish the dress now. Although..." She looked at the Fire Ruby in Spike's hand before looking away. "No, that Fire Ruby wouldn't fit her at all. I need to find something softer and lighter like a... like a diamond and a... and Pearls! Oh, where can I get some pearls..."

Rarity bid them farewell before hurriedly walking out of the door. Leaving Twilight with a whole library to clean up and Spike with a beautiful Fire Ruby to eat. "Huh, something feels awfully wrong..." Spike muttered, looking around in confusion.

Twilight nodded. "Yeah, she left without the books..." She muttered, putting back the book she was about to give Rarity.

Spike shook his head. "No, not that... It just feels like..." A little brown butterfly flew into the library from the window. "Wow... Looks like the universe doesn't even try to be subtle about it..." He muttered, watching as the butterfly perched itself on top of his Fire Ruby. "Nope, not subtle at all." He deadpanned while bracing himself for some more chaos.

* * *

The next day, everypony plus a human and a dragon are standing in front of a beautiful ocean. The sands below them are sparkling yellow like powdered sugar, while the actual sea in front of them are glowing in a beautiful blue hue.

"Welcome to Puerto Caballo, a nice beach resort at the edge of the Celestial Sea." Bruce said, walking towards the beach with a relaxed expression on his face. He looked back and noticed that nopony took another step towards the beach, they're all just stared at the ocean in front of them in wonder.

Bruce sighed and walked towards them. "You never went to the beach before?" He asked them incredulously. They shook their heads mutely before they finally snapped out of their musings.

"Whoa, so this is what the ocean looked like!? It's huge!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, flying towards the sea.

"I wonder how Princess Celestia gets to have an ocean named after her." Twilight commented before following Rainbow Dash to the shorelines.

"Wow, this place sure is different than home." Applejack said, slowly walking towards the shoreline in wonder.

"BEACH PARTY!" Pinkie Pie took out her Party Cannon and it shoots out a tent with cakes, drinks, and party hat below it.

"Uhmm, I think I'm going to stay here..." Fluttershy said, walking back towards a couple of benches behind her.

Bruce shook his head and looked beside him. "So... There you go, the ocean." He said towards a certain white pony with dark purple mane.

"Umm yes... It's beautiful, just as I expected..." She muttered, looking at how massive the ocean is. "I didn't know it's so big..." She added.

The human smirked before walking towards the others. "Back in my home world, water covers 70% of my planet." He explained. "But those waters are mostly soups of death and decay. The waters here though..." He took a deep breath. "Ahh... doesn't smell like oil!"

Rarity nodded before looking at the ocean beyond her. She stepped into the water and shivered at the cold. Her horn glows bright and a protective field of magic appeared around her as she submerged into the water. She looked around her and saw some coral reefs and clams.

She used her magic to pick up all clams in the vicinity and started opening each one of them, looking for pearls. "Oh... Why can't I detect pearls the same way I detect gems?" She muttered, opening clams after clams and found nothing inside.

Soon, the Unicorn started to get frustrated and threw away one of the clams into an abyss nearby. She peeked down the abyss and saw nothing but darkness. Then, she felt her cutie mark tingling and she knew that somewhere down there is something precious.

She levitated a huge boulder and dropped it down the abyss, hoping she can make a small mound for easy access into the pit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce is currently enjoying the beach around him. He has his hands on his pocket as he watched Rainbow Dash and Applejack testing the waters. "So, what do you think?" Bruce asked. RD pointed at Applejack with a smug look on her face.

"That Pony's too scared to step into the water." She said, floating on top of the ocean with a smirk on her face.

"Well I didn' see you, touchin' the water either!" Applejack retorted, watching the huge waves far away from them warily.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, Applejack, try and drink the water!" Twilight said suddenly with a mischievous look on her face. Both of the ponies shrugged while Bruce is busy taking out his digital camera since Skywalker is asleep in their suite.

RD and AJ took a sip from the water and their face scrunched up disgust. They spat out the water just in time for Bruce to take a picture "Ack! That taste horrible!" RD exclaimed, rubbing his tongue with his hoofs. "Ugh... It taste like... I don't even know what it taste like!" AJ said before looking at Twilight with a flat look on her face.

Both Bruce and Twilight rolling and laughing on the sand after seeing their reaction. They both looked at the digital camera in Bruce's hand in amusement before looking at each other. "Good one Twilight! Oh man, I didn't even know you had it in you..." He said.

Twilight giggled some more before looking back at the human. "Well I guess it's your fault then..." She said.

Bruce faked a hurt expression. "Twilight! How could you say such thing to your friend!? I would never corrupt your nice and friendly nature with horrible pranks and witty comebacks!" He said in a tone worthy of Rarity.

The Unicorn just laughed in response before standing up from the sands. "So, have you ever been to this place before?" She asked him.

Bruce shook his head. "Nope! But the beaches here aren't much different than the one back home. Besides, Rarity asked me to bring all of us here." Then he looked around in confusion. "For that matter, where is Rarity?"

"HELP! MONSTER ATTACK!" A voice suddenly came from a distance away.

Twilight and Bruce wasted no time running towards where they heard the voice. When they get there, Bruce and Twilight saw a huge octopus monster gripping Rarity with one of its tentacles. "The Kraken!? I knew I should've bring Bastion along!" He muttered.

"What do we do? It got Rarity!" Twilight exclaimed in panic.

"Hey you! Let my friend go you slimy!" A voice came from above. Twilight looked up and saw Rainbow Dash flying towards the beast. The Pegasus flew up into the air and dived down to deliver some epic hoof punch.

'Splonk' "AAAH! HELP!" only to get captured by the beast's tentacles.

Bruce can't help but face-palmed after witnessing the epic fail. "Twilight, can you teleport them both back here?" He asked her. The Unicorn looked up and her horn glows bright.

Bzzt, Pinkie Pie appeared in a flash of light. "Hey Everypony! The Party is... AAAAHHH" The Kraken grabbed Pinkie Pie before she can even finish her sentence.

With more almost half of their friends strangled by the Kraken, the situation are getting bleaker and bleaker. "So... Any ideas?" Bruce asked as the backpack he wore starts unfolding into the Pegasus Might Armor.

Twilight looked at the armor with a hopeful look on her face. "We can combine our magic to teleport them back to us!" She exclaimed.

Bruce rubbed the back of his head when he heard that. "Yeah... about that, this one doesn't come with magic so..." He grabbed Twilight by her torso and flapped his wings. The human soared towards the beast with Twilight hanging below him.

"Whoa! I'm not ready!" She yelled out as the human took her closer to the beast. She looked at her friends struggling against the tentacle's might grip. "Okay, here goes nothing."

Bzzt, everypony teleported back to the shoreline. They looked at each other before hugging each other in relief. "Not yet everypony, we still have some problems." Bruce warned. "Eight of them..."

The Human flew up the sky and soared towards the Kraken's head. He stopped in midair and glared towards its two ball shaped eyes. "Now Mr. Kraken, explain to me why you suddenly attacked my friends." He said with a no nonsense tone in his voice.

"SCREECH!"

Bruce sighed and held up his hand. "Wait here." He flew away from the shoreline in search for a certain yellow pegasus to communicate with the legendary beast. After a few moments of looking around, he saw Fluttershy sleeping and relaxing on a small beach chair. "Are you kidding me...?" He muttered in annoyance.

He harshly grabbed Fluttershy's hoof and start dragging her up into the sky. "Kyaaa!" She shouted, in surprise and panic. Bruce let go of her in front of the Kraken and watched her readjusting herself in midair.

"Br-Bruce! Th-that's very rude of you to just..."

"SCREECH!"

Fluttershy looked at the Kraken in front of her for a moment before holding one of her hoofs up. "S-sorry, would you please hold on for a moment? I'll be back with you in a few seconds..." She looked back at Bruce floating behind her in disbelief.

"Now you listen here Bruce, I do not know what it's like in your world, but it's considered very rude here to drag a pony up into the sky for pranks. I'm sorry, but you've gone too far with your pranks. Now, apologize!" She said sternly.

The human cocked his head sideways in disbelief before sighing. "Sorry for disturbing you nap time..." He muttered guiltily.

Fluttershy smiled approvingly before looking back at the Kraken behind her. "Now, what is it do you want to talk about Mr. Kraken?" She asked the legendary beasts kindly and calmly.

"SCREECH!"

The Pegasus put a hoof over her mouth in surprise. "Oh did she really? I'm pretty sure my friend didn't mean it, let me talk to her..." She flew down towards the rest of her friends watching her from below in disbelief. "Rarity, I want you to apologize to Mr. Kraken for disturbing his cave."

Rarity looked at her for a moment before looking down in defeat. "I apologize if I ever caused any disturbance in your cave. I was just looking for pearls in the ocean." She explained guiltily.

"SCREECH!"

Fluttershy smiled at her. "Apology accepted, and he said he has something for you."

The Kraken disappeared into the depths before reappearing with a huge pile of Gold Coins, Pearls, Jewelries, and Gemstones. It dropped the treasure in front of the ponies as if he just dumped a pile of trash.

"Oh my..." Rarity gasped in awe, speechless at the sight of the treasure in front of her.

"SCREECH"

"Mr. Kraken said that he has no use for them and that they crowded his cave. He wants you to have it since Pony seem to like glowing pebbles more than he does." Fluttershy explained.

Rarity put a hoof over one of the precious gems. "Somepony catch me!" She fainted and Twilight gently caught her with her magic.

* * *

A few days later, Twilight just finished preparing for Spike's Birthday Party. "Just about finished, Spike? Everypony will be here soon." She asked the birthday dragon.

Spike didn't seem to hear the unicorn. He has his eyes glued on the delicious Fire Ruby in his claws. "Yeah... It's perfect..." He muttered with a dreamy look on his face.

Twilight just rolled her eyes before looking at the time. "Huh, they should be here in..." A sound of knocking came from the door and a blur of pink flashed in front of her eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPIKE!" Pinkie Pie yelled, throwing a confetti up into the air. Then she took out her Party Cannon and aimed it at the dragon.

Spike held up his claws. "N-no! Wait! What are you..." 'BANG' a huge gift box shot out of the Cannon and straight towards the poor dragon. Knocking him to the floor.

The Dragon rubbed his face in pain before looking around in confusion. He saw everypony surrounding him with a gift box hanging on their mouth. "Are those... for me?" He asked in disbelief.

"You bet they are Birthday Boy!" Applejack said, giving him a green gift box. She watched in amusement as Spike opened the gift box in excitement, revealing an apple-patterned blanket.

Then Fluttershy handed him a purple gift box, followed by Rainbow Dash who just dropped a barbell in front of him. "I never get this much gift before..." Spike muttered in confusion.

"Don't you get gifts on your birthday?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Spike shook his head. "This is my first birthday in Ponyville and I usually get one present from Twilight..." He looked back and saw Twilight with a book wrapped in colorful papers floating beside her. "A book..." He deadpanned.

Twilight has a sheepish smile on her face as she slowly walked away, hoping she have anything else to give to Spike.

It was then that Spike realized that Rarity and Bruce are nowhere to be seen. "Where's Rarity? And Bruce?" He asked, looking around for any sign of the white unicorn and the human.

As if on cue, the door burst open. Revealing Rarity gracefully walking towards them with a gift box floating beside her, and Bruce walking in wearing his backpack and a gift box in his hand. "Helloo! I'm so sorry we're late. I was just giving the finishing touches for Princess Celestia's Dress." Rarity said.

Spike smiled and held out his arms to receive the gift. The gift box floated towards him and he wasted no time tearing into it, revealing a beautiful purple cape the same color as himself. "Aww... Thanks Rarity, this looks awesome!" He said, trying to put it on.

Rarity smiled. "Oh I'm so glad you liked it!" She said, giving Spike a small peck on his cheek.

The Dragon has a dreamy look on his face before he passed out in pure bliss. "Best birthday ever..." He muttered to himself.

Bruce snapped his fingers in front of the dragon's face. "Hey! Don't pass out just yet Spike, I haven't show you my gift for you!" He said, giving Spike a rectangular gift box.

Spike opened the gift box before a look of confusion appeared on his face. "Umm what's this?" He asked him, taking out a clipboard and a couple of pen from the box.

Bruce shrugged. "I have no idea what to give you since Rainbow Dash here will go nuts if I gave you something cool. So, I decided to give you a whole set of Writing Utensils and a Utility Clipboard of my own design so that you can become a better assistant for Twilight."

Spike smiled at the human. "Thanks Bruce! I was afraid you're gonna give me a book for my birthday." He said.

* * *

Soon enough, the party is almost ended and it's time for the promised Sonic Rainboom competition.

Rainbow Dash and Bruce in his Pegasus Might armor stood on top of the Golden Oak Library. They all have an intense look on their faces as they looked up at the sky in concentration.

Twilight stood between them with flag floating in front of her. "On my mark..."

"You ready tough guy?" Rainbow Dash taunted.

"Get set..."

"I was born ready!" Bruce replied.

"GO!"

A flash of lightning blue and multi-colored spectrum of light, followed by a shockwave appeared around the library. It broke the window and destroyed half of the balcony. Leaving Twilight Sparkle to clean it up with her magic.

Spike looked up at the sky with a pair of binoculars in his claws. "They're still flying up!" He exclaimed, watching in fascination as the human and the pegasus raced each other through the atmosphere.

A few minutes later, they stopped and nodded at each other. They twist and turned together in a drilling motion as they dived down into the ground. "Here it comes!" Spike yelled out as Twilight erected a shield to protect her friends

Bruce and Rainbow Dash nodded at each other and held each other. The human activated his rocket thruster while Rainbow Dash used the full power of her weather magic to make them go even faster. They pressed their body against each other, combining their power and their magic to create an explosive legend.

BOOM

A huge explosion of a dozen rings of rainbow, followed by flashes of lightning appeared above the sky. Like a cosmic disco ball, the Sonic Rainboom and the Thunderstorm kept flashing nonstop. The explosion of colors could be seen all across Equestria and could be heard all the way to Manehattan.

As for Ponyville, the explosion destroyed all windows and glasses in the vicinity, while the Golden Oak Library would've been uprooted if it's not for Twilight's Magic protecting it.

"Wait... How do we stop?!" Rainbow Dash pointed out as they get nearer and nearer to the ground. The only response she got is a quiet curse from the human. "Another trip to the hospital? Really?"

Bruce unfolded his wings and embraced RD close to him. His wings engulfed them as they dropped to the ground like a ballistic missile. "Brace yourself! This is gonna be a rough one!" He exclaimed as they get closer and closer to the ground.

They slowed down abruptly when they get close to the ground. A purple and blue hue appeared around them as Twilight and Rarity struggled to break their fall.

'BOOM' they landed harshly into the ground, leaving a ten inch deep crater surrounding a metallic cocoon. The cocoon folded itself into Bruce's wings before turning back into his backpack.

Both Rainbow Dash and Bruce Gunderson dropped down into the crater with Rainbow Dash lying down on top of Bruce. "Ugh... Can you make a high-tech braking system to go with your super speed next time?" RD muttered in exhaustion.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna need that..." He muttered in agreement.

"Bruce! Rainbow Dash! Are you okay?" A familiar voice came from behind them. They looked back and saw everypony walking towards them with worry written all over their face. "What were you all thinking!" Twilight exclaimed.

Bruce shrugged. "I didn't, did you think Rainbow Dash?" He asked the Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No I didn't, I just do what my guts told me." She replied easily.

Everypony sighed before Twilight and Rarity picked them up from the ground. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital..." Twilight said in frustration.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Bruce Gunderson are lying down on the hospital bed. It's been only one day and Rainbow Dash is getting very impatient. "AH! How much longer do I have to stay here!?" She shouted in frustration.

Bruce sighed. "Patience RD, we don't broke to many important stuff in our body. So, we won't be here for long." He replied calmly with a book in his hand.

"IT'S BEEN TWENTY FOUR HOURS!" She yelled, probably waking up half of the people in the hospital in the process. "I am fine! I don't need to stay here for another second!" She ranted.

As if hearing her rant, the nurse walked into the room. "Bruce Gunderson, Rainbow Dash, you are free to go." She said, taking off their bandages with a simple magic.

"FINALLY!" Rainbow Dash yelled out. She escaped through the window before anypony could stop her.

"And there she goes..." Bruce commented, putting down the book to his bedside table before getting off the bed. "May I go now?" He asked the nurse.

The nurse nodded and opened the door beside him. "Yes, please don't pull another stunt like that. We still haven't fixed all the windows you broke here in the hospital." The nurse replied.

Bruce nodded understandingly. "Don't worry I won't. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on Skywalker's Cam." He said, before walking out of the hospital to look for his falcon.

When he was outside, he heard a roaring sound coming from the distance. "SPIKE WANT!" A deep monster-like voice came from the direction towards the Golden Oak Library.

"After I deal with whatever that was..." Bruce muttered to himself, before making his way towards Twilight's home.

* * *

When he get there, he saw Twilight Sparkle looking at a huge hole the shape of a humanoid creature in her library. "Bruce! Thank goodness you're here!" She exclaimed when she saw Bruce walking towards her.

"Yeah, I can see that you need some help with..." Bruce looked at the hole for a moment. "An angry dragon?" He guessed.

Twilight nodded. "It's a long story, but Spike is out of control." She replied, fixing up the hole in a matter of seconds. "We need to stop him before he became a monster!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Are you sure this isn't just biology? I mean it was his birthday, maybe he's having a growth spurt and pubescent teenager mood swings." He asked.

The Unicorn looked back at him with a sad expression on her face. "I was afraid you're gonna say that..." She muttered. "But you're right, he _is_ growing up. Zecora told me about how dragons grew with their greed." She replied. "But I can't just let him go! He's my friend since I was just a kid!" She exclaimed.

The human put a hand over Twilight's mane. "Don't worry Twilight, as a genre savvy character I know exactly what to do in this situation." He took out his walkie talkie to contact the Princess.

"Sup C, hey can you do me a favor and look out of your window? Yeah, that's Spike he's having some pubescent mood swings. Wait what? Who are you? Where's Princess Celestia? or Princess Luna?" A look of annoyance appeared on Bruce's face. "Next week? Damn it... All right, tell Princess Celestia that she should never leave this alone in her throne and that I need a raise."

Twilight looked at Bruce with a hopeful expression on her face. "Well?" She asked.

"We're on our own. Go get Spike, I'm getting my suit." Bruce replied before running away back into Fluttershy's cabin.

* * *

Later that day...

Bruce stood in front of Spike with an intense look on his face. The Dragon is now fifty feet tall and is currently terrorizing the citizens of Ponyville. "Sorry Twilight, but we've tried everything... Lectures, Memory Spells, Fluttershy's Stare." He muttered regretfully.

He looked back and saw Twilight being comforted with all of her friends. "Pl-please! There's gotta be a way! We could... we could..." She buried her head in Fluttershy's mane before sobbing in sorrow. "I don't want to lose him..." She whispered.

"Oh, Twilight... Please don't cry..." Fluttershy muttered as her eyes welled up in tears. "Seeing you cry makes me want to cry..." She started sobbing and they all cried together.

Bruce took a deep breath and focused all of his attention to the dragon. "All right... Let's see if I still got it..." He closed his eyes and opened it again. He flapped his wings and fly up to the sky to meet up with the dragon. He landed on Spike's nuzzle and glared at him. "SPIKE!"

The Dragon froze and focused his attention towards Bruce. "Listen to me, kicking you out of Ponyville is the last thing I want to do. But as the protector of Equestria, it is my duty to do so." The dragon mockingly move his claws like a sock puppet.

Bruce sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay, look... Which one do you prefer? Those?" He pointed at the pile of treasures in a mountain cave. "Or your friends?" He pointed at his friends begging Spike to come back from the ground.

The Dragon jumped towards the mountain and hugged it. Leaving Bruce hanging in the air with regretful look on his face. "All right, if that's what you want I understand..." He took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Now I need you to take your stuff and leave. We promise we won't bother you ever again." He said.

Spike nodded at Bruce in respect before taking out his treasures from the mountain. He put them all inside the water tower and looked at the horizon. He saluted at Bruce before disappearing to the north

"Why do I have a feeling that this is all my fault..." Bruce muttered to himself as he flew back down towards everypony else.

* * *

It was a depressing evening in the Golden Oak Library. Everypony are present yet none of them are talking, or smiling, or laughing. They all just stare at the ground in remorse while thinking about the sudden departure of one of their best friend. They're all just hoping that this is all just a bad dream.

Twilight had it worse than anyone else. She couldn't look at anything in the library without being reminded of her most loyal companion. Every book, every piece of parchment, every quills, and bottles of inks. They all reminded her just how much she took Spike for granted. Now he's gone...

"Hey, Princess Celestia wanna say something." Bruce put his walkie talkie on the floor and turned up the volume so everypony can hear it.

 _Greetings..._

 _Bruce Gunderson have informed me about the terrible news that happen during my absence. I regret to inform you all that Spike is currently taking residence in the dragon cave. He already made his choice and there is nothing we can do about it._

 _However, it doesn't mean that you should wallow in guilt and sink into depression. You must all stay strong and continue with your life. When Princess Luna betrayed me, I also has the desire to give up and sink into a depression. However, as a Princess, it is my duty to stay strong and took the responsibility._

 _Stay strong, I am looking forward for your performance during the Hearth's Warming Eve._

Bruce cut the connection and gave the Walkie Talkie to Twilight. "Here, take it. You need her more than I do." He said.

Twilight Sparkle nodded and put the Walkie Talkie on to the floor. "C-can I... Stay in your cabin for a while?" She asked, not wanting to stay any longer in the library.

Bruce nodded. "Yes you can. What do you think Flutters?" He asked the Pegasus.

Fluttershy nodded. "O-of course you can stay. Anything to make you feel better Twilight." She said with an encouraging smile on her face.

Twilight smiled before embrace them into a hug. "Thank you... Thank you for being here..." She whispered gratefully at her friends.

"GROUP HUG!" Pinkie Pie yelled suddenly.

Everypony moved in and embraced Twilight in a comforting hug. They all have a smile on their faces as they realized that they still have each other.

* * *

 **AN: DON'T PANIC!**

 **He'll be back during the dragon quest episode.**

 **Which is still a pretty long wait...**

 **But hey! At least nopony got hurt.**


	5. Cutie Mark Crusaders Operation Infinity

**AN: This one's just a silly little chapter about three adorable fillies.**

* * *

Bruce stood in front of the trio of young fillies. "Congratulations Cutie Mark Crusaders, you have earned my attention." He took out three small badges from his pocket. The badges are black and white spiraling shape with a symbol of infinity on top of it. "This is the badge of infinity, I created it to represent the Cutie Mark of all mankind."

"But we're all fillies! Not human." Applebloom pointed out.

The human smirked and gave them the badges. "Tell you what girls, being blank flanks might be the most joyous moment of your entire life. For you, the possibilities are endless. You have the potential to become anypony you wanted to become." He explained.

"I wanna be like Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"I wanted to be like Rarity!" Sweetie Bell said.

"And am gonna be like my sister!" Applebloom said.

Bruce crouched down to their level. "But, you can all be much more. You three have the potential to become the most powerful ponies that has ever existed." He looked at each one of them. "That badge in your hand is the symbol of infinity; endless, limitless, unlimited. If you have that Cutie Mark, you can have the cutie mark of all ponies that has ever existed and the talents that comes with them."

Applebloom narrowed her eyes. "But I don' wanna have more than one Cutie Mark! It's horrible and scary!" She exclaimed, remembering the time when she was infected with the Cutie Pox Disease.

Bruce smiled comfortingly. "The difference between the Cutie Pox and the Cutie Mark of Infinity is that you can easily control it. Plus, you will have to earn each Cutie Mark before you can use its power." He explained. 'or steal them' he added as an afterthought.

"So, what do you say? Are we in?" He asked them.

"We're in! Operation Cutie Mark Crusaders of Infinity is on!" They all exclaimed.

The human let out a chuckle at their childishness. "Great! Now go CMC! I'll see you later today in your Clubhouse." He said before walking back to his cabin.

They all nodded before walking together towards the Sweet Apple Acres. "I can feel it everypony! Today we're gonna earn our Cutie Mark!" Applebloom exclaimed in excitement.

'Bzzt' Twilight Sparkle teleported beside Bruce after the CMC disappeared into the distance. "Please tell me you are not doing what I think you're doing..." She said in a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"Yep! They are going to be my proudest student. You know, like you and Princess Celestia." Bruce replied simply. "Besides, they're just so adorable!" He added.

Twilight shook her head. "I certainly hope you know what you're doing..." She muttered to herself. "What would Princess Celestia say about this anyway?"

Bruce's expression turned flat in a matter of seconds. "She wouldn't agree with this and I don't give a damn." He replied darkly.

The Unicorn raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Whoa, hold on there Bruce, what's going on between you and Princess Celestia?" She asked him.

Bruce looked down. "We fought about something... I really don't wanna talk about it." He replied. "Don't you have a better thing to do?" He added.

Twilight nodded. "Yes I do, and I hope that you and Princess Celestia can get over whatever it is you're fighting about." She replied.

* * *

A few hours later...

Bruce stood in front of a clubhouse in a private and secluded parts of the Apple Farm. He climbed on to the clubhouse and knocked on the door. "Crusaders? Are you in there?" He asked from outside the door.

"He's here!" A voice came from the clubhouse. "Where's the script?" A crashing sound, followed by the sound of glass breaking could be heard from inside the clubhouse. "Scootaloo! That's Applejack's!" Another commotion followed shortly after before the door opened, revealing the CMC looking at him in excitement.

Sweetie Bell walked forward with a piece of paper in her hand. "We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, elect Bruce Gunderson to join us as a sister..." Bruce coughed when he heard that.

She looked at Bruce sheepishly before continuing. "I mean, as a brother, friend, confidante, ally, bossom buddy, gal pal, compadre, chum of chums..." Scootaloo cleared her throat. "Well you wrote this." Sweetie Bell retorted.

" Homegirl... Amiga... blah blah blah blah blah. Oh, yes, here. ...and fellow Cutie Mark Crusader! You are solemnly sworn in, here this day, in witness of your fellow sisters, friends, confidantes... bossom buddies... compadres..."

"Congratulations! You are now an honorary member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Phew... Gotta revise that..." She added to herself.

Meanwhile, Bruce is watching the three of them in amusement. For some reason after another, their childish and adorable traits are making him happier than usual. "Well I am honored to become an honorary member of the honorable Cutie Mark Crusaders." He said, kneeling down in front of them.

They all kneel back before motioning him to step into the Clubhouse. "Nice place you got here..." Bruce exclaimed, looking around the clubhouse with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah and here are some of the highlights of the Clubhouse!" Applebloom walked towards a small white board with three checklist on top of it. "This is where we do our role call." Sweetie Bell took a marker and draw a checklist. "This is where we eat out food." Sweetie Bell eats some invisible food. "Sometimes we stand here and think of great ideas." Sweetie Bell walked towards a red target on the floor and the lamp above her turned on.

Bruce chuckled in mirth before walking towards the thinking spot. "Let me try to think of something." He stood on top of the thinking spot for a moment.

"What are you thinking?" Applebloom asked.

"I'm thinking that being an Honorary member of the Cutie Mark Crusader is going to be one of the best decision I have ever made in my entire life." Bruce replied without hesitation. "I love it here."

"YAAY!" They shouted in excitement. "WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER!"

Bruce laughed and took out his camera. "Come here girls, let's make this moment last forever!" They walked towards him in curiosity as the human held the camera above their faces. "Look at the camera everypony!" 'Click' the camera took a photo of Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell pressing their face against each other so they can fit the frame.

After taking the photo, Bruce sat down on the floor with the CMC sitting in front of him. "So... You're all trying to earn your Cutie Mark aren't you?" He asked them.

"Yeah! Because we are..." Applebloom started.

"The Crusaders!" They all yelled at the same time.

Bruce tried to hold back a smile. "Okay Crusaders, now tell me everything you know about Cutie Marks." He said, wanting to learn more about Cutie Marks from the expert.

Sweetie Bell stood up and grabbed a whiteboard from a corner. Then Scootaloo moved in for the explanations. "The Cutie Mark." Sweetie Bell drew a basic image of a pony. "Is a mark that represents the special skills and talent a pony has." Scootaloo explained. "When a Pony do an incredible feat that makes them special, they will earn their Cutie Mark."

Bruce nodded and rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Interesting... So what happens when you get a Cutie Mark?" He asked them. "Will you only able to be good at one thing? What if you get a Cutie Mark you don't like? What happens then?"

The Crusaders froze when they heard that. They were so focused on getting their Cutie Mark that they haven't think of what would happen when they get one. "Umm... I haven't thought about it..." Applebloom muttered.

The human smirked and rubbed his hands together. "That's the exact reason why you all need to become the Cutie Mark of Infinity. That way you can be anything and everything." He explained. "For starters, we need to figure out a talent that needs all sorts of skills."

The CMC looked up in deep thought. "Talent that need lots of skills..." Applebloom muttered. "Ooh! I know, Farming! You need to know how to plow on land, plant seeds, buck apples, and lots more skills."

Scootaloo shook her head and raised his hoof. "Well I think the talent that need lots of skills is stunts! You have to be aware, keen, fast, and generally awesome to pull off an amazing stunt like Rainbow Dash!" She exclaimed.

Sweetie Bell stood up. "Well in my opinion, the talent that need lots of skills is singing. You have to be graceful, confident, and elegant to perform in front of the public eyes." She explained in a Rarity-like manner.

Bruce nodded, already knowing what their cutie mark's gonna be. "Well girls, those talents can still be categorized with one cutie mark." He pointed at Applebloom. "An apple." He pointed at Scootaloo. "A vehicle or wings." Finally he pointed at Sweetie Bell. "A star or a musical instrument."

"So... What kind of talent that needs lots of skills to do?" Applebloom asked. Wondering what kind of Cutie Mark makes them good at everything.

The Human also thought about it for a few moments. "Think about it... A skill is used to solve multiple problems at once..." He muttered. "Then a talent that needs a lot of skills would be..." He snapped his fingers in realization. "Helping People!"

The CMC smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah! A Helping Ponies Cutie Mark doesn't sound too bad." They all exclaimed. "We'll be like superheroes!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Just like Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle!"

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of Twilight Sparkle. Looks like the Mare Do Well hype hasn't died down at all. "Well then, what better way to start getting the Cutie Mark than helping others in need? Come on, let's go look for some trouble!" He said, motioning them all to follow him.

* * *

Twilight stood in front of the Golden Oak Library with a sad expression on her face. Now that she no longer resides here, the mayor turned it into a public Library. She can always come in whenever she please but... "Oh... Spike..." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly she noticed something quite particular. It is The Cutie Mark Crusaders strolling through the town with Bruce Gunderson following them from behind. "Hey Twilight!" Bruce greeted her.

They walked towards her with an excited smile on their faces. "Hey Crusaders, what are you doing?" She asked them.

"We're looking troubles!" They all exclaimed in a perfect sync.

"WHAT!?" Twilight glared at Bruce. "What have you been teaching them!?" She asked in disbelief.

Bruce cringed and looked at the CMC. "Look girls, that came out very wrong. Now explain to the Mare Do Well what you are trying to do before she blasts me into an orange." He said, taking a few steps back from Twilight.

"We are trying to earn our infinity Cutie Mark!" Scootaloo said.

"By doing things that needs lots of skills!" Sweetie Bell said.

"Like helping other ponies in need!" Applebloom said.

Twilight rolled her eyes in realization before smiling at them. "So you're trying to help people, I thought Bruce corrupted you into doing pranks and making troubles." She said in relief.

"We're not making troubles, we're looking for troubles!" Applebloom replied while the others just nodded in agreement.

Twilight sighed. "It means the same Applebloom. But if you really wanted to help..." She smiled and opened the library, revealing piles and piles of books strewn all over the place. "You can always help me cleaning up the library." She said as the CMC happily walked into the Library.

Bruce noticed that Twilight made no move to walk or enter the library. "You still can't move on huh?" He asked her.

Twilight nodded sadly. "It's just... he's been with me all my life and suddenly he just... he just left..." Her eyes started to well up. "I missed him so much..." Bruce embraced her in a hug and stroked her mane comfortingly.

"Hey, it's okay Twilight. He's living his life happily in the dragon mountain." Bruce said comfortingly.

Twilight looked at him in confusion. "H-how do you know?" She asked.

Bruce took out his tablet and turned it on, showing a live footage of a huge volcano from bird's eye view. "Hey buddy, take a closer look will you?" The camera dived down towards the crater. It stopped at the edge of the volcano, overlooking what it seems to be a Lava Pool Party in the middle of the volcano.

"Y-you sent... Skywalker?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

Bruce nodded as Skywalker flew towards a certain purple scaled dragon lazing around on a pool of lava. "Spike!" Twilight took the tablet off of Bruce's hand to get a closer look. The Dragon isn't fifty feet tall, only about about fifteen feet and he has a pair of wings behind his back. He has his eyes closed as he floats around the lava pool. "He looks... so peaceful..." Twilight muttered in a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"Like I said, Spike's fine. He completed his growth spurt and now he's in his teen years." Bruce explained. "By the way, you can have it. It's the least I can do to help."

Twilight smiled at the human. "Thanks Bruce, I can't thank you enough."

Suddenly the library door opened, revealing the Cutie Mark Crusaders standing in front of them with cute little smiles on their faces. "We finished tidying up the library Mrs. Mare Do Well!" Applebloom said as she and the others saluted at her.

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "But I haven't tell you how to..." Her words faltered when she stepped into the library.

The CMC has outdone themselves this time. The floors are clean and devoid of any piles of books, the tables are clean and free of dusts, and the books are neatly put into the shelves without any indent.

Except for the fact that all of the books are put in a beautiful color pattern, making it impossible to find any books through the label on the shelves. Applebloom walked towards her with an innocent smile on her face. "Do you like it Twilight? We put all purple books together to make it looks like a star." She pointed at the star shaped pattern on one of the shelves. "It was Sweetie Bell's idea!"

Sweetie Bell jumped in. "Yeah! Rarity always organized her stuff in a beautiful color pattern to make it easier to find everything." She said proudly.

Twilight took a deep breath and walked into the library. "Come on Crusaders, let me teach you how to properly organize books." She said.

* * *

A few hours later, the CMC has finally mastered the art of re-shelving.

Sweetie Bell gained the perk: Book Bender

She can now use her magic to levitate numerous amount of books in a perfect order.

Applebloom gained the perk: Title Master

She can see the title, the date, and the genre of a book with a glance from almost twenty feet away.

Scootaloo gained the perk: Nerd Rush

She can swiftly run through any hallways without creating any sounds or commotion.

+10 speed when near any kinds of books.

"We leveled up!" the three of them exclaimed, making Bruce and Twilight looked at them in utter confusion.

Bruce cleared his throat before looking back at Twilight. "See you later Mare Do Well! We still got more troubles to find." He said, waving at Twilight as he and the CMC walked away from the Golden Oak Library.

Then the human moved his attention to the three little fillies. "So, where to next Crusaders?" He asked them.

"I'm hungry! Can we get somethin' to eat?" Applebloom asked while the others nodded in agreement. Bruce nodded and looked at a certain edible building nearby.

"Let's go to the sugar cube corner!" He said, walking towards Pinkie Pie's lair. He checked his pockets and only have about twenty bits. "Hope there's some discount..." He muttered.

The CMC plus the human stood in front of the Sugar Cube Corner. They knocked on the door and not a moment too soon, Pinkie Pie opened the door in a hurry. "Hi Pinkie Pie! Is the store open?" Bruce asked.

The pony shook his head. "Nope!" She said before slamming the door close. "Get down here pound cake!" Her muffled voice could be heard from outside.

Bruce smirked and looked at the CMC. "Well girls, looks like Pinkie Pie need some help with babysitting. Come on, let's help her." He said before opening the door in front of him. "Pinkie Pie? Do you need any help?"

Pinkie Pie's head popped out of the door upstairs. "YES! These babies are everywhere!" She yelled before disappearing back into the room.

"Crusaders! Operation Babysitting is a go!" Applebloom exclaimed as the three of them march upstairs to assist Pinkie Pie with her baby issues. "Bruce you coming?" she asked.

Bruce shook his head as he grabbed a little cupcake nearby. "Nope, I'll be here for back up." He said, taking a bite out of the cupcake. Then he walked upstairs and pressed his ears against the door to hear the situation.

"Oh Pumpkin Cake, get that rubber chicken out of your mouth this instant!" Sweetie Bell yelled.

"Pound Cake! Stop running around, it's nap time!" Applebloom exclaimed

[Helicopter Noises]

"He can FLY and I can't!? What is wrong with me?" Scootaloo yelled in anguish.

"Scootaloo this is really not the time! Pumpkin Cake is eating Sweetie Bell!" Applebloom shouted.

"HELP! SHE'S CHEWING MY TAIL!" Sweetie Bell yelled in horror.

[Drilling Noises, followed by a train horn.]

"All right everypony stand back! I got this..." Pinkie Pie said with an intense tone in her voice.

[Cannon Fires and Gunshots followed by an explosion]

"May day! May day! We need back up!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Pound Cake is loaded and airborne! TAKE COVER!" Applebloom yelled.

[Missile Bombardment Noises]

"Pumpkin Cake got Scootaloo! I repeat, they got hostage!" Sweetie Bell yelled.

Suddenly, everything turned deathly quiet.

"SCOOTALOO NO!" Applebloom yelled in anguish.

"I'm sorry everypony!" Scootaloo exclaimed in regret.

[A muffled explosion]

"We've lost one Mare, I repeat, we've lost one mare." Applebloom said in regret.

"I will avenge you Scootaloo!" Sweetie Bell yelled in vengeance.

"Come back here!" She yelled again.

"Flying will not save you Pound Cake!" She shouted.

"Sweetie Bell look out!" Applebloom exclaimed.

[Voices of Objects hitting walls repeatedly, followed by another explosion.

"They are too powerful..." Sweetie Bell muttered in pain.

[Mechanical Whirring]

"They are too smart..." Applebloom muttered in agony.

[A crackle of Thunder]

"We are too weak..." Pinkie Pie muttered despair.

[Evil Babies Laugh]

Meanwhile, Bruce Gunderson is standing outside the room with a bag of popcorn in his hands. "Well, it looks like they all have everything under control..." He said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Suddenly a knocking sound came from the door. He swallowed the last of his popcorn and walked towards the entrance. He opened the door, revealing Twilight Sparkle standing in front of him in confusion.

"Hi Bruce, is everything okay? I came here to check on Pinkie Pie to help her with babysitting." She said, walking into the store. "Don't tell Pinkie Pie but I do not trust her with those babies." she added.

She walked upstairs and calmly opened the door, revealing a chaotic mess worthy of Discord himself. "I suppose you did everything you can to help them..." She said sarcastically.

The walls are covered with multi-colored frosting, flours, whipped cream, and some unspeakable unholy substance. Pinkie Pie is sprawled on the floor, covered head to hoof with flour. Sweetie Bell is trapped beneath a huge toy box. Applebloom is hanging on the edge of the crib with frosting all over her face. Scootaloo is buried beneath a pile of diapers with no indication whether they're clean or not.

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake sat calmly on top of the floor. They're all happily playing a bunch of dolls and building blocks. "Wake up everypony, let me show you how it's done." The unicorn said as she cleaned up the whole mess with her Overkill Magic.

* * *

A few hours later, the baby cakes are asleep and the CMC has finished their second lesson with Twilight Sparkle. They have now mastered the art of babysitting.

Sweetie Bell gained the perk: Hypnotic Lullaby

She can now sing a lullaby that could send even the most stubborn babies to go to sleep.

Applebloom gained the perk: Laughter Vision

She can cheer up anypony with her adorable stare.

Scootaloo gained the perk: Ninjasitter

She can walk on any surfaces at any angle with the help of her wings.

+10 speed when sprinting on the ground.

"We leveled up!" They all exclaimed.

"Okay Crusaders, but its almost night time so I think it's time for you to go back home." Bruce said. He looked at Twilight smiling beside him. "What are you looking at?" He asked her.

"Oh? You think I don't know?" She asked him.

Bruce sighed and took out three sets of small microphone from his pocket and gave it to each one of the Crusaders. "Here, this'll let you speak with each other no matter how far you are." He said.

The CMC took the microphone and the earphone before smiling at him gratefully. "Thanks Bruce! Now we don't need to go to each other's house when we're gonna have a meeting." Applebloom exclaimed.

Soon, they all bid Pinkie Pie farewell before heading back to the cabin.

* * *

For the next few weeks, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are on a roll.

Rarity made each one of the Crusaders a costume similar to Twilight's Mare Do Well costume. Since then, The Super Filly Trio was born. They've solved almost twenty four problems and made quite a reputation for themselves.

It doesn't matter whether the problem is big or small, they will always be there to help. The fact that they are possibly allied with Mare Do Well and the Protector of Equestria makes the Super Filly Trio one of the greatest team of Everyday Heroes that has ever existed.

It was almost night time, the Super Filly Trio just saved a young colt who became a victim of the dreaded Truth or Dare game in the Everfree Forest. They all have a tired look on their face as they walked into their Clubhouse. "Ahh... We've learnt so much!" Applebloom said, plopping herself on a brand new couch in the Clubhouse.

Scootaloo took off her light purple costume. "Yeah, who knew that airhorns could be used to repel Timberwolves?" She said, playing with the said horn in her hoof. "It's a good thing I just finished playing pranks with Rainbow Dash. If not, we would've been forced to use Sweetie Bell's song against them."

Sweetie Bell folded her outfit nearly and put it in the Clubhouse Wardrobe. "I know! It was the first time we saved somepony's life without Bruce or Twilight to help us." Sweetie Bell jumped on to the couch beside Applebloom and made herself comfortable. "Now we're the coolest ponies around..." She muttered.

"Great! But don't cocky kid." Bruce warned, entering the clubhouse fully garbed in his Pegasus Might armor. "I don't want to hear you all bragging about your secret identity. This for me, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy's eyes only. You hear me?"

"You mean the main characters only?" Applebloom pointed out.

Bruce threw his arms up into the air. "Now you're breaking the fourth wall." He deadpanned. "Look, the point is, I gave you those suit so you won't get all up and mighty like... Diamond Tiara." He whispered the last part.

The Crusaders jerked back in disbelief when they heard that. "No way! We are nothing like them!" Applebloom said in denial. "They are mean and evil!"

Bruce shook his head. "Maybe, maybe you're not. But just remember that Diamond Tiara became like that because she was spoiled by her father Filthy Rich. As her reputation grows, so is her ego until she became what you all know today." He walked closer towards them. "Now... You are spoiled by not two but all ponies in Ponyville. And when you forget about the true meaning of becoming a hero..." He smirked and unfolded his wings. "You are no better than her."

Crackles of thunder followed shortly after his speech. Scaring the daylights of the trio of fillies in front of him. "W-we promise we're not going to be arrogant." Scootaloo said in fear.

Bruce smiled and pat each one of them in the head. "Nice! Now go home Crusaders, we have a monster called Monday tomorrow." He said easily.

* * *

A few days later...

The school was just over. Bruce Gunderson knocked on the door of Ponyville Schoolhouse. "Come in." A sweet melodic voice came from inside classroom. Bruce opened the door and saw Cheerilee doing some paperwork in her desk.

"Good Afternoon, Cheerilee right?" Bruce said, walking into the classroom with a smile on his face.

"Yes, and you must be Bruce Gunderson, the Protector of Equestria and the Leader of the Super Filly Trio." She said with a kind smile on her face. "Please, have a seat."

Bruce sat down in front of her desk. "So, I'm here to talk about one of your student. Applebloom." He said calmly.

Cheerilee put down her paperwork. "Oh Applebloom, her grandmother is going to have a presentation next Monday isn't she?" She asked. "I would love to hear her tell the history of Ponyville."

The human gave an ironic sigh. "Well, the same thing can't be said about Applebloom. She's afraid her granny's gonna humiliate her during the presentation." He said. "She asked, no, she blackmailed me into talking you about postponing the presentation day."

Cheerilee chuckled in response. "Ah yes, that sounds like an Apple all right." She said in amusement. Then she looked at Bruce with a kind yet stern expression on her face. "Now, since you know her so well, the decision is up to you. Do you want me to cancel the presentation?"

* * *

"YOU WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU!?" Applebloom yelled dramatically inside the clubhouse. "You promised me you're gonna talk to her about it!" She said.

Bruce took out his ear plugs before talking. "Well Applebloom, I promised you to talk to her about it and I did. Besides, Granny Smith isn't so bad right?" He asked her patiently.

"B-but, Diamond Tiara's gonna..." She tried to say.

Bruce sighed in frustration. "Look, which one is more important; your status or your own family?" He asked, running out of patience. "Besides, who cares about what Diamond Tiara thinks? So what if she saw you jumping on a rabbit suit? So what if her father is basically Bill Gates? You are a Crusader! You are the Super Filly! And you should be proud of your own family more than what Diamond Tiara thinks of you."

Applebloom nodded understandingly. "You're right, I shouldn't be like that towards Granny Smith." She said. "She's my granny and that means she is the greatest granny around!" She said in conviction.

Then she looked up towards him and smiled. "Thanks Bruce, even though you're a human, you are a part of my family..." She hugged Bruce, making the human smile in happiness.

"Thanks Applebloom, it's been a long time since I have a family to call my own..." He muttered.

* * *

 **AN: See? Just a fun little chapter with zero angst or drama. Except maybe that scene in front of the Library but that doesn't count.**

 **By the way, the next chapter is 'The Last Roundup'**

 **[INSERT SMALL EVIL CHUCKLE HERE]**


	6. Bonus Chapter: Atomic History Lesson

**AN: This is just a short little bonus chapter that bounces around my head.**

 **Cool, but nah...**

* * *

It was a few days before the hearth's warming eve celebration. The main six plus a human were riding a train to get to Canterlot. Since Spike has gone AWOL, Bruce is tasked as the Narrator during the play.

Bruce leaved through the papers in front of him in interest. "Huh... torn apart by hatred, no harmony, discrimination to all races..." He muttered. "If it's not for the mention of magic and ponies, I would've thought this is my elementary school history book." He commented.

Twilight walked towards him to look at the paper. "Looks like we are no better than humans after all..." She said.

The human smirked and shook his head. "Nah, this 'dark' history lacks Genocide, Plague, World Wars, Nuclear Holocaust, Cold War, Slavery, Mass Extinction, Civil Wars..."

Twilight held up her hoof. "Okay, okay I get it, your world is a bad place." She thought back about what he just said. "What's a Genocide? or Nuclear Holocaust?" She asked in morbid curiosity.

Bruce shrugged. "Genocide means the deliberate killing of a large group of people or ponies. For example, a unicorn starts killing all earth ponies in Equestria. That's a Genocide." He explained.

Twilight gulped in fear after hearing that. "And what about Nuclear Holocaust?" She asked, cursing herself for being so curious all the time.

Bruce shrugged in response. "Well that's what you get when you mix short-tempered idiotic people with a dozen or so Weapons of Mass Destruction." He waved his hand in an arc motion. "Ka-Boom." he said.

"Weapons of Mass Destruction?" She asked, getting very curious all of a sudden. "Sorry..."

Bruce just smirked. "It's called Nuclear Bombs. If you drop one in Ponyville, it will wipe Ponyville off the map and kill all living things from Ponyville to Canterlot. The Radioactive Radiation will turn the land into a hell pit for hundreds of years, not to mention the Radioactive Fallout that could be brought as far as Manehattan." He explained.

Twilight took a deep breath as she tried get the picture out of her head. "Just one bomb?" She asked in disbelief. "Just one bomb can destroy Ponyville? What kind of bomb is that?"

The human smiled comfortingly. "Something that doesn't exist here in your world. If there is one, it is my duty as the protector of Equestria to disassemble it into a microwave." He said.

Twilight sighed in relief before looking out through the window. She watched with tired eyes as the train goes further and further away from the Ponyville Station. "So, are you ready for the play?" She asked the human without taking her eyes off the snowy hills in front of her.

Bruce nodded confidently. "Sure!" He said. "But I gotta warn you, I am bad at formalities." he added.

The unicorn nodded. "That's okay, we don't need to be too formal during the play either. Gotta keep the younger ones entertained." She replied.

Soon, the Train is getting closer and closer towards Canterlot. Everypony looked outside to see the magical city in all its magical glory.

"We're getting closer!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I can hardly wait!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I literally cannot wait..." Bruce muttered with the walkie talkie in his hand. "Sorry folks, Princess C needs me for something." His backpack turned into his Pegasus Might Armor. "See you in Canterlot!" He jumped off the window and flew out of the train to get to Canterlot faster.

"See you later Bruce!" Everypony said.

* * *

Bruce stepped into the castle and saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing in front of the throne. "Sup Princess C, Princess L." He greeted them.

Princess Celestia smiled and walked towards him. "Good Afternoon Bruce Gunderson, I hope you had a safe journey here?" She asked kindly.

Bruce nodded. "Sure, up until you called me that is." He said

The Princess smiled as she took out a small vial from a table nearby. "Bruce, I want you to drink this." She said, giving Bruce the mysterious vial.

The human took one look at the vial and unfolded his wings. "This is the part where you tell me what's inside that thing." He said warily. "Or this will be the part where I flew away like any sane person would."

Princess Celestia sighed. "This is the joke poison. I need you to become a pony during the play. We can't have a human narrating the history of Equestria." She explained.

Bruce took off his armor and drink the vial. In a flash of light, he turned into his Earth Pony form. "Huh, that wasn't so bad..." He muttered, looking at his pony form. "But why can't I narrate the story as a human?"

"Because I have a plan to create a new alter ego for you. Atom and Bruce, that way you can play as two different person if I ever needed it." Princess Celestia explained.

Atom smirked. "Wow, that's pretty clever. I didn't know you can be this sneaky..." He said, impressed by the Princess in front of him. "Are you going to make it official?"

Princess Celestia nodded. "Yes, that's why Atom will make a name for himself for becoming the Narrator during the play." She explained.

"Well then..." Atom looked at his backpack for a moment. "Can you hold on to this for a moment? I can't actually use it..." He muttered.

Princess Celestia smiled as she took out a very familiar saddlebag from behind her throne. She put the saddlebag on Atom's back, watching the look of disbelief in his face in amusement.

"Th-the Alicorn Armor? But how!?" Atom exclaimed in disbelief as the saddlebag turned into the Supreme Alicorn Body Armor.

Princess Celestia winked at him. "A princess always have her ways..." Then the door opened on its own. "Now go! Your friends are waiting for you." She said

Atom saluted at her before soaring out of the castle in hurry.

* * *

"Once upon a time, long before the peaceful rule of Celestia, and before ponies discovered our beautiful land of Equestria, ponies did not know harmony."

"It was a strange and dark time. A time when no such thing as peace or harmony or even common sense exist. Only hatred, discrimination, and a whole lot of idiocy. It was a time where all ponies were torn apart, never knowing the beauty of friendship and unity."

"During this age of hatred and stupidity, each of the tribes; the Pegasus, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies doesn't give a- excuse me, cared not of what befalls to the other tribes. Shackled by greed and selfishness, they only cared about themselves more than others."

Just like today, the Pegasus were the stewards of weather. And just like today they demanded something in return, food that can only be grown by the earth ponies." Some of the Pegasus audience denies that fact.

"What, you don't want to get paid for doing your job?" Atom deadpanned The audience chuckled at the logic behind his words.

"Carry on... The earth ponies are the only one who can grow food. Because apparently the sacred art of gardening is only known by the earth ponies and that neither the Pegasus nor the Unicorn has the strength and skills needed to put a seed on a fertile soil and water it everyday."

Some of the audience laughed after hearing that. "Like I said, the age of stupid." Atom declared once again.

"Unlike today, the Unicorn demanded something in return for magically bringing day and night. They also asked food in return because again, gardening is just that hard."

"Until one fateful night, a huge mysterious blizzard overtook the land and messes up the already messed up land with its harsh cold unending winter."

"The Earth ponies were freezing from the cold. The home of the Pegasi fared no better. The Pegasi were hungry. And the unicorns were freezing and hungry. Even the unicorns' magic was powerless against the storm."

"Each tribe blamed the others for their suffering because apparently that always solves their problem, and the angrier everypony grew, the worse the blizzard became."

"And so after they grow enough brain cells, it was decided that a grand summit would be held to figure out a way to solve their problems. Each tribe sent their leaders."

"Daughter of the Unicorn King, Princess Platinum." Rarity walked into the stage, garbed in a regal royal outfit.

"Ruler of the Pegasi, Commander Hurricane." Rainbow Dash flew into the stage, wearing a medieval iron armor.

"Leader of the Earth Ponies, Chancellor Puddinghead... Yes, that's her actual name, we are not making this up." Pinkie Pie hopped into the scene wearing a fancy country outfit.

"Judging by how bleak and desperate the situation is, it would be very logical for them to start the conversation with their heads in check."

The casts starts arguing with each other.

"However, the blizzard seemed to have froze half of their brain cells and now they're just arguing with each other. Making the situation even worst than before."

"They blamed each other for the storm, not even once did they consider to stop acting like a kindergarten and tried to find an actual solution for the problem at hand."

"Obviously the summit was a complete disaster. All tribes went back to their home to whine and complain about the events that just transpire."

"After a warming themselves up in their home, all tribe leaders finally thawed their brain cells enough to think. They all decided to go find a new land where they can actually walk outside without having five inches thick fabric wrapped around their coat."

"Now, this is not because we don't have enough cast, but all tribes actually sent only two ponies in search for a new land. Because finding a new land is much easier than gardening."

"After days of journey, they all found themselves in a beautiful land. Spoiler alert where the tree of harmony resides and the sun shines like Princess Celestia on a good mood."

"As fate would have it, they once again meet each other. And once again they fought each other while the other three of them just wanted to get this over with."

"Summoned by their hatred, the blizzard that wreak havoc across their old home wreak havoc across the new land. Covering it in a thick cold blanket of Karma and hatred. The once green and warm land turned into a cold and dark wasteland full of hatred."

"Soon, everypony hide in a cave so they can fight and argue like a kindergarten in peace. The Snobby Unicorn, The Brutal Pegasus, and The Numskull Earth Ponies argue, yell, and fought each other." Atom looked back and realized something. "Umm... Guys it's written here that you fought pretty violently." He ducked as Rainbow Dash threw him the stone they've been arguing about. "Okay geez..."

"The blizzard grew bigger and terrible howling voices came from above. The tribe's assistant noticed it and looked around in fear. While the tribe's leader doesn't seem to care much about choirs of the damned echoing through the cave."

"Soon enough, the tribe member slowly froze and still arguing in the process. While the other three of them whose heart are not filled with hatred were saved from the cold."

"All through the night, the three ponies kept the fire of friendship alive by telling stories to one another and by singing songs, which of course became the winter carols that we all still sing today. Eventually, the warmth of the fire and singing and laughing reached the leaders, and their bodies began to thaw."

"And it even began to melt their hearts and their brains because no sooner after that. They accepted their difference and they were all freed from the icy cave prison."

"The three tribes agreed to share the wonderful land. And soon they named the land..." Atom paused for a second for dramatic effect. "Equestria." The casts erected the flag on the stage to celebrate the founding of Equestria. "On a side note, the original flag of Equestria was lost during the reign of chaos so we have to work on what we have."

Then, they all sang their choir

 _The fire of friendship lives in our hearts_

 _As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart_

 _Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few_

 _Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)_

 _We are a circle of pony friends_

 _A circle of friends we'll be to the very end_

* * *

 **AN: Get to know our protagonist a little better.**

 **By the way if you're wondering why Bruce replaced Spike, go watch the Butterfly Effect Chapter.**


	7. A Friend in need is a Friend indeed

**AN: Sixth chapter, WOOHOO!  
**

 **This one might not be as good as expected, but it explores some concept that should be unheard of until season 5.**

 **By the way the next chapter is the combination between Hearts and Hooves day and A Friend in Deed.**

 **Yes, I've seen the traffic, most of you skipped pass the Butterfly Effect and straight to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Operation Infinity.**

 **Can't blame you, if I saw a chapter with that title I will also read it, but come on guys how hard is it to read it in order?**

 **I mean you missed the Cosmic Rainboom! What's Cosmic Rainboom? Go read Butterfly Effect.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: A Friend in need is a Friend indeed.**

* * *

Twilight sat down on top of a wooden chair. She has all of her hoof cuffed and her horn blocked from doing any magic. She looked at Atom walking towards her with his faux unicorn horn glowing in bright golden light. "Umm on second thought maybe I should..." She struggled against the bindings.

Atom sighed as if he has been having this conversation numerous times. "Look, you've already agreed to do this. Nothing you say or do will make me let you go." He said, walking closer towards the unicorn.

The Lavender Unicorn hissed in agony as a burning pain could be felt on her flanks. She can feel her powers disappearing and a part of herself removed forcefully from her body. "Gah!" She lets out a yelp in pain before Atom's horn stopped glowing and the pain disappeared.

"Holy hell, it worked..." He muttered, watching the star shaped cutie mark floating in front of his face. "Let me try something..." He forcefully put the Cutie Mark above his Atom shaped Cutie Mark.

Flashes of skills and information flashed in front of his eyes as the power of Twilight's Magic was transfered into him. "This is pretty dang dangerous..." He muttered, rubbing his eyes to free himself from the headache. "But wow, I can't believe you can do all these with magic..." He muttered to himself.

"You have your fun, now would you please give that back to me?" Twilight exclaimed dully. "I'm not feeling so well." She added.

Atom's eyes widened as he easily took off Twilight's Cutie Mark and put it into a small jar. "Just one more thing..." He walked towards a table nearby and drink a vial.

In a flash of light, Atom turned back into a human and he held the jar of Twilight's Cutie Mark with a smirk on his face. "I wonder what will happen if a human ever get a cutie mark..." He took off the lid and grabbed the Cutie Mark with his bare hands.

"Whoa!" Bruce exclaimed as the cutie mark stuck into his palm. "This is awesome! I can feel your magic within me!" He levitated a bunch of tools nearby with a smirk on his face. "I'm like a freaking Jedi!" He said with a giddy smile on his face. "This is so cool!"

Then he noticed Twilight Sparkle looking at him blankly from the chair. Her coats and mane are pale and she doesn't look so good. "Bruce... Please..." She whispered.

"Yeah! So, sorry!" The Cutie Mark detached from his palm and floated back towards Twilight's flanks. She regained her colors and energy in a matter of seconds. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away. You have no idea how powerful your magic is..." He apologized.

Twilight nodded and took a deep breath. "Apology accepted, now would you please let me go?" She asked with a flat look on her face.

"So sorry! Here, let me open that up for you." He opened the bindings and Twilight stood off the chair before looking around the workshop.

She observed the odd mechanical trinkets Bruce has in the room. "What is that?" She asked, looking at a shotgun hanging on the wall near her. "A weapon?"

Bruce smirked. "That's Jeffery, he's my old trusty weapon. I never leave home without him." He said in nostalgia. "But now that I'm in paradise, I don't need him anymore. I just kept him around for old times sake." He explained.

Twilight nodded and sighed. "I can only imagine what you've been through if you need to have a weapon wherever you go..." She muttered. "Have you ever... kill anyone?" She asked him.

The human looked at her flatly. "Do you really wanna know the answer?" He asked incredulously.

"So you did... I know it's obvious but..." She took a deep breath before walking to the end of the room. "I wanted to know about you and your kind but..." She let the words hang and Bruce nodded understandingly.

"I know, you're not used to bloodbath, war, and violence in Equestria. But that's okay, perhaps by knowing more about my kind, you can learn to be more grateful of what you already have." Bruce said comfortingly. "Now, what do you want to talk about?" He asked her.

Twilight knew she's gonna regret ever asking about this but... "What's your sister like?" She asked.

The human took a long exhausted sigh before smirking at her. "You're not pulling any punches aren't you?" He asked in amusement.

"Sorry..."

Bruce waved his hand dismissively. "Well, her name is Lily. She embodies everything good about humanity. Our nature to stick together, our desire to learn and discover, our love to create art and beauty... She was the last light in the world of madness." He said with a longing look on his face.

"One day, I finally finished my portal gun. I asked, no, begged her to come with me and leave that wretched world." Bruce curled his hands into fists. "If only she said yes... Oh she would love it here, she doesn't deserve to be trapped in that hell hole and yet..." He closed his eyes as a trickle of tear rolled down his face.

"She was still determined to change humanity. She still have that hope in her heart that she can change humanity." He took a deep breath and looked. "Until she was killed in front of my very eyes by the very thing she tried to save." He muttered darkly.

"My vision goes blank and the next thing I know, I am standing in front of my workshop with a dozen corpse piling up behind me." Twilight gasped in horror and shock. "Of course, I know for a fact that there's nothing else worth living for in my world so I grabbed my portal gun and shoot it."

"You know the rest, I became a dimensional traveler looking for a new home. I spent the earlier days of my dimensional shenanigans unleashing my pent up anger to all life forms in vicinity. I was literally a dimensional serial murderer until one day I got bored and decided to go with the flow." Bruce chuckled mirthlessly. "Bet you didn't see that one coming did ya?" Twilight Sparkle just shook her head mutely.

"Soon, I found a perfect place to start a new life called Equestria. Filled with magical ponies and power of harmony." He gave Twilight a genuine smile. "Thanks for listening, I suggest you call Princess Luna tonight to make sure you sleep well tonight." He added.

The unicorn sighed and smiled at him. "Is that why you love them so much?" She asked him.

"Who?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"The Crusaders, they stick together, they love to learn new things, and they're creative!" She said with a teasing smile on her face.

The human sighed before chuckling to himself. "Okay you got me, I just adore them so much. They reminded me so much of her and..." he leaned closer to the unicorn. "Don't tell Rainbow Dash, but I've made the three of them power suits before I finished RD's." He whispered.

Twilight laughed before looking back at him. "Oh Bruce, you've already promised her!" She playfully hoof punched his shoulder. "Besides, how hard is it for the most powerful creature that has ever existed to make a highly sophisticated armor?"

Bruce was about to answer her question when a beeping sound suddenly came out of a telephone nearby. He walked towards the telephone and pressed a button. "Sup Crusaders! Gunderson and MDW here!" He said.

"Bruce! Can you please come over and watch Applejack's training?" A voice came from the phone.

"Sure!" Bruce looked back. "Hey Twilight, can you teleport us to Applejack's?" He asked her.

The Unicorn shook her head. "Bruce, that's too far. Besides, don't you like flying?" She asked him.

The human walked towards his working table and grabbed a small helmet with a slot for a unicorn horn above it. "Here, this is a part of your uncompleted armor. Try it on." He said, putting the helmet on her head. "Like a glove!"

Twilight felt a familiar sensation when wearing the helmet. She feels like she's wearing her element of harmony. "Wow, this is amazing! You used the elements to power this up?" She asked him. "I feel like I can take on Discord one on one!"

Bruce chuckled. "Discord? Twilight, you're not a reality warper! What's stopping him from turning that helmet into chocolate?" He asked her. "Besides, it doesn't give you nearly the same amount of power the crown would. It only give you a fraction of its power."

The Unicorn nodded before her horn starts glowing in a brilliant purple light. "Well Bruce, time to go!" They disappeared in a flash and appeared right behind the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Sup Crusaders! How's Applejack doing?" Bruce asked them. Applebloom pointed at a clearing nearby with an obstacle course strewn all over it.

"SHE'S AWESOME! She's gonna win for sure!" Applebloom exclaimed while the Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell just nodded in agreement.

Bruce watched in interest as Applejack ran through the clearing faster than he can hope to run even with his armor. Applejack jumped over a huge pile of haystacks and landed without even breaking a sweat. She ran towards a huge pit full of mud and jumped over it. Just before she fell on the mud, she trust her hoofs down and jumped again in midair.

"Did she just double jumped!?" Bruce exclaimed in disbelief as he watched Applejack cleared off almost ten meters long gap by kicking the Laws of Physics in the hindquarters. "She can double jump?" He asked Applebloom in shock.

The Filly nodded proudly. "That's Applejack! She is the ten-time rodeo champeen of Ponyville! Why, she's got more blue ribbons than anypony in Ponyville ever! And I can't wait for my big sis to win every blue ribbon in Equestria and bring home the title of Equestria Rodeo champeen! " She exclaimed in excitement.

Already, Bruce's IECDS (Internal Early Chaos Detection System) is blaring to life. "So... Has she ever lost before?" He asked her warily.

Applebloom shook her head. "No way! She's the champeen! She never loses!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "She'll win everytime and I'm sure that she'll win this time!"

Bruce held up his hand. "Okay girl that's enough! Stop tempting fate..." He said, while thinking of how everything can go wrong. "But seriously though, how many people are expecting her to win?" He asked her again.

Suddenly, a wild Pinkie Pie appears. "Ponies all over Ponyville are expecting her to win! The worst thing that could happen is if she ever loses. That will surely crushes her spirit and make her feel very terrible for disappointing her friends, family's, and town. She will sink into an emotional wreck and she will feel so terrible that she can't even see our faces ever again!" Pinkie Pie used Foreshadowing, it's super effective.

Then she smiled. "Of course, that won't happen because she'll win for sure!" She took out a flag with Applejack's face on it. "GO APPLEJACK!" She exclaimed in excitement, making Bruce even more worried than before.

"She's not gonna win..." Bruce muttered. "And she's not gonna take it very well..." He added to himself.

* * *

Bruce stood in front of a broken town hall. Although, the better words for it would be Demolished Beyond All Recognition. With half of the building torn apart and the upper part of the building missing, it wouldn't be possible to fix it. Yet the mayor insist that they fix it instead of just building a new one.

Bruce wore his Pegasus might armor holding a briefcase full of tools. "Tell me again why you can't just fix the building like you fixed the dam..." he muttered towards the Mare Do Well in annoyance.

"Because I don't have the spell to do that. When I fixed that dam, I already know the spell needed to fix a dam." Twilight replied easily. "Besides, you're the one who destroyed it in the first place!" She exclaimed.

Bruce gave her disgruntled sigh before taking off to the air. There he saw Rainbow Dash trying to fix the roof. "What's the situation?" He asked her.

"Derpy..." Rainbow Dash muttered replied in annoyance. Then she pointed at the interior of the town hall. "Hey can you help the workers inside? We're having trouble with the foundation." She said.

Bruce nodded and flew down into the building. There, he saw a bunch of workers trying to raise a huge wooden pillar to go with the rest of the building. He swooped down and easily picked up the foundation with the help of his armors. "Thanks Bruce." A pony said. "You're welcome, now where should I put this?"

They spend almost three hours fixing up the roofs until... "Seriously? We ran out of woods? Last I check we're in the middle of a freaking forest!" Bruce said in disbelief. He flew out of the building to get a better look at the town hall. "Well, at least we finished half of the town hall..." He muttered before landing right beside the mayor.

"Oh, no need to worry Bruce; you might not hear it from inside the building, but Applejack promised that she is going to use all of her prize money to help fix the town hall." The Mayor said, pointing at a certain Earth Pony walking among a huge crowds of ponies. "While it won't cover all of the losses, it will certainly help us."

"Great... Just what she needed, even more pressure..." Bruce muttered sarcastically. "Everything's gonna be just fine indeed."

Twilight walked towards him. "What's wrong Bruce? you're awfully sarcastic today." She said in concern. "Is something bothering you?"

Bruce sighed. "I'm just afraid Applejack's gonna lose and overreact. I mean, I know I didn't know her that much but..." He let the words hang and Twilight nodded understandingly.

"I'm also afraid things like this will happen, but I have faith on AJ and to me that's enough." Twilight replied. "Now go and finish Rainbow Dash's suit." She added.

* * *

Everypony in Ponyville were all working together in preparing a surprise for Applejack's arrival and victory. Granny Smith with the help of Rarity and many more ponies worked together in decorating the barn for the party. Big Mac with the help of Pinkie Pie and some cooks from the village were creating a huge sculpture of Applejack made out of cakes and candies. Fluttershy was preparing a small orchestra of birds while Rainbow Dash decided to welcome her with the good old Sonic Rainboom.

Meanwhile the CMC plus Bruce Gunderson and the Mare Do Well were sitting on a boulder near the barn. They all looked down in deep thought, trying to find out how to make the surprise party even more special.

Scootaloo's ears perked up and she smiled excitedly. "Ooh! I know, how about you and Rainbow Dash make another Cosmic Rainboom? The whole Equestria can see it and it will be super awesome!" She exclaimed.

Bruce cringed when he heard that. "You might wanna look slightly to my left..." He muttered warily

The Filly looked at Bruce's left and noticed Twilight Sparkle glaring daggers at both her and the human. She cringed and looked down. "Maybe Apple Bloom has a better idea..." She looked at Apple Bloom who was rubbing her chin in deep thought.

"I don't know! I never threw a surprise party at Applejack before..." Apple Bloom looked at Twilight. "Twilight, yer the smart one, what should we do! My sister'll be here any moment!" She exclaimed in slight panic.

Twilight shook her head in response. "I'm sorry Apple Bloom, but I'm all out of ideas." Then she smiled comfortingly. "Besides, Applejack's your sister. Anything you give her will always be special."

Apple Bloom's widened when she heard that. "You're right... But I still don't know what to give her!" She paced around worriedly.

Bruce shook his head patiently. "How about we give her this..." He took out two saddlebags from his backpack. One of them is bright blue with a picture of Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on top of it and the other one is light brown with a picture of Applejack's cutie mark on top of it. "This one's Applejack's." He tossed the brown one towards Apple Bloom. "And this one's..."

"IT'S FINISHED!?" A huge arc of rainbow could be seen heading towards them. At the end of the rainbow is a blue Pegasus flying towards them with an excited smile on her face.

Bruce sidestepped and Rainbow Dash came crashing down on to the ground, leaving a small crater on where she landed. He looked at RD slowly climbing out of the crater with a permanent grin on her face. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

The human tossed her the saddlebag. "Yep, go nuts." He said flatly.

Rainbow Dash put on the saddlebag and pressed the button on her chest area. The saddlebag unfolded itself into an electric blue armor with glowing rainbow linings at the sides of it. The wings are electric blue with rainbow pattern all over it. It fits perfectly with RD's small stature and it doesn't restrict any of her movement.

'BOOM' Rainbow Dash took off like rocket, blasting all ponies in 5 meters radius around her. Bruce smirked and looked at Rainbow Dash soaring higher and higher into the atmosphere.

"Five..." Bruce said in amusement.

He watched as Rainbow Dash created a horizontal Sonic Rainboom just because she can.

"Four..."

The Pegasus is now creating a small rainbow tornado above the sky.

"Three..."

Rainbow Dash flew up higher into the sky and dived down with all her might. 'BOOM' 'BOOM' 'BOOM' Three Sonic Rainboom formed out of sheer awesomeness.

"Two..."

Rainbow Dash created a huge cloud sculpture of herself in midair.

"One..." Bruce took a couple of steps back and picked up Scootaloo from her position.

'Crash' the Pegasus crash landed right in front of them. "By the way, that suit is powered with your magic. So yeah, it can feel a bit draining..." Bruce explained with a smirk on his face.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you okay?" Twilight walked towards her to check on her condition. The Pegasus's face is pale white and she is breathing erratically. "Oh RD... Is there anypony here who can heal?" She asked, looking around in slight panic.

Sweetie Bell smiled and hopped around excitedly. "Oh! I do! I do! It's one of my perks!" She hopped towards Rainbow Dash and her horn started to glow. Slowly but surely, Rainbow Dash started to regain her colors. She groaned in exhaustion and pressed her hoof on to her head. "Okay, I'm all out..." Sweetie Bell said before snuffing out her horn with her hoof.

"Ugh... What happened..." Rainbow Dash muttered in exhaustion. She stood up from her position before dropping down to the ground. Twilight took off Rainbow Dash's saddlebag to relieve her weight. "Thank's Twilight..."

Twilight shook her head. "Come on Rainbow Dash, let's get you home..." She picked Rainbow Dash up with her magic and prepared to teleport her back home.

"N-no! I-I have to welcome Applejack too..." She muttered in exhaustion. "Element... of... Loyalty and whatever..." She dropped down again on to the ground and passed out.

"Let's take her to the barn..." Twilight muttered while picking RD up with her magic. "Come on everypony, Applejack should arrive in a few minutes." She said. Bruce and the Crusaders nodded and followed her back into the barn.

* * *

Soon, the party is almost started and everypony are waiting anxiously for AJ to arrive. Pinkie Pie is standing in front of Applejack's Cake Sculpture while growling at anyone who got close like a guard dog. Rarity is walking around the place, taking double check on every ribbons and decorations. Fluttershy is doing another sound tests on her birds while Rainbow Dash is sleeping on top of a haystack.

A sound of knocking came from the entrance and all ponies but Rainbow Dash quickly moved in to position. "SURPRISE!" They all shouted at the same time as the door opened, revealing a mail pony standing in front of them with a smile on his face.

"Wow, this is the best surprise ever! How did you know it was my birthday?" He asked in excitement, much to everypony's dismay. Twilight took the letter and slammed the door closed in front of his face. Then Pinkie Pie opened it again and put a slice of cake in front of Parcel Pony before slamming the door closed again.

Inside the barn, everypony are surrounding Twilight Sparkle in curiosity. "Who's it from, Twilight? What's it say?" Apple Bloom asked in curiosity.

"It's from Applejack..." Twilight opened the letter and start reading the content. "Family and friends, not coming back to Ponyville." She and all of the ponies in the barn gasped in shock. "Don't worry, will send money soon..." She read in disbelief. "That's all there is..."

Apple Bloom's eyes started to well up. "Applejack's... not comin' back?" The rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders embraced her comfortingly.

Bruce watched Apple Bloom sobbing quietly on Sweetie Bell's shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Oh she's coming back all right." He said suddenly. "She's gonna come back and apologize for making us worry like this." His backpack folded into his Pegasus Might Armor before he took off into the distance.

Rarity shook her head in disbelief. "Applejack will never leave us alone like this... Something just dreadful must have happened to Applejack to make her not return!" She exclaimed.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "Maybe she's hurt, or sad, or scared!" She said, not knowing that it is exactly what happened. "We have to rescue her!" She exclaimed.

Twilight nodded in agreement. "All right everypony, we're going to rescue Applejack." She was about to walk out of the barn when a voice came from inside the barn.

Twilight turned around and saw Rainbow Dash walking towards them with all her might. "Wait..." Rainbow Dash whispered weakly. She dragged her saddlebag towards Fluttershy and dropped down in front of her. "Fluttershy... Take my armor... Promise me you'll bring her back." She said weakly.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and nodded. "I-I will..." She replied in confidence. "I promise I will bring her back home." Rainbow Dash smiled and closed her eyes.

Twilight looked at Applejack's saddlebag lying in the corner. "Pinkie Pie, you should wear Applejack's armor." She said, picking up the saddlebag and put it on Pinkie Pie's back.

The Pink Pony wasted no time pressing the button. The saddlebag unfolded into a brown armor with light brown branching pattern at the side of it. It doesn't came with wings or horn, but it came with a booster on its hoofs. "Ouch! My tail..." She muttered.

* * *

Half hour later...

Twilight watched the sand dunes and cactus passed by from behind the train window. She has a tired look on her face as she fiddle with the walkie-talkie in her hoofs. "Excuse me but, where are we heading?" A soft voice came from right behind her.

Twilight looked back and saw Fluttershy looking at her in concern. "Bruce told me he found Applejack in the Dodge Junction working on a Cherry Farm." She showed her the walkie-talkie. "He decided not to confront her yet and stay undercover." Fluttershy nodded before walking back to the group.

Not a moment too soon, the train stopped in front of a small station in the middle of a desert. The five of them walked out of the station and saw a light brown stallion welcoming them into the city. The Stallion is wearing a dark brown fedora and a brown vest. "Step right up Mares n' Stallions and welcome to the Dodge Junction. Home of the famous Cherry Hill Ranch." He said.

"Atom?" Twilight asked, noticing a strand of blue mane among his black mane and an atom shaped cutie mark below his Compass cutie mark. The stallion winked at them. "The name's Cowboy Jones. Pleasure to meet you all, tourists from..." He let the words hang.

The purple unicorn smiled. "Ponyville, we are here to visit the famous Cherry Ranch nearby?" She asked him.

Cowboy Jones nodded. "Right this way everypony, meanwhile, lemme show you round the town." He led them through the Dodge Junction like an actual tour guide who has been living there for a life time.

"Owh... Pickles..." Pinkie Pie muttered. "Umm Mr. Jones, I don't think I can hold on much longer..." Cowboy Jones pointed at a small public outhouse near the station. Pinkie Pie wasted no time and starts banging the door.

Cowboy Jones continued the tour and left Pinkie Pie with her business. He pointed at a small blacksmith with a symbol of anvil on top of it. "There's the Anvil Hoof, if ya need any tools or anythin' iron, look no more. Anvil Hoof can make anythin'."

Then he pointed at a small store selling many souvenirs. "Lookin' for antique gifts n' trinkets? Saddle Corner got you covered, feel free to browse through those beautiful handcrafted items. I'm sure ya'll find the designs inspirational." Rarity's ears perked up and she walked towards the gift shop in curiosity.

Twilight was about to stop her when Jones held up his hoof. "Wait, there's more..." He pointed at a small building in the distance. "Right there is the Hidden Sand library, lots of lost knowledge n' ancient magics can be found in there." Then he laughed. "If only we can read latin, we would've conquered Euqestria!"

The Unicorn couldn't held herself back anymore. She looked at Jones in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

The Stallion took a deep breath and looked at Twilight seriously. "I'm splitting you up to make sure Applejack wouldn't see any of you until the time is right." He explained in a normal voice. "If she knows you're here, there's a slight chance of her trying to escape."

"What happened to her? Is it because she lost?" Twilight whispered to him.

"No, I don't think so. I saw her coming here with a saddlebag packed full with ribbons." He replied. "But I can assure you that she's fine. Just a tad bit depressed... I think."

Twilight sighed and looked at the library. "How are you so good at this? Is it because you're a human?" She asked him.

"I'll tell you later, but now, we are almost to the Cherry Hill Ranch." He pointed at a small green hill in the distance. "Ya see that hill in the distance? Quite a sight to see in the middle of desert. Used to be an oasis but we decided to use it for many more useful stuff."

Then, they all saw Rarity walking towards them in a hurry wearing a traditional country dress. "How do I look everypony? Do I look... charmingly rustic enough?" She asked, showing them the light brown vest and the brown Fedora she's wearing.

"Actually, that outfit gives me an idea..." Jones muttered.

* * *

Cherry Jubilee just finished checking up on Applejack. She couldn't believe it when she found her walking away from the rodeo with a ridiculous amount of awards. She also couldn't believe when the said pony just accepted her proposal without any complaints. Now she has an actual powerhouse working for her Ranch. She just hoped that Applejack stick around for at least a year.

She was interrupted from her musings when she saw a very familiar stallion walking in front of four unfamiliar mares. She waved at them kindly. "Cowboy Jones! Howdy, are you here to pick up your Cherry Jams? And who are those lovely mares behind you?"

Cowboy shook his head and pointed at the ponies behind him. "Nope, these fellas are wonderin' if they can get a job here in the Cherry Ranch." He replied. "They all have potential I can tell you that."

Cherry Jubilee smiled. "Well of course! Applejack would love to have some company. Why don' ya'll introduce yourselves?" She asked.

A Unicorn with light yellow mane and light brown coat stepped forward. "My name's Twinkle Mares, pleasure to meet'cha." She said.

A Unicorn with pure white mane and light grey coat stepped forward. "I'm Special, pleasure to meet ya'll." She said.

An earth pony with bright red mane and orange coat hopped forward. "I'm Crimson Orange!" She said.

Finally, a Pegasus with light purple mane and pink coat stepped forward. "I-I'm Flu- I mean I'm Flurry Blossom." She said nervously.

Cherry Jubilee smiled at all of them before motioning them all to follow her. "Follow me everypony, I'll give you a quick tour around my ranch." She walked into the ranch and opened it, revealing a conveyor belt with a few cherries on top of it and a treadmill at the side of it.

"Special, Twinkle, ya'll gonna be my cherry-sorters." Cherry pointed at the conveyor belt. "Your job is to sort the cherries, the red one goes to the red bin and the yellow one goes to the yellow bin." She explained. "Applejack's job is to turn that wheel to move the cherries, so you gotta work together understand?"

Twinkle and Special nodded. "Yes ma'am we're ready for the job." They exclaimed.

Cherry smiled. "That's the spirit, but we're on a break now. Come on, let me show ya'll my Cherry Orchard." She walked out of the ranch and led everyone towards a small woods near the ranch.

The Cherry Orchard stood on top of a small grassy hill in the middle of the desert. Many kinds of Cherry Trees and lots more covered the whole hill, turning it into an odd woods in the middle of a desert.

"Orange, Flurry, your job is to help Applejack with harvesting the cherry trees." She explained. "Oh and Orange, you will also help Applejack in turning the conveyor belt." They both nodded and Cherry Jubilee smiled in excitement. "Terrific! Now we'll just have to wait for Applejack to finish her break.

As if on cue, a certain ponyville mare walked towards them. She looked at the newcomers in curiosity. "Well howdy there fella, the name's Applejack, pleasure to meet ya'll." She said, shaking Twinkle's hoof kindly.

Cherry smiled after seeing their first interaction. "Applejack, say hello to your new acquaintance. They'll be helpin' you doin' your job here at my ranch." She said.

Twinkle gulped nervously at how Applejack shook her hoof. It reminds her too much of how she welcomed her to Ponyville. "Yes, my name's Twinkle, a pleasure to meet you too Applejack." She replied.

Applejack let go of her and looked at the other ponies. "Well, here at the Ranch we need all the we can get. So ya'll need to give it your all and don't slack off." She said.

* * *

It was a very frustrating experience for Flurry/Fluttershy. She is working together with her friend Applejack, yet she acts like she never knew her before. She wants nothing more but to wash the paint and tell Applejack to go back home, but Cowboy/Atom's plan is too flawless.

If only she can act as normal as Pinkie Pie...

"So, what about you? You haven't talk much since we met." Flurry looked back and saw Applejack walking towards her with a basket full of Cherries. "Orange told me you're good with Animals. Is that true?" She asked.

Flurry nodded nervously. "Y-yes... I do..." She muttered. "I always like animals..." She looked down nervously, trying not to blew her cover.

Applejack smiled at her. "Honestly, you remind me of someone..." She said with a longing look on her face. "Her name's Fluttershy, sweet and kind with animals, but downright scary when provoked." She chuckled a little. "She took down the cockatrice with a stare."

Flurry smiled at her. "Really...? Where is your friend now?" She asked her.

Applejack shook her head. "Back in Ponyville, I haven't seen her for a week..." She replied.

"Don't you miss her?" Flurry asked again.

The earth pony nodded. "I do, but I got work to do..." She turned around and walked back to the ranch to return the harvest.

* * *

Flurry watched Applejack walking away from her with a sad look on her face. "Oh Applejack... What happened to you..." She whispered sadly.

Applejack stood on top of a treadmill while Twilight/Twinkle and Rarity/Special stood in front of the conveyor belt. "Okay everyone, just let me know if you think I'm goin' too fast or too slow." Applejack said before turning the wheel.

The earth pony slowly turned on the conveyor belt. The unicorns effortlessly picked up and put all cherries into their respective bin with magic. Special handles the yellow cherries while Twinkle handles the red cherries. "You can go faster Applejack." Twinkle said.

Applejack nodded and walked faster on the treadmill. She looked back and saw cherries flowing through the air into the bins with magic. "Just go at your own pace darling, we can handle it." Special said.

The earth pony nodded and start running on the treadmill. "Is this fast enough?" She asked them.

Special and Twinkle nodded as they all put the cherries with the power of magic. "Don't hesitate to ask Orange's help if you're tired." Twinkle reminded her. "She's quite energetic."

Applejack chuckled. "Yeah, I know, reminds me of somepony I knew." She replied, slowing down just a bit to catch her breath. "She's like a five years old in a permanent sugar rush. Kinda like Orange, but less clingy." She explained.

Twinkle smiled and looked at Applejack. "Seems like you have good friends back home, what are you doing here?" She asked her.

"Working, just want a change in scenery." She said quickly. "Besides, I'm pretty sure they're fine without me..." She added.

Special narrowed her eyes and looked at Applejack. "What about your family Applejack? Don't you miss them?" She asked her.

Applejack took a deep breath and sighed. "I know... Just that I don't think I can show my face to them again." She shook her head. "If only they know what happened. I don't think they'll forgive me..." She muttered. Special and Twinkle didn't say anything. They just looked away from her and focused on their tasks.

A few minutes later, no more cherries appeared from the conveyor belt. Applejack stopped running on the treadmill and sat down to catch her breath. "Phew! That took a lot outta me, I think I'm gettin' old.." She muttered.

Twinkle and Special also took a deep breath to regain their composure. "No kidding, I never used my magic that long before." Twinkle muttered in exhaustion. "By the way, Cherry told me you're a rodeo champion." She asked.

Applejack rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Not anymore, I got the second place..." She sighed and looked at her saddlebag resting in the corner. "If only I can make that jump..."

A look of realization flashed across Twinkle's eyes. She walked towards Applejack and looked at her nervously. "Are you afraid your friends gonna be disappointed in you if you go back home?" She asked.

"You're pretty smart." She said. "But yeah, that's one of the reasons. But there's more than just that..."

Twinkle looked at Applejack in concern. "What is it Applejack? Did something back happen at the rodeo?" She asked her.

AJ shook her head. "I don' wanna talk about it." Then she walk out of the treadmill. "Come on, Cherry Jubilee is expecting us."

* * *

Finally, it is time for Princess Celestia to lower the sun and let Princess Luna raise the moon. All of the Cherry Ranch workers bid each other farewell and walked back to dodge junction.

Suddenly, a very familiar stallion walked towards them. "Well howdy there lovely mares, how is your first day of work?" Cowboy asked. "I can almost taste those delicious Cherry Jams the other side of the town."

"Wouldn't have done that without Applejack here." Twinkle said, pointing at Applejack who just blushed in embarrassment. "She's a powerhouse I'm tellin' you that."

"Aw, shucks, it was nothin'. You're all helpin' too." Applejack replied. "See you tomorrow?" She asked them all.

"See you tomorrow, bye Applejack!" Twinkle said before she and the others walked back to the town.

When Applejack is out of sight, Twinkle, Flurry, Orange, and Special starts discussing about their next move.

"Why can't we just reveal ourselves to her?" Special asked. "It is obvious that she is just feeling guilty for failing competition. All we have to do is to tell her that there is nothing she should be worrying about."

Twinkle shook her head. "No, it's more than that. She told me that something happened at the Rodeo." She looked at Cowboy Jones. "Do you know what happened? What about your connections?"

Jones nodded. "Yeah, looks like Applejack got herself in some trouble with... debts..." He cringed at the look Twinkle gave him. "Yeah, I know I still doubt it, but hear me out. When I tested Bastion's new magic repellent armor, the town hall was wrecked beyond recognition. Applejack must've been so confident that she decided to get more money to fix the town hall." He explained. "And by that I mean betting on her own victory in the rodeo competition."

Twinkle sighed and looked at the Cherry Farm. "How long do you think it would take for her to pay it off?" She asked him.

Cowboy Jones took off his fedora and held it above his chest. "Can't say for sure, but until that happens, we'll be here to help her." Then he smirked. "Or maybe, we can help her pay it off and get her out of that job at the same time..."

* * *

"I'm sorry Applejack, but you're fired." Cherry Jubilee said in regret. Applejack jerked back in shock and shook her head in disbelief.

"Wh-what? Di-did I do somethin' wrong?" Applejack stuttered. "Mrs. Cherry Jubilee, please! I need this job! Didn't I work hard enough?" She asked.

Cherry nodded and opened the Ranch, revealing a huge machine in the middle of the room. "A nice stallion came to me yesterday." She walked into the room to show her how the machine works. "He sold me this machine at a generous price of 1500 bits." She pressed a button at the side of it and a jar full of cherry jams appeared on the side of it. "It does everything a pony can with just a click, it can make cherry jams, sort cherries, and a couple more of the same machine can harvest the cherries faster than we can ever do."

Applejack looked down and nodded. "I-I understand... It was a pleasure doing business with you..." She walked back to the ranch entrance in sadness and confusion. Now what should we she do? What about her friends back in Ponyville? What would they think of her now?

She opened the door and gasped in disbelief. She watched with teary eyes as Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie stood in front of her with a smile. "Hi Applejack..." Twilight said, walking towards her. "It's all right, we have everything under control. Let's just go back home..."

Applejack nodded and embraced Twilight into a hug. "I-I missed ya'll so much... I haven't seen ya'll for weeks and..." She let go of the hug and looked down in regret. "I suppose you already know what happened." She muttered.

The Unicorn nodded. "Applejack, I don't care if you got the fiftieth place or the second place. You're still our friends! We'll always be here for you no matter what." Then she smiled and pointed at Rarity. "Special." She pointed at Fluttershy. "Flurry Blossom." Finally she pointed at Pinkie Pie. "Crimson Orange."

Everypony walked towards her with a smile on their faces. "You've all been with me from the start..." Applejack whispered. "I really don't deserve this..."

"That's what I also thought when I first came here." Applejack looked back and saw Bruce wearing a very familiar fedora and vest. "I still can't find anything in the multiverse that is more precious than friends and family."

Applejack smiled at the sight of the human. "Bruce... Figures..." She said. "Bet you've been spying on me since the rodeo."

Bruce shook his head. "Nah, I didn't spy during the rodeo. But I do spy on you after you sent us that cursed message." He took out a huge bag of bits from his backpack and gave it to her. "Here's 1500 bits, should be enough to free you from whatever mess you got yourself into. I got it from Cherry Jubilee after selling my latest masterpiece."

Applejack took the money back and exhaled a deep breath of relief. "Thanks everyone, couldn't have done it without any of you." Then she walked away from the ranch. "Come on everypony, let's go home."

"Wait!" Bruce exclaimed suddenly. "I forgot to return this!" He took out a small jar containing a cutie mark with the shape of a compass. "I borrowed this from a nice old stallion at the dodge junction. Said something about I need it more than he do."

Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity looked at the cutie mark in Bruce's hand in curiosity. "You can take off your Cutie Mark?" Rarity asked. "That's... rather disturbing..." She muttered.

The human shrugged. "How else am I going to convince the local? Besides, old stallion Jones doesn't mind." He said. "Come on, let's bring this back to him."

* * *

A few hours later...

Bruce sat on vacant seat in the train. He looked at the jar of Cutie Mark in front of him in deep thought. "What do you think Twilight?" He asked the purple Unicorn sitting in front of him. "What should I do with this? Old Stallion Jones is pretty happy for being blank flanks for the last time and I have no use for this."

Twilight sighed and opened the jar. The cutie mark floated out of the jar before returning back into it. "Remember back in your workshop when you took my cutie mark? It flew back towards me after you took it off." She looked at the Cutie Mark in front of her. "This one made no move to return to its owner when we gave it back to him."

"So, I guess it's mine now?" Bruce asked, putting on the Cutie Mark one more time.

Twilight nodded. "Perhaps..." Then she smirked at him. "At least now you don't need to experiment on me again." She said.

Bruce chuckled and closed the jar of Cutie Mark. "You're right... I think it's time to experiment on sompony else... You think Princess Celestia wouldn't mind?"

Twilight hoof punched him playfully. "Stop that Bruce! I can't tell if you're joking or not!" She exclaimed.

Bruce held up his hand. "Okay, okay geez..." Then he looked out of the window. "Although I don't mind if she wants to be a volunteer."

* * *

 **AN:** **Could've been better...**

 **Seriously I really, REALLY want to put up a chase scene where Applejack stole her own armor from Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy has to pull a carriage on her own with Rainbow Dash's armor.**

 **Unfortunately that wouldn't be possible... because the only way for me to do that is by making Applejack a bit OOC and gave Bruce an idiot ball.**

 **Maybe I'll put something similar in the... (checking the mlp episodes list and found nothing) Next Bonus chapter.**


	8. The Crusaders of Love

**AN: It's been what? four days? And here it is. The Longest Chapter I made...**

 **Okay perhaps that was an exaggeration but I was considering to split this into two different chapters. However, I am _that_ lazy so I decided to just go with this one chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Crusaders of Love**

* * *

"Cutie Mark Crusaders... ASSEMBLE!"

Apple Bloom who was just helping Applejack doing her chores looked up. She nodded at her sister and she nod back at her. She ran back into her room and took out her Saddlebag from below her bed. It is a saddlebag with a symbol of Apple on top of a symbol of Infinity. "Apple Bloom ready!" She exclaimed before running out of the house.

Sweetie Bell just finished making a small card with sparkling glitters and little gems. She put the card on top of Rarity's working table before running upstairs to her room. There, she took out a small saddlebag from inside a cupboard. It is a saddlebag with a symbol of Note Block on top of a symbol of Infinity. "Sweetie Bell ready!" She exclaimed before running out of the boutique.

Scootaloo soared through the air with her scooters and landed right beside a tree. She looked up and saw Rainbow Dash twirling Scootaloo's saddlebag with a smirk on her face. "Knock em dead hero.." Rainbow Dash tossed the saddlebag at her before taking off into the distance. The filly smiled and put on the the saddlebag. "Scootaloo ready!"

The three of them pressed a button on the saddlebag. The Saddlebag unfolded into a purple colored costume with their respective symbol at the side of it. The costume granted them enhanced speed and power for Applebloom, additional speed and flight ability for Scootaloo, and magic amplifier for Sweetie Bell.

Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo soared through the sky with Sweetie Bell using her magic, while Apple Bloom jumped from roofs to roofs with her enhanced power. The citizens of Ponyville waved whenever they spot one of them.

They all arrived at the same time in front of the clubhouse. "Super Filly Trio has arrived!" They opened the door, revealing Bruce Gunderson sitting in front of Pinkie Pie. "How can we help you?" They all asked at the same time.

Bruce snapped his finger and the wall beside him flipped, revealing a screen beside him. "A simple problem really." He waved his hand and a picture of Pinkie Pie and a donkey appeared on the screen. "There's a donkey named Cranky Doodle Donkey. He's new in town and it is Pinkie Pie's job to befriend him and make him smile." He explained.

Then Pinkie Pie jumps into explanation. "But something goes wrong!" A checklist appeared on the screen. "Meet somepony new..." A picture of pinkie pie and the donkey appeared. "Check!" "Introduce myself..." A picture of Pinkie Pie and Cranky shaking hoofs appeared. "Check" "Sing Random Songs out of nowhere..." A picture of Pinkie Pie singing appeared. "Check!" "But becoming instant best friends..." A huge X appeared on the screen. "UNCHECK!"

"Super Fillies! You have to help me!" Pinkie Pie begged in an exaggerated manner. "I've tried everything..." She cried in a voice worthy of Rarity.

"Don' worry Pinkie Pie! We'll help you!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell us where he lives and we'll take care of him." Scootaloo said confidently.

"We would love to help a friend in need." Sweetie Bell said.

* * *

"All right everypony, that's our target..." Pinkie Pie said from the rooftop. "Apple Bloom, are you in position?"

Apple Bloom disguised as an apple vendor nodded. "Target's in position, fire the cannon." She watched as Cranky stopped for a moment to check on his wagon. She walked from behind the stall and intercept the donkey. "Hey mister! Do you want some apples?" She asked him.

Cranky shook his head. "No kid, I'm not hungry..." He replied flatly before walking away from her.

"Come on Mister! It's on the house!" She exclaimed. "Would you please try?" She looked at him with those cute and wide teary eyes.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Bell who was hiding in an ally behind Cranky pushed Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon and aimed it towards the wagon. "Scootaloo, are you ready?" She asked.

Scootaloo's head popped out of the cannon. "Hit it Sweetie Bell!" 'Bang' the Cannon shot and Scootaloo soared through the air. She flapped her wings as hard as she can and landed below Cranky's wagon. Using the Ninjasitter skills, she stick below the wagon.

Cranky sighed and took the apple from Apple Bloom. He ate it in one bite before nodding. "Not bad, thanks." He said before walking away from her.

Apple Bloom watched Scootaloo expertly sneaking into the wagon without Cranky noticing her. "All right Pinkie Pie, our spy has made it!" She exclaimed. "Now activate the Welcome Wagon, we'll take care of the rest."

While Pinkie Pie is trying to cheer up the Cranky Doodle Donkey, the Cutie Mark Crusaders did a small research with a scrapbook Scootaloo found. "A flower, an old ticket, and an old menu from the gala..." Sweetie Bell muttered. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the date. It's from a long time ago.

Apple Bloom took a closer look at the scrapbook. "So he must've been from the gala... No wonder he's so cranky." She muttered. "Applejack told me that the Grand Galloping Gala is the most awful celebration in Canterlot."

"So, what is he doing here? And I don't think one worst night ever can make somepony _that_ cranky." Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Bell shook her head. "I don't know... we need more clues." She looked at Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, go and get more clues. In the mean time, we'll help Pinkie Pie cheer him up." She said. They all nodded before Scootaloo sneak back into the wagon.

"Hey, everypony! Does anypony have a toupee?!" Pinkie Pie yelled suddenly using a microphone. "This donkey is really, really bald!" She exclaimed, causing the whole town to laugh at the said donkey.

Apple Bloom sighed. "Change of plans, you go and find a toupee while Pinkie Pie and I try to cheer him up." Sweetie Bell nodded before walking away in search for a new mane.

Apple Bloom hid in the corner and activated her costume. She jumped on to the roof and landed on the lamp post beside Cranky. "Citizens of Ponyville Village! It is I, one of the Super Filly." Everypony but Cranky gasped in amazement. "I am here to inform you that laughing at other ponies misfortune is _not_ a proper way to treat a visitor." She said in a cute yet stern voice. "Now, I want you all to welcome our newcomer with open hoofs and apologize for embarrassing him."

Cranky watched in disbelief as the citizens of Ponyville walked towards him with a regretful expression on their face. He couldn't believe his eyes when some of the ponies actually apologized to him. "We're sorry, please forgive us..." they all said.

He nodded at them. "Apology accepted, now leave me alone." He said grumpily. He looked up and noticed that the mysterious filly has already disappeared.

"No, no please, let us make it up to you!" One of the ponies said.

"Yeah! You should go to my restaurant!" Another one said.

"Or go to the spa! You need a complete makeover!" Another pony said.

When Cranky realized it, it was already too late. All of the ponies in the vicinity starts dragging him away towards a spa nearby. Pinkie Pie led the crowds and opened the spa door for him. "Ladies, this is a spa emergency. Cranky needs help, STAT." She exclaimed.

After a few minutes of serious brushes and extreme bathing, Cranky walked out of the spa sparkling new. He looked at Pinkie Pie and all citizens of Ponyville in complete and utter annoyance. "Thank you, now leave me alone..." He said before walking away from them.

The rest of the Ponyville citizens turn around and go about their business. Pinkie Pie however, is not satisfied. She took out her walkie talkie with an intense expression on her face. "Sweetie Bell, is the package ready?" She asked.

"The Package is Airborne, ETA forty seconds." Sweetie Bell replied from with what sounds like the wind howling around her.

Pinkie Pie looked up and saw Bruce Gunderson flying through the air holding Sweetie Bell in his right hand and a package in another. He dropped her from the sky right above Cranky and saluted at her before flying away into the distance.

Sweetie Bell fell from the sky with her costume. She held the package behind her with her magic. She landed gracefully in front of Cranky thanks to her magic and gave the package to the donkey. "A sign of apology from the Super Fillies." She said before disappearing in a flash of light.

The Donkey opened the package in confusion and saw a bottle of potion inside it. He shrugged and threw it into his wagon before continuing his journey.

"Pinkie Pie! You have to make him drink it. It's a mane grow potion from Zecora." Sweetie Bell exclaimed from the walkie talkie.

Pinkie Pie quickly ran towards the donkey. "Hey! Cranky! Aren't you going to drink that?" She asked him. "It's a gift from the Super Fillies, you should really try it."

Cranky sighed and stopped in his tracks. "If I drink it, promise me you'll leave me alone?" He asked, taking the cap off before taking a sip from the potion. His eyes widened when an unfamiliar sensation could be felt on his head. "My mane! My beautiful mane!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Pinkie Pie watched the donkey intently, hoping that he'll crack a smile. However, the donkey just thank her before heading back towards his new home. "Scootaloo! Did you find anything?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I need more time!" A shuffling sound could be heard from the Walkie Talkie. "Wait, meet me at his house with Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom. I have a plan." She said.

* * *

With the power that defies all logic and common sense, Pinkie Pie appeared inside Cranky's phonograph. Scaring the daylights out of a certain donkey. "Hey! Whatcha doing there, ol' buddy ol' pal?" She exclaimed with that cheerful smirk on her face.

"What's it look like?" Cranky snapped angrily.

"Looks like a yard sale." She took out Cranky's snow globe out of nowhere. "I'll give you two bits for this!" She exclaimed, jiggling the snow globe in excitement.

Cranky sighed in frustration and grabbed the snow globe out of her hoofs. "I'm not selling kid, I'm unpacking!" He said, getting more and more pissed as the time goes on.

Meanwhile, outside the house, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are looking at a certain scrapbook. "I overheard him talking about a certain someone he's looking for." Scootaloo explained. "Maybe it's like a..." She held back an urge to vomit. "A love story?"

"Oh my Celestia you're right!" Sweetie Bell exclaimed in excitement. "It's like what happened in the romance novels Rarity loves to read. About the journey to find a long lost love..." She explained.

"Come on everypony! Let's go find his long lost love." Apple Bloom exclaimed while everypony else cheered and followed her lead. "Wait, gotta return this." She picked up the book and knocked on the door.

Cranky opened the door tiredly. "What do you want?"

"Here, you dropped you book Mister." She said, putting the book in front of Cranky's hoof.

"Thanks..." He muttered before closing the door to deal with the pink menace inside his house.

* * *

"Huh, that's odd..." Bruce muttered from inside his workshop.

Twilight looked over his shoulder and saw Bruce looking at a radar on his table. "What is it Bruce, are you tracking something?" She asked, looking at the multiple dots appearing and disappearing all over Ponyville.

"Yeah, I put a tracker on Pinkie Pie and..." He picked up the radar and show it to Twilight. "This... whatever this is happen." He muttered.

Twilight watched in amusement as Pinkie Pie's signature flickered all over Ponyville. It even appeared at two places at once. "That's Pinkie Pie for you. Trust me, I've given up trying to explain her years ago..." She said, remembering that one time she tried to make sense of her Pinkie Sense.

Bruce nodded understandingly. "I know, just that things like this makes me wonder... What are the limits of her powers? Can she be called a reality warper? A toon-force master? Or is her powers tied to rule of funny?" He said to himself more than to Twilight.

"Relax Bruce, not everything is supposed to be explained." She said comfortingly. "Besides, don't you have a cutie mark to experiment?" She pointed at the jar of Compass Cutie Mark sitting on his working table.

Bruce sighed and opened the jar. "You're right..." He took out the Cutie Mark and smirked. "Here, catch." He slapped the Cutie Mark on Twilight's Cutie Mark and took out his clipboard.

Twilight narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Ain't that just great... Shoulda' seen that one comin'..." She muttered in a thick country accent. "What in the hay happened to mah voice? Bruce! Take off this dang Cutie Mark this instant!" She exclaimed.

Bruce just laugh and took out his video camera. "Nope!" He exclaimed with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Come on girl it's for science!" He added.

* * *

After a few hours of running around all across Equestria, Cranky had enough. He went back into his house, slammed the door close and took a deep breath. "Just leave me alone!" He cried, wanting nothing more but to get the Pink Menace out of his hair.

He locked the door, then he blocked the door with a sofa, block the sofa with a cupboard, and blocked the chimney with a drawer. He exhaled a breath of relief and dropped down to the floor.

A knocking sound came from the door and Cranky gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Cranky? It's me again. I understand that you don't wanna be my friend or accept my apology... Before I leave you alone forever, I have something to at least try to make up for ruining your book." Pinkie Pie said in genuine regret.

"No, I don't want it, kid! Anything you would give me is sure to lead to some sort of disaster!" He ranted grumpily.

Another voice came from behind the door. Only this time, much softer and less annoying. "Goodness, you really are cranky."

Cranky's eyes widened in disbelief. He moved the furnitures away and opened the door. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Pinkie Pie and the three mysterious fillies surrounding a certain someone he has been looking for his whole life.

He slowly walked towards her in disbelief. "It can't be... Is it really you?" He whispered.

"It can and it is." Matilda replied, smiling at the old donkey in front of her.

"Matilda! But how?" Cranky asked.

The female donkey smiled and motioned at the ponies surrounding her. "Pinkie, and of course our local heroes." Matilda replied, causing the Fillies and Pinkie Pie smiled proudly at him.

Cranky shook his head in disbelief. "B-but I never told any of you about her!" He exclaimed.

Scootaloo smiled and walked towards him. "I've been hiding in your wagon since you came here!" She said. "I've seen all of the souvenirs you collected as you travel all around the world looking for her. Then you mentioned about trying to find a long lost friend." She explained.

Pinkie Pie hopped in to explanation. "I also saw your scrapbook, and I know I've seen something similar! It was also inside Matilda's scrapbook!"

Then, Sweetie Bell walked towards him with a smile on her face. "Also, Matilda's the only donkey around. So chances are, she is the one you've been looking for." Sweetie Bell added.

Cranky smiled at them with a thankful expression on his face. He looked at Matilda and stared at each other deep in the eyes. Soon, a huge blissful smile appeared on the donkey's face, making Pinkie Pie explode in victory.

"Mission Success Crusaders!" They all exclaimed at the same time.

The Crusaders has finally mastered the art of Love Detective

Apple Bloom gained the perk: Love Aura.  
She can emit an aura of love that brings joy to anypony's heart.

Scootaloo gained the perk: Spy Master  
She can now turn invisible as long as she has love in her heart.

Sweetie Bell gained the perk: Hidden Love.  
She can now see hidden positive feelings inside anypony's heart.

"We leveled up!" They exclaimed.

* * *

The next day is the Hearts and Hooves day. The CMC plus the protector of Equestria sat inside the clubhouse. They were all making a huge card for one of their favorite teachers.

"Hmm... I just don' think it's quite finished..." Apple Bloom muttered, looking at the huge masterpiece in front of them.

Sweetie Bell nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. If it's for Miss Cheerilee, it needs to be perfect. Hearts and Hooves Day only comes once a year, after all." She took a closer look at the giant card, trying to find any faults in there.

"I say we add a little more ribbons." Scootaloo suggested, picking up a hooful of ribbons from a corner.

Sweetie Bell nodded and some laces floated towards the card. "Mm-hmm, yeah, yeah. And just a tiny bit more lace." She said.

Apple Bloom pressed her paint covered hoof to the card. "A few more hoof-prints." She said, dancing on top of the letter with her hoofs.

"Glitters!" Scootaloo picked up a bucket of glitters. "It could definitely use more glitters!" She poured down the glitters all over the letter.

Meanwhile, Bruce was sitting a few feet beside them with a huge pile of cards surrounding him. "Girls, don't use all the glitters. We still need 86 cards." Bruce said, folding a piece of paper into a card. "Besides, I'm sure Mrs. Cheerilee would appreciate anything you give her."

The Crusaders nodded and decided to improvise with colorful paper leftover. They spread the paper all over the huge letter and took a step back to admire their work.

It is a gigantic heart-shaped letter the size of a carpet. It has a huge picture of Cheerilee and colorful paper flowers surrounding it. It sparkled in beautiful multicolored lights and a small rainbow could be seen on each side of it.

"Now that'll show Miss Cheerilee how much we care about her. Just have to get it to the Hearts and Hooves party at school." Apple Bloom said proudly.

They picked up the letter and looked at the entrance of the clubhouse. It was then that they realized that the entrance is much smaller than the letter they made. They looked at Bruce for a little help. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Bruce asked, pointing at a huge pile of unfinished letters beside him. "Help me with these and I'll open up the clubhouse."

The CMC smiled sheepishly before they all walked towards him and helped him make those numerous letters. "You think this is enough?" Bruce asked while sprinkling some glitters into the paper.

Apple Bloom slipped a small card into the letter. "Of course it's enough! We've made millions of letters." She said in a very exaggerated manner.

The human sighed and put a finished letter to the pile beside him. "First of all it's not millions, it's barely two thousands." Bruce deadpanned. "Second of all, we have no idea how much is the general population of Ponyville." Then he shrugged. "But hey, it's your idea not mine."

Sweetie Bell just smiled optimistically. "I'm sure it's enough. Every citizens of Ponyville will realize just how much their heroes care about them." She said.

* * *

The next day, the Citizens of Ponyville were given a pleasant surprise from their local heores.

Two of the Super Fillies and the Protector of Equestria soared through the sky, each one of them rained down hundreds upon hundreds of Hearts and Hooves day letters.

The Mare Do Well and one of the Super Fillies jumped from roof to roofs. Each one of them gave out dozens of letters to the houses of everypony in the village. This way, everypony is guaranteed to get one; even those who were in the hospital gets one.

Inside each and every single one of those letters are cheerful quotes that can warm the heart of everypony. Such as, _'It's a beautiful day to be happy'_ or _'Be so happy that when everypony look at you they'll be happy too'_. or cute little jokes like ' _When you fall I will always be there to catch you_ \- the ground' or _'When nothing goes right... go left.'_

There's also some inspirational quotes like. _'Be a good pony but don't waste time trying to prove it'_ or _'Difficult roads sometimes lead to Wonderful locations'_ or something epic like. _'Throw me to the Timberwolves and I will return leading the pack'_

Finally to a lucky view, there's a hidden ten bits inside the letter. An advice of generosity could be find inside each and everyone of them. Such as, _'A poor yet generous pony is worth more than rich but stingy ponies'_ or _'A cheerful smile from your friends worth more than the bits inside this letter'_ or maybe something classic like. _'Bits cannot buy happiness'_

Soon, the Citizens of Ponyville are smiling and laughing at one another. They shared the quotes and letters they got with each other. Those lucky few who got some money, wasted no time giving it to their friends; spreading the message of love and generosity to the whole town.

Between the 2050 letters that rained down from the sky, a single letter flew through the sky and landed on a certain pony's head. "Oh, how nice of them." Cheerilee commented.

She walked into the Ponyville Schoolhouse and sat on her desk. She opened the letter, revealing a small card with a picture of apple on one side and a quote in the other. " _A good teacher doesn't go easy on their student, a good teacher makes them a better ponies._ " She read the letter. "This gives me an idea..."

* * *

Aura the light purple filly stood from her seat and walked to the front of the class. _"Do what is right, not what is easy."_ She read the letter she got from the heroes. "Does that mean I always have to do the right thing Mrs. Cheerilee?" She asked her teacher.

Mrs. Cheerilee smiled when she heard that. "That is correct everypony, sometimes you have to do the right thing and not the easy thing. Remember, hard work and dedications are the key to success." She looked Aura with a proud smile on her face. "Excellent Aura, you can go back to your seat."

Aura walked back to her seat. "Button Mash, please come forward and read your letter." Cheerilee said.

Button Mash, the brown earth pony colt stood from his seat and walked to the front of the class with a letter in his mouth. _"They told me I couldn't, that's why I did it."_ He read the letter. "I don't get it..." He muttered.

"Class, what that letter was trying to say is that just because somepony told you that you cannot do something, doesn't mean you can't. You have to take it as a challenge and prove that you can do anything if you set your mind into it." She explained. "Oh these letters are amazing... You can go back now Button Mash."

Button Mash walked back to his seat. "Diamond Tiara, please step forward and read your letter." Mrs. Cheerilee said.

Diamond Tiara stood from her seat and walked towards Mrs. Cheerilee with a smug look on her face. "I got the perfect letter that shows who I really am." She opened her letter and took out ten bits out of it. "Ten Bits, a sign that I am a precious person."

Mrs. Cheerilee sighed patiently and pointed at the letter. "Diamond Tiara, you still have to read the letter." She reminded her.

Diamond Tiara narrowed her eyes and took out the letter. _"We make living by what we get, but we make life by what we give..."_ She dropped the letter and looked away. "What is this letter talking about? It's stupid!" She exclaimed.

"Diamond Tiara, perhaps this letter is telling you to stop being a s- excuse me..." Again, Cheerilee took a deep breath to control herself. "Perhaps this letter is reminding you the importance of sharing and giving. While it's true that you make living by what you get, life would be meaningless without somepony for you to give."

Tiara was about to say something, but Cheerilee held up her hoofs to stop her. "I am not done yet." She said sternly. "You need to start thinking about others more than yourself. All bits in the world couldn't buy happiness, but a single friend can bring a smile even in your most darkest days." She explained. "Those bits you earned, how long will it stays in your hoofs? Probably not until tomorrow. But your friends? They will be right by your side until the very end."

Then Cheerilee stood from her seat and looked at Diamond Tiara with a trademark disapproving glare. "Now ask yourself, which is more precious? Your money or your friends?" She asked in finality.

Diamond Tiara looked back and saw all students jeering at her from their seat. She tried to put on a confident face, but humiliated in front of the class put a toll on her. Her eyes welled up and she looked down in shame.

"Everypony that's enough!" A familiar voice yelled from the crowds. "Just because Mrs. Cheerilee chided Diamond Tiara in front of the class, doesn't mean that you are any better than her!" Diamond Tiara looked up and saw her best friend Silver Spoon standing on top of the table with a letter in her hoof.

"I don't care if Mrs. Cheerilee says that my _friend_ is selfish or ignorant! I don't care if my letter is basically telling to stop being a mindless follower! Diamond Tiara is my friend and I will not stand by and let her being humiliated by the whole class!" She ranted in a very uncharacteristic manner.

Just like that, the whole class fell silent. Diamond Tiara walked towards Silver Spoon with a thankful expression on her face. "Silver Spoon..." She took out her letter and poured the ten bits on Silver Spoon's table. "You're more precious than all the money my father can give me..."

Mrs. Cheerilee watched the interaction between two of her most frustrating students with tears of joy trickling down her face. She took out her letter from under her desk and held it close to her chest. She couldn't believe just how much change a couple of letters could bring into her life.

* * *

"Dating tips? Aren't you too young for those kinds of stuffs?" Bruce asked incredulously.

Apple Bloom shook her head. "No! It's for Mrs. Cheerilee, we're taking her out on a romantic date with my brother." She explained. "We need your help to set up a perfect date for them."

"Ah... Now that make sense." Bruce muttered in conclusion. "Well, I do have some ideas... But most of them includes rigged roller coaster rides which I have no time to build and horror movies too disturbing for anypony to watch." He said. "But yeah, sure a romantic picnic sounds like a plan. Just don't drug them with _any_ potion. It never ends well."

With that, Bruce and the Crusaders prepared a nice picnic in the middle of the park. For one reason after another it feels eerily familiar to Bruce's first week of being in this world. But he shook off the thoughts and put a couple glass of apple juice on the picnic blanket.

"There they are... Get down everypony!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. Everypony but Scootaloo hid behind a bush, while the Filly Pegasus just used one of her perks to turn invisible.

She watched as Cheerilee and Big Mac 'spoke' to each other, which mostly consist of Cheerilee asking a question and Big Mac responded with 'eeyup' or 'nnope'. "We're losing them." She whispered to her friends. "Bruce, where's your plan B?" She asked again.

The human smirked and stood from the bush, revealing himself to the couple. He boldly walked towards them with a smirk on his face. "Hey, Cheerilee, Big Mac. Listen, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo came to me asking for a dating tip. They are pretty determined to turn you into a couple, so humor them maybe?" He asked them.

Cheerilee chuckled when she heard that. "Oh aren't they just adorable. Sure, why not. I mean, he's not half bad..." She said, taking a closer look at the red stallion in front of her. "Not bad at all..."

Bruce walked back to the bush and saw Apple Bloom gasping for breath. "Really? Love Aura?" He asked in disbelief.

Sweetie Bell walked towards the couple and looked at them intently. "They're in love!" She exclaimed. "Apple Bloom's love aura showed them their love for each other." The CMC cheered in victory before leaving their teacher/brother for their much needed privacy.

"Good work girls, who knew being straight forward makes everything much easier?" Bruce said, walking away from the park with a laid-back expression on his face. "Well I got nothing better to do now, so I'll just follow you around."

"WAIT!" Sweetie Bell cried. "You also don't have a special somepony?" She asked in disbelief.

Bruce narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Umm, you do realize that I'm the only human in all Equestria right?" He asked them. That grin on Sweetie Bell's face made him took a step back in fear. "Look girls, I understand your enthusiasm, but seriously, I am not interested in anyone!"

Sweetie Bell took a step towards him. "What about Twilight?" She asked innocently.

"Oh no, no, no! Princess Celestia's gonna kill me! No, the READERS are gonna kill me!" Bruce held up his hand defensively. "No girls, seriously I can't!" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I'm sure the readers won't mind." Apple Bloom said in confusion.

"Do you see any OC x Twilight pairing on the summary?" Bruce asked. "No, because there's not supposed to be a pairing!" Then he threw his hands up. "And I'm sure she already has an official pairing." He added.

"Aww come on Bruce! Don't you like Twilight?" Sweetie Bell asked. "I mean you are perfect with each other. You're smart, cool, and heroic!"

"No! The last thing I need is a romance drama in my life."

An evil grin spread across Apple Bloom's face. She held her hoof over her earpiece and opened her mouth. Bruce's eyes widened and he held out his hand with a panicked look on his face. "Oh you little..."

"TWILIGHT! HELP US!" She yelled with all her might. 'bzzt' Twilight appeared in a flash of light, fully garbed in her Battle Armor. She looked around in panic and realized that the only one who looked like he needs help is Bruce Gunderson.

"What is it Apple Bloom? You almost scared me..." She muttered, thinking that there's an actual emergency. "You know I was in the middle of cooking with Fluttershy right?"

Sweetie Bell who is _still_ grinning like a mad filly looked at Twilight. "Bruce likes you..." She whispered. "He really likes you."

"Don't listen to them, it's just an elaborate prank." Bruce lied smoothly. Twilight blinked owlishly and looked at Sweetie Bell.

"You know I can detect love!" She said with a couple of puppy dog eyes. Twilight blinked again and looked back at Bruce.

"She can detect all kinds of love, even my love towards all of my friends." Bruce said, with both of his hands inside of his pocket. "Besides, shouldn't you be with Fluttershy now?"

Twilight sighed and nodded. "You're right..." She looked at the crusaders with a disapproving look on her face. "Crusaders, you should've known better than this." She disappeared in a flash of light before Sweetie Bell can say anything.

Bruce folded his arms in front of his chest. "Yep, you should've known better than challenging me." He said with a smug smirk on his face. He unfolded his wings and soared back towards the cabin, leaving the Crusaders alone to mull on their defeats.

"Well... You win some you lose some..." Sweetie Bell muttered in defeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce just arrived to Fluttershy's Cabin. A scent of sweet fruits and freshly baked cakes welcomed him as he opened the door. "Hi everypony! I'm home!"

He walked towards the kitchen and saw Fluttershy preparing a bowl of fruit salad and Twilight decorating a small cake with whipped creams and fruits. "Hi Bruce! You're just in time." Twilight said.

Fluttershy put an empty plate on the table. "Hello Bruce, Twilight just helped me make some food for dinner." Fluttershy said. "Her magic is almost as wonderful as your hands."

Bruce shrugged and sat on the table. "Well, we still have a few hours before sun down. In the mean time, do you get your letters?" Bruce asked.

Fluttershy nodded and showed him her letter. "Yes, it's beautiful." She opened the letter and read it. "A strong pony stood up for herself. But a stronger pony stood up for others as well." She said.

Twilight smiled after hearing that. "You know what that means right?" She asked the Pegasus.

"I guess it's telling me to stand up for myself." She said with an amused expression on her face. "Did you write this especially for me Bruce?" She asked the human.

Bruce shook his head. "Nope, you getting that particular letter is the work of Laser Guided Karma." He took out a letter from his pocket. "This is the last letter, let's see what it says." He opened the letter and read the content. "There's only one happiness in life. To love and be loved." Bruce read the letter. "So true, but why do I get this letter anyway?" He muttered to himself.

A mischievous smile appeared on Twilight's face. "Maybe it has something to do with what the Crusaders told me." She said. "So, was it just a prank?"

Bruce just shrugged in response. "Well, as a dimensional traveller, it is unwise for me to get attached with anyone." He replied. "Besides, I don't think you're interested in me..." He narrowed his eyes and looked at Twilight with an uncertain look on his face. "You're not interested in me right?"

Twilight sighed and nodded. "Perhaps... You've been a good friend and I've never had a Stallion or a Man as a best friend before." She said uncertainly. "Spike doesn't count." She added. "Besides, I thought there's something going on between you and Fluttershy?" She asked again.

The Pegasus gasped when she heard that. "Wh-what? N-no! Th-there's nothing going on between me and Bruce..." Fluttershy stuttered nervously. "I-I mean, not that I don't like him. J-just that I..." She buried her head under her hoof in embarrassment.

It finally clicked to the human that both of the mares in front of him could and might be attracted to him. "Well!" Bruce exclaimed. "Isn't this just an interesting turn of events." He declared sarcastically. "What's next? Rainbow Dash proposing her undying love to me?" He said, tactlessly tempting fate.

Sure enough, fate answered his challenge. A knocking sound came from the door and Fluttershy took it as an opportunity to distract herself. The Pegasus stood from her seat and hurriedly walked to the front door. She opened it, revealing Rainbow Dash standing in front of a door with a nervous look on her face. "Hello Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked kindly.

RD gave Fluttershy a nervous smile. "Hey Fluttershy, is Bruce around? I need to talk to him." She looked behind Fluttershy's shoulder. "Is he home?"

Fluttershy smiled and welcomed her into the cabin. "He's inside with Twilight. Come in, we have fruits and cakes." She said, happy to have another one of her friends visiting her cabin.

Bruce watched in a mixture of shock and confusion when RD walked nervously towards him. The problem being, RD is never nervous. "Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here?" He asked her warily.

RD looked down and drag her hoof across the floor. "Umm, you know... Just visiting a friend during hearts and hooves day." She replied casually. "So, uh... Any plans for tomorrow?" She asked.

Bruce took a deep breath before shrugging. He decided that maybe there's no harm in a small date. 'The hell with it... When life gives you lemonades...' He thought to himself. "Well I do have some things to do tomorrow, but nothing too important. Why?" He asked easily.

RD looked like she was about to explode in excitement. "Great!" She shouted, then she smiled sheepishly. "I mean, do you want to come with me for the Wonderbolts tournament in Cloudsdale?" She asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

Bruce nodded in agreement. "Sure, the Wonderbolts sure sound awesome. When's the competition?" He asked, curious about these celebrities RD is so hyped about.

"Well, the tournament isn't until late afternoon. But I can take you through a tour around Cloudsdale if you want." RD replied. "Oh and you should definitely bring your Pegasus Might armor. The Wonderbolts sure gonna love it."

Meanwhile, Twilight and Fluttershy watched the interaction between the human and the Pegasus in disbelief. They couldn't believe how easy it is for Rainbow Dash to practically asked Bruce out without hesitation. Bruce even cancelled all of his plans for tomorrow just to get out with the Rainbow Pegasus.

"Umm Bruce, what about your research about Magic Teleportation?" Twilight said suddenly.

"Yes, and our animal taming lessons?" Fluttershy asked.

Bruce smirked and waved the off. "Nah, they can wait. A Wonderbolt competition doesn't came around every day." Then he smirked. "Besides, I'm pretty sure these Wonderbolts gonna be impressed by a live Cosmic Rainboom performance."

A huge grin appeared in RD's face when she heard that. "Oh yes! Tomorrow's gonna be the awesomest day ever!" She yelled. "The Wonderbolts gonna be so impressed by my performance that they will have no choice but to add me to their ranks."

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "Bruce, are you sure? The Cosmic Rainbbom is pretty dangerous." She said in concern.

"Naw don't worry Sparkles! I just intalled a new braking system. I haven't tested it but I'm sure it'll be just fine." Bruce explained easily.

* * *

The next day...

Twilight and Fluttershy hopped down from the hot air balloon to the fluffy terrain of Cloudsdale. They looked around warily, looking for a certain Pegasus/Human couple. "Now where are they..." Twilight muttered with a binocular floating in front of her eyes. "I swear, they better not do anything stupid."

Fluttershy sighed at her. "Twilight, are you jealous?" She asked her.

The Unicorn paused for a second and shook her head. "No, what are you talking about?" She said in denial. Then she noticed Bruce and RD flying towards a huge building in the distance. "There! They're heading for the weather factory." She grabbed Fluttershy with her magic and start dragging her.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Bruce were standing in front of the Entrance of the Weather Factory. "So, what is it do you want to show me Rainbow Dash?" Bruce asked. "And what the heck is a Weather Factory?" He added.

RD smiled and opened the huge entrance for Bruce. "Come on, I'll show you." Then she smirked. "And yes we are trespassing." She added, knowing for a fact that Bruce has no qualms about breaking the rules now and again.

Bruce smirked back and entered the weather factory. Rainbow Dash grabbed a couple of workers hat hanging on the wall and acts as a tour guide for Bruce. "Look, I know nothing about this factory, so just act like you understand what I say okay?" RD reminded him.

They walked into the main room and RD showed him many sights around the factory while providing him with minimum information. "This is where we make the clouds." Rainbow Dash pointed at a huge tank filled with water. "That's where we manufacture our snowflakes." She pointed at a few scientist tinkering around with snowflakes. "And that's where we contain our lightning bolts." RD pointed at some jars with actual lightning bolts inside of it.

"Wow... Just wow... So you control every weather here in Ponyville?" Bruce asked in amazement. Then he moved his head closer to her ears. "By the way, if you can get me some of those lightning bolts and those research papers; I can make some pretty cool addition to your armor." Bruce whispered.

"Like what?" Rainbow Dash whispered back. Curious about how Bruce gonna make her super awesome armor even more awesome.

"Say... how about Lightning Rifles?" Bruce asked, causing Rainbow Dash to grin in excitement. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, I will distract the workers while you try to get them papers and bolts." He whispered before looking back at all the workers around him.

'Extreme BS mode activate.' Bruce waved at the workers around him. "Greetings everypony, I am Bruce Gunderson the protector of equestria. I am here to visit and observe how the weather is made to better help me in protecting Equestria."

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash sneaked towards the jars of lightning. She grabbed one of the jar and looked around. The workers in the factory doesn't seem to notice her. They were all distracted by Bruce's improvised speech. She took the chance and grabbed five more jars of lightning.

Then she walked towards a desk nearby with a bunch of papers stacked all over it. An exhausted grey Pegasus was sleeping on top of it. She sighed and gently moved the grey Pegasus away from the papers. "Wait a second..." She looked at Bruce confidently dealing with all of the workers in the factory. "I got to be just like him!"

She patted the back of the Pegasus's back. "Ahem." She coughed, the sleeping worker woke up and saw Rainbow Dash looking at him with a flat expression on her face. "Have you been sleeping on your job?"

The Pegasus looked at Rainbow Dash with a hint of fear in his eyes. "P-pardon ma'am, I was just tired that's all..." He said, still a bit drowsy.

"Tired? Tired!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "You are a Weather Pony, you are responsible for the well-being of thousands of ponies." She pointed at Bruce giving a speech about Peace and Harmony in the middle of the room. "You see that? That's the Protector of Equestria. He's here to check our performance, what do you think will happen if he saw you sleeping on the job?" The poor Pegasus's eyes widened in fear.

He dropped down in front of Rainbow Dash. "N-no please! I will lose my job! I worked so hard to get here, please just give me another chance!" He begged.

Rainbow Dash's expression softened. "Okay, don't cry, I won't report you." She said, feeling that she might've gone a little bit too far. "But could you get me some papers about those lightning jars over there?" She asked him.

The worker Pegasus hurriedly picked up a bunch of papers and gave it to her. "Here, take it all. Thank you ma'am. I will return to my work." He said before picking up a few more paperwork to do.

Rainbow Dash smirked and put everything into her saddlebag. "Wow... Is this how Bruce feels like everyday? Now wonder he's so cool." She muttered to herself. "He can make everypony do whatever he wants!" She walked back towards the human and realized that all of the workers are taking notes on everything he says.

"-and season control, we can use the power of weather to help protect peace and harmony all across Equestria." Bruce ended his bullspeech and the workers applauded in amazement. "Thank You, it's been a pleasant visit. I am very satisfied by your works here, just one tiny little issue I like to point out."

The workers stepped closer towards him. "There's an issue with the security in this place. Please make sure that every workers have registered ID's and magic scanners should be installed to stop any unauthorized personnel from walking in." Then he smirked. "We don't want anypony sabotage the most crucial part of the Ecosystem right?" All of the workers shook their heads.

"Good, now if you'll excuse us. It is time for us to leave. Good Day Mares and Gentlestallions!" He said before he and Rainbow Dash left the building with a victorious smirk on their faces.

"Did you get them?" Bruce asked when they are far enough from the factory.

RD smirked and took out a jar of lightning from her saddlebag. They smiled and fist/hoof bumped each other. "Yeah!" They exclaimed at their successful heist/research.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Fluttershy watched everything unfolds from behind the window. The unicorn gritted her teeth in annoyance at the sight of two of her friends stealing lightnings from the factory. "Oh they are so gonna regret this..." Twilight muttered to herself. "Come on Fluttershy, we're going to the tournament." Twilight said in annoyance. Her horn glows bright and Fluttershy found herself being levitated away from the factory.

"Do you have a ticket?" Fluttershy asked. 'poof' The Unicorn dropped the pegasus to the soft clouds below. "Aww..." She muttered.

The Unicorn rubbed her chin in deep thought. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I use my magic..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Fluttershy and Twilight sat on one of the back seats of the competition. She watched the human and the pegasus sitting on the seats a couple rows in front of them. "Just look at them..." Twilight muttered, watching Bruce and Rainbow Dash share a huge bag of popcorn together. "Going around stealing stuff just for fun..."

"But we stole those tickets..." Fluttershy pointed out.

The Unicorn ignored her and took out a binocular from below the seat. She watched Bruce and RD closely, trying to decipher their mouth movement. "They're talking about the race... Spitfire winning... So.. Sonic." Twilight dropped the binocular in shock. "Sonic Rainboom! They're actually going to perform the Sonic Rainboom!"

Fluttershy took a closer look and saw Bruce and RD laughing at one another. "Maybe they were just talking about what happened in the past?" She asked. "And I thought Rainbow Dash have mastered the Sonic Rainboom." She added.

Meanwhile at the lower seats, Bruce was just telling Rainbow Dash about his plans for the lightning bolts. "just don't get trigger happy all right?" Bruce said, looking at the jar on his hand. "By the way, how powerful are these things anyway?" He asked RD.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I dunno, I just picked them randomly. Maybe you can find something on those papers." She replied. "Oh! It's the final lap!" She exclaimed.

Bruce and RD watched as four of the Wonderbolts zipped pass them in flash. "Dude!" Bruce said in awe. "How are they not making Sonic Rainboom right now? That's faster than our dives!" He said.

"That's because their costumes minimize almost all air friction. That way they will the be able to perform the fastest, most super cool stunts without problems." Rainbow Dash explained. "By the way, are we going to perform the Cosmic Rainboom?" She asked him with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Bruce thought about it for a second. "Well... How about we experiment a bit..." He looked at the huge stadium in front of him. "I wonder if we can make two Sonic Rainboom that spirals one another. That way, it'll make a heart shape, you know to celebrate Heart and Hooves day." Bruce said.

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement. "Yeah! That'll be much better than pulling of a Cosmic Rainboom. " She said. "But when and how are we going to perform it?" RD asked.

 _"And now a Final Tribute from The Protector of Equestria and the Greatest Flyer from Ponyville Village!"_ The announcer yelled out, making Rainbow Dash stood frozen in shock. _"Please Welcome, Bruce Gunderson and Rainbow Dash!"_

"H-here? In-in front of everypony?" RD asked in disbelief. "This isn't the part of the plan!" She put both of her hoofs in front of her face. "My life is ruined!" She cried.

Bruce grabbed her hoof and moved it away from her face. He looked at her with a comforting smile on his face. "Hey, come on now RD! When we made that Cosmic Rainboom I know that you are not just any Pegasus. You are a Legend, and it is time to show the world who you truly are." He held up his hand and stood from his seat. "Come on girl, this will go down in history!"

Rainbow Dash smiled and stood from her seat. They flew to the middle of the arena and the whole arena cheered at them. "Let's see, there's The Wonderbolts, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna watching us..." Bruce said, looking at the VIP all around them. "I really hope the rest get my message..." Bruce muttured to himself.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna erected a barrier that protects all ponies in the arena. They nodded at them to begin the performance. "Okay, you go west, I go east. We'll cross each other in the middle of the arena and boom. Got it?" Bruce explained in a very lay man's fashion. Rainbow Dash saluted at him before moving to action.

Rainbow Dash flew to the end of the arena as fast as she can. She stopped right in front of the barrier the princess erected and flew up to the sky. When she's high a enough, she did a back flip and dived down to the other end of the arena. She noticed Bruce diving down in front of her and he raised his hand with a smirk on his face. Rainbow Dash smiled and raised her hoof.

'Clap' the fist/hoof bumped with each other and 'BOOOOM'

A Double Sonic Rainboom of Epic Proportions formed in the sides of the arena. It grew larger and larger until it crossed each other; forming into a beautiful heart shape if viewed from a certain angle. In a matter of seconds, the crowd goes wild. Never have anypony in history ever seen such an incredible feat.

Bruce and Rainbow Dash glide down to the center of the arena with a huge smile on their faces. The citizens of Cloudsdale applauded them in a awe and amazement. They watched in disbelief when the Wonderbolts flew towards them with a proud smile on their faces. "Protector of Equestria..." The Wonderbolts bowed down towards Bruce. Then they looked at the Pegasus, standing beside him with a nervous smile on her face. "Rainbow Dash, right?" Spitfire said.

The Blue Pegasus just nodded in excitement. "Yes." She said, barely stopping herself from shouting like a rabid fan girl. "Did I do good?" She asked again nervously.

The Wonderbolts chuckled at her. "No Rainbow Dash that wasn't just good, that was _Wonderful_..." Spitfire paused for a second at the look everypony gave him. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." She added.

Rainbow Dash would've fainted if it not for the fact that fainting means plummeting down a hundred feet from the sky. "By the way, Bruce told us that you've been wanting to join us for a while now. Saying that it's been your long life dream." Spitfire asked.

RD nodded vigorously. "Oh my gosh! Yes!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Spitfire shook her head at RD's child-like enthusiasm. "I'm afraid it'll took more than just skills and talents to become a Wonderbolt. It also took dedication and hardwork." Then she smirked. "Plus there's a history test you'll have to pass if you want to join us. Trust me, it's much harder than it sounds."

"So, are you up for it?" Spitfire asked finally.

"YESS!" RD yelled, hoping that this is all not just a dream.

"Well, see you later then." With that, the Wonderbolts flew away from them. "I'll remember you kid. Rainbow Dash, the Greatest Flyer in Ponyville." Spitfire said before she and the rest of the Wonderbolts flew back to the spectator's seat.

* * *

It was almost dawn, soon the day would be over. Bruce and Rainbow Dash spent the last of their day sitting on a cloud above Ponyville; watching the sunset with a smile on their face.

"Well, not as bad as I thought it would be..." Bruce commented in relief. "I expected some kind of calamity to happen and ruin everything." He said.

Rainbow Dash sighed and looked at Bruce wistfully. "Bruce, I have a confession to make." She said. "And no it's not just a love confession."

Bruce nodded patiently. "Go on..." He said.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath. "Well, you see... This was all just a trick that me and the Crusaders played. I overheard your conversation with Sweetie Bell and I thought I could hang out with you to make Twilight jealous." She explained.

"But then, Twilight did nothing to stop us. She didn't follow us to Cloudsdale, she didn't ask anyone to keep an eye on us, she didn't even watch our performance!" Rainbow Dash smirked and chuckled in mirth. "She has no idea what she's missing out. Today was the awesomest day ever. I stole lightning bolts, I watched the Wonderbolts, we performed an epic stunt, and the Wonderbolts praised me!"

"So I thought to myself..." She paused for a second and looked at Bruce with a nervous smile on her face. "Since Twilight doesn't seem to be interested in you..." RD sighed and took a deep breath. "Are you interested in me? Or do I have to win you somehow?"

Bruce was speechless. He expected this of course, but he still haven't think of anything to say. "Well Rainbow Dash, you don't have to become my Special Somepony to have an awesome day like this." Rainbow Dash looked at him in confusion. "Besides, can you explain the difference between the love of two best friends and two lovers? The difference is that the love between best friends can be shared. But love between two lovers cannot be shared." He explained.

Rainbow Dash nodded understandingly. "So, it doesn't matter if I'm your special somepony or not?" She asked.

"Nope." Bruce replied easily. "You're still my best friend and being my best friend is probably the same as being my special somepony."

RD smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for the awesome day you gave me. I owe you a lot..." She said.

Bruce put a hand over Rainbow Dash's mane. "Anything for a friend." He said comfortingly.

* * *

"Come on Fluttershy, let's go home..." Twilight said with a peaceful smile on her face. "Let's give them some privacy." She jumped down from the tree and put the binoculars to her saddlebag.

Fluttershy floated down beside her with a relieved expression on her face. "So, you're not jealous anymore?" She asked the unicorn.

Twilight shook her head. "No, Bruce's right. It doesn't matter if he's my special somepony or not. In the end he's still my best friend." She said. "Besides, don't you think it's weird if a human and a pony ever get together?" She added.

With that, they left the two best friends alone to enjoy the last day of the Awesomest Day Ever.

* * *

 **AN: See? Not every love story has to end in tears and goodbyes.**

 **By the way, do you think Bruce should have a pairing, or stay in the friend zone?**

 **Oh and the next episode will feature one of my favorite background ponies ever.**

 **Hint: It has something to do with Time, Space, Blue Box, and An Hourglass Cutie Mark.**


	9. The Doctor

**AN: A quick little filler, that's why it's updated so fast.**

 **This chapter features the The Doctor and Good ol Derpy. Also a bit foreshadowing.**

 **It's rewritten and I added a small confrontation between Spike and Twilight in the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Doctor**

* * *

"BRUCE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

"Gaah!" 'thud' Bruce harshly fell down from his bed. He rubbed his head and saw Twilight looking at him like a mad pony. "My god Twilight..." He looked at the clock nearby. "It's 4 a.m... This better be good..." He stood up from the floor and sat down on his bed. "Talk."

"My Future-Self time traveled and warned me about an oncoming disaster next Tuesday!" Twilight exclaimed. "Bruce! If my future-self was forced to go back in time and warned me then... What kind of disaster awaits us?"

Bruce nodded and took a deep breath. He stood up from his bed and walked towards a monitor in his room. "Where did you appear?" He asked her, picking up a mouse and scrolling to CCTV database. "Wait nevermind, I got it."

They all watched closely as the Twilight from the Future appeared in the living room. The human smirked at the outfit the future Twilight wore while past Twilight just watched the recording grimly. Then, the Twilight from the future disappeared before she can deliver her message. "Something is creating a Stable Time Loop..." Bruce muttered to himself.

He looked at Twilight and studied her for a moment. "Twilight, I know what's happening and I might be gone for an unknown amount of time. In the mean time I need you to stay calm and don't panic. Got it? Stay calm and don't panic." He took out his Walkie-Talkie from his pocket. "You will not be able to contact me with this so if I don't answer it, doesn't mean I'm in trouble. All right?"

He took out a bunch of tools from his workshops and put them all into his backpack. Then he walked towards the shotgun strapped on his wall and grabbed it. "Wh-where are you going?" Twilight asked in concern. "Why bring Jeffery? Bruce, what is going on?" She asked in fear.

The human sighed and put down the shotgun. "That's the problem Twilight, I don't know where I'm going... I could be back before dinner or I might be gone for years." He walked towards his radar and turned it on. "Oh my god it's in Ponyville..." He quickly activated his Pegasus Might Armor and opened the window. "Gotta go! Remember, don't panic okay? That's all you gotta do!" The human opened the window and soared through the sky, leaving a very panicked and not calm Twilight alone in the cabin.

* * *

Bruce looked at a small radar in his watch and followed it towards a small house near the town hall. He landed in front of the entrance and took out his Walkie Talkie. "Hi Princess C, Princess L, just wanted to say that something happened. It has something to do with Space-Time Disturbance. I don't know what's gonna happen next, but I need you all to stay calm and don't panic no matter what happens. Just do whatever you can to protect Equestria during my absent. Remember, stay calm and don't panic." He closed the connection and looked at the house in front of him.

Then Bruce knocked on the door a couple of times. "Excuse me, I know this is very late and I'm very-very sorry, but I'm afraid there's a Space-Time rift inside your house. Would you please open the door?" He said.

Soon enough, the door opened. Revealing a cross-eyed Pegasus with grey coat and light yellow mane. "Hi, how can I help you?" She asked innocently.

Bruce looked inside the house and saw a Stallion running around pulling dozens of levers, knobs, and switches on some kind of a weird machine. The Stallion has grayish brown coat, dark brown mane, and an hourglass Cutie Mark. He seemed to be very focused on his task and doesn't seem to notice him. "Hi uhh... Derpy right?" The Pegasus just blinked at him and nod with a smile on his face. "Umm, who is that?" Bruce asked.

The second he said that, the Stallion looked back and noticed the human's presence. "Derpy! How many times do I have to tell you, do not answer the door when I'm using the TARDIS!" He walked towards Bruce with a wary look in his eyes. "Bruce Gunderson, I am very sorry for the time-space disturbance. But I assure you there is nothing to be worried about."

The Human folded his arms in front of his chest and stepped into the room. "You caused a Stable Time Loop. How is that nothing to be worried about?" He deadpanned. "Who are you anyway?"

The Stallion held out his hoof and they both shook appendage. "Call me the doctor. I am Ponyville's resident Timekeeper." He replied. "Also, it is a _stable_ time loop. It is safe and it won't do any harm.

Bruce walked towards the machine and noticed the familiar buttons and switches reserved for the human fingers in front of him. "Well now it's Stable, what if you screw up and cause a rip? The world could be destroyed!" He took out his scanner to scan the huge pipe in the middle of the machine. "What are you using this for anyway? Sightseeing?"

The Doctor knew that there is no going out of this. "Yes, but it's broken and I am still trying to fix it for almost a year now. Perhaps we should start at the beginning..." Derpy sat down in front of him in excitement.

"Story Time!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor smiled at the Pegasus. "Yes, story time. Sit down everypony, I have a story to tell." He said. "You too Bruce, sit down." He motioned Bruce to sit down right next to him.

"I was born during the peak of Discord's Tyranny." The Doctor started his story. "During that time, life is very hard. Especially for someone such as myself. It was a time where nothing make sense and logic was thrown out of the equation."

"One day when I was running from a flock of Pigasus, don't ask, I heard a loud noise coming from behind a tree. A blue box faded into existence with every noise it creates. I was afraid it was just an elaborate trap from the god of chaos. But I realized that a blue box in the middle of a forest is a bit too orderly for Discord."

"I decided to test my luck and pressed my hoof against the door. A bright light appeared and a small key materialized in front of me. I opened the box and walked into it, needless to say I was very-very amazed."

"Inside that small box is a pocket dimension. A Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I cannot find the owner, yet I feel like I have known this device for years." He looked at the machine with a smile on his face. "When I stepped into this box, it just clicked to me how this thing operates. I wasted no time pulling that lever to take me away from Discord's Tyranny."

"The TARDIS sent me to the Ponyville Village just a year before Twilight came to Ponyville. There, I met Derpy and say what you want, she is the perfect assistant I could have ever wanted. Her innocence is as comforting as a light in the darkness and her sense of wonder and curiosity makes me think more than even the cleverest riddle." Derpy blushed in embarrassment when the doctor said that.

"And that's when it was all started. I traveled through time and space, witnessing crucial events that happens throughout the history of Equestria. I watched the Princess imprisoned Discord with the power of the Elements of Harmony, I watched the Banishment of the Nightmare Moon, and I was there when the Main Six reformed the Nightmare Moon."

"Until one day... Something amazing happened. A rift appeared in the fabric of time and space, ejecting a new variable into the mix." He looked at Bruce with a knowing smirk on his face. "I've seen the future of Equestria without you, yet I cannot see the future of Equestria _with_ you. You are a wild card, an unknown code in the digital fabric of time and space. You have the power to change everything. For the better or for the worst."

Bruce clapped his hands at his story and stood up. "Well then what are we waiting for? Come on! Let's fix this bad boy up!" he said, taking out a bunch of tools from his backpack. "After this, we're gonna visit some hardcore places."

After a few hours of hard work and tedious amount of Quantum Physics Calculations, Bruce, Derpy, and the Doctor finished repairing the machine. The Doctor has an ecstatic grin on his face as he pulled the lever. "HAHAHA! The Doctor is back in action!" He laughed almost maniacally. 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' the sound of the TARDIS echoes through the air.

Bruce just chuckled at the sight of the doctor pulling levers and switches like Pinkie Pie on a sugar rush. He look at his right and saw Derpy doing a happy dance beside him. "Adventure! Adventure!" She exclaimed in excitement.

'Boom' a small explosion appeared from the console, followed by another round of laughter from the doctor. "Yes! We are almost there!" He exclaimed. "Derpy, pull that switch before we get stranded in an Alternate Universe."

The Pegasus saluted at the doctor and pull the switch. "Wait, did I say switch? I mean the lever!" The Doctor exclaimed, causing the human to face-palm. "Never mind Derpy, we have arrived. Slightly out of the course but we'll never know until we open that door."

Derpy just strolled to the door and opened it, revealing a dark, gloomy wasteland filled with the choirs of the damned. "I think it's nighttime doc!" A howling sound came out of nowhere. "In a forest." A distant screaming sound could be heard from their left. "Near a rock concert."

Bruce and The Doctor stepped outside and looked around. A wide grin appeared on the Stallion's face when he realized where they are. "We are in Tartarus, the super villain museum." The Doctor said with an excited grin on his face. "Well come on now everypony! I will be your guide."

Bruce followed the Doctor and Derpy around the dark wasteland. "Huh, here I am having a tour around Tartarus with Time-Traveling Stallion..." He muttered to himself. "Well, I guess there really is nothing to be worried about. I wonder how Twilight is doing..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fluttershy's Cabin, Twilight is pacing around in panic and confusion. "Oh what do I do? what do I do?" She muttered over again and again. "I can't stand still when there's a disaster coming!" She exclaimed.

Fluttershy who is calmly preparing the table for breakfast just sighed patiently. "Listen Twilight." She looked at the Unicorn with a comforting smile on her face. "I know Bruce and I trusted him. If he told you that everything is under control then you should not worry." She said.

"He didn't say everything is under control, he told me to stay calm and don't panic because there is nothing I can do about it." She said in panic. "But how can I stay calm? There's a disaster coming in a week and there is nothing I can do!" She sat down on the table and slammed her face on to it. "Celestia help us all..."

"Maybe you..." "Wait that's it!" Twilight exclaimed, cutting her off. "I just have to tell Princess Celestia!" She stood from her seat and ran upstairs to get her walkie-talkie. "She'll know what to do."

A few seconds later she walked back downstairs with a pissed off expression on her face. "Well? What did she say?" Fluttershy asked.

"Bruce already told her to stay calm and she did..." She muttered flatly. "Can't believe how calm she is about this either! Isn't there anything we should do about this?" Twilight picked up a forkful of pancake and munched on it. "I mean, sure there is nothing we can do. But what if there _is_ something we can do. This is delicious by the way."

"Thank you." Fluttershy replied.

"Moving on, what I'm trying to say is... We just have to be very prepared for absolutely anything." Twilight explained. "If we can make Ponyville disaster-proof, we can prevent anything from happening." A hopeful smile appeared in her face. "That's must be why I went back in time! To make sure I'm prepared for anything!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"And this is the abdominal Bugbear." The Doctor said, pointing at a huge monster that looked like a cross between a bear and a wasp. It is trapped inside a huge metal cage and chained down to the ground. "The fact that it is still in his cage put us about a decade before Twilight's arrival." The Doctor walked towards the Bugbear. "It was captured by Agent Sweetie Drops from a secret anti-monster agency in Canterlot called the SCP Foundation which stands for the Secret Canterlot Ponies Foundation" Then he smirked and shook his head. "Then in three years time, he will escape, resulting the SCP Foundation to be disbanded."

Bruce nodded and took some notes. "This Agent Sweetie Drops, where is she now?" He asked.

A knowing smile appeared on the Doctor's face. "She is currently hiding undercover in the Ponyville Village under the name Bon Bon." He replied. "An interesting fellow she is, perhaps you should tale to her someday. The SCP Foundation made her a formidable ally. Trust me, I know."

Then they moved on from the cage. "Ooh... Shiny!" Derpy exclaimed, pointing at a floating dark crystal kept inside a magic force field. She walked towards it and pressed her face against the force field.

"That is the Core of Corruption. It is an object with the power to corrupt any being in Equestria. It is also what turns Princess Luna into the Nightmare Moon." The Doctor explained. "In a few decades it will turn Princess Celestia into the Daybreaker, but it might not happen now that you're here." He said. "Or maybe, you being here just accelerated the process."

They moved on from the core and walked towards a huge set of staircase guarded with a huge three-headed dog. "Ah, Lord Tirek. A being with the power to absorb any and all magic thrown at him. Making him one of the most powerful being that has ever existed." The Doctor took a step towards the stairs and the Cerberus growled at him. He smiled sheepishly and took a couple of steps back.

"When he escaped, he absorbed all magic in Equestria including all of the Alicorn's and Discord's magic. The Main Six used the Magic of Harmony to defeat it." Then the Doctor looked at Bruce with an excited smile on his face. "But now that you've destroyed The Elements of Harmony, I wonder what will happen..." He said

Bruce looked at Tirek with a steely look on his eyes. "Well... He might be able to absorb magic, doesn't mean he can absorb kinetic energy." He said with a threatening look on his face.

With that, they ended their trip and went back into the TARDIS. "All right Derpy, where should we go now?" The Doctor asked.

The Pegasus put a hoof over her chin and furrowed her brows in deep thought. "Hmm..." A bright smile appeared on her face. "Ooh! I know! Let's go to the Alternate Universe!" She exclaimed. "I want to see what happened if Bruce isn't around."

The Doctor grinned and flicked a switch. "What about you Mr. Gunderson? Where do you want to go after this?" He asked, pulling a lever to activate the TARDIS. 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp'

Bruce just shrugged. "How about next Tuesday? Pretty curious about what happened to Twilight." He replied.

The Doctor nodded and walked towards the entrance of the TARDIS. "This is what the world's going to be like if you are not around." He opened the door, revealing the Ponyville Village in all its mundane glory. "Pretty much the same except for the fact that the Super Fillies never existed and Spike is still around." He said.

Bruce paused a second after he heard that. "Are you saying that... Spike leaving was my fault?" He asked with a hint of regret in his voice. "Should've seen that one coming..."

The Doctor walked towards the Human and pushed him out of the TARDIS. "Instead of assuming, why don't you see for yourself what's going on?" A roaring sound came from the distance and Spikezilla came rushing in towards Rarity's Boutique. "Bruce, Derpy, you go on ahead. I'll go catch up with you." The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS and it disappeared from existence.

Bruce activated his Pegasus Might armor and nodded at Derpy. "Come on Derpy, let's watch where I screw up." They both flew from the ground and landed on top of the mountain where Spike kept all of his treasures. 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' The TARDIS materialized right beside them and The Doctor walked out of it with a pair of binoculars.

"Ah! There's the difference!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and took out his own Binocular. At first he thought that the difference is Spike caught Rarity, but then he noticed a very familiar gemstone on Rarity's cape. "Oh no. You are not getting this gemstone! This was given to me by my dear friend Spikey-wikey, the kindest, sweetest, most generous dragon ever. And it is too precious to me to give to a greedy old beast like you!" She exclaimed.

Bruce's eyes widened when Spike turned back to normal just like that and plummeted down from the sky. "Princess Celestia's Dress... She's not working on her dress and there was no trip to the beach..." Bruce muttered in conclusion. "Well, I guess it's not my fault but technically it _is_ my fault. Did I make any good difference though?" He asked the doctor.

The Doctor motioned them all to step into the TARDIS. "Fast forward to Hearts and Hooves day. Quite possibly, your biggest achievement yet." He said, pulling a lever to start the machine. "By the way, the accident with the Love Poison gave Fluttershy a new home. That's a major plus in my book."

Soon, they stepped out of the TARDIS and saw Big Mac rushing through the Ponyville Village like a mad pony. They watched as he fell down on to a hole near the boutique while yelling nonsense. Then, Cheerilee burst out of the boutique and jumped into the hole. "Love Poison... The Crusaders use the love poisons..." Bruce muttered in disbelief. "Are they going to be all right?" He asked the doctor.

The Doctor just pointed at the three little fillies being chided by Cheerilee for using the Love Poisons. Bruce sighed in relief. "Thank Goodness... By the way, what happened today? I mean in the time when we're living. Is there any Stable Time Loop?" He asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "I do not know... The Time Loop happened when I forced the TARDIS to activate on its broken state." He replied. "Perhaps the same thing happen but without you helping me."

They went back into the TARDIS to plan their next move. Bruce sat down on a chair near the machine. "So doc, do you have any time enemies or something? Or are you a pure bystander in the history of Equestria?" The Doctor stopped tinkering with TARDIS for a moment.

"I have enemies, but I banished them from this world." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS sprang to life. "And by that I mean I tricked Startswirl the Bearded to banish them from this world." 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' Vworrp' "I don't think it's possible for them to go back."

Derpy looked at the Doctor in confusion. "But why won't they? Isn't banishment just a cool way of saying kicked out? What's stopping them from coming back?"

Bruce smirked and pointed at the Pegasus. "She got a point, I mean just look at Discord, Bugbear, Tirek..." He watch in amusement as the Doctor's face started to pale. "Since when does a super villain ever stay in the prison? Perhaps it's only a matter of time before they came back. Stronger than ever!"

The Doctor sighed and slammed his hoof on the console. "All right, you're right, they will be back stronger than ever." He put a hoof over his face in frustration. "But I won't stand by and let that happen, they're my responsibility the second I found the TARDIS." He walked to the entrance of the TARDIS. "Come on now, this is the mysterious next Tuesday."

They all walked out of the TARDIS and found themselves in the middle of the Ponyville Village. "Looks exactly the same..." Bruce commented. "Maybe there really _is_ nothing to be worried about." He walked around the place and saw Fluttershy walking on the street with some groceries. "Fluttershy!" He greeted her.

The Pegasus looked at Bruce and smiled. "Bruce! You came back, is everything all right?" She asked him.

"I was about to ask the same thing! But judging by this lovely day, there is absolutely nothing to be worried about." He said with a relieved expression on his face. "By the way, how is Twilight? Is she all right?" He asked her.

"She's all right, but just last night she sneaked in to a Library in Canterlot to stole a Time-Travel spell." She pointed at a building under construction. "And that's where the Cerberus escaped from Tartarus. Twilight brought him back so there's nothing to be worried about."

Bruce nodded and looked back. "They ditched me..." He muttered, looking at an empty spot where the TARDIS is supposed to be. Then he looked back at Fluttershy and smiled. "Well Fluttershy, I've been gone for almost a week now. Come on, let's get something to eat."

* * *

"Why did you leave him doc?" Derpy asked inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled and walked towards the TARDIS entrance. "He's fun to hang with, but three's a crowd." He opened the door, revealing a beautiful land filled with Crystal Ponies in the middle of a frozen wasteland. "Welcome to the Crystal Empire five years into the future!" He exclaimed.

A bright excited smile appeared on Derpy's face. She walked out of the TARDIS and looked around in excitement. "Ooh!" She exclaimed in amazement. "Everything's so pretty!"

* * *

'This is it Twilight... You are going to meet him again.' Twilight thought to herself. She rose from her bed and walked towards a mirror. She looked at the mirror and saw a unicorn brimming with the power of Determination. 'I will bring him back, no matter what happens.' A small confident smile appeared on her face. 'Spike, I am coming for you!'

With that, Twilight walked out of the room and walked downstairs to meet the others. There, she saw Bruce and Fluttershy eating some pancakes for breakfast. "Hi everypony, you're early." Twilight sat on the table beside Fluttershy.

"So, you're ready for the dragon migration?" Bruce asked her without looking up from his food.

"Sure I am!" She replied confidently. "What about you Fluttershy? Are you ready?" She asked the Pegasus who is drinking a cup of tea.

A sheepish smile appeared on Fluttershy's face. "I'm sorry, but I am not coming." She replied. "I'm still... afraid of them."

Twilight smiled at Fluttershy comfortingly. "Fluttershy, together we beat the God of Chaos, you alone can defeat the Cerberus, the Cockatrice, the Kraken, _and_ a human being." She held Fluttershy's hoof and her horn glows a little. "Have some confidence Fluttershy, you are stronger than you think."

The Pegasus smiled at Twilight gratefully. "Thank you Twilight, that was very nice of you..." She said. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I come." Twilight patted Fluttershy's back with a smile on her face.

"That's the spirit!" She exclaimed before looking back at Bruce. "What about you Bruce? Your first dragon migration, shouldn't you be excited?" She asked him.

The human chuckled and took out his tablet. "Yup! Skywalker's going with them. About time I meet him again." Then he leaned towards Twilight with flat look on his face. "I trust you're not going to do anything stupid aren't you?" He asked with a hint of threat in his voice.

Twilight gulped nervously. "N-no... I'm just going to meet him, say hi... You know like a good old friend." She fidgeted a little. "I'm not going to kidnap him or anything..." She added hurriedly.

Bruce sighed and shook his head. "You're a bad liar, do you know that?" Twilight nodded guiltily. "Well I suppose it cannot be helped." He gave her the tablet and Twilight saw Spike flying through the sky with the other dragons. "Skywalker's been keeping an eye on his for almost a month now. It's time for me to let him rest like a responsible owner. So I hope we can settle everything today."

Twilight sighed and nodded at the human. "Thank you, are you going to help me?" She asked him with a hopeful look on her face. "You know I can't do this on my own right?"

Bruce shrugged and pointed at a saddlebag lying on the floor near them. "My help is that I'm giving you permission to use that." Then he pointed at Fluttershy. "My other help is that I am not going to stop anyone from helping you." Then he pointed at his backpack. "My last help is that I'm going to make sure you won't get into any trouble."

Twilight sighed in acceptance. She knew she should be grateful that Bruce isn't going to stop her. But she hoped he at least he helped her personally. "All right I understand." She stood up from her seat and wore her saddlebag. "Come one guys! The others are waiting for us."

* * *

The Main Six plus Bruce Gunderson hid inside a trench. They are looking at a magnificent flock of dragons soaring through the sky. Hundreds and hundreds of legendary beasts flew across Ponyville, looking for a new home. "There he is!" Twilight exclaimed, pointing at a dragon out of a hundred.

Everypony but Bruce moved their attention at a huge purple dragon soaring above them. Rarity and Twilight's horns glow. A beacon of light the shape of their respective Cutie Mark Appeared above the sky. "What are you doing?" Bruce asked warily. "I thought we're hiding in this trench means we should not attract attention?"

Twilight and her friends ignored him as the purple dragon soared down from the sky. He landed in front of each one of them with a powerful yet soft expression on his face. "Twilight..." He said in a deep voice. "It's... been a while."

"SPIKE!" Twilight lunged at the fifteen feet dragon and embraced him into a hug. "I missed you so much..." She whispered in joy. "Please don't go away..."

The Dragon sighed and gently caressed Twilight's mane. "Look Twilight, I am a dragon. Ponyville isn't a place for a dragon and..." He looked at everypony with a regretful look on his face. "Rarity, I'm sorry for destroying your boutique. Fluttershy, I'm sorry for stealing you chicken coup. Applejack, I'm sorry for stealing you apples and leaves. And Pinkie Pie, I'm sorry for destroying the Sugar Cube corner."

"And Twilight... I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I heard that now you live with Fluttershy and Bruce." Twilight nodded sadly. "That's great, I mean, it's about time you live in an actual house." He said jokingly. Then he looked at Bruce looking at him in interest. "Bruce, promise me you'll take care of her." He said.

Bruce nodded in conviction. "With my life." Then he took out an over-sized Walkie-Talkie from his backpack. "Oh and here's a little something for you. With this, you can contact us anytime, anywhere." He explained. "Don't hesitate to call! or visit if you can."

Spike smiled and held the Walkie-Talkie close to his chest. "Thanks Bruce, another thing to make them call me Half Pony I guess." He said with a smirk on his face. "You have no idea how long it took for me to get a wing."

Twilight looked at Spike in concern. "Do you have any friends? Are the other dragons mean at you?" She asked him. "What about the Half Pony thing, are they calling you names?"

Spike shook his head. "No hard feelings, it's all fine and well in the Dragon Mountain. I have friends, not as wonderful as any of you, but friends nonetheless." He smiled comfortingly at Twilight. "Really Twilight, there is nothing you should be worried about." He said.

Twilight nodded understandingly and stepped away from him. "Okay... I understand, call me later okay?" She asked him.

The Dragon smiled and took off to the sky. "Good bye my friends! Hope I can see you again later!" He disappeared inside the herds of the dragons.

* * *

 **AN: Short story but it got tons of Easter Egg. I know some part of this is made up and the Foundation is just a plain copyright infringement.**

 **By the way, I haven't put up a disclaimer in any of my stories...**

 **Disclaimer, the My Little Pony Series are not mine.**


	10. The Wedding of Love and Destruction

**AN:** **My god... You have no idea how long I've been waiting for to write this chapter.**

 **I can't believe it's only 9000 words long, I mean I would've thought it'll be 10000 or something.**

 **By the way, I will skip the Crystal Empire episode because I want to try and explore the ideas first. The next will probably be the Too Many Pinkie Pie's chapter which will features the Secret Canterlot Ponies Foundation.**

 **SCP-134: The Mirror Pool**

 **I'm excited to write that, are you excited? I hope you are!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Wedding of Love and Destruction**

* * *

Bruce Gunderson sat inside the TARDIS with a grim expression on his face. He took a sip of the tea and looked at the doctor sitting in front of him. "Thanks for telling me this Doctor." He took another sip of the tea. "I need something stronger than this..." He added.

The Doctor shook his head. "Not with Derpy around." He pointed at the Pegasus playing with a snow globe in the corner. "However, I have to ask. What is your next move exactly?" He asked the human. "Are you going to assassinate her? Or are you going to give her a chance?"

Bruce shook his head and waved his hand. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill anyone in paradise." Then a dark look appeared on his face. "But no promises, if this Changeling things even dare to put one hoof over my friends..." He looked at his shotgun sitting on the TARDIS console. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get..." He muttered to himself.

Then, a wide grin slowly appeared on his face. "That gives me an idea..."

* * *

A few days later...

The Main Six stepped off of the train and walked towards the Canterlot gates. They were greeted by a couple of Canterlot Soldiers standing tall in front of the gates. Twilight however, just strolled pass them like she owns the place. "Now where is he..." She muttered in annoyance.

Finally, she saw her brother standing proudly on top of the castle. He noticed her glaring at him for above and he quickly rushed down to welcome her. "I've got something to say to you, mister." Twilight said before her brother can say anything.

Shining Armor doesn't seem to notice all the negative aura rolling off her. "Twily! Ah, I've missed, you, kid. How was the train ride? I–" A hoof over his mouth cut him off.

"How _dare_ you not tell me in person that you were getting married!" Twilight took a step towards her brother. "I'm your sister for pony's sake and Where Were You?!" Her horn glows bright and Shining Armor cringed in fear. "Where were you when Spike left me? When I was alone? When I desperately need a family by my side!" A trickle of tear rolled down her face. "Tell me... Just how busy are you?" She whispered in the end.

Shining Armor looked down in regret. He looked at Twilight and felt like the worst brother in existence. "Twilight... I'm sorry. There's no excuse for what I've done..." He put a hoof over Twilight's body and embraced her. "I'm so sorry... I promise I will make it up to you somehow."

"I missed you..." She muttered.

"I missed you too..." Shining Armor replied.

"Aww... It's a siblings love..." They let go of the hug and looked behind them. A certain earth pony with an atom cutie mark watched them with a smirk on his face. Twilight growled at him while Shining Armor just looked at him in confusion. "What? You guys look cute! Ain't that right Skywalker?" Twilight looked up and saw a Falcon soaring through the sky above them.

"Atom, I swear one of these days..." She threatened him. Then she looked back at her brother. "Bro, this is my friend Atom. I've been living with him ever since Spike left." She explained with an annoyed look on her face.

Some random Stallion have been sleeping in the same house as his sister? Now that captures his attention. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Shining Armor, the Captain of the Royal Guard." He said with cold and calculating look on his face. "Who am I talking to?" He asked in a very challenging manner.

"Someone who's been there for her." Atom replied with a confident smirk on his face. "Mr. Captain of the Royal Guard."

Shining Armor took a step back at the rebuttal. He glared at Atom and his horn started to glow. "You take that back..." He whispered. "You don't know anything..."

"Care to prove that Mr. Perfect?"

They pressed their forehead and glared against each other. A flash of lightning can be seen flashing in front of their eyes. "Stallions huh?" A voice came from beside Twilight.

The unicorn looked back and saw a very familiar face smiling at her. "Ca-Cadance!" Twilight exclaimed in disbelief. She nodded and smiled brightly at her. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" They both sang while doing a little dance on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked. She can already feel the aura of love and compassion the princess in front of her radiates. Then she looked at the stallions still in a headlock behind them. "And also, would you please?"

Cadance chuckled and her horn glows bright. A shining image of love appeared above Atom and Shining, making them stop glaring at each other. A beeping sound came from Atom's saddlebag and he looked around warily. "Mind Control!" He exclaimed.

Twilight laughed at the sight of Atom walking around in panic and not noticing the princess standing in front of him. "Ahem." Cadence coughed. "Protector of Equestria I presume?" Shining looked at his fiancee in confusion when he heard that.

Atom stopped in his tracks and looked at Cadance. "Hi! Name's Atom, pleasure to meet you. Also, yeah I'm undercover now." Then he patted his saddlebag to stop the beeping. "Also, was that you? I detected a mild emotion control magic." He asked.

Cadance nodded. "I really don't like to see a close friend of Twilight fighting with her brother." Then she looked at each one of them with a stern look on her face. "Now, why don't you all apologize to each other?" She asked them.

Shining and Atom looked at each other reluctantly. "I said _apologize_." She repeated, causing them both to jolt and shake hoof with each other. "Now, isn't that better?"

Twilight watched her used to be foalsitter in a mixture of awe and amazement. "That's amazing! I thought Bruce only listens to Fluttershy..." Then she looked at Cadance in confusion. "But what are you doing here? Not that I mind to see you, just wondering..."

Cadance smiled in amusement. "I'm here for a wedding." She replied with a knowing smile on her face.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know you're here for the wedding. Are you helping in the preparations or something?" She asked obliviously. "Or are you just visiting earlier because you're a Princess?"

Cadance chuckled and shook her head. "No Twilight, I am here to _have_ a wedding." She watched as Twilight's expression turned from confusion into glee in just a matter of seconds.

"You're marrying my brother!" Twilight exclaimed in excitement. "Oh Cadance I'm so happy to hear that!" She looked at her brother looking at Cadance with a soft expression on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him.

Shining shrugged. "It was written in the invitation isn't it?" He asked.

Twilight sighed. "I know that, but I'm not familiar the name 'Princess Mi Amore Cadenza'. How should I know that's Cadance's real name?" She asked. "And again, why can't you just tell me in person?" Shining looked down guiltily when he heard that.

Cadance put a hoof over Twilight's mane. "Twilight, go easy on your brother. It's been a stressful day for him." Then she winked at her. "Now why don't we leave them alone to settle their difference? Come on, let's have a walk around the palace." Twilight smiled brightly and nodded.

"Atom, Brother, I'm going for a walk. Don't fight each other while I'm gone okay?" Twilight said before she and Princess Cadance left them alone to their business.

"So... You're the Captain of the Royal Guard huh? I would've thought there'll be more security during the wedding..." Atom commented. "I mean, three princess are gonna be present during the wedding. Shouldn't we at least prepare or something?"

Shining Armor nodded in agreement. "I know, but Princess Celestia insists that there is nothing to be worried about." A look of confusion appeared on his face. "And for that matter, she also told me to decrease the security..." He muttered to himself.

A sudden look of realization appeared on Atom's face. "That's... troubling... Is there anything else odd with the Princess?" he asked him. Knowing for a fact that it is not the Princess who's been giving orders. "And please tell me you didn't actually decrease the security..."

Shining Armor shook his head. "Of course not, I still took an extra measures during the wedding." He looked at Bruce with a worried look on his face. "You look pale, are you all right?"

Atom shook his head and pointed at Princess Celestia walking towards them. "Shining Armor and..." She looked at Atom in confusion. "Who are you?" She asked.

Atom took a deep breath and bowed down at her. "My name is Atom, I am just a friend who's coming for a visit." Then he looked at Shining with a panicked expression on his face. 'Don't tell her about me!' he mouthed in panic.

Finally, Shining Armor realized what's going on. He nodded at Queen Chry- I mean Princess Celestia, yeah she's definitely Princess Celestia. "Yes your majesty, he's a friend coming for a visit. Don't you recognize him?" He asked her.

Princess Celestia shook her head. "You don't expect me to remember the name of all ponies in Canterlot don't you?" She asked with a flat look on her face. "Now, I need to ask, what is that force field doing in front of the entrance?" She asked him.

Shining Armor fidgeted a little. "It is just a standard security protocols." He replied nervously. "Why?"

"Bring it down. It is annoying." Princess Celestia said sternly. "It is a wedding, what would you need so much security for anyway?" She commented carelessly. "By the way, have you seen the Protector of Equestria anywhere? I need to talk to him."

Shining Armor looked at Atom and saw him silently begging him not to tell her. "I... don't know Princess, perhaps he hasn't arrived yet." He said, causing Princess Celestia to stomp her hoof in annoyance.

"But Twilight said that he was here..." She muttered before walking away from them with in a fit of rage.

Shining Armor watched Princess Celestia flying back to her castle with a grim expression on his face. "She should've known who you are." He muttered. "What happened to Princess Celestia?" He asked darkly.

Atom sighed before preparing himself. "Replaced by a Changeling, go figure." He said, causing Shining Armor to take a deep breath in horror.

"Is she the only one?"

Atom shook his head. "No, I'm afraid to say that there are hundreds of them roaming around in Canterlot." He sighed and put a hoof over his head. "That includes half of the royal guard, royalties, and maybe Princess Luna too..." He muttered. "So no, we can't just barge into the castle and confront her."

"Do you have a plan?" Shining Armor asked with a hopeful look on his face.

A small calm yet threatening smile grew on Atom's face. "Yep, and it's on its way."

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack was all over the place. She is responsible for the food and consumption for the wedding. In only a few hours, she and a team of cooks from Canterlot baked a dozen of huge cakes, hundreds of cupcakes, hundreds of pies, and one giant wedding cake. "Twilight! What's next on the list?" She asked while making an ice sculpture the shape of a heart.

Twilight looked over his list and sound of the oven could be heard from right behind her. "The cupcakes!" Twilight exclaimed. She sidestepped and Applejack rushed towards the oven to get the cupcakes. "I think that's almost all of them, just need to put a finishing touches on the cakes."

Applejack put the tray on to a table and grabbed a cupcake. She shoved it into Twilight's mouth and studied her expression. "How was it? Too sour? Too sweet? Too floury?" The only response she got is a muffled response from Twilight and a look of pleasure in her face.

"I believe she's trying to say that it's perfect... Applejack wasn't it?" A voice came from right behind them.

Applejack looked behind her and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Princess..." she bowed down to Cadance before taking a couple more cupcake from the tray. "Here, would you like to try some?" She asked her.

Princess Cadance smiled and took a bite. "Oh, this is amazing!" She finished the cupcake in one bite before looking at another one on Applejack's hoof. "Umm, may I?" She asked in slight embarrassment. Applejack smiled and nodded at her. Cadance took another bite before looking back at Applejack. "I am lucky to have you as my chef... You are truly a talented pony."

Applejack rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Aww shucks.. Thanks Princess, it was nothing." Then she put a bunch of cupcakes on a paper bag and gave it to her. "Here, take some for the road."

Cadance nodded before she walked away from them with a cupcake floating in front of her face. "She's a nice fella..." Applejack commented.

"Yeah, she's the best..." Twilight said in agreement. Then her eyes widened. "Oh! The wedding dress! I need to check on Rarity, see you later Applejack!" She exclaimed before running out of the kitchen.

"See you later Twilight!"

* * *

"Can you believe it Twilight? Just a few weeks ago I was making a dress for Princess Celestia, now I am making a dress for Princess Mi Amora Cadenza!" Rarity said with dreamy look on her face. She picked up a couple of fabrics with her magic and judged each one of them. "Now, what is the perfect color for the Princess of Love..."

"Pink?" Twilight suggested.

Rarity's eyes widened. "Yes! Oh a white dress with a dash of pink colors and..." She looked at the dress she already prepared. "What have I done!?" She exclaimed dramatically. "It's horrible..." She lay down on a red sofa that just appeared out of nowhere and start crying in sorrow.

Twilight walked towards her and put a hoof over her head comfortingly. "Come on now Rarity, Princess Cadence is the nicest pony out there. I'm sure she'll appreciate whatever you made for her." Rarity sobbed a little and looked at Twilight with a hopeful look on her face.

"Re-really... You think she'll like it?" Rarity asked.

Twilight smiled and walked towards the door. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" She opened the door, revealing Princess Cadence walking in with her bridesmaids. "Hello Cadence, that is my friend Rarity, she's your wedding dress organizer." She explained.

Cadence looked at Rarity who is frantically wiping the tears off her face. Then she looked at the beautiful dress standing beside her. She gasped in amazement and walked towards the dress. "Is that my wedding dress?" The only response she got is a nervous and fearful nod from Rarity. "It is gorgeous, I simply love it..." Cadance said in awe.

That snapped Rarity out of her shock. "Y-you like it? You really mean it?" She asked the Princess in disbelief. "I mean, it's white and gold! And..." She picked up the dress with her magic. "Princess, may I?" She asked hesitantly.

Cadance nodded and let Rarity helped her wear the dress. The unicorn dragged a mirror from a corner and put it in front of of Princess Cadance. "Gasp! You look beautiful Princess!" Rarity exclaimed. "And I haven't put the second layer yet!"

Princess Cadance nodded and Rarity took off her dress. "Thank you very much Rarity, I would love to use this dress for my big day." She said with a grateful smile on her face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on your friend Pinkie Pie for the reception."

Rarity nodded mutely and waved at Cadance with a relieved and happy expression on her face. Twilight walked up towards her and playfully hoof-punched her shoulder. "See? I told you she'll like it." Twilight said.

* * *

Atom and Shining Armor sat on a small cafe in Canterlot. They all have a grim look on their face while preparing for their next move. "Do you know where Princess Celestia is?" Shining Armor asked before taking a sip out of the apple juice.

Atom nodded. "Yes, but I already tasked my friend to retrieve her." He replied before taking a bite out of the cucumber sandwich. "The problem is, I still haven't found Princess Luna." Shining Armor sighed and looked out of the window.

"Who else knew about this? What about Twilight, does she know anything?" Shining asked. "Please don't tell me we're on our own..." He added.

Atom shook his head. "Don't worry, we have an ex-SCP Agent, a Time-Lord, and a Giant Robot from another universe to help us." Then he pointed outside the cafe. "There's also an old SCP Bunker in there, that's where we'll evacuate the citizens if the worst came to the worst."

Shining Armor sighed relief. "The Secret Canterlot Ponies Foundation... Thank goodness their remnants are still alive." He muttered to himself. "And why can't we tell Cadance and my sister about any of this?" He asked again.

"Because I'm afraid they're going to do something stupid like rescuing Princess Celestia." Atom replied. "Sorry but, between you and me, I never trust a mare on an undercover mission." He explained. "Except maybe that one time in Dodge Junction, but that's beside the point."

Shining nodded understandingly. "So what's our next move?" He asked him.

Atom pointed at the window at the other side of the room. There, they can see Twilight and Princess Cadance peeking outside the window waving at them. "Come on, our girls are waiting for us." Atom said cheekily.

Shining Armor nodded and stood from his seat. "You're right, she's waiting for me..." Then he narrowed his eyes. "And what do you mean by 'our girls'? My sister is off limits!" He exclaimed, following Atom out of the Cafe in annoyance.

They met up with Princess Cadance and Twilight outside the cafe. "I'm glad to see you two being nice with each other." Twilight commented. "I thought Princess Cadance would have to use her magic again just to make you go along."

Atom shrugged in response. "Well, us bros gotta stick with each other." He put a hoof over Shining Armor's body. "Besides, Captain isn't so bad to hang with. After you get past his stern, stuck up, exterior. He's a goofy old Unicorn in the inside." Cadance and Twilight laughed when they heard that, making Shining Armor blush in embarrassment.

"So, what have you been talking about? You looked so serious inside the cafe." Princess Cadance asked in concern. "Is there something wrong?" She asked again.

"Nothing's wrong my love, Atom just asked if he can date my sister. I said no." Shining Armor watched in amusement as Atom starts stuttering in denial. Twilight however just blushed in embarrassment. "But seriously, don't even think about it." He added.

Atom took a deep breath to regain his composure. A mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Twilight, can you believe this guy? Telling what you can and cannot do?" He asked, enjoying the look of disbelief in Shining's face. "You know what? After the wedding, we're gonna have a double date. You and me, Captain and Cadence what do say?"

Both Cadence and Twilight nodded in agreement. "That sounds like fun." They both said in agreement.

"You can't possibly-" "Overruled!" Atom exclaimed, cutting Captain off. "Now, let's talk about the place. How's Moonlight Hill Sounds?" He asked, enjoying the priceless look on Shining's face.

"What's Moonlight Hill?" Twilight asked.

"A nice spot behind the Cabin. Perfect for _romantic_ dates." He emphasized the word just to tick the white-coated stallion.

Suddenly a ringing sound came from his saddlebag. He opened it and picked up his Walkie-Talkie. "Hello?" A panicked expression appeared on his face. "The Sun! How can I forget? Hang on doc, I'll be there. _Do not_ come to me, I'm in the middle of the town."

He looked at his friends nervously. "Something came up, and it has something to do with Princess Celestia." He said nervously. Shining Armor's eyes widened when he heard that. He looked up and realized that the sun is still shining brightly above them.

"Yes, go ahead Atom." He said.

* * *

Atom stepped into the TARDIS and saw the Doctor and Derpy standing near the console. "Okay doc, what's the plan?" He asked him. "And what about Princess Luna?" He asked him again.

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid Princess Luna is also captured. It seems like Queen Chrysalis is smart enough to keep them separated." Then he pulled the lever and the TARDIS sprang to life. "I do have a plan however, call it cheating but this is the only thing we can do."

The TARDIS stopped and the Doctor opened the door, revealing couple of cloaked figure standing on the door. "Step in, please make yourself at home. Thank You so much for volunteering, goodness knows how much we need your help." He said with a relieved expression on his face.

They both stepped in and removed their cloak. "Wow... No kidding... This _is_ cheating." Bruce muttered in disbelief.

Standing in front of him are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looking strong as ever. They all looked around the place in a mixture of fascination and amazement. "This is quite a remarkable device." Princess Celestia exclaimed. Then she looked at Atom standing in front of her and smiled. "And you must be Atom. The Protector of Equestria." She said.

Atom nodded. "Yeah, thanks for volunteering." Then he opened his saddlebag and took out a gun-shaped device. "This is the Universal Magic Repeater. I need you to shoot it with the magic you used to move the sun and the moon. That way, I can do the same thing in my world." He explained.

Princess Celestia nodded and her horn glows bright. "I suppose this means something bad happened to me?" She asked him before letting go of the magic.

Atom nodded. "Yeah, it's like what happened during Shining Armor's marriage. Just that Queen Chrysalis decided to go after you instead of Princess Cadance." He watched as Princess Luna filled the gun with her magic and the symbol of sun and moon appeared at the sides of it. "Thank you so much Princess, you can go now."

"Can't we come with you?" Princess Celestia asked. "You will need all the help you can get."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, it will cause imbalance between the multiverse. This is enough for us." He opened the door for them and the princess walked out of the TARDIS. "I believe this is good bye. Have a nice day everypony!" They left the TARDIS and The Doctor closed the door behind him.

Then the doctor pulled the lever. "Come on now Atom, tomorrow is a big day."

* * *

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Princess Cadance and Shining Armor." Queen- I mean Princess Celestia said with a barely noticeable forced smile on her face. "Their love is clear and the commitment are true. May we have the rings please?"

Atom smiled and stomped his hoof once. A whirring sound came from behind him and Bastion walked towards them with the rings on his hand. Princess Celestia let out a sigh in frustration before looking at them with a tired look on her face.

They both wear the ring on their horns and looked at the guests in front of them with a huge smile on their faces. The guests applauded and cheered at them on this beautiful celebration. "I now pronounce you, Mares and Colts. You may kiss the bride." An evil smile appeared on Princess Celestia's face. "For the last time!"

Shining Armor held Cadance close to him and teleported away from the altar. Then he erected a huge shield around the altar, trapping Princess Celestia with a ten feet tall metal giant armed with enough weaponry to level five tanks in under one hour. "The show's over Chrysalis. It's time for you to stop!" He exclaimed.

An evil smile grew on Princess Celestia's face and she started to laugh maniacally. An aura of bright green magic glows around her and she started to transform. 'Thunk' Bastion punched the Changeling in the face, knocking her to the floor. 'BOOM' A flash of lightning shot from the robot's hand, knocking her out cold.

Everypony but Atom and Shining Armor stood frozen in shock and disbelief. Twilight tried to form words about the events that just transpired. However, only intelligible mutterings came out. "Wh-what? H-how? Celestia?" Princess Cadence stuttered before looking her husband in disbelief. "What's going on?"

"Allow me to explain." A random mare stood from her seat. A bright ring of green flame appeared around her, sending the other guests in massive panic. "Shining Armor and that earth pony thought they can trap me using a metal puppet." She transformed into none other than Queen Chrysalis herself. "Yet what they accomplished is trapping their strongest weapon in the altar."

A bright ring of green flame appeared around Bastion and it disappeared. "Now, rise! My loyal subjects!"

Half of the guests who were running around in panic turned into a changeling. Atom, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, and the Main Six gather closer. Those who can use magic erected a shield around themselves. Shining Armor stepped forward and glared at the Queen. "You will not get away with this... At this moment the- mmph!" Atom put a hoof over Shining's mouth to shut him up.

"Don't tell her our plan genius!" Atom exclaimed.

Queen Chrysalis laughed and shoots out a powerful beam of dark green magic towards the force field. Atom turned on his Supreme Alicorn Armor and strengthen the barrier with his faux unicorn horn. He watched carefully when all of the changelings in the vicinity started attacking their barrier. "What now?" Shining asked, struggling to keep the force field up.

Atom gritted his teeth. "I hate to say this, but now we wait." He muttered. "We hold on as long as we can until..."

'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' A victorious smile appeared on Atom's face. Everypony looked behind and a blue box just materialized out of thin air. "What in Equestria..." Twilight muttered in disbelief.

The blue box opened, revealing Bruce Gunderson and Princess Celestia standing tall and proud in front of them. "Took you long enough!" Atom exclaimed from behind the barrier. The rest of the ponies could only look at Bruce and Princess Celestia in disbelief.

Bruce just laughed and tossed each one of his friends their saddlebags. "Word of advice, don't think about this too hard and just focus on kicking their hindquarters." He said pointing at hundreds of Changelings surrounding them from all sides. "Celestia and I will handle the big ugly." He pointed at Queen Chrysalis staring at them in disbelief.

The main six shook their heads and put on their saddlebags. Atom and Shining Armor sighed before releasing the barrier. "Cadance, get into the TARDIS; you'll be safe in there." Shining Armor said, pointing at the blue box. Princess Cadance walked into the TARDIS with reluctant expression on her face.

'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' The TARDIS disappeared from existence. Shining Armor sighed after knowing that the love of his life is safe. "Everyone else, we need to make it back to the city. The citizens needs us, now move, move, move!" He exclaimed.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie charged forward. They kicked and hoof punched all the changelings around them, clearing the path towards the balcony. With every attack, they sent five or more changeling flying away to the walls while Pinkie's Party Cannon blew a hole in their formations.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash zipped all over the place, sending aerial kicks from all over the place and shock waves that knocked out the weaker ones. She watched as Applejack and Pinkie Pie started to get overwhelmed. "Twilight! Rarity! Put up a shield, I'm taking out the trash!" She flew all over the ballroom in blistering speed, creating a circular current of air that slowly turned into a tornado.

All of the changelings but Queen Chrysalis was caught into the tornado, causing them to fly all over the room and slammed to the walls around them. "Take that Changelings!' Rainbow Dash exclaimed before expanding her wings to stop the tornado.

Soon, the whole place were filled with hundreds of changelings moaning in pain and exhaustion. The main six and Shining Armor walked towards the balcony and jumped to the city. "Come back here you cowards!" Queen Chrysalis exclaimed. Then she looked at Bruce, Atom, and Princess Celestia glaring at her. "You will regret this!"

Queen Chrysalis shoots out a beam of magic and Princess Celestia shoots out her own. However, the princess doesn't stood a chance against the Queen Chrysalis. The beam of dark magic gets closer and closer to her until. 'Boof' Bruce punched Chrysalis in the face and ruined her concentration. "What? Not used getting interrupted during a stand off?" He asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Word of advice." Atom said towards Princess Celestia. "If you can dodge it, then _dodge_ it." He said with a deadpan look on his face. His horn glows bright and a nearby chair floated up. The chair soared through the air and straight at Queen Chrysalis's head. "Kinetic Energy you little bug! Haha!" He exclaimed in mirth.

Bruce watch as Queen Chrysalis's horn started to glow. He took out a rifle-shaped device and started to shoot the queen with lightning bolts. The Queen however just erected a shield and glared at Bruce. "Simple lightning will never defeat me!" She exclaimed.

"Glad to know that." He dropped his weapon and took out another one. "Those lightning bolts are hard to come by. But these... are super easy to get." He fires off a blinding light of pure concentrated magic at the changeling. Bypassing the shield completely and knocked her down to the ground.

Queen Chrysalis teleported right behind Bruce and shot him with dark magic. "Gah!" Bruce exclaimed, dropping down to the floor. "Little help?" Queen Chrysalis shot Bruce's weapon with her magic, obliterating it. "I just finished that!" Bruce shouted.

Celestia and Atom stepped forward. They combined their magic and shoots it at the Queen. However, even their combined power isn't enough to bring her down. Queen Chrysalis snarled at them and shot them with her own power. Princess Celestia and Atom dodged the attack before helping their human friend. "What the hell? How are you so powerful?" Atom asked

Queen Chrysalis laughed at them. "At first I was going to capture Princess Cadance and feast on the love of her fiancee. However, I realized that the love of many outweigh the love of the few." She walked towards the threateningly. "Princess Celestia is loved by all, the love of all ponies in Equestria coursed through my veins. Feeding me with magic and power, now... I am the most powerful being in the world!"

She shoots out a beam of dark magic at the three of them. 'Clash' Bruce extended his metal wings to protect all three of them. "Magic got nothing on Physics." Bruce exclaimed. He stood up and ran towards the changeling. He ducked from another beam of magic and 'Crack' he delivered a nasty left hook at the Queen before jumping back to regain his composure.

A murderous expression appeared on the Queen's face. She rubbed her jaw with her hoof and glared at the human. "You..." A bright green light grew around the Chrysalis and a wave of green flames soared towards Bruce. 'Bzzt' Princess Celestia teleported Bruce away before sending out her own magic to counteract the dark one. **"I will destroy you!"** The Changeling yelled in rage.

* * *

Meanwhile, The main six and Shining Armor are facing the changelings in the city. The fact that they've been feeding off the love of all ponies in Canterlot, makes them much more stronger than before.

Pinkie Pie blasted another five of the Changelings with her Party Cannon before running towards Applejack. "Hi AJ!" She greeted her while kicking a Changeling in the face. "How's it going?" She asked again.

AJ smacked two changeling's against each other and bucked another one into the sky. "This ain't really the time Pinkie!" She ducked from a small beam of green magic and jumped into the air. 'Whack' She twisted in midair and whacked three changelings out of the way.

Pinkie Pie smiled and hopped on top of a Changeling, flattening it. "Hi Rarity! Hi Twilight! Hi Shining Armor! How's it going?" She greeted her friends who were shooting a bunch of Changelings from inside Shining Armor's barrier. "Not now Pinkie!" Twilight shot a Changeling that was about to sneak up on Applejack and shoot another one that was about to sneak up on Pinkie Pie.

Rarity took a deep breath and a bunch of pebbles rose from the ground. "Darling, we are in the middle of something. Perhaps you should talk to Fluttershy? I think she needs more help than you do." The pebbles flew around them, creating a small rocky tornado that knocked down all of the nearby Changelings. 'Whoosh' Rarity let go of her magic and let the linear force turned the pebbles into a bullet. A dozen of so Changeling were shot by the pebbles and dropped down.

Pinkie Pie smiled and hopped towards Fluttershy who is floating around in panic. "Hi Fluttershy!" She exclaimed, jumping on top of a Changeling and slammed it down to the ground. "How's going?" She asked her cheerfully. Fluttershy just shook her head and accidently landed on a Changeling.

"Oh! I'm so sorry..." Fluttershy exclaimed when she saw the Changeling moaning in pain under her feet. She helped the changeling up and it started attacking her. "AAAH! Help me!" Pinkie Pie just hoof punched it away like it was nothing. "Sorry, I can't bring myself to hurt anyone..."

"Why don't you treat them like a naughty animal! Use the stare on them!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Fluttershy nodded and glared at the Changeling. Silence followed shortly after and about fifty changeling who saw Fluttershy stopped in their tracks. "Now you listen here mister! I do not care just how bad you need love, but hurting ponies, invading Canterlot, and kidnapping princess are not the proper way to get love!" She took a step towards them. "Now you will apologize to all of my friends and leave this place forever!"

With that, half of the Changelings in their area fled. But of course there are still more remains. "I'll handle it! Everypony take cover!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She activated her Lightning Rifles and a couple of nuzzle appeared on her sides. 'Bzzzt!' A huge arc of lightning shot out of the blue pegasus, creating a chain reaction that fries all of the changelings in the area. "Aww yeah! I told you stealing those lightning bolts were worth it!" She exclaimed towards Twilight with a smug look on her face.

Suddenly a ringing sound came from Twilight's Walkie-Talkie. She answered the call and nodded. "We're on our way." She motioned all of her friends to come closer and she teleported them all to the old SCP Bunker.

* * *

An hour before...

The Doctor stood back to back with Agent Sweetie Drops in front of the Bunker Entrance. The Agent held a baton with one of her front hoof while the Doctor goes empty hoofed. "You sure you don't need any weapon?" Sweetie Drops asked while bashing a head of a Changeling with her baton.

"Being a cosmic traveler for decades makes you good at martial arts." The Doctor replied while kicking a changeling in the face. "Besides, I never get used to fight without one of my hooves." He added before delivering a roundhouse kick that knocked down three changelings.

Agent Sweetie Bell just shrugged before lunging at a changeling who thought it was a good idea to impersonate her. She knocked it to the ground and stepped on its face for a good measure. "So is working at the Foundation for half of your life." Then she looked at the Doctor who is giving his look alike a migraine of the century.

"About the Foundation, is it true that it crumbled because of the Bugbear incident?" The Doctor asked while hoof punching a couple of changeling away.

"No, it was something much worse than the bugbear." Agent Sweetie Drops swiped her baton and sent five changelings flying. "It destroyed everything..." She muttered with a dark and depressed look on her face. "I was the only survivor, I was the one who neutralized the threat." She gritted her teeth and sent her pent up rage at a poor changeling nearby, sending it flying into the atmosphere. "Bugbear is just a tough everyday monster who escaped containment during the attack."

The Doctor nodded understandingly while gripping a changeling on a headlock. "You came to Ponyville to live a brand new life." The Agent nodded sadly.

"Ponyville, I would protect that place with my life if I have to." She muttered to herself. "My best friend, Lyra... She's inside the bunker... I would die before anyone ever dare to hurt her..." A changeling lunged at her and she caught it with her hoof. "Do you hear that? I said I will protect her with my life!" She slammed the changeling onto the ground in rage.

The Doctor took one look at Agent Sweetie Drops and he shuddered in fear. "Tartarus hath no fury like a Mare scorned..." He muttered to himself. Then he took out his Walkie-Talkie. "Twilight, if you're done there would you please help us in here?" He asked her.

* * *

"You can't keep dodging forever!" Queen Chrysalis yelled as she shot Bruce with another beam of green fire. The human paused for a second to catch his breath and held out his wings to block the fire. He cringed a little when he heard creaking sound coming from his back.

"That's brilliant Princess!" Atom exclaimed from behind them. "Bruce! Come quick! I'll hold her off as long as I can!" The earth pony flew towards the Queen and delivered an aerial kick right at her face. "Come and get me you sorry excuse of a villain!" He exclaimed, leading the Queen to the other side of the room.

Meanwhile, Bruce stood in front of a weakened Princess Celestia and a Sun Cutie Mark floating in front of him. He grabbed the Cutie Mark and felt an untold amount of energy coursing through his veins. "Oh man! How are you not kicking her all the way to the Crystal Empire?" His armor shines in bright golden light and all the burnt marks in his wings disappeared.

A ball of light appeared in his palm. It slowly formed into a beautiful, translucent, shining sword made out of pure sun magic. "I call this one, the Solar Saber!" He said with a confident smirk on his face.

The human lunged at Queen Chrysalis with the Sun Saber. The sword cut through her shields like it was nothing and the Queen was forced dodge the attack. She shot Bruce with a huge beam of light, but it was easily deflected by his saber. "Impossible!" She exclaimed before sending out a huge wave of green flames towards the human.

Bruce floated a few feet up and channeled his magic to his wings. 'Whoosh!' A gust of golden fire appeared all around him and burn through the dark fire. "Nothing is impossible." He said before slicing through the air, creating a crescent shaped beam of light towards Queen Chrysalis.

Queen Chrysalis shot out a huge beam of magic at Bruce. The human sidestepped and make a bunch of shields to deflect the beam. "AAHH!" The Changeling cried in agony. She looked to her left and realized that the human deflected her attack with his own.

Bruce took it as a chance. He lunged at the Queen and teleported her and himself out of the palace.

* * *

The Doctor and Sweetie Drops has their backs pressed against the door of the bunker. They all have a determined look on their faces as they fought with the last of their strength. The Doctor gritted his teeth and charged, knocking four Changelings away from them. "Second wind?" Sweetie Drops asked while giving a some nasty uppercut to a changeling.

"No, fifth wind... I'm getting old you know!" The Doctor took cover behind Sweetie Drops and starts gasping for breath. "Now where are those mares..." He muttered.

As if on cue, the main six appeared right in front of them in a flash of light. Fluttershy wasted no time using her stare on the changelings while Rainbow Dash shot the rest with her lightning rifles. "Thank Goodness! Finally!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Now we'll just have to wait for Bruce and..."

The Human and the Queen of Changeling shot down from the sky. They both landed in right in front of the main six and the human pressed his Solar Saber against Chrysalis's neck. "You are defeated and outnumbered, yield!" Bruce exclaimed.

Queen Chrysalis let out a small laugh. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked with an evil smile on her face. "There's the bride's maids, the bride, the groom, the ring bearer, the guests..." A horrified look flashed across Bruce's face. "Now, where are the flower fillies?"

The Solar Saber dissipated and Bruce took a step back in fear. "No... You wouldn't dare..." He whispered.

Queen Chrysalis stood up and laughed maniacally. "Hahaha! Princess Celestia handpicked the Flower Fillies, an easy prey I have to say..." She took a step towards Bruce. "I have them hidden away in the city and my loyal soldiers are awaiting for my command." Her horn glows bright and a ring of fire surrounded her. "Now, surrender or they will die!"

"No." Bruce said

"Excuse me?" Queen Chrysalis asked in disbelief. "I said you will surrender to me or I will kill them." She said.

Bruce put his hands on his pocket and looked at Queen Chrysalis with a flat look on his face. "No, as in, that's not how the deal goes." He said calmly. "The deal goes like this; let them go or _I_ will kill you." He said in an eerily calm tone.

Queen Chrysalis narrowed her eyes. "You're a hero... You're not going to kill me, I know you won't." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. "I know your types, you're not going to stoop down to my level and do such horrible things like 'killing'."

A small neutral smile appeared on the human's face. "You know, when I stepped into this world one thing revolves around my head." He looked at his friends with a kind and loving expression on his face. "This is Paradise." He said with a blissful smile on his face. "The ponies are nice and welcoming, the nature is pure and untouched, the air is fresh, the water is clean, and for once in my centuries of moving from one dimension into another... I really wanted to stay."

A small frown appeared on Bruce's face, not a threatening one, just a disappointed kind frown. "Then suddenly, I met _you_ , the changelings. And I thought to myself, 'Huh? For what purpose does a creature of _hell_ doing here in paradise?'"

The temperature in the surrounding area dropped ten degrees Celsius and the green fires surrounding Queen Chrysalis snuff out. "Then I thought to myself; 'maybe they're lost and they are just _begging me_ to send them back home.' And that's exactly what I'm going to do..."

Then it came... The feeling of impending doom, the feeling of hopelessness, the feeling of death. Queen Chrysalis felt all of her will power, bravery, confidence disappeared like her flames. She watched in horror as Bruce Gunderson just walked calmly towards her. She took a step back and fell to the ground. She frantically scrambled away from him. "St-stay away from me!" Her horn glows bright and she tried to teleport away.

'BANG'

Everypony just watched in shocked silence as Bruce took out his revolver and shot Queen Chrysalis's horn. It fizzled and dies down in a flash of green light. **"AAAAAHHHH!"** A bloodcurdling scream came out of the Changeling's mouth. She dropped on to the ground and start crying out in pain and agony.

The human pocketed his gun. "You know, I always wondered what happened when unicorn lost their horn." Bruce commented without any remorse. He crouched down in front of the hornless queen in curiosity. "Looks painful; tell me, how do you feel?" Bruce asked calmly.

The Changeling glared at Bruce defiantly with tears of agony rolling down her face. "You will regret this..." She whispered at him. She ignored the Doctor frantically waving at her to stop talking. "My soldiers will continue to spread across Equestria and we will have our revenge!"

Bruce sighed and stood up. "Weren't you listening?" He closed his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face. _"I'm going to send every single one of you back to hell where you belong."_ The Solar Saber materialized in his hand. "I will kill each and everyone of you until nothing's left. I will drive you extinct and erase you from the face of history."

Queen Chrysalis shook her head. "Im-impossible! Y-you wouldn't dare!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "Nothing in this world is capable of doing such feat."

Bruce let out a mirthful laughed. "Ahahaha! Oh hoho now that's funny." He chuckled some more. "Haven't you hear? I am not from this world." Then he stabbed his Solar Saber at the ground just a few inches away from Chrysalis's face. "Look into my eyes and tell me." He bring his face close to Queen Chrysalis's face. "Which one of us is the real monster..." He whispered to her.

Queen Chrysalis whimpered under his stare. "Y-you are..." She whispered in fear. "You're the real monster..."

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Correct, now tell me, which one of us is more powerful?" He asked in soft yet threatening tone.

"You are..." Queen Chrysalis whispered a bit more clearly this time. "You're more powerful."

"Correct, do you understand what this means _Chrysalis_?" He asked once again.

The Changeling nodded in submission. "Yes, I understand... My lord..." She muttered obediently. "We are at your mercy."

Bruce smiled and moved away from her. "That's good to hear! I'm glad I don't have to kill you to get my point across." He exhaled a breath of relief. "From now on, I am your king. My word is law and you will do everything I say. Do you understand?" He asked her.

"Yes, I understand my lord. Your wish is our command." She said obediently.

"Well then, my first order is: Bring the three fillies we were talking about to me safe and sound." Bruce said with a cheerful smile on his face.

Chrysalis looked at a Changeling who just woke up after being knocked down by Sweetie Drops. "You heard him..." She said threateningly. The Changeling nodded and three familiar fillies appeared in front of Bruce. "They are sleeping." Chrysalis said.

Bruce smiled and motioned Twilight to take them away. "Now, my second order is: Cheat Biology and get some friends." He pointed at the main six who are still staring at Bruce like he just conquered an entire race. Oh wait, that's actually what happened. "Starting with them, it's not hard to be friends with them I can assure you that."

Then he pointed at Twilight Sparkle. "Chrysalis, I also wanted to treat Twilight Sparkle as your new Queen. Her words is my words." He said, enjoying the priceless look on the unicorn's face. He walked over to Twilight.

"Congrats! You're the queen of changelings." 'Thud' the purple unicorn fainted in shock.

* * *

The main six, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, The doctor, Agent Sweetie Drops, Bruce, and Atom sat inside the huge meeting chamber inside the TARDIS. Half of them are demanding one thing and one thing only... "Oh boy! Here comes the fun part!" Atom exclaimed. "Ask away mares and gentlecolts! Haha!"

"How is there two of you!?" The main six exclaimed in disbelief.

Bruce just chuckled. "Well you see, this blue box has the power to travel back and forth in time." He ignored the look of disbelief on everypony's face. "I am Bruce Gunderson from three days before the wedding. I came to the future after The Doctor told me about the threat of the Changelings. There, I assist Atom who is the future me." He explained. "Next question!"

"How did you beat Chrysalis?" Twilight asked.

"I absorbed Princess Celestia's Cutie Mark and imbued it with the power from my armor. Which is powered by a crystallized singularity that pretty much contains unlimited power." He replied simply. "Next question!"

"What is this place?" They all asked.

"It's the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Basically it's a pocket dimension." Bruce replied simply. "Next Question!"

"Am I really the Queen of Changeling?" Twilight asked.

Bruce nodded. "Yup! Your wish is your command." He said. "By the way, I think those are the only important unanswered questions. Off you go then!" The TARDIS door opened, revealing a bunch of ponies standing around in confusion. "Everypony is waiting for you." Then he looked at Pinkie Pie. "Especially you Pinkie Pie, it's time for the reception."

* * *

A few hours later...

A huge party was being held on the palace garden. It was a joyful celebration full of love and excitement. The Bride, the Groom, and five of the main six are dancing and singing together. Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 are bringing the party to life with their music. It was a momentous celebration, to celebrate the union of two souls.

Meanwhile, Atom is sitting with the Doctor in front of the TARDIS. He watched the party with a relaxed yet satisfied look on his face. "Ah... So, am I bringing a good change?" He asked the doctor.

"You do, no doubt." The Doctor replied. "It's only a matter of time before all of the changelings metamorphose into their newer form." He said, looking at a few Changelings disguised as a random pony. "In the mean time, what are you going to do with the Changelings?" He asked him.

Atom shrugged in response. "I dunno, what do you think Sweetie Drops?" He looked at his left and an ex-SCP Agent appeared out of thin air.

Sweetie Drops fiddle around with her watch. "It's up to you, you are their lord and master after all." She stood from the ground smiled. "By the way, Princess Celestia agreed to rebuild the SCP Foundation with Princess Luna as the leader and me as the second in command." Then she looked at the Doctor. "Do you want to join us?" She asked him.

The Doctor thought about it for moment. "Why not, just makes life more exciting isn't it?" He said. Then he looked at a certain Pegasus dancing in the party. "I'm quite sure Derpy won't mind." He added.

"Hey! What about me!" Atom exclaimed. "You didn't ask if I want to join you or not."

Agent Sweetie Drops gave Atom a sweet, sweet, smile. "Protector of Equestria, you are in by default. Also, you are partnered with The Doctor." With that, she walked towards the Party, looking for her best friend Lyra Heartstrings.

Atom just sighed and looked at the Doctor sitting beside him. "I think I'm forgetting something... What do you think should be happening right now?" He asked the doctor.

Suddenly, a mare Pegasus walked towards them. She bowed down at him. "My lord, I have done what you asked. I have befriended Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie under the identity of Butterfly Wings." She explained.

Atom sighed and stood up from his position. He walked towards the party and waved at his friends to come to him. The Main six walked out of the party to meet up with Bruce and the Doctor. "What is it Bruce?" Twilight asked.

Atom pointed at Butterfly Wings. "Do you know this mare?" He asked them.

"Yes! That's Butterfly Wings! Our new friends!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in excitement.

Atom sighed and looked at Twilight. "Twilight, tell her to do something. Anything." He said.

Twilight raised an eyebrow and looked at Butterfly Wings. "Umm, jump two feet high." Butterfly Wings jumped without any hesitation. Twilight looked at Butterfly apologetically. "Sorry, you must be feeling pretty weirded out by him." Butterfly Wings shook her head and bowed at her.

"My Apology my queen, Atom just gave me a mission to befriend you all." Twilight put a hoof over her face and sighed. She finally realized who she has been talking to.

After a few moment of rubbing her chin, pressing her cheek against her hooves, and counting down from ten; Twilight Sparkle realized what she has to do. "Atom, do you want to watch me do something _really_ crazy?" She asked the earth pony.

A bright smile appeared on the earth pony's face. "Oh I would love to! Give me your worst Twilight Sparkle!" Atom exclaimed in excitement.

Twilight walked towards everypony in the party. "Attention Everypony!" She yelled out. The music died down and everypony stopped doing whatever it is they were doing. "I, Twilight Sparkle, the Queen of Changelings order all changeling to transform back into their initial form."

A quarter ponies in the party turned into a changeling, while the rest of ponies started whispering at each other in panic. "Now, I want all ponies to look at each one of those Changelings and accept their difference. Accept that they are creatures just like us. Accept them and welcome them with open hoofs."

Then she looked back at the Changelings. "For the changelings, as your queen I order you to be true to yourself. Make friends and let your friend feed you with their love instead of stealing it from them. Only this way, you can feel the true happiness in life." Slowly but surely, the ponies started talking around with the Changelings. Soon enough, the talking turned into chattering and DJ Pon-3 turned on the music.

In just under three minutes, both the Changelings and the Ponies partied together, not only to celebrate a wedding but also to celebrate the new-found trust and friendship between two different races. "Now this! Is a party!" Atom stood up from his position and smiled. "Come on Partner, let's have some hard-earned fun." He said before he and the rest of the cast joined the party.

* * *

 **AN: Gasp! Twilight became the Queen of Changeling! Princess Luna became the new leader of the SCP Foundation! What kind of mad world I have created!?**

 **Ahem, sorry, sanity leak. But still, I'm quite proud of how this episode goes. Bet you didn't see the ending coming!**

 **By the way, please don't forget to review and follow and favorite this story if you like it. Makes me want to write more you know.**


	11. The Mirror Pond

**AN:** **Here's the new chapter, hooray!**

 **By the way, this one is about the Mirror Pond and an introduction of the new SCP Foundation and the new Pony Agents. Spoiler Alert: They are pathetic.**

 **The next one will be about Babs Seed, but since Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon finally realized the true meaning of friendship in the Crusaders of Love episode; the theme of the next chapter will be much different than the one in the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: The Mirror Pond**

* * *

"Come on Twilight... Show physics who's the boss..." Bruce said intensely. He watched as Twilight's horn glows bright and a purple beam of light shot straight at an apple with laser guided precision.

The apple shudder and floats a few inches up, before falling back down without any changes. "Hmm... This spell is a toughie" Twilight looked at the apple intensely. "Let's try that again..."

Bruce walked towards the apple and held out his scanner. A few words flashes on the screen and he smiled. "Congratulations! You've turned this Apple's seed into orange seed." He said with a cheerful smile on his face. "That's breaking the laws of physics! Not on Pinkie Pie's scale but breaking nonetheless."

Twilight smiled and prepared herself to try again. Her horn glows bright as she built up an untold amount of magic at the tip of her horn. "Stand back everypony!"

Suddenly, a wild Pinkie Pie appeared. She lunged at Twilight and threw her aim off. "Hi!" Pinkie Pie used hug, it is super effective.

'Pew' Twilight accidentally shot another beam of light. It missed the apple completely and ricocheted all over the place. Bruce ducked at the incoming beam of light and watched as the beam of light turned an innocent bird into an orange. "Discord's gonna be so proud..." He muttered in amusement."

"Nnnnnng! Pinkie, why'd you do that?!" The unicorn exclaimed. She looked at the literal orange bird floating in front of her with a deadpan look on her face. "And shouldn't you be protecting me from any distraction?" She asked the human who is scanning the orange bird.

"Against _Pinkie Pie_? No thanks, I got better chance taking over Equestria." Bruce replied before taking a photo of the orange bird. "Besides, now we know that the spell worked if it hits."

Twilight sighed and looked at Pinkie Pie in annoyance. "Pinkie, you threw my aim off. May I ask what are you doing here?" She asked the pink pony.

"I'm just throwing free hugs around!" She exclaimed, hugging herself like she's made out of rubber. "Cause hugs are funneriffic, especially when you throw one around a friend." She looked at the apple on top of the table. "Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Making physics her plaything." Bruce replied easily. "It worked by the way, this bird is a crime against nature." He added, looking at the flying orange floating in front of her. "An unholy combination between corrupted biology and broken physics."

Pinkie Pie grinned in excitement. "Ooh! That sounds like fun!" She hopped right between Twilight and the Apple. "Do me next, do me, do me!" Twilight rolled her eyes and her horn glows bright.

'Pew' A beam of light shoots out of Twilight's horn. It hits Pinkie Pie and the pink pony were engulfed in a bright orange light. "Ooo, I feel weird..." Pinkie muttered in amazement.

The light dies down, revealing a huge orange the size of a huge boulder with Pinkie Pie's head popping out of it, four pink hooves below it, and a bushy pink tail behind it. "I'm an orange! Whoa!" She lost her balance and start rolling away from them. The human and the unicorn watched the giant orange rolled down through Ponyville, destroying a small cart and a small stall.

Bruce took out his walkie talkie. "Crusaders, we have an incoming 247 west Ponyville, I repeat, 247 west Ponyville." He closed the connection and looked at Twilight in disbelief. "Really did not expect you to do that."

Twilight shook her head. "Really did not expect that to work." She muttered. "You think she'll be alright?"

Bruce just shrugged calmly. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Then he looked at the path of destruction Orange Pie left in her wake. "Everyone else on the other hand..."

* * *

Scootaloo soared through the air. She watched with keen eyes as the giant orange came rushing down through the city. She sighed in relief when she saw that Apple Bloom have evacuated the citizens from the culinary chaos. "Scootaloo, we have a clear path towards the Golden Oak Library. Are you ready?" Apple Bloom exclaimed from the Walkie Talkie.

Scootaloo nodded and soared down towards the giant orange. She landed on top of it and start steering it through the village. She ran backwards on top of the orange while keeping her balance with her wings. She made sure that the orange didn't pulverize any more innocent buildings. "Sweetie Bell, I have the orange. ETA twenty seconds, are you ready?" Scootaloo exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Bell is standing in front of the Golden Oak library. Hundreds upon hundreds of books floated in a powerful wall formations in front of her. "Ready when you are Scootaloo!" She exclaimed from behind the fortress of books. "I know this book bender perk will go handy someday..." She muttered to herself.

The giant orange came rolling down towards the library. Sweetie Bell's horn glows bright and the books formed into a hoof. It caught the orange with ease and put it gently on to the ground. "Hoooweee, thanks Super Fillies!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a pair of derpy eyes because of all the spinning.

"You're welcome Pinkie Pie!" The three of them exclaimed.

* * *

"Well Pinkie Pie, the reverse spell was a success." Twilight walked towards her and smell her. "Although you permanently smell like orange." She muttered.

Pinkie Pie smiled. "I love oranges!" She exclaimed before hopping around the town with a huge smile on her face, acting like she didn't just turn into an orange. "Hi Rarity! How's it going?" She greeted a very familiar unicorn walking down the street with two background ponies by her side.

The unicorn's eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know this body is taken." A green aura engulfed her and she turned into a changeling. She narrowed her eyes in deep thought before turning into another pony. Now she looked like a red maned unicorn with bright orange coat. "How about now, is this form taken?" She asked again.

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "Nope! I've never seen a pony like that before, and I know everypony in Ponyville." She held out her hoof. "I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?"

"My name is Caterling, I just moved in to Ponyville." She replied.

"Ooh! How do you like it here?" Pinkie Pie asked in excitement. "Have you made any friends?" She asked.

Caterling smiled and pointed at the two ponies standing behind her. "That's Fruity Loop and Twinkle Shine, they're showing me around the place." They waved at Pinkie Pie and the pink pony waved back. "I really love it here and since I met them, I don't feel hungry anymore. This place is just brimming with love."

Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement. "Yeah! This place is full of love. There's Love Heart, Flurry Love, Love Bringer, Lovely Hooves..." She listed everypony in Ponyville who has the word love in their names.

Suddenly, the real Rarity walked towards them, wearing a beautiful pink dress. She smiled at Pinkie Pie and waved at her. "Oh Pinkie Pie darling, I'm glad you're all right." She walked towards her to get a better look. "Bruce told me you turned into an..." She sniffed at Pinkie Pie. "Orange?" She asked, smelling the sweet scent of orange coming from Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yup! I permanently smell like orange!" She licked her own hoof. "And I tastes like oranges!" She kept licking her hoof until Rarity stopped her.

"That's enough darling, I'm just glad you're alright." Then she looked around. "By the way, have you seen a Changeling named Caterling? The mayor is looking for her to register her into the town archive." She asked.

"I am Caterling." The said changeling said, still in her red unicorn form. "I was about to go there."

Rarity smiled and took a closer look at her. "Is this your secondary form? You looked gorgeous." She said, making Caterling blush in embarrassment.

"Don't say that, you know this isn't how I actually looked." She replied. "But I suppose this is my secondary form."

With that, they all bid each other farewell. Leaving Pinkie Pie alone with nothing to do. "Pinkie Sense, Activate!" Her vision turns pink and she can feel everything around her. "Locate... Rainbow Dash!" She suddenly had a vision of Rainbow Dash jumping on top of a cloud on the ground. She smiled and rushed through Ponyville in a flash of pink light.

* * *

Meanwhile at the TARDIS...

The Doctor opened the TARDIS, revealing agent Sweetie Drops standing in front of him wearing black suit and a pair of shades. "Good Afternoon Agent Sweetie Drops, please come in. What do you want to talk about?" The Doctor welcomed her into the TARDIS.

Sweetie Drops stepped into the TARDIS and took off her shades. "Afternoon doctor, are we in private?" She asked, closing the TARDIS door behind her.

The Doctor looked at Derpy sitting on a stool nearby. "Derpy, would you please leave us alone for a moment?" The Pegasus saluted at him before walking into a room nearby. She closed the door behind her and the Doctor nodded at the SCP agent. "Yes this is private."

Sweetie Drop sat down on a stool and sighed to herself. "Great... There's something that's bothering me lately." She said with a tired look on her face. "Have you met the new recruits?" An amused smirk appeared on the Doctor's face.

"Yes I have, they are quite..." He paused for a second to find the right words. "Inexperienced." Sweetie Drops exhaled a breath of frustration.

"You're right, they are inexperienced, their souls are pure, they've never seen the horrors hidden deep beneath Equestria. They never knew the power of the ancients. The only true horror they've encountered is Discord. And even then, it was shortlived and easily reversed by the elements." She explained. "They are nothing like us doctor, they are not ready to become an SCP Agent."

The Doctor took a deep breath and studied the mare in front of him. "You do not want to corrupt their innocence." He pointed out. "You do not want to turn them into something like us." Sweetie Drops just sighed sadly.

The Doctor stood from his seat and pulled a lever. "I can give you 10 agents who has lost their innocence. 10 brave souls who are fated to perish from a gruesome fate. 10 souls who has lost everything they cared about."

Sweetie Drops's eyes widened. She looked at him in interest. "What's the catch?" She asked him.

The Doctor looked at Sweetie Drops sternly. "The catch is that you will witness horrors beyond your imagination. Ten sights that will scar you for life. Ten situation where you became the _only_ hope."

"Where do we start?" Sweetie Drop said without hesitation. "I'm ready."

The Doctor shrugged in a very Bruce-like manner. "The TARDIS need some time to prepare for this journey so it's not going to happen for another few months." He opened the TARDIS, revealing Twilight Sparkle and Bruce Gunderson looking at a literal orange frog.

"Sup Doc!" Bruce exclaimed while taking a picture of orange frog. He looked at Twilight and saw her looking at him in annoyance. "Come on Twilight! How should I know if the doctor's coming?" He complained. The unicorn's stare intensifies and Bruce took a step back. "At least it wasn't Pinkie Pie."

Speak of the pony and the pony shall come. 'Thump' Pinkie Pie tackled Twilight in a blur of pink. "PINKIE!" The Unicorn yelled in frustration. "Of all the ponies in the wide, wide, world of Equestria..." She took a deep breath. "Why me!?" She exclaimed, making Bruce and the doctor laugh at her misfortune.

"Sorry Twilight! I'm trying to time myself galloping back and forth between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres." She said, making the other three look at her in confusion.

Pinkie Pie looked at a timer in around her neck. "I'm trying to cut down my time so if Rainbow Dash dives off the swing, I can get to Sweet Apple Acres to help with the barn raising, and then be back in time to see Rainbow Dash hit the water after doing a double flip!" She

"Usually, I would say that's impossible" Bruce commented. "But you're Pinkie Pie so I guess you can kick the no cloning theorem in the face and duplicate yourself." He said. An alarm clock rang from Pinkie Pie's head and she started jumping in excitement.

"That's it! The Legend of the Mirror Pool!" She exclaimed in excitement. "See you later!" She sped off and disappeared into the distance.

Bruce, Twilight, and The Doctor watched Pinkie Pie disappearing into the distance. "Mirror Pool..." Twilight muttered to herself. "Why do I feel like I've heard that before." She looked at the Doctor questioningly. "What do you think Doctor?" She asked him.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know what's going to happen now. I'm here to pick up the packet." He said. Bruce nodded and took out a small packet from his backpack. "Thank very much Bruce, this should be enough for another centuries or so." He said.

Then his ears perked up and he looked back at the TARDIS. An outline of a certain SCP agent could be seen peeking out of the entrance. "And I forgot about something..." He muttered before walking back into the TARDIS. "Later mares and gentleman." He said, referring to both the pony and the human at the same time.

'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' The TARDIS disappeared from existence. "Maybe we should start researching about this legend. Chances are, it's gonna be important." Bruce said before he and Twilight head to the Golden Oak Library.

* * *

"Mares and Gentlecolts, this is your first mission as the a member of the SCP Foundation." Sweetie Drops said calmly amidst the chaotic Pinkie Pie Hurricane all around her. A random Pinkie Pie approached her, but the agent just glared at it and it shy away sheepishly.

"Team Alpha!" A bunch of SCP Personnel wearing red vest stiffened nervously. "Secure the area, evacuate the citizens and lead them to safety." They saluted at her before scrambling around trying to control the situation.

"Team Beta!" She looked at a bunch of SCP Personnels wearing green vest. "Contain the Pinkie Pies, gather them all into the Town Hall." They saluted at her before trying to herd the Pinkie Pies towards the Town Hall.

"Team Gamma!" She looked at a bunch of SCP Personnel wearing blue vest. "Protect the citizens with your life." She said with an intense look on her face. They saluted at her and spread out through the city looking for those who needs help.

Sweetie Drops sighed a little at the sight of Team Alpha leading a bunch of citizens on a huge circle, Team Beta being overrun by the Pinkie Pie, and some Team Gamma Personnel hiding behind a civilian. "This... is not what I expected..." She muttered to herself.

Of course, the major league screw up didn't last for long. Soon, a member from each team stood up and start leading the rest. A small smile grew on Sweetie Drops's face as she watched the SCP Foundation slowly, agonizingly slowly but surely shaping up into its former glory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce Gunderson and Twilight Sparkle were sitting in the Golden Oak Library. "So basically it's a pond. Whoever stepped into the pond while saying an oath will clone herself." Bruce muttered in conclusion after looking at the piles upon piles of books in front of him. He put the book down and stood up from the floor. "Welp, looks like now we know what we're facing." He squinted his eyes and looked outside the window. "Ooh that's worst than I thought."

He watched as dozens of the Team Beta tried to gather the Pinkie Pies using any means necessary, from herding them like cattle, lying to them about a party in Town Hall, and luring them with dance music. He smirked a little when he saw Team Alpha led the civilians away from Ponyville while Team Gamma held back the Pinkie Outbreak from spreading out of the town.

Twilight looked outside and frowned. "Oh no..." Twilight muttered. "How in Equestria are we gonna find the real one?" She asked the human. While watching the herds of Pinkies scrambling off into the Town Hall.

Bruce smirked and pointed at a Pinkie Pie sitting on a chair with a regretful look on her face. "I bet fifty bits that's the real one." He said confidently. "But of course, we still gotta test them." They walked outside and get ready to face the army of Pinkie Pies.

Twilight side-stepped to dodge a wild dash from a Pinkie Pie and did a back flip to dodge an incoming Pinkie Rocket. "Maybe we should wait until the Foundation gather them all..." She muttered while creating a small force field to protect them from the army of Pinkie Pies. "There's just too many of them..." She added.

Bruce shook his head carelessly. "Nope, you go and talk with Pinkie Pie over there while I check on the Foundation Noobs." He said confidently before activating his armor and soared high into the sky. "Meet me at the Townhall!" He shouted before disappearing into the distance.

Twilight sighed at Bruce's super calm demeanor and walked towards the lone Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie? Is that you?" She asked her softly. The lone Pinkie Pie looked up and looked at Twilight with a tired expression on her face.

She sighed and looked away from her. "Heck if I know. Could be any one of us if you ask me. And if I said I was the real Pinkie, you wouldn't even believe me anyway. So just leave me alone. I've got some important wallowing in guilt to do..." She muttered in despair.

Twilight looked at the Lone Pinkie Pie for a moment. "Bruce told me you're the real one..." She sighed and sat down in front of her. "For what reason, I don't know. You are nothing like Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie is fun, cheerful, hyper..." She looked down for a moment. "The Pinkie Pie I know will be here to cheer me up, she would talk about jokes and nonsense until she can cheer me up... She will never give up on her friends... Pinkie Pie is my best friend."

A trickle of tear rolled down her face. "Now I felt terrible... I can't even spot the difference between my best friend and a mindless clone... What kind of friend am I? If only _I_ was a better friend..." She took a deep breath and realized that the lone Pinkie is softly holding her hoof comfortingly with a small smile on her face. "Thanks Pinkie..." She closed her eyes and pressed her head against Pinkie's hoof.

Suddenly Twilight's eyes widened, she looked at the Lone Pinkie Pie for a moment and walked towards her. She sniffed Pinkie's hoof and a bright smile appeared in her face. "You _are_ the real Pinkie!" She exclaimed, lunging at the Pinkie Pie and embraced her. "Oh I'm so glad to see you again! I thought I lost you forever."

Pinkie Pie returned the hug. "Re-really? H-how do you know?" She asked in disbelief. "We all look exactly the same!" She added, pointing at all the other Pinkie Pies all around them.

Twilight smiled and took sniffed her once again. "You permanently smell like orange remember?" She grabbed a random Pinkie Pie with her magic and smelled her. "But the rest of them smells like clear water, just like the pond!" She explained. "Come on! Let's meet up with everyone else in the Town Hall!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Town Hall, the Main Six minus Pinkie Pie finally managed to herd all Pinkie Pies they can find. Bruce stood on top of the stage with a book in his hand. "Good Afternoon everyone, my name is Professor Gunderson. Today, we are talking about the General Relativity." Rarity shook her head at the poor Pinkie Pies in front of her while another _Twilight_? Just paid attention at the human.

One of the Pinkie Pie jeered at him. 'Bzzt' Bruce shot it back into the pond. "Those who doesn't pay attention or cause any disturbance will be sent back into the pond. So _pay attention_." He said with a threatening look on his face.

"General relativity, also known as the general theory of relativity is the geometric theory of gravitation published by Albert Einstein in 1915 and the current description of gravitation in modern physics." A Pinkie Pie stomped her hoof into the ground impatiently. She looked at the Pinkie Pie beside her and whispered something to her. 'Bzzt' "Pay attention!" Bruce said after sending them back into the pond.

"General relativity generalizes special relativity and Newton's law of universal gravitation, providing a unified description of gravity as a geometric property of space and time, or spacetime." A Pinkie Pie yawned in boredom and leaned down, knocking down the other Pinkie Pie's behind her. "No sleeping in class!" 'Bzzt' the one who almost fell asleep and those who were knocked down are sent back into the pond.

"In particular, the curvature of space time is directly related to the energy and momentum of whatever matter and radiation are present. The relation is specified by the Einstein field equations, a system of partial differential equations."  
'Bzzt' Bruce shot a bunch Pinkie Pies who were making funny faces at him.

"Some predictions of general relativity differ significantly from those of classical physics, especially concerning the passage of time, the geometry of space, the motion of bodies in free fall, and the propagation of light. Examples of such differences include gravitational time dilation, gravitational lensing, the gravitational redshift of light, and the gravitational time delay." He looked around the room and saw some Pinkie Pie passing notes at each other.

He walked down from the stage and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Passing notes eh?" He took out his gun and shot it at three Pinkie Pies. 'Bzzt' He sent them back into the pond. "Moving on..."

"The predictions of general relativity have been confirmed in all observations and experiments to date. Although general relativity is not the only relativistic theory of gravity, it is the simplest theory that is consistent with experimental data. However, unanswered questions remain, the most fundamental being how general relativity can be reconciled with the laws of quantum physics to produce a complete and self-consistent theory of quantum gravity." He looked around and realized that there's only a dozen Pinkie Pie remains.

"Einstein's theory has important astrophysical implications. For example, it implies the existence of black holes—regions of space in which space and time are distorted in such a way that nothing, not even light, can escape—as an end-state for massive stars." 'Bzzt' Bruce shot a Pinkie Pie whose being distracted by a butterfly.

"There is ample evidence that the intense radiation emitted by certain kinds of astronomical objects is due to black holes; for example, microquasars and active galactic nuclei result from the presence of stellar black holes and supermassive black holes, respectively." A sound of laughing came from the Pinkie Pies. 'Bzzt' Bruce disqualified five Pinkie Pie.

"The bending of light by gravity can lead to the phenomenon of gravitational lensing, in which multiple images of the same distant astronomical object are visible in the sky. General relativity also predicts the existence of gravitational waves, which have since been observed directly by physics collaboration LIGO. In addition, general relativity is the basis of current cosmological models of a consistently expanding universe." Bruce looked up and saw that only six Pinkie Pie remains.

They all sighed in relief after realizing that Bruce has ended his speech. "Pop Quiz!" Bruce exclaimed with an evil smile on his face. "Who invented the General Relativity?" He asked.

A Pinkie Pie raised her hoof. "Newton?" 'Bzzt' Bruce sent her back into the pond. "Einstein?" Another Pinkie Pie said.

Bruce smiled and clapped his hand. "Correct! Next question, what causes Gravitational Lensing?" He asked.

A Pinkie Pie raised her hoof. "Umm... Motion of Bodies in free falls?" 'Bzzt' Bruce sent her back into the Pond. The Pinkie Pie who answered his question earlier raised her hoof. "Gravity?" Bruce raised his gun, but he lowered it after some thought.

"Well _technically_ , that's correct. Now, tell me everything you know about General Relativity." Bruce said.

The Pinkie Pie who kept answering the question raised her hoof. "It's umm... it's that matter and umm... no it's... Gravity! Gravity can bend spacetime!" She said.

Bruce shrugged. "Correct! Just barely though..." He looked at two Pinkie Pies who were whispering and pointing at the Pinkie Pie who answered all of the question. 'Bzzt' "No talking in class!" He exclaimed, sending two Pinkie Pie back into the pond, leaving only two Pinkie Pies in front of him.

"Now since one of you answered my question and another one of you doesn't..." He shot the one who can't answer any of his question, leaving him with the smart Pinkie Pie. "Congratulations! You've passed the test!" Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight walked towards the last Pinkie Pie.

They all gave her a massive group hug. "Oh Pinkie, we missed you so much..." Fluttershy said in relief.

The Pinkie Pie smiled nervously in response. "Yeah, I missed you all too..." She said, shying away from the look Bruce gave him from the stage.

"Well girls, unfortunately this is not the real Pinkie Pie." Bruce said with a smirk on his face. "This is actually the first Pinkie Pie clone." He said, walking towards the last Pinkie Pie with the gun in his hand. "You can tell by the fact that the _real_ Pinkie Pie smells like orange."

Everyone gasped and took a step away from the Pinkie Pie. "Then... where's the real Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked in disbelief. "Did you accidentally zapped her?" Bruce shook his head and pointed at the town hall entrance.

The door slammed open, revealing the _real_ Twilight and the _real_ Pinkie Pie standing proud and strong in front of the entrance. "I am The Real Pinkie Pie!" She exclaimed. Then she pointed at Twilight standing beside her. "And she's the real Twilight Sparkle!"

The rest of the main six looked at the Twilight standing beside them. A green light engulfed her and she turned into a Changeling. She walked towards the real Twilight and bowed down at her. "My apology my queen, it was an order from my king and the Foundation. Please forgive me..." Twilight rolled her eyes at the Changeling.

"Yes, you're forgiven." Then she looked at the Changeling in curiosity. "By the way, what's your name? And you work at the Foundation?" She asked the Changeling.

"My name is Mare Bug, and yes I just worked as a Class One personnel in the Foundation." The Changeling replied. "This is my first mission from The Protector of Equestria."

Twilight nodded understandingly. "Well, continue with your mission." The changeling nodded and charged at the Pinkie Pie clone with her horn glowing in bright green light. 'Bzzt' They teleported away, leaving the main six and Bruce Gunderson alone in the town hall.

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. "So, if you knew that none of them the real Pinkie Pie; what did you do this test for?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Bruce smirked and put his hand into his pocket. "Well RD, I'm trying to find the smartest Pinkie Clone with the highest determination to stay alive for the Foundation. Don't worry, we're not going to hurt her. Just gonna run a couple of test and stuff..." He said calmly. Then he looked at the real Pinkie Pie. "Now, tell me where this Mirror Pond exactly." He said towards the real Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Sweetie Drops watched all of the new recruits gather around to secure the area around the Mirror Pond. She put a hoof over her face when she saw a Class One Personnel just tripped into the pond and duplicate herself. "Oh dear lord..." She muttered to herself. "Cherry Blossom! Fluffy Cloud! Get your hoof out of the food storage and take care of the new duplicate!" She yelled towards a pegasus and an earth pony sitting around a small lunch box.

"You, Butterwings!" She looked at a Changeling standing around absentmindedly. "Scout the area for civilians, if you found one, ask them why they're here and if possible help them. If not, teleport them away back to Ponyville. Now move!" The Changeling nodded and flew out of the cave. "Everyone else, help Alula build the barrier around the pond."

Sweetie Drops dropped down at the side of the pond and sighed in exhaustion. "This is hopeless..." She muttered in despair. "The Foundation is ruined forever..." She whispered to herself.

'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp'

"That sound..." She muttered to herself. She put a hoof over her chest and smiled. A feeling of hope appeared in her heart with every sound it makes. She smiled and stood up from the ground. The TARDIS door opened, revealing The Doctor, The Protector of Equestria, and The Main Six ready to help. "Thank you so much for coming." Sweetie Drops exclaimed.

"No problem, now where should we start?" Bruce said with a tool box in his hand.

* * *

 **AN: Looks like Sweetie Drops is having a hard time rebuilding the Foundation. Where's Princess Luna when you need her? And for that matter, What about her best friend Lyra?**

 **By the way, can you guess what The Doctor's plan is? No? Good because it's a surprise anyway. It's gonna be one of my hardest chapter to write _and_ read because of the amount of drama, angst, and hurt/comfort.**

 **Oh yeah... I might have to crank up the rating to T for that chapter alone... Do you think I should turn this rating into T or just make a separate one shot? Let me know in the comments section below because damn the comment section is blanker than The CMC's collective flanks.**

 **Speaking of the CMC, the next chapter features Apple Bloom's long lost cousin...** **That's right! Pinkie Pie!**

 **Just kidding, you know who it is, that little embodiment of my childhood bully.**


	12. Bonus Chapter: Bringer of Hope

**AN: This is a very early, very special Halloween update**

 **Warning: This Chapter contains some disturbing yet very familiar materials. _I do not own some part of this story_ and I can't tell you what it is because it will be a massive spoiler. But don't worry it's gonna be very obvious when you're halfway through.**

 **Please comment and tell me what you think about this chapter. I will appreciate all feedback whether its negative or positive. (Just make sure it's logical and make sense)**

 **PS: The next chapter will show you what happened back in Ponyville during this madness and thank you everyone so much for reading.**

* * *

 **Very Early Halloween Special: The Bringer of Hope**

* * *

"I promise I will be back." Bruce waved at the main six looking at him with a worried look on their faces. Then he looked back at the TARDIS. "Well everypony, I guess this is good bye." The Doctor opened the TARDIS and they stepped into it. Bruce took one last look at his friends and closed the door behind him. "Okay doc, we're ready."

"Not quite..." He looked at Derpy and pointed at a huge metal door on the opposite side of the room. "Derpy, go to your chamber and lock it. The password is Hope, do not let anyone in without the password. Not even me." Derpy nodded and walked towards the door. She pressed her hoof on a small pad beside it and the door creaked open.

"I'll be waiting here doctor!" Derpy entered the door and closed it. Sealing her off from the rest of the universe.

The Doctor sighed in relief and pulled the lever. The familiar wheezing and groaning sounds echoes through the room. A sign that a new adventure has begun. "Brace yourself everypony." The floor shook and a small explosion appeared on the TARDIS. "We are travelling to the Corrupted Multiverse."

A beeping sound came from the console and the TARDIS shuddered. "Bruce! Hold that lever. Agent Sweet, press those flashing buttons." The Doctor twists a huge knob and slammed his hoof at a big red button. "Come on..." Another explosion appeared. The Doctor ran to the opposite side of the console and pulled another lever.

The room tilted unexpectedly, knocking The Doctor to the ground. He quickly stood up and flicked a small switch. The room tilted back to normal and another explosion appeared from the console. "Darling, you're giving me a very hard time." He muttered to the machine.

After a few minutes of frantic galloping around the console, the TARDIS stopped. All three of the passenger dropped down to the floor in exhaustion before looking at each other with a smile on their face. "Let me guess..." Agent Sweet took a deep breath. "We're going to get through that again..."

The Doctor nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes... It won't be any easier on our way back..." He took a deep breath and stood up from the ground. "By the way, we are in outer space. Do not open the door." He warned when he saw that Bruce is already walking towards the door.

The Human took a step back and looked at the Doctor. "So, basically... the outer space is the safest place in the Corrupted Multiverse." A small smile appeared on his face. "Does that mean I can go all out?" He asked with a barely hidden hint of excitement on his face.

The Doctor shook his head. "Don't be too excited Bruce Gunderson, we are here to bring hope; not destruction." He said sternly. He put a hoof on the main lever and looked at Sweetie Drops. "After I pull this lever, we are going to face a monster with the same face as one of your friend. Are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked her.

Sweetie Drops nodded bravely. "I'm ready. Show me your worst..."

* * *

It was a nightmare...

No, if it was a nightmare she would wake up after that monster she used to call friend tear away her Cutie Mark. If it was a nightmare she would wake up after it hacked her wing with a dull knife. This is something else... This unending pain and betrayal... It is nothing she has ever imagined... All she can do right now is keep struggling... Keep stalling...

Don't... Lose... Hope...

"Got it!" Her eyes widened in shock and horror. The monster held a saw on her hoof and looked at it in confusion. "Say Dash, why do they call it a hack saw? It doesn't hack; hacking is what I was doing with the knife. This is a saw. I don't get it."

The monster shook its head and walked over towards her. It stood on its hind hoof and put the hack saw to the mangled pieces of flesh that was once her right wing. "AAAAIIIIIIIEEE!" She let out a scream in agony as the saw grind through her bone. The pain was unbearable, her wing, her pride, her cutie marks... This monster took everything from her...

She can hear it stopped, yet the pain is still there. She dared to look down and saw her wing lying down on the puddle of her own blood. She felt the saw pressing against her other wing. She gritted her teeth in pure agony as the hack saw sliced through her flesh.

'Vworrp' The grinding stopped, yet she did not dare to look up. 'Vworrp' The sound echoes through her head. 'Vworrp' A familiar feeling blooms on her chest and she looked up. 'Vworrp' A blue wooden box just faded into existence, she thought that the pain must have drove her mad. 'Vworrp' Yet the monster stopped after hearing that sound.

She could spot two ponies and... something stood in front of the box. It was at that moment that she realized what feeling she's having inside her heart. "Hope." She watched as one of the ponies rushed towards her while the other one hold off the monster.

* * *

Bruce held Jefferey in his hand and kicked the TARDIS door open. The Doctor followed him and looked at the Pegasus with a regretful look on his face. "Bruce, intercept the attacker. Sweetie Drops, retrieve the hostage. " The Doctor ordered and they all moved in to actions.

Agent Sweetie Drops walked over to Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus whimpered and sobbed in pain and suffering. The Agent closed her eyes and shook her head. "Stay calm, we are here to safe you..." She expertly jumped to the bindings and opened it with the Sonic Screwdriver the Doctor gave her.

She caught the Pegasus before she can fall into the puddle of her own blood. "Wings..." The Pegasus whispered, but Agent Sweetie Drops can only shook her head in regret.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do..." She took the Pegasus into the TARDIS where the doctor is waiting for them with a small bed in front of him. "Stay strong Rainbow Dash..." She whispered.

* * *

Bruce stood in front of Pinkie Pie with both of his hands inside his pocket. His eyes are lazy and a carefree expression could be seen on his face. "So, what's your mojo here? Just for the evulz?" He asked calmly.

Pinkie Pie scowled at him. "You kidnapped my friend!" She tried to pursue them into the TARDIS, however a strong hand gripped her tail. "Let go of - whoa!" 'CRACK' Bruce twisted the pony in midair and smashed her on to the walls. 'BANG' 'BANG' He slammed the earth pony to the ground repeatedly before throwing her away to the end of the room.

"Get rekt, you psychotic little monster..." The human looked around him and saw something quite peculiar. Pieces of skins lying down on the floor with Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark right on top of it. He took out his scanner to see if her can took the Cutie Mark, only to find out that it is only a regular old skin.

With that, Bruce walked into the TARDIS and closed the door behind him. There, he saw the Doctor and Sweetie Drops tending Rainbow Dash. They worked on both sides of their body, patching up her wounds and tried to stop the bleeding. "Bruce! Get some blood pills from my medic kit!" Agent Sweet said in panic.

The Human wasted no time running towards Agent Sweet's saddlebag and took out a bunch of red pills from it. He walked back towards Agent Sweet and gave it to her. "Here, is she gonna be all right?" Bruce asked in concern. He watched as Agent Sweet feed the pills to Rainbow Dash before continue bandaging her wound.

"Physically yes, but mentally..." Agent Sweet took a deep breath and picked up some bandage. "We'll tell you when she woke up..." She looked at Bruce for a moment. "Are you really sure you cannot sew a wound?" She asked him.

Bruce sighed and shook his head. "No, my fingers are mostly used on hard stuff. Like grabbing, gripping, strangling..." He took a closer look at the Pegasus lying down on the bed. "But you're patching her up quite nicely." He commented.

"Thank you, back in my days this could mean the difference between life and death..." She muttered to herself. "But this Pegasus is a tough one, she's fighting for her life." A small smile appeared on her face. "She'll make a wonderful agent."

"Nghh..." Rainbow Dash groaned and blearily opened her eyes. The first thing she saw is a pony looking at her in concern. She tried to take a deep breath. 'Ahck!' A wave of agony jolt out of her sides. She gritted her teeth before taking short frantic breath. "Wh-what happened..."

A creature walked towards with a regretful look on his face. "No, it was not a dream..." He said softly.

Finally, the memories of the nightnare came rushing back towards her. The pain on her sides and what used to be her wings started to become clearer. Tears of pain and agony rolled down her cheek as she thought about her fate. "P-Pinkie... S-she..." Rainbow felt the pony gently embraced her neck.

"I'm sorry..." Sweetie Drops whispered. "You're safe now, nopony will hurt you anymore..." She gently stroked her rainbow mane.

Rainbow Dash relaxed a little. She took another breath and looked around. "Who are you... Where..." She took another staggered breath. "Am I...?"

The Stallion walked towards her. "We are from the SCP Foundation. We travelled across the multiverse to safe those who were fated to perish from a gruesome fate." The Doctor stomped his hoof and the bed slowly bend to help her sit up. "And this is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Rainbow tried to crack an amused smile. "So... A team of hero from another world?" She asked.

The Doctor chuckled in response. "You could say that. I am the brain, she's the heart, and he's the muscle." He took a closer look on her halfway cut left wing. "I'm afraid we cannot save your wings..."

"I'm not gonna fly anymore huh?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Just... Make it quick doctor I..." Her breath hitched and looked down. "I can take it..."

The Doctor was about to take out the pain pills when a knocking sound came from the entrance. "Rainbow Dash? Are you in there?" A soft feminine voice came from the door.

Rainbow Dash's ears perked up. She struggled to sit up from the bed. "That's... Princess Celestia..." She whispered with a relieved smile on her face. "PRIN- mmph!" Bruce put a hand over the Pegasus's mouth to shut her up.

"Stay quiet Rainbow Dash, that Celestia is no better than Pinkie..." He warned. Then he looked at the Doctor fiddling with the TARDIS. "Doctor, how much time do we have?"

The Doctor pressed some buttons and flicked a few switches. "I am still locating the coordinates. We need at least ten minutes." 'BANG' an explosion came from the TARDIS. "Fifteen minutes." 'BOOM' An explosion came from outside the TARDIS. "Twenty minutes."

Bruce sighed in frustration. He walked up to the door and cocked his shotgun. "Sup Princess C! Can you please stop banging on the door for half an hour? I promise I'll let you in if you would do that." He said.

"Who are you?" The voice asked.

Bruce just shrugged. "Well, you know just somepony going around in a blue box saving other ponies just for heck of it." Then he narrowed his eyes. "What about you? You don't seem to bothered by all the blood and gore around you."

A laugh could be heard from the other side of the door. "Ahaha, Pinkie was just having fun." Then the voice turned dark. "And you suddenly show up and ruined the fun."

Bruce looked back and saw Rainbow Dash looking at the door in horror. "P-princess...?" She whispered in disbelief.

Bruce sighed and looked back at the door. "So, how long have you been going around killing ponies? Weeks? Months? Years?" He asked.

"Centuries as a matter of fact. My foolish little sister tried to stop me and..." A giggle came from the door. "Pinkie baked me a delicious cupcake with her remnants." Bruce smirked and kicked open the door, revealing Princess Celestia looking at him with a maniacal grin on her face.

"Well aren't you just-" 'BANG' Bruce shot her with the shotgun, spraying blood everywhere. 'BANG' He shot her face, turning her skull into a mangled mess and destroyed her horn.

The Alicorn dropped down on to the floor without another words. 'BANG' Bruce shot her again for a good measure. 'BANG' Again, just to be safe.

Then he took out a small gun-shaped device and pointed it at the sun Cutie Mark. It slowly transformed into a black sun as the Cutie Mark floated towards him. "The Corrupted Sun..." Bruce took out a small jar and put the Cutie Mark into it. Then he looked at Pinkie Pie and looked at her Cutie Mark. "Hmm, she's still alive..." 'BANG' "Well not anymore I guess."

He walked back into the TARDIS and saw Rainbow Dash crying on Sweetie Drop's shoulder. "I-I can't take it..." She whispered. "Everything I've known is a lie... Celestia is a psychotic goddess, Pinkie Pie is a mass murderer, and..." Bon Bon hugged the Pegasus comfortingly.

Bruce walked towards the doctor with two jars of Cutie Marks in his hand. "Got some souvenirs doc. Corrupted Sun Cutie Mark and Corrupted Balloon Cutie Mark." He said, holding the jar up to show it to him.

The Doctor took a closer look at the Cutie Mark. "Those Cutie Marks count as two ponies." Bruce shrugged and walked to the TARDIS entrance. He threw away The Corrupted Balloon Cutie Mark and closed the door.

Then, Bruce walked towards Rainbow Dash to check on her condition. She's still depressed and wingless, but she's looking much better. "So, have Sweetie Drops told you what's gonna happen now?" He asked her.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "We're going to safe more ponies from the corrupted multiverse." She said with a determined expression on her face. "I will not let anymore ponies suffer in this wretched world."

Bruce smiled and took out a small pill from his pocket. "This is my healing medicine. It can heal any wound within seconds. But, it's very dangerous to eat when you're dying." The human fed RD the medicine and took a step back.

A bright golden light engulfed Rainbow Dash. When the light dies down, she looked much healthier and better. She stood up from her bed and test her hoof. She sighed in acceptance when she realized that it cannot bring back her wing. "Raw Elements of Harmony radiation mixed with some crystalized potion." Bruce explained.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath. She looked at her sides and saw that the wound has already healed. "Well... Looks like Rainbow Dash is no more." She muttered, looking at a dark patch of skin that was once her cutie mark.

Bruce shook his head. "You do not lose your Cutie Mark. It's your magic and it's still there. Just hidden inside you." He explained. "By the way, since we're all better now we can continue our journey."

Rainbow Dash looked at him in confusion. "Where are you taking me?" She asked him.

"Well you're gonna help us safe more innocent lives! Then we're taking you to our dimension where we can teach you to save even more life." He explained with an excited smile on his face. "You can start helping by standing right over there near those buttons and prepare yourself for a wacky ride through space time."

Rainbow nodded and walked towards the console. She looked at the numerous buttons, switches, and levers in front of her. "Don't worry, I also have no idea what any of these buttons do." Sweetie Drops said. "Just do whatever the doctor tell you to do."

The Doctor pulled a lever and braced himself. "Next stop... Cloudsdale."

* * *

She flew, she flew as fast as her wings can take her. She flew to escape the nightmare behind her, from the horrible betrayal of the monster she used to call sister.

Forward, that's all that matters... There's no changing what's behind her... Just keep moving forward she is not your sister.

She let go of all her worries, all of her emotions, all of the crushing pain she felt inside her. She let her instinct take over and lead her to safety. She flew around all the obstacles around her. Turning and soaring through the maws of hell, doing sharp turns and zipping around in a speed worthy of the Wonderbolts.

Then, a hope in the shape of a garbage chute of some sort appeared in front of her. She briefly considered her options and she knew that deep down. She cannot out fly the crazed mare behind her. She can hear the monster gaining on her with every breath she took. She knew that it's only a matter of time before it captures her.

"Fall" she muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and her wings and let the embrace of the darkness take her. One, two, three. She opened her wings and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw it grinning maliciously at her. It let out an unearthly howl of laughter at her.

"You moron! You never did have a good sense of direction!" It yelled at her mockingly. Her voice echoes down through the vent. The Pegasus looked down and her breath hitched.

"Oh no..." She whispered in despair at the sight of the suited monsters circling below her.

This is it, this the end. 'Vworrp' Anytime soon they're going to zap her. 'Vworrp' That sound echoes through her head. 'Vworrp' She dared to lower herself to the floor below. 'Vworrp' The sound becomes clearer and hope fills her heart.

She watched as a blue box faded into existence. Distracting the workers and the monster from capturing her. She watched in a mixture of shock and disbelief when another Rainbow Dash stepped out of it. Looking around her with a determined look on her face.

* * *

"Rainbow hold that lever!" The floor shook. "No, the other one!" Rainbow Dash looked at the console in front of her and looked back at the doctor with a deadpan look on her face.

"There's five lever here Doctor!" Rainbow Dash complained. She picked the lever closest to her and pulled it. The TARDIS stopped shaking and she sighed in relief. "Oh ponies... Are we there yet?"

The Doctor pressed some buttons and shook his head. "Not quite, I rerouted the TARDIS to take the slipstream. It'll take longer, but it's much smoother." He and everyone sat down to regain their energy. "Now, let's talk about our next destination."

The Doctor looked at Rainbow Dash apologetically. "Rainbow Dash, will you believe me if I tell you that in another universe..." He took a deep breath. "You are a psychotic serial killer who has killed hundreds if not thousands of innocent foals by crushing them into mush?"

Rainbow Dash looked at the doctor in shock. She knew that it is entirely possible, but a simple thought that there's something out there doing horrible, disgusting things using her name and face made her blood boils.

She just nodded mutely. "Are we going to stop her?" She asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "We are going to stop her and save Scootaloo."

"SCOOTALOO!?" Rainbow Dash yelled in disbelief. "She's going to kill Scootaloo?" She stomped her hoof on to the floor as a look that promised pain formed in front of her face. "What in the name of Equestria is going on in that dimension?!"

Bruce jumped in to explanation. "Some folks in the Cloudsdale invented a device that can crush ponies into magical rainbows. Then everyone else were like 'Hey cool, let's crush the undergraduates into rainbows. That seems like a good idea.' Since then, they kill all ponies who doesn't pass the flying exam." Bruce explained with a highly inappropriate grin on his face.

"What's wrong with paint and crayons?" RD asked in disbelief. "We use paint and crayons for decades, why, why Spectra?" She put a hoof over her face. "What's the difference between artificial colors and magical colors? IT'S JUST A FREAKING RAINBOW!" She yelled the last part.

Suddenly, she felt the ground shook beneath her feet and the familiar sound of hope echoes through the TARDIS. Bruce cocked his shotgun and put one hand on to the door. "When I open this thing, run straight towards Scootaloo and safe her. Then go back in and close the door." Rainbow nodded and Bruce Gunderson opened the door.

The first thing she saw was a bunch of ponies wearing lab suits. Then she saw the destroyed, mangled, broken corpses of dozens of Pegasus lying down all over the floor. 'I've seen worse.' She thought to herself.

She looked on her left and saw Scootaloo watching at her in horror and fright. Her heart nearly broke at the look of utter fear and disgust the young mare gave her.

Then she saw a figure soaring down from the vent. Its Rainbow colored mane are mangled and slightly burnt. Its blue coat are covered from head to hoof with blotches of blood. Its rose iris are filled with madness and insanity.

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth and ran towards the monster. With all the might her hooves can muster, she lunged at her corrupted counterpart. 'WHAM' They met in midair and Rainbow Dash tackled it down to the floor. 'SMACK' She bucked it with her hind hoof, sending it flying to the other side of the room.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" RD yelled in rage. She watched as the workers start walking towards her and Scootaloo. She stepped right between them and Scootaloo. "Take another step and I will show you pain unlike any other." She threatened darkly.

"Step away from that filth ma'am." Some random workers said with her taser held high. Some worked

Rainbow Dash growled at them. "Over my dead body..." She whispered angrily. Some workers walked towards them, ready to zap the two Pegasus in front of them. 'BAM' a human fist met the worker's face, sending it flying to the Pegasus device. The human grabbed another worker by the tail and start spinning it in the air before releasing it and knocked down a couple more workers.

"Kill them!" A voice came from Rainbow Dash's left. She looked beside her and saw her insane counterpart hovering in front of her with a crazed grin on her face. "But spare the winged one, she's mine."

"Stay behind me Scootaloo..." RD whispered. She glared at the monster and ran towards her. She jumped as high as she can then she spun in midair. 'SMACK' A hoof met the monster's face, sending it down to the ground. "

She failed to knocked it out however, the monster floated up with a flap of it wings and glared at Rainbow Dash. "Just who do you think you are? A worthless cosplayer?" It asked before delivering an aerial hoof punch at Rainbow Dash.

'Clack' their hooves met each other. Rainbow Dash stood on her hind hooves and tried to held back its attack. Her hind hoof shuddered in exhaustion and the monster out powered her. 'Thud' She fell down on the hard cold floor and watched in fear as the monster walked towards her with a cruel grin on its face. "AH!" The monster stomped its hoof at her chest.

Scootaloo didn't know what to do. But she knew that she has to do something. 'CRACK' She hoof punched the monster in the ribs, sending it sprawling to the ground. Scootaloo watched as the wingless Rainbow Dash stood from the floor and approached her with a thankful look on her face. She tried to take a step back, yet her hoof refuses to listen. "Please... Don't hurt me..." She could see a pained looked flashes across her face the second she said that.

"Scootaloo, I swear in the name of all ponies I will not hurt you..." She said comfortingly. "I'm sorry for not being here... Please trust me..."

A trickle of tear rolled down Scootaloo's face. It finally clicked to her, the way she stood up against a horde of ponies just to safe her life, the determined look on her face when she fought that monster...

This is Rainbow Dash... Her big sister who loves her.

A relieved and hopeful smile grew on her face. She galloped towards the wingless Pegasus and lunged at her. "Rainbow Dash!" "Scootaloo!" They embraced each other into a hug and closed their eyes.

The monster behind them watched the interaction between the two of them in fury. A Pegasus, a wingless Pegasus who dare to call herself Rainbow Dash. A wingless Pegasus who dare to call herself Scootaloo's sister. It growled in pure anger and galloped towards them.

To see the suffering inside their eyes, that's all it has ever wanted.

"Not so fast buddy!" A strong hand gripped its rainbow tail and it found itself being thrown off to the back of the room. 'WHAM' It landed on the wall nearby before looking at the human in front of it in anger. "What are you?' It asked, growling at the human.

Bruce put his left hand into his pocket and shouldered his shotgun with his right hand. "Hi Rainbow Dash, my name is Bruce and I will be your judge for today." He took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "You are hereby accused for killing..." He looked at all the corpses strewn all over the room. "... Quite a hefty chunk of the Pegasus population in Equestria." He pocketed the paper and held the shotgun with both of his hand. "How will you plead?"

The monster watched as the human aimed the nuzzle right at her face. "They are nothing more than worthless sorry excuse of Pegasus who does not deserve the-" 'BANG' The human pulled the trigger, destroying its skull and splattered blood all over the floor. 'BANG' He shot its body, turning it into mush. 'BANG' He shot it again to make sure it's dead. 'BANG' Again, just be safe.

The human shouldered his shotgun and looked behind him. There, he saw Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash still hugging each other amidst the blood and gore around them. "Didn't I tell you to grab her and go?" He asked her with a deadpan look on his face.

Rainbow let go of Scootaloo and nodded at him. "Come on Scootaloo, we'll take you somewhere safe..." They all walked into the TARDIS, leaving Bruce alone in the facility.

He walked over towards the corrupted Rainbow Dash and took out his Cutie Mark Extractor Gun. He watched as the cloud and rainbow lightning Cutie Mark turned into a black storm cloud with black and white lightning below it. "There's the corrupted sun and now this..."

Bruce looked at us with a deadpan expression on his face. "Seriously guys? Pinkie Pie turning into a freaking Hannibal? A facility grinding ponies into rainbows? This is a children's show for crying out loud!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Scootaloo walked into the TARDIS in awe and amazement. "It's bigger in the inside..." She said, her eyes sparkling in wonder.

A Stallion standing in front of a huge complicated device chuckled. "If only I get a bit every time I hear that..." He walked towards Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash with a relieved expression on his face. "Hello Scootaloo, are you all right?"

Scootaloo nodded. "Yeah, thanks for rescuing the real Rainbow Dash..." Then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my Celestia! Your wings!" She exclaimed in panic. "What happened to you?" She looked around the Pegasus. "And your Cutie Mark! It's... Gone..." Her eyes started to well up and her sister put one hoof over her body.

"Hey, it's okay Scootaloo. I'll give up my wings and my Cutie Mark any day for my sister..." She said with a soft smile on her face. "And don't you even think I'm any less awesome without wings!" She added with a confident smile on her face.

Scootaloo smiled and nodded at RD. "You're right, you're the awesomest Rainbow Dash. With or without wings." She said.

"TAKE COVER!" A voice came from the entrance. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo instinctively ducked down on the floor and watched as the human jumped into the room. He closed the door and pressed his back against it. 'BOOOOOM' A huge explosion reverberated from outside the TARDIS, followed by the sounds of smaller explosions.

"HAHAHA!" Bruce laughed mirthfully. "You're right! The TARDIS _is_ danger resistant!" He exclaimed, walking towards the Doctor who is looking at him in disbelief. "What?" he shrugged. "There's a computer there and there's a self-destruct command!"

The Doctor sighed and walked towards the human. "Bruce Gunderson, the TARDIS is not fully indestructible. It still has its limitations so please refrain from pulling that stunt again." Then he walked towards the console and pulled a lever. "By the way, we were just plummeting down from the atmosphere since the facility is located on the clouds."

The Human waved him off. "So what? The TARDIS can take anything. Come on doc, let's go back to space and plan our next move." Bruce said with an excited smirk on his face. "Can we safe Fluttershy next doc?" He asked the doctor with a knowing smirk on his face.

The Doctor looked at Bruce with the deadpan expression on his face. "What makes you think the TARDIS can withstand something like that?" He asked him. "It obliterated an entire planet." He added.

Bruce shrugged and looked around him. "We're just gonna get there, pick her up, and get the hell out before it can kill us all. Simple as that right?" He asked him.

Scootaloo watched the interaction between the pony and the human in confusion. Then, she saw an earth pony walking towards them with a kind smile on her face. "Scootaloo right? My name is Sweetie Drops, but you can call me Bon Bon." Scootaloo held up her hoof and they shook hooves. "Follow me, there's something we need to talk about."

They followed her towards a huge metal door. "What's the password?" A voice came from inside it.

"Hope." The door slowly opened, revealing a room filled with many souvenirs, trinkets, toys, and many more artifacts from all ages. There's also a small bed at the side of the room with a drawer beside it. "Hi Derpy." Bon Bon said towards a Pegasus playing with a snow globe from the Crystal Empire.

"Hi Bon Bon, hi Rainbow Dash, hi Scootaloo!" She said with a smile on her face. "Come in!"

They walked into the room and sat down on the floor. Bon Bon took a deep breath, thinking how in the name of Equestria she's gonna explain this. "Scootaloo, what do you think is happening right now?" She asked the young mare.

Scootaloo looked down in deep thought. "Somepony must've kidnapped Rainbow Dash and..." She looked at Rainbow Dash's nonexistent wings. "Did horrible things to her while an impostor pretended to be her."

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Scootaloo, the TARDIS can travel between dimensions." She took a deep breath. "They came to me when it tortured me, ripped off my wings, took away my Cutie Mark..." She looked at Scootaloo with a regretful look on her face. "I'm not your Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo... I'm from another dimension."

A look sorrow and disbelief slowly formed in Scootaloo's face. "No..." She whispered in denial. "It can't be..." She took a deep breath and looked at Rainbow Dash in disbelief. "That... Thing out there..." She sobbed and looked out the door. "She tried to kill me..." Her breath hitched. "That's Rainbow Dash...?"

"But why does it matter?" The Pegasus looked at their right and saw Derpy waving her hoof around. "Why does it matter if you're from different dimension?" She asked. "Almost everything in every dimension is the same, just ask her something only she would know."

Scootaloo looked at Rainbow Dash for a moment. "Do you know about the story of the Rusty Horseshoe?" She asked her.

Rainbow smiled and nodded at her. "Yeah, I told you that story during a camping trip." Rainbow Dash replied. "I remembered you sneaking off in the middle of the night cause that story scared you so much." She said, earning a playful punch from Scootaloo.

"Hey, you told me you were pretty scared when you first hear that story!" Scootaloo exclaimed, making Rainbow Dash to look at her with a blatantly fake obliviousness.

"I don't remember ever saying that. Maybe it's the crazy Rainbow Dash outside that's scared of that silly fillytale." They all laughed at each other. Shaking off all the dread and nightmare they've all been through. Then she looked at Scootaloo with a loving smile on her face. "Scootaloo, do you want to come with me?" She asked her. "We're gonna take you out if this corrupted Multiverse."

Scootaloo nodded without any hesitation. "Yes, yes I will." She said with an excited smile on her face. "Where do we start?" Suddenly the door behind her opened and the Doctor walked into the room. "Everyone, prepare for your most dangerous challenge. We only have one shot at this." He motioned them all to follow him.

* * *

She could do nothing but watch when the monster killed Twilight... She could do nothing but watch when the monster killed Rarity... She could do nothing but watch when the monster killed Applejack... She could do nothing but watch when the monster killed Rainbow Dash...

Now there's nopony left to tell her to stand up. Nopony left to be there for her. Nopony left to be her friends.

She watched in shock and horror when it saw her. That terrifying smile on its face. She could see its hoof filled up with magic, ready to obliterate her from existence. 'BOOM' The first thing she felt was pain, then...

Pure unadulterated rage...

She lunged at the monster in a super sonic speed. Her hoof is a blur as she delivered thousands of punches at the monster in front of her. She grabbed its tail and slammed it down to the ground repeatedly before throwing it up into the sky. Then she goes up to the sky to deliver another strike, and another, and another.

She wanted to make it suffer for what it did...

'SMACK' The monster attacked her with letters that just came out of nowhere. 'SMACK' Blood and tears rolled down her face as she plummeted down to the ground. 'BAM' Powerless, she could do nothing but look up and accept her fate. The monster floated in the sky with a huge ball of magic growing above it. 'Vworrp' She waited for the ball to destroy her. 'Vworrp' Yet something is calling out to her and a very familiar feeling appeared in her chest. 'Vworrp'

Suddenly she found herself lying down inside a room. Four ponies plus one creature she doesn't recognize are frantically pressing buttons, switches, and pulling levers. The Stallion saw her and waved his hoof. "Hold on for a moment Fluttershy!" He exclaimed before pulling another lever.

'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' The sound of hope echoes through the TARDIS. 'BOOOOOMMM' An explosion appeared from all around the TARDIS and the floor beneath them shook. However, the sound faded just a few seconds later. Everypony sighed in relief and they all dropped down on to the Floor in exhaustion.

The human is the one who get up first. It approached her and gently picked her up. "Hang in there Fluttershy..." He said with a comforting smile on his face. Then he took out a pill from his pocket. "This is the Medicine, this'll calm you down and fix you up in no time..." He said comfortingly.

Fluttershy nodded, she doesn't know why but she trusted this creature in front of her completely. She took the pill and a sudden, familiar feeling blossomed inside her heart. It is the same feeling she get when using the Elements of Harmony. A brilliant wave of golden light appeared around her. Soon, she can feel her pain dissipating and all of her worries melted away.

She stood up on the floor and looked at her savior. "Thank you..." She said softly. "I-I'm sorry for asking but... What just happened and... Wh-where am I?" She asked shyly.

Bruce sighed in relief. "Well Fluttershy, your world just blow up."

A look of shock, disbelief, and panic appeared on Fluttershy's face. "WHAT!?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "Oh no, no, no! My world... Destroyed and... I'm the only one left?" She whispered in fear.

Bruce held up his hand and Fluttershy stopped in her tracks. "Listen, we are here to rescue you from this universe. Then we're gonna send you to our universe to live a brand new life. Simple as that right?" He asked her.

Fluttershy nodded in acceptance. The comforting feeling of the Elements of Harmony is still coursing through her veins. "Th-thank you... for rescuing me... Sorry..." Then she looked around the room and saw one face she recognized. "RAINBOW DASH!" She lunged at the Pegasus and hugged her tightly.

"Flu-Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash gasped for breath. "C-can't breathe..."

The yellow Pegasus let go of her. "I'm so glad you're all right! Wh-when I saw Pinkie Pie start attacking you, I couldn't watch and I thought you're dead!" She took a closer look at the Pegasus and smiled. "But here you are, safe and..." Her words faltered when she saw two stumps where her wings are supposed to be. "Wh-what happened to your wings?"

Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy sadly. "Fluttershy, your Rainbow Dash is gone... I'm Rainbow Dash from another world..." She explained, creating a look of disbelief in Fluttershy's face. "Look, I know it's hard to take it all in... But..." Rainbow Dash watched helplessly when Fluttershy starts crying in despair.

"M-my friends... gone..." She sobbed in sorrow. "I-I have nopony left..." A gentle hoof embraced her body and she felt Rainbow Dash comforting her with a comforting smile on her face.

"We have each other Fluttershy, and soon we'll have everypony back in our new home..." Rainbow Dash replied with confident look on her face. "Don't cry Fluttershy, I promise it will all be alright in the end..."

* * *

Bruce Gunderson stepped out of the TARDIS with The Pegasus Trio, The Doctor, and Agent Sweetie Drops. They watched Twilight standing in the middle of a podium with a bunch of little animal floating above her forming the symbol of Infinity. "Go Twilight!" He exclaimed, almost making the unicorn lose her concentration.

The Unicorn noticed him and a bright smile appeared on her face. "About time you show up! You missed all the fun!" She exclaimed.

"I can't wait to hear all about it."

* * *

 **AN: Make sure you've read the story before you read this author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, Rainbow Factory Creepypasta, Cupcakes, or Smile HD.**

 **Thank you everypony for reading, I hope you like it!**


	13. Race Against The TARDIS

**AN: This chapter depicts what happened back in Ponyville during Bruce's shenanigans in the Corrupted Multiverse.**

 **Oh and it also introduces... The Great and Powerful Trixie!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Race Against The TARDIS**

* * *

Bruce Gunderson, The Doctor, and Sweetie Drops stood in front of the TARDIS. They were all armed with the most powerful technology The Human could offer. They were prepared to face a danger unlike any other. They looked back and saw the main six looking at them with a sad smile on their faces. "Be safe, all right?" Twilight said in concern. "Be back for the parade if you can."

Bruce smiled and nodded at them. "I got a time machine, pretty sure that won't be a problem." Then he looked at Skywalker standing on top of Fluttershy's head. "Skywalker, keep an eye on the Crusaders." The Falcon nodded before soaring off into the distance.

"The rest of you, have fun and try not to burn down this place while I'm gone." He pointed at Bastion standing in front of the cabin. "If something really bad happened, Bastion here will take care of it." He observed the robot for a moment. "But Chrysalis damaged his bolt casters, so he ran out of non-lethal attacks." Then he winked at Twilight. "Or you know, being the Queen of Changeling and all. You got an army!"

Twilight just smiled at him. "You're still their king." Then she sighed. "But seriously, how dangerous is your mission?" She asked in concern.

Bruce looked at The Doctor. "What do you think doc?" He asked the stallion.

The Doctor shook his head. "We are going to face the horror beyond all imagination. We are going to face monsters that will make the god of chaos himself looked like a joke." The Doctor looked at each one of them with a dead serious expression on his face. "We are going to Corrupted Multiverse." The main six shivered after hearing the Doctor's speech.

Fluttetshy couldn't take it anymore, she lunged towards Bruce and embraced him into a hug. "Promise me you'll be back." She pressed her head against his chest. "Just promise me..." Bruce put a hand over her mane and gently caressed it.

"I will, I promise I will be back." He let go of her and looked at the TARDIS. "Well everypony, I guess this is good bye." The Doctor opened the TARDIS and they stepped into it. 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' The main six watched as the TARDIS faded away from existence. Knowing that they are not going to see their friends for an unknown amount of time.

* * *

Twilight stood in front of a few dozen little critters. She looked at Fluttershy walking among them, trying to reassure the animals and herself that nothing bad is going to happen. "Don't be scared, little friends. Twilight is wonderful with magic." She walked towards Twilight with a threatening look on her face. "Anything happens to them, Twilight, _so help me_..."

Twilight looked at Fluttershy with a confident look on her face. "Don't worry Fluttershy, I've been practicing for days with stuffed animals and some willing Changelings." She pointed at a few rodents that has a bright green hue in their eyes. "If anything goes wrong Mantis and Stripes will save them."

Fluttershy sighed a little, however she's still very scared for her animals. "Of course you're good with magic. I guess I just don't want my little friends to be scared." The way she said it makes it sounds like she's the one who's afraid. "Oh, oh, look how scared they are!"

The animals chatters and cheered in excitement. Not one of them seems to be reluctant. "I promise, Fluttershy. Nothing bad will happen to them." Twilight said reassuringly. The Pegasus however just watched the animals with a terrified expression on her face.

The unicorn looked at the animals in front of her in concentration. Her horn started to glow brighter and brighter. She only got one shot of this. If she failed and the animals get hurt, Fluttershy will ban her from using magic near her cabin and eat her soul.

All right maybe not eat her soul, but she doesn't want to take the risk.

Slowly, all the animals start levitating a few feet in the air. She watched the floating animals in front of her for a moment, trying to come up with a good shape. Then, a brilliant idea appeared in her head. The animals began to shape and form into a symbol of infinity.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy is down on the ground biting her hoof in fear. She closed her eyes with her hooves when she saw Twilight raising the animals further up into the sky.

Soon, Twilight gets bored and decided to make it into a fancier model. Some animals began to clump in the center while the others circles around it. They formed into a classic model of atom which is also Atom's Cutie Mark.

After a few agonizing minutes for Fluttershy, Twilight lowered the animals back on the ground. "That's all for now, little ones. Maybe we can practice again later, if Fluttershy says it's alright." She watched in amusement as all the animals starts clamoring towards Fluttershy to comfort her.

Two rodents turned into a couple of changelings. Twilight walked towards them and smiled. "Thank you Mantis, Stripes, you are dismissed." The two changelings saluted at her before turning into a yellow mare and black stallion. Then they went back to the direction of the village.

Suddenly, Twilight saw a brown spot in the sky getting larger and larger. "Skywalker?" Twilight exclaimed in confusion. She watched as the falcon dived down above her and landed right in front of her. "What is it Skywalker? Is something wrong?" She asked in concern.

'Squawk!' Twilight narrowed her eyes in confusion before looking at Fluttershy who is still comforting her animals. "Fluttershy, a little help here?" Twilight asked. "Skywalker seemed to have something very important to say." She added.

The Pegasus nodded and walked towards the falcon. "What is it Skywalker?" She asked. 'Squawk!' Fluttershy's widened and she took a step back in disbelief. "What? Trixie came back to Ponyville to enact her revenge?" 'Squawk!' "And she has a super powerful amulet that could enhance her magic to Alicorn level?" 'Squawk!' "And right now the Super Fillies are trying to stop her?" Fluttershy looked at Twilight with a worried expression on her face. "Twilight quick! You have to safe them."

The Unicorn nodded and looked back at Skywalker. "Lead the way Skywalker!" She exclaimed before following the bird towards the direction of Ponyville.

* * *

Meanwhile near the Town Hall, the Citizens of Ponyville were terrorized by the Sith Mare Darth Trixie. The cloaked mare unleashed terror in the shape of bad fashions and cruel jokes. She gave Rarity a horrible fashion choice for the day, she removed Pinkie Pie's mouth, she cursed Rainbow Dash with an over sized wings, and she merged two innocent colt's horn together.

"Stop right there evil Sith Mare!" The Crusaders stood bravely in front of Sith Mare Trixie. The citizens of Ponyville stood behind them, cheering for their victory. "This ends now Darth Trixie! We, the super fillies will stop you!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

The Sith Mare however just turned her nose up arrogantly. "And what chances does some brats stands against the great and powerful Trixie?" Her horn and her eyes glows red. 'Pew' A beam of red magic soared through the air and landed right in front of the fillies.

The Super Fillies didn't stand around waiting for the spell to take effect. They quickly jump away and surrounded Trixie from all sides. 'ROAR' A huge Venus fly-trap sprouted from the ground where the spell just hits. It snapped around angrily and starts terrorizing the citizens in the vicinity.

"Sweetie Bell! Use your earth affinity!" Apple Skywalker exclaimed. Sweetie Leia nodded and the ground beneath her shook. A huge patch of land floated up from the ground and dropped down on top of the monster flower. 'SCREECH' It screeched in agony before retreating back into the ground.

Trixie scowled and delivered another beam of magic, this time aimed straight at Scoot-Solo. 'Pew' The Pegasus dodged the attack and ran around the Sith Mare. Her suit started to light up in a brilliant yellow light and sparks of electricity appeared below her hooves. "Surrender now Darth Trixie! Or you will face the dreaded Lightning Hooves!" The Citizens gasped in shock and awe when they heard that.

"Trixie will not surrender! Little sparks of light is no match for- AH!" Her words were cut short when a painful jolt of electricity appeared on her side. She looked beside her and saw Scootaloo pressing her front hooves against her side. Her horn glows bright and a wave of red magic appeared all around her, knocking Scootaloo away from the her.

She glared at the Pegasus and her horn glows bright. "You _dare_ to hurt Trixie!" A huge beam of magic came rushing down towards Scootaloo. 'BANG' The spell hit a huge dictionary and turn it into ashes. The Pegasus smiled thankfully at Sweetie Bell before running back towards Apple Bloom.

Trixie glared at the two of them and her horn glows bright. 'Clang' A blue magic shield appeared around the two fillies and Sweetie Bell walked in with a determined look on her face. "Stop hurting my friends Trixie!" Sweetie Bell exclaimed.

"Oh? A brave little filly dares to stand up against the Great and Powerful Trixie?" Her horn glows bright red and she shoots out a beam of red magic at the unicorn filly. The Unicorn failed to dodge the spell and she found herself engulfed in a beam of red magic. "Now you will never stand up!"

Sweetie Bell's eyes widened in horror when she realized that she cannot feel her hooves. "What have you done to my hooves!" She yelled, helplessly flopping down on the ground. She tried to use her magic but she cannot feel her horn. "My horn! What have you done to my horn!?"

"Sweetie Bell!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo exclaimed. They quickly ran towards their friend. "Give her back her hooves! You fiend!" Scootaloo charged towards her with the lightning hooves. A trail of lighting bolt could be seen behind the Pegasus as she gets nearer and nearer.

"Trixie will not fall on the same trick twice!" She shoots out another beam of magic at Scootaloo. However, the Pegasus dodged it and lunged at her from behind. "Let go of Trixie!" Trixie exclaimed, bucking around erratically to get Scootaloo out of her back.

Scootaloo tried to hang on to the mare. Then she looked at Apple Bloom with an urgent expression on her face. "Now Apple Bloom!" Apple Bloom nodded and jumped as high as she can. 'Wham' She delivered an aerial hoof-punch at Trixie, knocking her a few inches back.

Trixie's eyes glows red and a murderous expression appeared on her face. "Oh you will regret this..." A huge amount of magic builds up on her horns. A huge blast of red magic shoots out of her horn. 'CLASH' A powerful purple barrier appeared between them and Trixie. 'Bzzt' Twilight teleported right between them and Trixie, a dead serious expression could be seen on her face.

"Trixie, stop this at once, I am warning you..." She said threateningly.

The Blue Unicorn scowled at Twilight. "You and I have some unfinished business." She shoots out another beam of magic at Twilight, yet it cannot penetrate the barrier. "Looks like you still have a couple of tricks Twilight Sparkle..." She glared at the unicorn. "Is it because of that thing you're wearing?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't matter! I will not stand by and watch you bully my friends and hurt anymore innocent fillies!" She exclaimed. "And don't talk about me cheating, _you're_ the one using the Alicorn Amulet!" She pointed at the amulet on Trixie's neck.

Trixie gritted her teeth. "You... How do you know?" Then she shook her head. "But that doesn't matter, Trixie will still show you that she is the most powerful pony in all Equestria!" She built up a powerful concentrated magic at the tip of her horn. Then she charges at the barrier with her horn. 'BOOM' In a flash of red and purple, Trixie broke through the barrier and stood between Twilight and the Crusaders.

"Trixie please! Take off that amulet, it's corrupting you!" Twilight exclaimed trying in vain to stop Trixie from doing anything stupid.

Trixie shook her head. "No! This amulet gave Trixie power. Trixie will defeat you with this amulet and-" Her words was cut short when Scootaloo lunged again at her back, distracting her from the fight. "Get off me!" Her horn glows bright, but before she can knock down the Pegasus she felt a pair of hooves around her neck.

"Apple Bloom no! That Amulet can only be taken off by the user!" Twilight warned. But the earth filly didn't hear her. Sparks of lightning appeared on her hoof, if she can't take it off then she's gonna destroy it. The Amulets sparked in crimson lightning and Apple Bloom was knocked down to the ground.

"Ahahaha! Trixie can feel the power of the amulet! Trixie is the most powerful unicorn of all time!" Sparks of crimson lightning flashes all around Trixie's body as the amulet absorbed the power from Apple Bloom's suit. Her horn glows brilliant red and Twilight quickly put up another barrier between Darth Trixie and The Crusaders.

'BOOM!' A huge blast of crimson lightning magic shoots out of her horn. Twilight with the help of her armor struggled to hold off the attack. The ground below the barrier split apart due to the sheer amount of raw magic. "Run!" She gritted her teeth as her horn glows brighter than ever before.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo jumped out of the way. "Help!" Sweetie Bell exclaimed. They looked back and realized that her friends are hoof-less and couldn't do anything but squirm around. Twilight's shield cracked and Apple Bloom knew what she has to do. She ran straight towards her friend and embraced her protectively.

Meanwhile at the sidelines, Applejack just finished picking Rarity up back to her boutique. She gasped in shock when she saw Twilight holding off a powerful attack from Trixie. "APPLE BLOOM NO!" Applejack galloped towards her sister in panic. For a split second, she can see Apple Bloom smiling at her. 'BOOOM' The lightning magic broke through the shield and Applejack couldn't do anything as the magical blast engulfed hers and Rarity's sister. "No..." She whispered in horror.

The light dies down, revealing Apple Bloom standing in front of hoof-less Sweetie Bell. The earth pony's suit is shattered and burnt to ashes, her coat was covered with burnt marks and sparks of lighting could be seen flashing around her. "A-Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Bell whispered, looking at her savior with tears in her eyes.

'Thud' Apple Bloom dropped down on to the ground. Sweetie Bell watched helplessly as Applejack came rushing towards them in shock. "Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom wake up!" Applejack nudged her face a couple of times and a trickle of tear rolled down her face. "Wake up sugar cube... Please..." She buried her face on Apple Bloom's downed form and start sobbing in sorrow.

Trixie watched the interaction between the two of them with a horrified look on her face. She looked behind her and saw Twilight glaring daggers at her. "What... is... _wrong_ with you?" Twilight walked slowly towards. "They're just fillies..." Her horn glows bright and Trixie took a couple of steps back in fear. "THEY'RE JUST FILLIES YOU MONSTER!" Trixie whimpered a little under her stare. "Take a _look_ at yourself Trixie... Look at what you've become!"

Trixie looked around. She could see hundreds upon hundreds of ponies, all glaring at her in anger in disgust. Not a single one of them shows any awe or fear or anything to prove her being 'great and powerful'. Just plain hatred and disgust towards her. It felt much worse than all those laughs and humiliation she gets. "I-I didn't mean it..." She quickly took off her amulet. "I swear I didn't mean it..."

Trixie turned around, only to come face to face with a _very pissed off_ Rainbow Dash. She watched in a mixture of fear and amazement when the saddlebag Rainbow Dash wore turned into a very powerful body armor. A pair of lighting rifle appeared from the side of her armor. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't zap you all the way back to Canterlot." She said threateningly.

Trixie took a couple of steps back in fear. She watched as a bright ball of light appeared from the muzzle. "No need for all that Rainbow Dash..." Rainbow Dash stopped and saw Applejack walking towards her with Apple Bloom lying down on her back. Her head are lowered and a dark expression could be seen on her face. "We ain't stoopin' down to her level."

Then the earth pony walked closer towards Trixie. "Word of advice: Run, run as fast as you can. Skip towns and change yer appearance, cause if she ain't gonna wake up." Applejack looked up and glared at the unicorn. " _He will hunt you down and he will make sure you pay for what you've done..."_ Trixie shivered in fear when she heard that.

Trixie watched as Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked away from her, followed by every citizens of Ponyville. "N-no! Wait, who is he?" She exclaimed, yet none of them even bother to look back. "Trixie's sorry! Just tell me, who is he?" She looked back and saw Twilight Sparkle standing behind her with a flat look on her face. "Twilight, who are they talking about?"

"Follow me Trixie, let me show you something."

* * *

Trixie watched in a mixture of fear and awe as Twilight Sparkle brought her to Fluttershy's Cabin. A huge structure looms near the entrance, a giant bipedal robot with machine guns strapped on its shoulder and a huge cannon behind its back. "That's Bastion, one of Bruce's creation." Twilight said. "Bruce left him here to deal with threats we can't handle." She looked back at Trixie with serious expression on her face. "Consider yourself lucky we didn't activate him."

The blue unicorn gulped and followed Twilight into the cabin. There, she saw a nice cozy living room filled with many woodland animals. Twilight motioned her to sit on a circular table in the middle of the room. They looked at each other for a moment before the purple unicorn sighed. "Trixie, Apple Bloom's in a coma." She said.

Trixie gasped and shook her head. "I swear I didn't mean it..." She said in regret. "It was the amulet, please Twilight, forgive me!"

Twilight took a deep breath and looked out through the window. "I forgive you Trixie..." She sighed and looked back at Trixie with a worried look on her face. "But we need to find a way to bring back Apple Bloom before Bruce came back." Trixie just nodded obediently.

"Who is this Bruce you speak so highly of?" For one reason after another, Trixie found herself regretting ever asking that.

Twilight chuckled mirthlessly. "He's a human and just a few weeks ago he conquered an entire race into submission." She stomped her hoof on the floor twice and a Changeling teleported right beside her. "Guess what? I'm the queen of Changelings now." Then she looked at the Changeling. "Would you be a dear and get us something to drink?"

Trixie watched in shock and awe as the Changeling beside Twilight walked to the kitchen to get some drinks for them. "Here you are your highness." The Changeling put down a tray with a couple of drinks and some cucumber sandwich on top of it.

"Thank you Butterwings, also..." Twilight took out the Alicorn Amulet from her saddlebag. "Can you bring this to the Foundation? Don't let anypony use it okay?" The Changeling took the amulet and nodded at her before disappearing in a flash of green light.

Then, Twilight looked back Trixie. "In other words, Bruce is the last being in all Equestria you wanted to mess with." She pointed at where the Changeling just disappeared. "Bruce shot Queen Chrysalis's horn off just because she _threatened_ to hurt those fillies." A dark look appeared on her face. "Imagine what he'll do to you if he find out about this."

Trixie starts breathing heavily in fear and panic. "Please don't tell him... Please, I regret what I did, just _don't_ tell him!" She begged.

Twilight shook her head. "I'm not going to tell him, but can you convince Applejack not to tell him? Can you convince all citizens in Ponyville not to tell him?" She sighed and put a hoof over her face. "The three of them are a local hero here in Ponyville, everypony loves them and adore them. They always help those who are in need and... You came along and zapped one of them into a coma!"

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Trixie asked.

Twilight thought about it for a second. "There is one thing..." A hopeful look appeared on Trixie's face. "But we need to move fast, there's no telling when he might come back." She stood up from her seat and Trixie followed her out of the house.

* * *

"No! I will never let that mare touch my saddlebag after what she has done!" Rarity said furiously. "She took my sister's hooves and horn, she hurt Applejack sister, and now she's asking to borrow _my_ saddlebag?" She turned her nose up. "I'm sorry Twilight but I simply cannot bring myself to help her."

Twilight walked over towards Rarity with a begging look on her face. "Rarity please! Trixie is going to find a cure for Apple Bloom. If you won't do it for her, do it for me and Apple Bloom." Twilight stared at her with a pair of wide teary eyes and quivering mouth. "Please..."

Of course, Rarity is no match for Twilight puppy dog eyes. She sighed and a saddlebag floated towards them. "All right then fine! Here." Then she walked towards Trixie and glared at her. "Just so you know, I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for her, _Trixie_..." She spat out her name like a venom.

"Thank you so much Rarity!" Twilight said, putting the saddlebag on Trixie's back. "Is Sweetie Bell all right?" Rarity shook her head and start crying dramatically.

Rarity dropped down on a sofa that just came out of nowhere. "Oh my poor, poor Sweetie Bell!" She put a hoof over her face. "Hoof-less, horn-less, and helpless inside her room..." She sobbed a little in sorrow. "I cannot even imagine the pain and suffering she must be going through!"

"I told you Rarity, I'm okay!" A voice came from a floor above them.

Twilight rolled her eyes and motioned Trixie to follow her. "Come on Trixie, let's see if I can give Sweetie Bell her hoof back." They walked upstairs and saw Sweetie Bell lying down on her bed like a caterpillar.

Sweetie Bell looked at Twilight and a worried look appeared on her face. "Twilight! Is Apple Bloom okay and..." Her words faltered when she saw Trixie standing behind Twilight with a sheepish look on her face. "You! Give me back my hooves and my horn!" She exclaimed, wriggling on the bed angrily.

Twilight pressed a button on the saddlebag Trixie wore. It unfolded itself into a beautiful blue and white armor with actual diamond linings at the side of it. "Now try and reverse the spell." Trixie nodded and shoots out a beam of blue magic at Sweetie Bell. In a flash of blue light, the filly earned her horn back, but still hoof-less.

"My horn!" Sweetie Bell levitated a bunch of books nearby and used it as a floating platform. She flew around the room with her books and landed at the edge of the bed. "Twilight, promise me you'll safe her." She said.

"I promise Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom will wake up before you know it."

* * *

A few hours later...

Twilight and Trixie marched through the dark woods of the Everfree Forest. Anypony in their right mind would stay away from that place because of all dangerous creatures lurking inside it. However, between facing the dangers of the forest and facing the human's wrath; they will definitely choose the former.

Soon, they made it in front of a small hut in the middle of the forest. Twilight knocked on the door and opened it, revealing a zebra sitting cross-hoofed on the wooden. "Zecora? We need your help." She said.

The Zebra nodded and stood up from the floor. "Step in dear friend for which I've seen the answer you seek." The unicorns walked into the hut and make themselves comfortable. "Now gaze upon the cauldron and it will show you the seed that you've sown."

Twilight nodded at Trixie and she watched as the blue unicorn looked deep inside the cauldron. A horrified look appeared in her face and Twilight is starting to get very worried. "Umm, what do you see Trixie?" She asked when Trixie walked back to her with a mask of horror and terror.

Zecora walked towards them. "On a hill at the very edge of Equestria, there grows an exquisite magic flower. Pick the petal it drops at sunset. Then you can make a magical soothing elixir to cure the coma." She explained. "But beware of Tatzlwurm, beneath the flower it lurks. Should you disturb its slumber, your plan will fall and crumble."

Twilight gulped nervously when she heard that. "Do you know where I can find this flower? And is it _really_ at the edge of Equestria?" The Zebra walked towards a compass necklace hanging on the wall nearby. She put it around Trixie's head and took a step back.

"The Compass of Destiny will show you the way to your heart's desire. But beware, should you betray the compass, it will lead you to your doom." Zecora explained. "Now go, you only have three days before the Papa Wolf returns."

Both Twilight and Trixie nodded and hurriedly walked out of Zecora's hut.

* * *

"And why in the name of Equestria would I want to help her? I don't care if Bruce's gonna beat her up, she almost killed Apple Bloom!" Rainbow Dash turned up her nose and shook her head. "Sorry Twilight, but I am not giving you a lift across Equestria just to safe her hide."

Twilight sighed and looked at Trixie with a deadpan look on her face. The words: 'You owe me big time' was left unspoken. Then she looked back at Rainbow Dash with a pair of wide teary eyes and quivering mouth. "Please Rainbow Dash... Do this for me and Apple Bloom..." She begged with a sad look on her face.

Rainbow Dash sighed in frustration. She walked out of her cloud house and stood at the edge of the cloud. She took a huge chunk of cloud and tied it to her body. "Come on, let's get this over with..." Twilight and Trixie stepped on to the cloud before Rainbow Dash took off, sending them soaring through the air in high speed.

"Thank You so much Rainbow Dash, Applejack would be very grateful of you." Twilight said gratefully. Rainbow nodded and turned on her armor to give her some boost. "Which way Trixie?" She asked the blue unicorn.

Trixie looked at the compass for a moment. "To the right." Rainbow Dash turned to the right. "Keep going forward, we're on the right direction." She said.

"Shut up! You're lucky Twilight asked me to help you." Rainbow Dash exclaimed grumpily.

* * *

After seven grueling hours of travelling through the sky, Rainbow Dash finally hit her limit. She shook her head and took a deep breath in exhaustion. "That's it... I'm all out..." She stopped the cloud and dropped down right on top of it. "I'm just gonna lay down here and..." She yawned in exhaustion. "Take a nap..."

Twilight smiled at Rainbow Dash and conjured up a blanket for her. Then she looked down from the cloud and realized that the cloud is just a few feet away from the ground. "Come on Trixie, let's give Dashie some space to rest. She's been flying seven hours non-stop." Trixie nodded and they both jumped down from the cloud. They walked towards a single tree in the middle of a deserted wasteland.

Twilight and Trixie lay down below the tree, each one of them looking up to the sky in deep thought. "So... You've been silent through the whole ride... Are you worried about Bruce?" She asked in concern.

Trixie sighed and nodded. "Don't blame Trixie, you've been describing him like some sort of an all-powerful deity." Then she looked back at Twilight in confusion. "However, Trixie still doesn't understand why you're helping her." She asked.

The purple unicorn just smiled at her. "I know you didn't mean to do anything. It was the amulet that makes you did those horrible things." She replied.

Trixie sighed and shook her head. "Twilight, do you know why I came back to Ponyville?" She said with a regretful look on her face.

"To enact your revenge for humiliating you during that Ursa Minor incident?" Twilight asked with a knowing smile on her face. "I figured you would be pretty mad, but I didn't know you'll hold that much grudge for years now."

"No Twilight." Trixie sat up from her position. "After you humiliated me in Ponyville, Trixie lost everything..." Her horn glows bright and a floating screen appeared in front of them. It shows an image of Trixie being laughed at during one of her performance. "Her fans, her dignity..."

The screen changed into a picture of Trixie working in a rock farm. "Trixie lost her job and the only place who wants to take her is a rock farm." The screen changed into a picture of Trixie walking down an alleyway in Canterlot. "Trixie was filled with so much hatred that she spend all money she gained from the Rock Farm to buy the amulet."

The screen changed into a picture of her staring down at Apple Bloom's downed form. Trixie gritted her teeth in frustration and sighed in regret. "Trixie's only desire is to entertain, to amaze everypony with her magical talent." She looked down and a trickle of tear rolled down her face. "Now I have lost everything..."

Twilight's eyes widened in realization. "I ruined your life..." She embraced Trixie into a hug. "I ruined your life... I'm so sorry Trixie..." She whispered to her.

Trixie shook her head and let go of Twilight. "Trixie is fine Twilight Sparkle. She knew she's about to get what she deserve for being blinded with arrogance for so long..." She said in acceptance. "Now, sleep Twilight Sparkle, I'll keep watch."

* * *

"Wake up everypony! I think I found the flower we're looking for." Rainbow Dash said, waking both Trixie and Twilight from their slumber. They looked around her and saw a huge flower growing on top of a huge mountain. "Now how in Equestria are we gonna get that thing back home?" RD commented.

Twilight and Trixie jumped off of the cloud and walked towards the base of the flower. "Zecora said that the petal will fall during sunset and..." Twilight's words faltered when she saw one of the huge flower petal floating down towards them. "Rainbow Dash, do you have any spare clouds?" Twilight asked.

The Pegasus let go of her bindings and soared further up into the sky. Then she came back with a bunch of clouds in her hooves. She combined the clouds with the one she was using earlier, making it into a much bigger platform. Then she lowered it down to the ground. "Here, put that thing here." The unicorns nodded and used their magic to put it on the cloud.

"Maybe we should take another one, just to be safe." Twilight said, using her magic to pull the petal. "Little help here Trixie?" They both closed their eyes in concentration as their horn glows brighter than ever to pull a petal out of that flower.

Rainbow Dash watched warily as the two unicorn started uprooting the flower. "Um Twilight?" The flower started lean closer and closer into the ground. "Twilight, you're uprooting it!" Rainbow Dash moved the cloud away as the giant flower fell down on to the ground.

The Unicorns opened their eyes and looked at the fallen flower beside them. "Oh no..." Twilight looked at the hole where the flower once stood and a rumbling sound came from below her. "Quick run!" They all jumped into action and hopped on to the cloud.

'SCREECH' A huge worm-like monster sprouted up from the ground. It opened its tri-mouth and shoots out tentacles at the ponies. "AAAH! HELP!" Trixie yelled when the coils caught her and start dragging her towards the giant worm. Twilight quickly shot it with a beam of magic and the Tatzlwurm let Trixie go.

They quickly ran towards the cloud and Rainbow Dash quickly activated her booster. They flew through the air for a few seconds and landed on the base of the mountain. "I think we're safe here..." Rainbow Dash muttered. "Let me catch my breath for a moment, that worm was..." She shuddered a little. "Tad bit freaky."

'SCREECH' Speak of the worm and the worm shall come. It sprouted out from the ground in front of them and shoots out a sickly green sneeze at them. Twilight instinctively puts up a magic shield to protect Rainbow Dash. Unfortunately, Trixie was standing out of her range and she couldn't put a up a shield in time.

'Thud' Twilight and Rainbow watched in shock when Trixie just dropped down on to the ground. "Trixie!" They galloped towards her to check on her condition. Her face is pale and she's completely unconscious. "Rainbow, we need to get her back to Zecora's ASAP!"

The Pegasus nodded and quickly bind herself to the cloud. Twilight gently put Trixie on top of the flower petal on the cloud. "Next stop, the Everfree Forest!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed before pulling the cloud through the Land of Equestria.

* * *

The next day, The Unicorns and The Pegasus arrived at Zecora's hut. The Zebra ushered them all in and check on Trixie who is still unconscious. "It is the Tatzl-flu if I'm not mistaken. A disease powerful enough to weaken a god-like deity." She walked over towards the giant petals and folded them. She put them all into her cauldron and add some more ingredients.

A few minutes later, Zecora took out a glass jar and filled it with the potion. "Give this to Apple Bloom and she will wake up." She gave the jar to Twilight before looking back at Trixie. "I'm afraid to say that not many forces in Equestria are capable of surviving let alone curing Tatzl-flu."

Twilight closed her eyes and nodded in acceptance. "I understand..." She walked towards Trixie and gently picked her up. "Will she ever wake up?" She asked the zebra.

Zecora closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, but she will lost the one thing she can be proud of."

Twilight nodded and put Trixie on top of a cloud. "Come on Rainbow Dash... Let's give the potion to Apple Bloom." She said.

* * *

The next day...

It was time for Princess Celestia's arrival with the delegate from Saddle Arabia. Standing right in front of Twilight is a bunch of little animals and a very terrified Fluttershy. A small smile appeared on Twilight's face as her horn glows bright. 'This one is for you Trixie.' She thought to herself. "Now, watch in awe as I, The Great and Powerful Twilight levitate these animals to create a symbol of infinity." She exclaimed, making the audience gasped in amazement.

Slowly but surely the animals start levitating up into the sky. Twilight narrowed her eyes in concentration as the animals above her formed into a symbol of infinity. "Limitless! Unlimited! Endless!" She exclaimed, causing the audience to cheer and gasped in amazement. "Infinity!" Fireworks shot out from behind Twilight forming into another symbol of infinity.

'Vworrp' Twilight gasped when she heard that sound. 'Vworrp' Now, all eyes were focused on a blue wooden box slowly fading into existence near the stage. 'Vworrp' The TARDIS materialized into existence and a very familiar figure walked out of it. "Bruce! You missed all the fun!" Twilight exclaimed from the stage.

Bruce smiled and looked at Twilight. "I can't wait to hear all about it." Then he noticed the symbol Twilight is making above her. "Is that infinity?" He asked in amazement. "I'm flattered do you know that?"

Twilight dramatically stood on her hind hooves and the animal above her clumped together while some revolved around it. "Now, watch in awe as I, The Great and Powerful Twilight summon the Super Fillies from the center of atom." The animals who formed the center of atom slowly moved apart, revealing the Crusaders floating proudly in the air with dozens of animals floating around them.

The delegate from Saddle Arabia gasped and applauded in amazement followed by a loud cheer from all the audience. "Bravo Twilight!" Bruce exclaimed, clapping his hand in amazement. "I never knew you're _that_ good when it comes to stage performance."

Soon, the show is over and Twilight quickly walked down the stage to meet her human friend. "Bruce! I'm so glad you're all right." She hugged Bruce for a moment before looking at three cloaked ponies standing in front of the TARDIS. "Who are they?" She asked him.

Bruce thought about it for a second and shrugged. "Well I guess there's no harm to it." He motioned the main six to step closer towards them. "Okay you three, you can open your cloak now." He said.

The main six watched in shock and disbelief when they saw three copies of their friend standing in front of them. "Two Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie zipped right in front of each one of them with a huge grin on her face. "This is the best day ever!" She blew a confetti that just came out of nowhere. "Now we can have twice the amount of fun!"

Bruce watched in amusement as the alternate Rainbow and Fluttershy cringed at the sight of the pink pony. They all just watched her warily in fear and paranoia. "What's with the look? Is there something on my face?" Pinkie Pie looked at her friends and they all just shook their head in confusion.

"Perhaps you should give them some time to settle in." Bruce said while the others just nodded in agreement. "They've been having a rough day you know?" He added before motioning them to step back into the TARDIS.

The three alternate ponies walked back into the TARDIS and it disappeared. Leaving Bruce with the rest of the main six. "Now, tell me everything that happened while I'm gone." He said.

* * *

Bruce and Twilight stood in front of a bed. A unicorn lies down on the bed. Her face is pale and her horn is flickering erratically. "She's been like that since she was infected with the Tatzl-flu." Twilight said sadly. "Zecora told me that not many forces in Equesttia can survive let alone curing the disease."

The human walked towards his desk and picked up his scanner. "But I'm not from Equestria." He scanned Trixie for a moment and he raised his eyebrow in interest. "Hmm... Her magic is corrupted. If she was any stronger she might've fought back but she stood no chance." He rubbed his chin for a moment. "Her own magic is killing her."

Twilight gasped and looked at Bruce in disbelief. "But... Isn't there anything we can do?" She asked. "I am not giving out on her!"

Bruce held up his hand. "Chill Twilight, let's see if I can purify her with this." He took out a golden pill from his pocket. "If this doesn't work then we have to go with plan B." Bruce opened Trixie's mouth and crush the pill on top of it.

Bright golden light engulfed the unicorn. Bruce took out his scanner and scanned the unicorn in front of him. "Oh shoot!" Bruce ran back towards his working table and picked up his Cutie Mark Extractor. "Don't die, don't die..." he muttered.

Twilight watched in fear as two beams of magic flew out of Trixie's body. One of them is sickly greenish blue, the other one is a wave of golden magic. "Damn it! Twilight, grab your armor and get Sweetie Bell right here this instant!" Twilight nodded and grabbed her saddlebag sitting down on the corner.

'Bzzt' she disappeared in a flash of light. 'Bzzt' She came back a few seconds later with Sweetie Bell standing beside her. "Sweetie Bell! Channel your magic to Trixie and don't let go or she will die." The filly's eyes widened and a beam of white light shot out of her horn.

Bruce took out a scalpel from a table nearby. "You two should close your eyes. This is not going to be pretty." Twilight and Sweetie Bell gulped before closing their eyes. For a few seconds they can hear the sound of blade clattering and small drilling noises. They cringed when they heard quiet squelching sound followed by a curse from the human.

"Bruce... I can't keep it going for much longer..." Sweetie Bell exclaimed while her horn started to flicker.

"Just a moment and..." A beeping sound came from the bed. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Sweetie Bell and Twilight opened their eyes and they gasped in amazement. Trixie is lying down on the bed looking much better than before. Her face is no longer pale and a peaceful smile could be seen on her face.

The most shocking thing however is a blue crystal the shape of a star attached to the base of her neck. It glows in an etheral blue light, pulsating with an untold amount of power. "Is that?" Twilight whispered in disbelief.

Bruce nodded. "Yep, the Crystallized Singularity." He put a hand over Trixie's mane. "The magic of harmony fought the Tatzlwurm infection. However by doing so, it also broke her magic flow." He took a deep breath and smiled at Trixie. "She lost all of her magic power, yet she gained the cosmic power of singularity in return."

Suddenly, Trixie start fidgeting in her sleep. She blearily opened her eyes and put a hoof over her head. "What happened to Trixie?" She looked around the room and saw Twilight looking at her in concern. "Twilight... Did we made it?"

The purple unicorn smiled. "Apple Bloom is all right. She's with Applejack now." Then she sighed. "You might not know this, but you were infected by the Tatzlwurm." She pointed at the bright spot on Trixie's chest. "We substituted your magic with that to save your life."

Trixie pressed her hoof on the light. A warm and comforting sensation coursed through her body. Her eyelids dropped in relaxation. "Pretty cool huh?" Bruce commented. "That crystal contained more energy than the sun itself. You practically got an infinite amount of raw power now."

Trixie just nodded and put a hoof over the crystal. "Trixie never seen a creature like you. What are you?" She asked.

Bruce smirked and held out his hand. "Name's Bruce, the only human in all Equestria and the king of all Changelings." He watched in amusement when Trixie's eyes widened in panic and the crystallized singularity in her chest start flashing erratically. "Don't worry, you already earned your Karmic Retribution. I'm not gonna hurt you." He added.

Trixie sighed a little. "Trixie thought you're going to hurt her..." She muttered in relief.

The human put his hand on his pocket. "As a matter of fact, I was going to cut off your horn and turn it into a new rifle." Trixie cringed and put a hoof on her horn. "Then I was going to take away your cutie mark and crush it down for research." Trixie put a hoof over her Cutie Mark. "Then I was going to crush you down into a soup of blood and gore and see if I can extract this so called spectra from your remnants." The unicorn starts hyperventilating.

Then the human smiled. "But the Tatzlwurm beat me to it and Apple Bloom is okay." He put a hand over her mane and start messing with it. "You're lucky Twilight decided to help you. If not you would've been deader than dead!" That didn't comfort her at all. If anything it makes her feel like she just cheated death.

Twilight just sighed at the human's over protective nature. "Come on Trixie, let me show you around Ponyville." Trixie stood up from the bed and followed Twilight downstairs.

Trixie thinks back to the villagers of ponyville and what she has done to them. "Perhaps it would be better for Trixie to go back home." Trixie said with a worried look on her face. "The citizens is better off without Trixie." Twilight however just shook her head and walked towards the entrance. She watched as Twilight opened the door for her and she gasped in amazement.

Almost all citizens of Ponyville stood in front of the cabin. The rest of the Main Six and two of the Super Fillies stood in front of them. Each one of them holding a basket full of fruits and get well cards. Bastion stood behind all of them, holding a huge banner with the words. 'Please Forgive Us O' Great and Powerful Trixie'.

Trixie could only stood in shock and disbelief. She expected the whole town to mock her and hate her for what she has done. Yet here they all apologizing to her, even though she doesn't deserve any of it.

"You got the Super Fillies to thank for all this." Bruce said with a proud smile on his face. "When Twilight brought you back and revived Apple Bloom, they quickly spread the news of how you traveled to the very ends of Equestria and sacrificed yourself to cure Apple Bloom. Of course they exaggerated some parts about how you contracted that disease, but in the end..." the human patted Trixie's back comfortingly. "You're a hero Trixie."

Tears of joy start streaming down Trixie's face. She looked at the two fillies plus Sweetie Bell who just arrived with a grateful expression on her face. She lowered down to their level and embraced the three of them into a hug. "Thank you so much!" The three of them hugged her back. Welcoming their new friends in the ever expanding circle of friendship.

* * *

 **AN: So, the Tatzl-flu...**

 **You know, if something is powerful enough to put a friggin Reality Warper of Discord's caliber into a bed rest; I am quite certain it's deadly lethal to mortals.**

 **So yeah, Trixie stays in Ponyville now. She still travels all across Equestria, but her home is still Ponyville.**


	14. Chaos Within Harmony

**AN: This chapter throw all logic and common sense out of the window and killed their family. Then hit them with a bus driven by a beluga whale.**

 **Blame Discord...**

 **And Pinkie Pie...**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Chaos Within Harmony**

* * *

The Main Six plus Trixie were having a nice little picnic at the edge of Ponyville. Bruce told them that Princess Celestia wanted to have a nice, relaxing, _informal_ picnic with her prized students and friends. Of course, they quickly cleared their schedule and make a nice little picnic to welcome the Princess.

"I wonder what took her so long..." Twilight commented while rearranging the plates in front of her. "Bruce also told me that she's bringing a guest along." She smiled and put a plate of apple pie in front of Pinkie Pie. "I mean, what if the guest is my brother and Cadance!" A dreamy look appeared on her face. "That'll be amazing!"

Rainbow Dash nodded and took a sip of an Apple Cider. "Yeah! Just think how awesome it is if the Wonderbolts came for a picnic!" She put the glass on the blanker and raised her hoof up in excitement. "I can show them my awesome moves!"

Applejack nodded in agreement. "Well I just hope the Princess like the food. Bruce ain't got a good sense of timing when it comes to planning picnic. I don't even have time to help Apple Bloom clean up my kitchen." She commented while inspecting the Apple Pie in front of her.

Rarity nodded and looked up. She gasped in disbelief when she saw Princess Celestia riding a carriage with a very familiar statue right beside her. "Everypony look!" She exclaimed. "Princess Celestia is wearing the dress I made for her!" All ponies in the vicinity just face-hoofed after hearing that.

Then they all watched in the mixture of fear and confusion as Princess Celestia walked down from the carriage and put the Statue of Discord beside her. She smiled at each one of them and waved her hoof. "Good Afternoon everypony, I see you've set up a nice picnic for us." She said with a calm and nice expression on her face.

Twilight is the first one to step up. She walked towards Princess Celestia with a look of disbelief and confusion in her face. "With all due respect, Princess Celestia, _how could you bring Discord here_?!" She yelled the last part and cleared her throat. "Your majesty." She added.

Princess Celestia smiled and sat down on the picnic blanket beside Trixie. "To have a picnic of course, the more the merrier." She said with a carefree expression on her face. A Walkie-Talkie floated in front of her face. "Hello Atom, yes we're ready."

Atom all garbed inside his Alicorn Armor appeared in a flash of light beside them. He looked at the Statue of Discord and smiled. "Discord!" He exclaimed with an amused smirk on his face. Then he looked back at the main six who were looking at him in disbelief. "What? You gave Trixie and Chrysalis a second chance! Why not Discord?" He asked.

Twilight just looked at Atom and Celestia with a deadpan look on her face. "Oh I don't know, maybe because we have nothing to protect ourselves against him?" Then, a look of realization appeared on her face. "Wait, do we? Do we have anything to defend ourselves?"

Atom laughed mirthfully at her. "Oh Twilight, Discord is a Reality Warper. Last I check, the only force in Equestria powerful enough to match him is the elements of harmony which are destroyed into dust particles." He explained, making half of the main six worry about his sanity. "But there is one thing we have that he doesn't..."

A hopeful look appeared on Twilight's face. "The Crystallized Singularity?" She asked while pointing at the bright glowing light on Trixie's chest.

"Nope!" Atom exclaimed. "The Power of Friendship!"

A ticked off expression appeared on Twilight's face. "We are facing a being with an untold amount of power, capable of turning the entire world upside down, and all you can think off is the Power of Friendship!?" She ranted, momentarily forgetting the theme of story.

"Twilight Sparkle..." Princess Celestia said suddenly with a stern expression on her face. "Are you doubting the power of friendship?" Twilight shrunk down beneath her stare. "Are you forgetting the power that brought you all here? The power that conquered all evils you've encountered?" Twilight shook her head and held up her hooves.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

In just a millisecond, Princess Celestia's expression turned soft and carefree again. "Good, now let's invite Discord in this lovely picnic." She said with a smile on her face. "Atom if you please..." Atom nodded and his faux unicorn horn glows bright. He shot out a wave of golden magic at the Statue of Discord and it started to crack.

Meanwhile, the main six were telling each other how much they love each other. "All right everypony, there's a high chance of us not making it through this." Twilight said. "Clearly Atom has corrupted Princess Celestia with his recklessness and stupidity." She sighed and looked at each one of her friends. "If this is our last time together, I just wanted to say that living in Ponyville with each and everyone of you have been the most beautiful day of my entire life."

"Oh enough with all that already you little drama queen." A very familiar and dreaded voice came from right behind Twilight. "You sound like you've prepared to meet your demise! I mean, I haven't even do any magic yet." A sound of finger snapping could be heard from behind them and the picnic blanket turned into a chessboard. "Whoops, never mind ahaha!" Discord laughed in mirth.

The main six stood up from the chessboard and turned around to face the Reality Warper. "Discord!" They exclaimed with an intense look on their face.

Discord looked at them in confusion before looking back at Atom and Princess Celestia standing behind him. "What's with their expression? I thought we're having a nice little picnic here." He complained with frown on his face. "As an honored guest I am deeply offended." He added.

Princess Celestia walked towards Twilight with a stern expression on her face. "Twilight, apologize to him." She said sternly.

The unicorn looked at Princess Celestia in shock and disbelief. "B-but h-he..." She stuttered, trying to form words.

Princess Celestia shook her head. "He did nothing wrong Twilight Sparkle, he just turned the picnic blanket into a chessboard which is completely harmless." She looked at the chessboard in front of her for a moment before looking back at Twilight. "You on the other hand, welcomed him with accusation and grudge instead of welcoming him as one of your friends."

"B-but I..." She looked at Atom and saw him shaking his head disapprovingly. "B-but he's Discord and..."

"Princess Celestia is right Twilight." Twilight looked back and saw Fluttershy walking towards her with a stern expression on her face. "Discord is just confused and lost, he deserves a second chance and it is our duty to show him the beauty of friendship." Fluttershy said with a determined expression on her face. "Now, apologize to him."

'That's it, I must dreaming. Princess Luna is going to float in and...' She looked up and saw a Black Alicorn soared down from the sky and landed right beside Princess Celestia. 'Ah there she is, now she's gonna tell me that...'

"No Twilight, you are not dreaming." Princess Luna said, ignoring the petrified look on the unicorn's face. Then she looked back at Discord. "Am I late for the picnic?" She asked him.

Discord shook his head and a red carpet that led straight towards the chessboard appeared in front of Princess Luna. "Of course not your highness, please step into the board." He said with a smile on his face. Then he looked at Princess Celestia standing beside Atom. "You too Princess Celestia and..." He took a closer look at the stallion. "Atom was it?"

Princess Celestia smiled and sat right next to Twilight. But Atom didn't make any move to step on to the board. Instead he just smiled and stomped his hoof once. Eight changeling teleported right in front of him. "You up for a game Discord? Get your own troops."

A wide grin slowly formed in front of Discord's face. He snapped his finger and sixteen giant statue appeared on one side of the chessboard. "This is going to be so fun!" He exclaimed. Atom smiled and motioned all of his friends to step on the back side of the board while the Changelings stood in the front as pawns.

"Princess Celestia, you'll be the king." Princess Celestia smiled and stood on her position. "Princess Luna, you'll be the queen." Princess Luna nodded and stood right next to Princess Celestia.

"Twilight, Rarity, you'll be the bishops." The unicorns walked reluctantly to their position, Twilight beside Princess Celestia and Rarity beside Princess Luna.

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, you'll be the knight." The Pegasus nodded and stood on their position. Rainbow Dash have an excited look on her face while Fluttershy just looked at the statues in front of her nervously.

"Finally Applejack and Pinkie Pie, you'll be the rook." The earth pony stood on their respective places with Applejack looking like she wanted to get this over with and Pinkie Pie looks as excited as ever.

Atom looked at Trixie for a moment before shrugging. "Trixie, you'll be the judge." Trixie walked towards the opposite side of the board. "Okay Discord, white moves first. Rainbow Dash, F3" The Pegasus just blinked owlishly in confusion. Atom sighed and he shot out a patch of light at F3. "Move there."

Rainbow Dash nodded and flew towards the spot. "My turn!" Discord snapped his finger and a stone pawn moved forward. "Your turn." He looked back at Atom with a challenging look on his face.

* * *

Twilight doesn't know what's going on. Discord suddenly freed from his prison? Princess Celestia treating him like an old friend? Atom and him playing chess with his own friends as the pieces? She looked at Rarity who is standing on the corner of the board. Her friends were also confused but decided to just enjoy it.

"Twilight, move here." Atom said, putting a small beacon of light to show her where she should go.

The purple unicorn narrowed her eyes. "Shouldn't you help Rarity?" She asked. "That Rook is free to get her!" She pointed at a huge rook looming a few blocks away from Rarity.

Atom just smirked in response. "Nah, Discord here ain't so observant. Pretty sure he won't notice it." He said, knowing full-well that Discord is hearing him right now. "Just go Twilight." He looked at Discord and saw the Draconequus scowled after being told not so observant. 'Hook, line, sinker.'

Twilight walked to the spot. She watched as the said rook came rushing down towards Rarity and knocked her down from the Chessboard. Rarity sighed and stood beside a few fallen Changelings, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. Then Twilight looked back at Bruce with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Fluttershy, would you please avenge your friend?" Bruce asked towards the Pegasus standing near the rook. Fluttershy nodded and slowly walked towards the rook. She closed her eyes and gently touched the rook with her hoof. 'Boom' The Rook tipped over and shattered into a million pieces before reforming at the other side of the arena.

Discord was about to take down Fluttershy with his bishop when he realized something. That rook earlier was the only thing standing between a hole in his defense and Pinkie Pie. An amused smirk appeared on his face and he looked at Atom in a new-found respect. "You're quite a chess master. Who are you?" He asked the stallion.

Atom just shrugged. "Just a tourist." He watched as Discord maneuver his knight to threaten Fluttershy. "Aren't you a chess master also?" He asked, while motioning Fluttershy to step away from danger.

Discord shook his head. "Not really, I am more of a Puppeteer." He replied before finally taking out his queen to get a stray changeling. "And I have to say that you aren't so bad at puppeteering." He snapped his finger and his king moves away to safety.

Atom shrugged and motioned Twilight to step forward. He assess the situation for a moment and realized that Discord is just a few moves away from getting Princess Luna. "Good one buddy... Princess Luna, move out of the way." He watched as Princess Luna moved out of the harm's way and Discord knocked away Twilight.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Atom's face. "Well Discord, I guess this is a stalemate." He looked at Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, get rid of that pawn." The earth pony nodded, giving a safe path for Fluttershy to get to King, but also for a bishop to get Princess Celestia.

Discord just laughed at Atom's tactic. He snapped his fingers and the chessboard turned back into a picnic blanket. "Good game Atom! I've never played real life chess for centuries." He said before sitting down right next to Twilight. "I almost forgot how fun it is."

Atom smirked and sat right next to Princess Celestia. "Well Discord, you cannot play chess alone. You gotta have a friend to play with." Atom explained. "Don't you want to have a friend?"

A devious smile slowly appeared on Discord's face. He let out a mirthful laugh and looked at Atom in amusement. "Is that really your plan Atom?" Discord asked mockingly. "To befriend me? The very embodiment of chaos itself? Ahahaha!" He laughed again.

Atom just shrugged. "You have two choice here Discord. By my side with these lovely friends of mine..." Then his expression turned dark and cold. "Or you could be in my bloody way..." He said with a hint of threat in his voice.

A bemused expression appeared on Discord's face. "Oh you're going to find that I am not quite easy to be scared with _Atom_." He said with a no nonsense look on his face. "Perhaps you're the one who should be thinking about being on my way or by my side." He added with a deadly serious expression on his face.

Atom smirked confidently. "First of all I am not a pushover. Second of all I know quite a lot about you yet you know nothing about me. Third of all..." He paused for a second and sighed. "Sorry for threatening you. It became a habit of mine." He said finally.

Discord smiled and nodded at Atom. "Apology accepted Atom. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some chaos to bring." He was about to snap his finger when Atom held up his hoof. "What now?" He whined childishly.

"How about you hang out with us first? Get to know us a little better. Then you can decide whether you want to be our friend or be free to do whatever you want." Atom said with challenging look on his face. "Or are you scared of this so called Power of Friendship?" He added.

Discord rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Well I suppose there's no harm in humoring you ponies before I'm taking back my throne..." He nodded and held out his claw. "Deal."

The two of them shook appendages and nodded at each other. Then Atom looked back at his friends and saw them looking at him like he just grew a second head. "What? It's a perfect plan! We hang out with Discord and we'll show him how friendship is better than being a chaos overlord!" He explained. "It's a foolproof plan!"

Twilight nod solemnly at each one of her friends. "We're doomed..." She muttered.

* * *

"Come on girls! Just give him a chance." Atom said towards Twilight and Trixie. "I mean, I trust him, Princess Celestia trust him, Princess Luna trust him, Fluttershy trust him. So why can't you?" He asked softly yet sternly to her friends.

"I, personally think it is for the best if we trust him." Trixie said, creating another look of disbelief on Twilight's face. "I mean, how bad can he actually be Twilight? He can't be worse than I am, right?" She said with a confident look on her face. "Now, if you'll excuse me; Trixie has to introduce herself to the so-called Lord of Chaos." She said before walking downstairs.

"Well, I am not standing around here doing nothing." Atom shrugged and followed Trixie downstairs. "Come join us when you get the hang of your PTSD!" He said before leaving Twilight alone with her thoughts.

Twilight sighed and closed her eyes. 'Okay Twilight, don't be afraid, you can do this!' She thought to herself before looking at the stairs in front of her. "On second thought..." She turned around and walked back to her room to get her saddlebag. "Better safe than sorry!" She exclaimed before walking downstairs all garbed in her Armor.

When she gets there, she saw a sight that will never leave her mind for a very long time...

It was Discord sitting on a couch like a king. His lion arm was resting around Fluttershy's shoulder and his eagle claws was resting on Trixie's shoulder. The unicorns have a soft smile on their faces as they rested their heads on Discord's body while gently hoof-feeding him some pieces paper and glass of water. Twilight watched as the Draconequus slowly turned his head towards her and winked.

'Thud' She dropped down on to the floor in shock. "Ahahah! Ponies! I've never seen her like that before! That look on her face, priceless!" Atom appeared near the door with a Camera floating in front of his face. He show them the picture and they all start laughing in mirth.

"Ohohoh! Clever Atom! I am impressed!" Discord exclaimed. "And without magic too!" He laughed in amusement. "I mean, I would've thought you need me to do something other than just sitting on a couch with a couple of ponies beside me." Then he looked at the ponies who were still resting his head beside him. "You can let go now ponies."

The unicorn didn't budge however. "Why should we?" Trixie looked up and stared at him with a sly smirk on her face. "Trixie thought you're enjoying it..." Discord cringed a little at the look Trixie gave him. "Am I, making you feel uncomfortable?" Discord decided to look away from her and realized that Fluttershy is sleeping on his lap. Then he looked back at Atom and saw him taking dozens of pictures with his camera.

"When you said that friends will keep you company, this is _not_ what I had in mind." Discord muttered while Trixie and Atom just laughed at him. "Wait.. Are you actually sleeping, Fluttershy?" Discord asked when he realized that Fluttershy didn't respond to him at all.

Fluttershy raised her head up with a sleepy look on her face. "Yes, now hush... I need some sleep..."

* * *

"So, it was just a prank..." Twilight exhaled a breath of relief. "Oh Celestia... I thought..." She paused for a second and shook her head. "But still, how are you so comfortable around him?" She asked again.

Fluttershy smiled and looked at Twilight deep in her eyes. "It is quite simple Twilight my friend, I trust him." She said in conviction. "And you should be too, because every friendship is built upon trust." Twilight sighed and looked outside the window. There, she saw Atom tinkering with Trixie's crystallized singularity and Discord watching them in interest.

Twilight walked out of the cabin and decided to give Discord a chance. "Hi everypony!" She greeted them with a smile on her face. "What are you all doing?" She felt a hand gripping her back and saw Discord looking from behind her shoulder. She sighed patiently at the sight of Discord pointing at Trixie with an excited smile on his face.

"Twilight! You should definitely check this out!" Discord pushed Twilight closer towards Atom and Trixie. "Atom is making modifications on that amazing piece of technology." He held up his magnifying glass and watched as Atom attached a metal device on top of the crystal and covered it with a beautiful casing. "Oh! The things you can do with Science!"

Discord held his magnifying glass in front of Twilight. The Unicorn looked through the magnifying glass and realized that it actually lets her see through objects. She focused her vision on the crystallized singularity and saw something resonating inside it. She looked closer and closer into it until Discord moved away the magnifying glass. "That's enough Twilight Sparkle, there are some things that are not meant to be seen by any mortals." The Draconequus said.

"All done!" Atom said. He took a step back and looked at his masterpiece. The Crystallized Singularity is now looked more like a fancy jewelry than a crystal. It is still glowing in an ethereal blue light, yet surrounding it is a platinum border with a star carvings. "With this baby, you'll be very glad you've lost your magic!"

Trixie narrowed her eyes and pat her crystal. "You still haven't told Trixie what this does." She said in confusion. "And I still can't channel my magic." She added after focusing on her horn.

Atom smirked and took out his digital camera. "I installed a portable magic sonic emitter above the crystal. Now it can work like The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver." Trixie just blinked owlishly in confusion. "You see this camera floating beside me? I want you to make me drop it by disrupting my magic." He said.

Trixie looked at the camera for a moment and her crystal started to glow brightly. The golden magic aura around the camera dissipated and the camera dropped down on to the ground. "Bravo!" Discord clapped his hand in amazement. "Oh what a marvelous piece of technology! Can it do anything else?"

Trixie looked at Atom with a questioning look on her face. "Well?" She asked him. She watched as Atom's horn started to glow brighter and brighter.

"Think fast Trixie!" The unicorn's eyes widened and she quickly focused her attention on the crystal. An invisible dome of magical vibration appeared all around her, dissipating the spell that was coming towards her. "It can also dispel all magical attack coming straight at you. Although it's not so effective against stronger spells so..." He shrugged. "I would say it has the same caliber of defense as Twilight's."

Trixie smiled and looked at Discord. "All magic you say? How about Chaos Magic?" A grin formed on both the unicorn and the Draconequus's face. "What do you think Discord? Ready to face the Great and Powerful Trixie?" She asked him.

Discord snapped his fingers and a Pigasus appeared beside him. He jumped on top of it and a jousting staff appeared in his claws. "Charge!" Trixie's crystal began to shine brightly and the Pigasus started to fade away from existence. "Huh?" He snapped his fingers again and a flock of Pigasus appeared right behind him. "Charge!"

Trixie's eyes widened as dozens and dozens of Pigasus came soaring towards her. She focused all her attention on the crystal and a dome of invisible magic appeared all around her. The Pigasus fades away from existence as soon as it cross the barrier, but when five Pigasus entered at the same time. "Ah! Get these things off of me!" Trixie squealed as the Pigasus began to dog-pile her while the crystal dimmed slightly.

"I win!" Discord exclaimed while ten other Discords applauded in amazement. Then he snapped his fingers and the Pigasus disappeared from existence. "But you did put up quite a fight though. That Crystal in your chest contains more power than you think." Then he looked at Atom. "Makes me wonder where you get something like that..."

Atom smirked and shook his head. "Not even Princess Celestia knows where I get that." He said with a knowing smirk on his face. "Not even the _readers_ know where I get that." He added. "What makes you think you'll find out where I got it from?" He asked with challenging look on his face.

Discord scowled and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Don't get smug Atom, sooner or later the author would be forced to reveal your past." He said. Then he looked back at Trixie. "Say Trixie, what happened to your magic?" He asked the unicorn. "Did you make a bargain with him?"

Trixie shook her head. "Atom saved my life. It was a long story..." She replied.

Atom smiled and pointed at the crystal again. "It can also open any locks, doors, and heal ponies." Then he narrowed his eyes a little. "But it is completely and utterly useless against anything that's made out of woods. So you have better chance against him." He pointed at Bastion standing near the cabin. "Than the Timberwolves."

Trixie nodded. "All right, no woods. Just magic, metals, rocks, and plastic. Just not woods."

Discord sighed in boredom and looked back at Atom. "All right Atom, do you have anything else to befriend me? Because these pointless talks are starting to get very boring."

Atom thought about it for a second and a brilliant idea appeared in his head. "Let's visit everypony else!" He exclaimed with an excited smile on his face. "Let's start with... Pinkie Pie!"

* * *

Discord and Pinkie Pie stared at each other in the eyes. An intense look of concentration and determination could be seen on their faces. The Pony took one step forward and the Draconequus followed her movement.

Twilight stepped between the two of them. She watched the Ponyville Citizens standing at the side of the street with a stern look on her face. "Citizens of Ponyville, today we are having a goof off event between Pinkie Pie and Discord." She pointed at four towers boxing the street around them. "For safety reasons, stay behind the invisible barrier. The Super Fillies will keep watch to make sure nopony crosses the barrier."

Suddenly, Atom appeared right beside Twilight. "One more thing." He said, looking at each one of the audience with a very serious expression on his face. "You are about to watch a _Goof-Off_ between two of the most unexplained and confusing forces in all Equestria. Do not even try to think hard about anything they do. Do not try to explain how they're doing it." Then he looked at you. "That also implies to you too readers. This is a goof off between Pinkie Pie and Discord. Expect and accept anything okay?"

Then he looked at Trixie standing in front of everypony else. "Are you ready Trixie?"

Trixie nodded and her Crystal glows bright. "Trixie is ready!" She exclaimed in confidence.

Twilight nodded and looked at the contestants. "Ready when you are."

"Are you ready Pony?" Discord asked with a challenging look on his face.

"I was ready since I was born." Pinkie Pie replied.

"I was ready before your grandfather was born..." Discord retorted.

Twilight and Atom walked towards Trixie and the rest of the audience. Then their horn glows bright and a beacon of light shot out of her horn. "Start the Goof Off!" They exclaimed in a perfect sync.

Discord make the first move. An all that jazz music could be heard from all over the place. He snapped his fingers with the rhythm while walking towards the pony in a very confident fashion. With every snap of his fingers, another copy of him appeared beside him.

Pinkie Pie isn't gonna back down so easily. A hot air balloon floated down from the sky with another Pinkie Pie sitting inside it. They saluted at each other and the Pinkie Pie on the balloon blasted off a funky techno music from the balloon. Then the Pinkie Pie on the ground starts breakdancing. She twirled on the ground on her front hoof and her head, creating a cheer of amazement from the audience.

Unfettered, all twelve Discords snapped their fingers in a perfect sync. A huge stage appeared right behind them and they start doing a live dance performance. Some Discord became the backup dancer while the one in the middle starts doing moonwalk in the air. The audience cheered in amazement when one of the discord start spinning with one of his feet on the floor and one hand holding his fedora.

Suddenly, a huge pink statue made out of pink papers, ribbons, and glitters the shape of Pinkie Pie appeared out of thin air. It opened its mouth revealing Pinkie Pie standing behind a Party Cannon. 'BOOM' It shot out a huge birthday cake straight at Discord's live performance. 'Splat' The audience laughed at the sight of The Draconequus covered from head to toe with whip cream and frosting.

Discord snapped his fingers and the stage start turning into a huge wooden statue of himself. The statue opened its mouth and shot out a wave of hot chocolate at the Pinkie Pie statue, drenching it and destroyed it because it's made out of paper.

Pinkie Pie, standing amidst hot chocolate and drenched papers narrowed her eyes. She stomped her hoof once and the ground beneath her shook. 'ROOOAAAAR' A giant crocodile made entirely out of rock candy burst out of the ground and start assaulting the wooden Discord statue. It destroyed the statue by biting the Draconequus statue's feet and slammed it down to the ground.

Discord smirked and snapped his fingers. A flock of Stone Pigasus appeared out of thin air and start assaulting the Rock Candy Crocodile. The Pigasus's main attacks are mostly just body slam, while the Candy Crocodile's attack is snap randomly and hope for the best. They battled for a few minutes before the crocodile and the Pigasus shattered into a million pieces of rocks and candies.

"Not bad, Pinkie Pie..."

"Not so bad yourself, Discord..."

Another music appeared all around them and they both start nodding with the beat.

Discord walked towards Pinkie Pie and start singing with a smug look on his face. "Turn around mortal, this is the end! Thought you can defeat me, thought you had a chance! Don't make me laugh." He put one finger below Pinkie Pie's chin. "We both know you're no match for me."

Pinkie Pie narrowed her eyes and bright pink lights engulfed her. When the light dies down, Pinkie Pie turned into a very familiar creature. She stood on two feet and wore a bright pink dress. "But guys like you don't play by the rules." The Equestria Girl sang back while pushing Discord away from her. "And girls like me ain't easy to be played for fools, so let's go let the goof turned chaos." She smirked at the Draconequus. "Let's go Discord!"

Discord snapped his fingers and the ground below them turned into a dance floor. "Go ahead and show me what you're made of!" A Discord appeared behind Pinkie Pie and tripped her to the floor. "We both know which one of us is better!"

Pinkie Pie stood up and held Discord's eagle claw. "But being better doesn't mean you will win!" She twirled the draconian around and pushed him away to the barrier. "Especially during a goof off!"

Discord flew up and a flock of Pigasus appeared all around him. "Do you really think you can win against me?" The Pigasus flew towards Pinkie Pie. "A puny little mortal against a deity!" The pink girl jumped back and forth to dodge the oncoming waves of Pigasus.

Pinkie Pie looked up and stared at Discord with a determined look on her face. "But no matter what I will never give up." She jumped in the air and landed on a Pigasus. "Because I got Determination!" She rode the Pigasus like a rodeo and straight towards the Draconequus.

'BOOM' The Pigasus exploded into a shower of confetti and fireworks the second it made contact with the Draconequus. The audience watched in amazement as the duo gracefully landed on the ground with their hands holding each other. "This is Chaos within Harmony! Within Harmony! Within Harmony!" They both sang in a perfect sync.

The dance floor turned into ice and they both started ice skating together. "Within Harmony, Within Harmony, Within Harmony!" They both sang with a smile on their face.

Then they let go of each other. "This is where it stops, this is where it ends!" Discord snapped his fingers and columns of ice appeared around Pinkie Pie. It slowly formed and merged together into a huge ice monster. "If you want to defeat me, well too bad it won't happen."

Pinkie Pie watched as the ice monster coming straight towards her. "But no matter how much you gloat, I won't give up my attack!" She took out her Party Cannon and shot the ice monster with it. 'BOOM' A huge jaw breaker candy shot out of it, shattering the ice monster. "I am not just a pony, so don't underestimate me!"

Discord watched the oncoming jaw breaker and lazily snapped his fingers, turning it into cotton candy. "Well then go ahead and show me what you're made of." He snapped his fingers again and the ice floor turned into checkered floor. "We all know who the real winner is." A trophy appeared on his hand and he held it out in front of her mockingly.

Pinkie narrowed her eyes and ran towards the Draconequus. "Don't you forget that the match isn't over!" She jumped up high and somehow carried her cannon in midair. "So don't go crying when you get dunked on!" 'BOOM' She shot the cannon and the Draconequus was forced to drop the trophy.

Discord narrowed his eyes at the sight of Pinkie Pie holding his trophy with a victorious smirk on her face. "I know you have the power of the toon force!" He snapped his fingers and a Pigasus appeared below him. "But what makes you even think you had a chance?" He charged at Pinkie Pie with a jousting staff.

The Rock Candy Alligator burst out of the ground below her. "Cause I am Pinkie Pie!" She rode the Alligator and charged at the Pigasus with a candy cane in her hands. "The Element of Laughter." She raised her candy cane up and jumped off of the Alligator. "We are the one in the same..." She whispered the last part.

'BOOM' They clashed with each other, sending fireworks into the sky and candy particles all around them. "We are Chaos within Harmony! Within Harmony! Within Harmony!" They jumped off their animals and let go of their weapons. Then they smiled and held each other's hand. "Within Harmony! Within Harmony! Within Harmony!"

In a flash of pink lights Pinkie Pie turned back into a Pony. "Within Harmony, within harmony, within harmony..." They both sang in a much lower tone. "But I'm stronger than you." They added before finishing off the battle with another wave of Fireworks. It exploded into the sky and formed into an image of Discord Floating in the Sky with Three Balloons in his hands.

With that, the Goof Off is over and Trixie bring down the magic barrier. The Citizens of Ponyville exploded into cheers and shouts of amazement at the sheer awesomeness of their performance. They wasted no time rushing towards the Pony and The Draconequus, begging them to repeat their amazing performance.

"I honestly thought they were going to have an epic rap battle." Atom commented. "But I guess you can't predict utter and complete chaos." He looked beside him and saw Twilight looking at him with a smile on her face. "What?" Atom asked.

Twilight sighed and walked closer towards him. "I'm sorry if I ever doubted you..." She said. "I think we are only a few steps away from making Discord into our best friend." She added. "What's your next plan?"

Atom looked up and realized that the day is almost over. "How about a tea party outside Fluttershy's cabin?" He asked her. "I think it's a bit too much chaos for today..."

* * *

The Main Six plus Trixie, Atom, and Discord sat on top of a fluffy blanket in the middle of a grassy field. They all have a smile on their faces as they talked about the events that just transpired. From Trixie's new powers to the Unforgettable Goof-Off between Discord and Pinkie Pie.

"I still don't get how you can turn into a human." Rainbow Dash said. "I mean, did you asked a changeling to replace you? Or maybe your first clone?" She asked. "And if you _can_ actually turn into a human, can you do it now?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "I did not use a clone silly." She turned into her Equestria Girl form in a blink of an eye. "I just did that!" She exclaimed with an innocent look on her face. "What? I thought everypony can do that." She asked after noticing the look of shock and disbelief in everypony's faces.

"Remember, don't think about it." Atom reminded and the others just nodded in agreement. "But seriously though why do you reveal it now and not years ago? When did you get this ability anyway?" He asked her.

Pinkie Pie rubbed her chin with her human fingers for a moment. "Well... I've never seen a human before and I think it's weird to turn into one." She muttered. "But then I realized that the only way for me to keep up with Discord is by having fingers! That way, I can also snap my fingers and make stuff happens, like this!" She snapped her fingers and another Pinkie Pie in her pony form appeared right next to her. "See?" They both said in a perfect sync.

Everypony else could do nothing but to just nod in acceptance. "Can you... manipulate reality? Like Discord did?" Atom asked in curiosity.

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "I can't manipulate reality silly. I just make things appear or do things." She snapped her fingers and a little crocodile appeared right beside her. "Gummy!" She exclaimed, giving the crocodile a human hug.

Atom sighed and looked at Discord. "What do you think D? Toon Force?" He asked the element of disharmony.

Discord took a closer look at Pinkie Pie. "Yes, not on my level but toon force nonetheless." He narrowed his eyes and a magnifying glass appeared on his hand. "Hmm, her power is limited by her bounds." He muttered. "She can make herself appear randomly out of random objects, make objects appear with a thought, and defy the rules of physics." He snapped his fingers and Pinkie Pie turned back into a pony. "Yet she cannot manipulate reality itself."

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie for a moment and sighed. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any weirder..." She muttered. "And why didn't you use your power when we fought Discord for the first time?" She asked.

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "I've never seen a human before and I don't want to ruin the plot line." She replied easily. "Besides, I don't think my power is enough to defeat Discord." She added.

Suddenly, Trixie's crystal turned bright but nothing happens. "That's odd... I can't dispel that Pinkie Clone. Trixie thought she can dispel any magic." She said in confusion.

Atom nodded at her. "It's true that you can dispel any magic." Then he pointed at Pinkie Pie. "But that is not magic. That is _Toon Force_ , a completely different thing." Then he looked at Discord. "Say, don't you have the power of Toon Force to?" He asked the Draconequus.

Discord shook his head. "No, I used my chaotic magic to replicate that power." Then he narrowed his eyes. "But don't you think we've already exhausted this chapter? Perhaps it's time for us to put an end to all this."

Atom nodded in agreement. "You're right, so what do you say?" He held out his hooves at the Draconequus. "Friend or Foe?" He asked with a welcoming smile on his face.

Discord sighed and take his hoof. "Friend, definitely friend." He said, causing the whole cast to cheer in happiness. Then he looked at Fluttershy with a small smile on his face. He suddenly appeared right beside the Pegasus and sat right next to her. "Well mostly you, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie."

"But in the next chapter I want to hang out with Fluttershy." Discord added. "Then we can start the Crystal Empire Special."

Atom nodded in agreement. "How about we combine Crystal Empire Special and the Princess Twilight Sparkle? I mean, with Chrysalis and you on our side, we are running short of actual threat." He looked at his friends staring at him in confusion. "Don't think about it."

Discord just shrugged. "Well don't you think we're exhausting this chapter?" He looked around him. "I think it's time for us to end this." He added.

Atom just smirked. "This chapter ended three paragraphs ago!" He exclaimed. Then he looked at the readers. "By the way, here's the lyrics if you're interested." His horn glows bright and he slammed a few sentences through the fourth wall. "Yes, it is a parody of 'Stronger than You' from Steven Universe."

* * *

Oh and here's the sentences Atom slammed through the fourth wall. **The bold letters are Discord's line** , _The italic letters are Pinkie's line_ , **_and the bold italic letters are sang together._**

 **Turn around mortal, this is the end!**  
 **Thought you can defeat me, thought you had a chance!**  
 **Don't make me laugh!**  
 **We both know you're no match for me.**

 _But guys like you don't play by the rules._  
 _And girls like me ain't easy to be played for fools,_  
 _so let's go let the goof turned chaos._  
 _Let's go Discord!_

 **Go ahead and show me what you're made of!**  
 **We both know which one of us is better!**

 _But being better doesn't mean you will win!_  
 _Especially during a goof off!_

 **Do you really think you can win against me?**  
 **A puny little mortal against a deity?**

 _But no matter what I will never give up._  
 _Because I got Determination!_

 ** _This is Chaos!_**  
 ** _Within Harmony 3x_**  
 ** _Within Harmony 3x_**

 **This is where it stops, this is where it ends!**  
 **If you want to defeat me, well to bad it won't happen.**

 _But no matter how much you gloat, I won't give up my attack!_  
 _I am more than just a pony, so don't underestimate me!_

 **Well go ahead and show me what you're made of!**  
 **We all know who the real winner is!**

 _Don't you forget that the match isn't over!_  
 _So don't go crying when you get dunked on!_

 **I know you have the power of the toon force!**  
 **But what makes you even think you had a chance!**

 _Cause I am Pinkie Pie!_  
 _The Element of Laughter!_  
 _We are one in the same..._

 _ **We are Chaos!**_  
 _ **Within Harmony 3x**_  
 _ **Within Harmony 3x**_  
 _ **Within Harmony 3x**_

 _ **But I'm stronger than you!**_

* * *

 **AN: Now what do you think of _that_? Is it chaotic enough for Discord Chapter? Let me know in the comments field down below. **

**Thank you and good night!**


	15. The Remnants of Harmony

**AN: This is the final chapter.**

 **No, there won't be a sequel. This story will be completely rewritten and it will continue until the end of the franchise. Which I hope will never happen.**

 **Rewriting it will take lots of time and effort so it might not be for a couple of months. Heck, it's gonna be like writing a new story from scratch. Only this time, I already have a plot-line and a plan. Like an actual writer would.**

 **Bruce'll explain everything at the end of this story.**

 **So yeah, please enjoy the first story I've ever completed. Thank you and good night.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Remnants of Harmony**

* * *

The Friendship Express stopped in the middle of a station in the midst of a frozen wasteland. The main six stepped out of the train and started shivering in the cold. "Okay everypony, activate your armor..." Twilight pressed a button on her saddlebag, followed by everyone else. They exhaled in relief at the familiar feeling of their power armor protecting them from the cold.

The Main Six observed the frozen wasteland around them in confusion. They looked around, trying to find any sign of the so-called Crystal Empire. "Twilight!" A voice came from a distance. They followed the sound and saw a very familiar white stallion garbed in a white and blue armor galloping towards them through the harsh tundra.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight ran towards her brother with an excited look on her face. They met with each other outside the station and embraced each other in a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you here!" She let go of the hug to look at her brother. "Looks like Bruce made you an armor too!" She said while taking a closer look at the armor her brother wore.

Shining Armor smiled at her before looking around with an urgent look on his face. "We'd better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark." He said before motioning them to follow him through the tundra.

Fluttershy's eyes widened when she heard that. She gulped and looked around with a wary look on her face. "Wh-what kind of things?" She asked fearfully.

Shining Armor looked back at her with a grim look on his face. "Let's just say that the empire..." He sighed and looked forward with a steely look on his face. "Isn't the only thing that's returned." The main six gasped as they finally realized what kind of threat is lurking around them. "I was a bit skeptic at first, but Bruce's readings are positive."

The Stallion looked behind him and paused in his tracks. A massive column of black shadow looms behind them, making the whole casts gasped in fear. "King Sombra has returned..." Shining Armor walked bravely towards the dark figure, ignoring the look of disbelief on everypony's face. "Stand back everyone; I got this."

Twilight watched in awe as her brother's horn started to shine in an ethereal white light. A massive column of magic appeared right in front of him, forming into a huge shield. "Whoa..." She gasped in amazement after watching how easy it is for her brother to hold off a powerful force with a single spell.

'Thud' Twilight watched in horror when her brother just dropped in the snow. She wasted no time galloping towards him to check on his condition. "Shining! Are you all right?" She asked in concern. She looked behind and saw her friends walking towards them worriedly.

Shining Armor chuckled a little in exhaustion. "That sneaky little..." He struggled to stand up from his position. "He never told me it's this draining to use the armor..." Twilight helped her brother stand up with her magic. "Thanks, sis... Come on, that shield wouldn't hold it much longer."

Twilight looked at her brother for a moment and sighed. She conjured up a small sled out of thin air and looked at Applejack. "Applejack, can you please help carry him?" Applejack nodded and walked towards the sled. She motioned Shining Armor to step in, but the Stallion made no move to do so.

"Look..." Shining took a deep breath. "I'm fine Twilly, let me catch my breath for a moment." 'ROAR!' A roaring came from the distance. Shining Armor cringed and quickly stepped onto the sled. "Nevermind let's go!" He exclaimed.

* * *

A few minutes later, they can see the Crystal Empire in the distance. Like a reverse snow globe, the Crystal Empire is a beautiful green land protected with an impenetrable magical barrier. The Main Six plus Shining Armor burst through the barrier, escaping King Sombra's grasp by just an inch.

"Phew! That was close!" Applejack exclaimed. She looked back at Shining Armor sitting on the sled. "You okay Shining Armor?" She asked him in concern.

Shining Armor nodded and stepped out of the carriage. "I'm all right, just a little tired that's all." He led the main six towards the Crystal Empire. "Welcome to the Crystal Empire everypony." Shining Armor said with a relieved expression on his face.

The main six observed the empire in wonder and awe. They watched the beautiful crystal structures looming in the distance. Everything sparkled and glowed in brilliant multicolored lights, creating a truly opposite image of the frozen wasteland outside.

Shining Armor led the main six to the Crystal Palace. They all watched in awe at the sight of the bright blue palace standing tall in the middle of the empire. "It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!" Rarity exclaimed in awe. She mumbles incoherently while observing the bright interior of the building. "There are no words!"

Suddenly, a very familiar human walked down from the upper part of the castle. He took out his right hand out of his pocket and waved at everypony. "Sup! Glad you could make it!" He greeted them with a knowing smirk on his face. "Did you see Grumpy Smokey outside? He's been trying to get in for a while."

The main six laughed when they heard that. "Grumpy Smokey?" Rainbow Dash said in amusement, impressed by how calmly Bruce is handling the threat. "Yeah, we saw him smoking up a storm outside!" Bruce chuckled when Rainbow said that. "That old guy really needs to chill."

Bruce shook his head and walked upstairs. "Okay, that's enough. Come on everypony; Princess Cadance is waiting." A huge smile appeared on Twilight's face when she heard that. She hopped right in front of Bruce and quickly ran upstairs to meet her favorite foal-sitter.

"Wait, how did you get here so fast?" Rainbow Dash asked suddenly. "I thought we departed earlier!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "And you said the TARDIS is in a middle of a yearly maintenance."

Bruce shrugged easily. "Discord doesn't mind giving me a lift." He snapped his hand to prove his point. "And poof, I'm here." He said easily. "If only you're a better friend, he would gladly take you here and save you all from all the trouble." The ponies just looked down guiltily before following Bruce to the palace in silence.

A few minutes later, they saw Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle talking to each other near the throne. Cadance has an exhausted look in her eyes and a very noticeable bags under her eyes. Yet she still smiles and laughed at the sight of her sister in law.

Shining Armor walked towards his mare and smiled at her comfortingly. "Are you okay dear?" He asked her with a worried look on his face. "Do you need anything?"

Princess Cadance smiled and nodded at him. "I'm all right, especially with Twilight here helping me." Twilight smiled at her before shooting out a wave of purple magic at her. "Thank you Twilight, I really appreciate it." She sighed, and an amused smile appeared on her face. "One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance." She commented.

Twilight nodded in agreement. "I can't wait for that to happen, but first we need to deal with this threat." She looked at Bruce with a hopeful look on her face. "Please tell me you have everything under control." She said towards him.

Bruce smiled at her. "That's why I'm here!" He took out a book from his backpack and gave it to them. "History of Crystal Empire. I literally have to bring Applebloom here just to find that one book." He said with a smirk on his face. "No, don't worry, I asked Discord to bring her back as soon as I found the book." He added when he saw the worried look on Applejack's face.

Everypony quickly flipped through the pages of the book. "The Crystal Flaire," Twilight said, reading the passage. "According to this book, it was established by their first queen and became their most important tradition. The Faire was held every year to renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm." A bright smile appeared on Twilight's face. "That's it! We could put up a flair and renew the spirit of love and unity!"

"Careful, there's a page missing," Bruce warned, pointing at a barely noticeable rip in the book. "See if you can figure out what it's talking about." Twilight took a closer look at the page and narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"The last page was talking about the Flair..." She muttered, looking at the previous contents before the missing page. "Then it talks about the part where everypony gathered around the Crystal Heart." She rubbed her hoof for a moment. "This must mean that the missing page is talking about the Crystal Heart!" She said in conclusion.

"All right, here's the plan." She looked at her friends. "You will all stay here and put up the Crystal Flair." Her friends nodded in agreement. "Meanwhile, Bruce and I will look for the missing Crystal Heart." She said.

Bruce nodded in agreement. "Well then what are we waiting for?" He looked at Pinkie Pie grinning in excitement beside him. "Did you bring your Party Cannon?" He asked her. The Pink Pony nodded and took out a cannon out of nowhere. "Good! Because we have a party to start."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Ponyville...

Trixie walked through the dark woods of the Everfree Forest. Her crystal glows in a brilliant blue light as she observed the ground beneath her. A black vine sprouted out of the ground and started slithering towards her. Her crystal glow even brighter and the black vine slowly withered away from existence. "Fifteen down, fifteen hundred more to go..." She muttered.

"Oh don't be like that, just think of this as a treasure hunt through the high seas." Discord said suddenly after appearing from her hat. "But instead of treasures it's Plunderseeds, and instead of high seas it's the Everfree Forest." He said encouragingly. "Besides, it won't be long until we made it to the source." He added.

Trixie sighed and nodded as they traversed deeper and deeper into the forest. "Tell me again why you can't just snap your fingers and fix this problem? Oh lord of chaos?" She asked him while looking at a huge green swamp stretching out in front of her.

"Like this?" Discord snapped his fingers, and the swamp turned into a pool of chocolate milk. "Unfortunately, these vines are filled with the magic of harmony. Thus, making them invulnerable to my magic." He explained.

Trixie took one look at the chocolate milk pool and shook her head. "I am not dipping into a pool of chocolate milk." She said with a deadpan look on her face.

A mischievous smirk appeared on the draconequus's face. "Discord, don't you dare!" Trixie exclaimed, but the Draconequus ignored her and started climbing on a jumping platform. Trixie watched in annoyance as Discord started doing a little stretch on top of the jumping platform. 'SPLASH' The Draconequus landed inside the chocolate pool, spraying brown liquid and some marshmallows at the unicorn. "Ugh! You will regret this!"

Trixie, dripping wet with chocolate milk glared at the Draconequus. She ran towards the swamp and lunged at him. 'SPLASH' She tackled him into the chocolate marsh and put his head in a headlock. "Apologize to Trixie!"

"Never!" Discord exclaimed defiantly. 'Blurblbrb' Trixie pushed his head into the sweet chocolate. "Let go of me you little-" 'Blubrblrblr!' The Drconequus gasped and nodded in defeat. "I yield!" He exclaimed.

Trixie let go of him, and they both looked at each other. "Defeated by the most powerful and the greatest unicorn of all times..." She said with a smug look on her face. "The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Discord just chuckled and bowed down to her. "Your wish is my command oh great and powerful Trixie." A crown appeared on Trixie's head, followed by a royal cape, and a golden staff.

Trixie turned up her nose smugly. "Trixie is tired of swimming and walking." She said.

"Say no more your majesty!" Discord snapped his finger, and a ship appeared right beside them. Instead of wood, the hull of the ship is made out of hard candy. The deck is made out of fluffy marshmallow, and the sail is made out of a thin piece of bubblegum.

A candy cane staircase appeared right next to the unicorn. The Great and Powerful Trixie smiled and walked up to the deck. She giggled a little as her hoof touched the fluffy marshmallow deck. "Trixie like this!" She exclaimed while enjoying the sensation of her hoof pressing down against the marshmallow deck. Then the unicorn walked towards the captain's bridge and put her hoof on the chocolate wheel. She looked at the compass around her neck and looked at the distance. "All hooves on deck! We are sailing through the dreaded Everfree Ocean!"

A dozen Discord saluted at her before moving into action. A Discord raised the mainsail by pulling the anchor, and another Discord pulled the anchor by raising the mainsail. Some Discord just grumbled while sweeping the marshmallow deck with sweet milk.

'Whoosh' The sail is raised and a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere. Trixie laughed in excitement as the ship sailed through the Everfree Ocean. Thanks to Discord's power, the swamp turned into a never-ending river that led straight to their destination. "Yo ho, yo ho! A Pirate's life is for me!" They shouted.

* * *

After a few hours of sailing, Captain Trixie decided to let one of the Discord's take the wheel. She lay down on top of the fluffy deck while looking at the sky above her. "Sailing through the Everfree Forest..." She muttered with an amused smile on her face. "Never in my wildest dreams."

One of the Discord lay down right beside her. "I've sailed through the Everfree Forest before." A small smile grew on the draconequus's face. "But sailing through the Everfree Forest with a friend?" He looked at Trixie lying down beside him. "Never in my wildest dreams."

Trixie chuckled and looked at the Draconequus. "You should feel honored to become the friend of Trixie." She said jokingly. "But seriously though, I can't imagine somepony not wanting to be your friend." She waved her hoof at the sweet pirate ship. "Life will never be boring with you around."

Discord chuckled when he heard that. "Well, a particular pony showed me that everyone deserves a second chance and that anypony can do just a little better if they just try." He snapped his finger, and a doll of Fluttershy appeared right beside him. "Then, another pony showed me that you don't need to bring fear and anarchy to spread chaos." A doll of Pinkie Pie appeared right beside Trixie.

Trixie looked at the plushy around her and grabbed the Pinkie Pie one. She laughed in amusement when the stuffed pony turned into a toy of Pinkie's Human Counterpart. "What about me? Did Trixie show you something?" She asked while playing with the human doll.

Discord chuckled and snapped his fingers. A doll of Trixie appeared in his hand. "I don't know; maybe you should start teaching me oh Great and Powerful Trixie." He replied while making the doll interact with the other dolls.

Trixie sat up and watched in amusement as the doll version of her start making some magic performance. One of the performance is where stuffed Trixie start cutting stuffed Pinkie Pie in half with a chainsaw while stuffed Fluttershy is cowering beneath Discord's tail. "Cutting a mare in half. Never gets old..." She commented in amusement.

Soon, however, the performance is over, and the stuffed ponies disappeared from existence. A Discord who was tending the side of the ship walked towards them in panic. "Incoming Timbersharks!" The deck shook, and the ship started to tilt to the right.

Trixie and Discord stood up from their position and quickly checked the left side of the ship. "Prepare the cannonballs!" Trixie exclaimed. "We are not going down without a fight."

The Discord beside Trixie looked at the rest of the crew. "You heard the Captain! Move! Move! Move!" The remainder of the discord saluted at them before turning into action. "Get those jawbreaker cannons ready!" A bunch Discord walked out of the Ship's hull with a bunch of colorful jawbreaker candy in his hand. Another one prepared the cannons at the left side of the ship.

Trixie looked at the edge of the ship. There, she saw a bunch of Timberwolves swimming at the chocolate milk river. "Fire!" She exclaimed 'BOOM' 'BOOM 'BOOM' Discord fire the cannons, destroying three out of a dozen Timberwolves. The Discords quickly reloaded the cannon and aimed at the Timberwolves.

'BOOM' BOOM' 'BOOM' Discords shot the cannons, but the Timberwolves learned the attack pattern and started circling the ship. "Hurry! To the other side of the ship!" Trixie exclaimed. The crew quickly run to the opposite over of the ship with the cannons in their hands.

"They're boarding the ship!" A Discord exclaimed as a couple of Timberwolves start climbing out to the ship. All crews took out their pink candy swords and started assaulting the Timberwolves. They fought fiercely against the mighty beasts. However, the candy swords are no match for the wooden menace.

Trixie watched the battle around her with an excited look on her face. She looked at Discord standing beside her and nudged at him. "Come on! Let Trixie join the fun!" She said. "I know you can do it, come on!"

The Drconequus sighed and looked at the pony. "You're lucky Hasbro featured you in the Equestria Girls parody." He commented before snapping his fingers. In a flash of light, A girl with pale white hair, light blue skin, with a small crystal shining below her blue jacket replaced the pony.

The pony turned human looked at her feet and fingers before smiling in excitement. She walked towards some random Discord and took his sword. Then she charged towards a random Timberwolf with the sword in both of her hands.

Trixie lunged at the wooden beast, stabbing the sword into its head. The wolf growled and shook its head up, launching Trixie and the sword up into the air. The girl, however, expertly turned in midair and delivered an aerial kick at the wolf. 'SLASH' Trixie raised her sword up and decapitated the wolf with a single swipe of her sword.

"Go, captain!" Some Discord shouted after noticing her performance. Trixie smiled and ran towards the next Timberwolf. The wolf tried to strike him with its claws, but the girl slid down beneath it and stabbed its torso. 'BOOM' A Jawbreaker candy soared through the air and slammed right at the Timberwolf, freeing Trixie to go for the next wolf.

Trixie stood up from the remnants of the Timberwolf and looked around her. She noticed that there are only five Timberwolves left in the fluffy marshmallow deck. "The Great and Powerful Trixie always wins in the end!" The girl ran towards the closest Timberwolf and jumped high in the air. Her Crystal glows brightly as she stabbed the first Timberwolves in the head and started steering like a rodeo.

'Crack' 'Crack' Trixie held on to her sword while pitting her Timberwolf against each other. One of the Timberwolves tried to knock Trixie off of their brethren, only to get kicked away off the board. "HA HA! You will never defeat the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She yelled out as she pulled out her sword and decapitated the one below her.

She jumped off of the Timberwolf and landed on the sweet marshmallow deck. A Timberwolf lunged at her, and she held up her sword. 'Crack' Trixie stabbed the wooden beast through its neck. She stood up and glared at the last two Timberwolves. "Anyone else wanted to try their luck against Captain Trixie?"

One of the Timberwolf held up its paws and jumped off the ship while the other one was brave enough to charge towards the girl. A small smirk grew on Trixie's face. "Very well then..." The girl crouched down and held the sword low. Her keen eyes watched in concentration as the Timberwolf gets nearer and nearer and... 'SLASH' The girl suddenly appeared right behind the Timberwolf.

Trixie glanced at the Timberwolf behind her with a cool expression on her face. "Omae wa mou shindeiru... (You are already dead.)" A flash of vertical light appeared on the wolf's body. 'CRASH The Timberwolf shattered into tiny pieces of wood and branches. Leaving only Trixie and The Discords standing in victory.

One of the Discord walked towards captain Trixie and snapped his fingers. In a flash of light, Trixie turned back into a pony. "Aww... But Trixie is more Great and Powerful as a human!" She exclaimed.

Discord looked at her for a moment before smirking. "And you are also great and powerful when wearing that amulet." He retorted.

The Pony cringed and nodded mutely. She looked around the deck and noticed all the mess the Timberwolves left behind. "You!" She pointed at a Discord standing around with a mop in his hand. "Clean up this mess." The Discord just nodded obediently and snapped his fingers.

The sticks and branches were collected together in the middle of the ship. The original Discord walked towards them and took a closer look at it. "Say, Trixie, have you ever wanted a pet before?" He asked the unicorn.

Trixie just nodded in confusion while thinking about what the Discord's planning. She watched in awe as all the branches and sticks started to compress and unite. Forming and shaping into a small little wooden puppy. Discord picked up the puppy and held it right in front of her. "How do you like a Timberpup? Don't worry; I removed the odor. Now he smells like pine trees and fresh air."

Trixie held up her hoof and carefully pat the Timberpup on its head. It yipped at her and hugged her crystal. A small smile slowly grew on the Unicorn's face. "He's cute, thank you Discord." She looked at the pup in her hoof for a moment. "Trixie will call you..." She took the pup from Discord's hand and lifted it up. "The Great and Powerful Pine Tree." She exclaimed with a proud smile on her face.

Discord clapped his hand and blew a confetti at her. "Bravo Trixie! You've tamed your first Timberwolf!" He took the Pine Tree from Trixie's hand and put it down onto the deck. "Of course, this isn't just a regular Timberpup." He snapped his finger, and the Timberpup grew into a fully grown Timberwolf. "Now, Pine Tree will be able to protect you from danger."

Trixie looked at the huge Timberwolf looming in front of her. "Pine Tree?" She asked carefully. 'Arf!' the Timberwolf scooped Trixie up into the air. "Whoa!" She landed right on top of the Timberwolf. She smiled and gently patted the wooden wolf below her. "This is unbelievable..."

Discord clapped his hands again. "Congratulations!" He exclaimed. "You are the first unicorn ever to ride a Timberwolf!" Then the Draconequus looked at the chocolate milk river in front of them. "Now, onwards we go! To the Tree of Harmony!" He exclaimed.

* * *

After a few hours of sailing through the forest, Discord and Trixie finally made it towards the cavern near the old castle. Pine Tree expertly jumped into the cavern, landing safely at the bottom. "Good boy Pine Tree!" Trixie said before jumping off of the Pine Tree. She watched as the Timberwolf turned back into a Timberpup and hopped onto her back. Trixie smiled at her puppy before continuing her way through the cavern.

Discord and Trixie observed the cavern around them with a grim expression on their faces. Dark sprawling branches covered the walls of the cave. Dull stones and pebbles that were once beautiful shining crystals are scattered all over the floor. The remaining crystals that still shines brightly were swallowed and absorbed by the plunderseeds.

"What is this place?" Trixie whispered at the Draconequus. "Is this the source of the Plunderseeds you were talking about?" They walked deeper and deeper into the cavern, noticing the branches getting bigger and stronger as they walked deeper into the cavern. "Oh dear Celestia!"

Trixie jerked back in horror at the sight in front of her. It is an enormous black tree standing tall at the end of the cavern. The roots of the tree are pulsating with dull gray light. A faded symbol of a very familiar star could be seen on the trunk of the tree. Finally, the dark vines and branches grew upwards through the cave ceiling, breaching the surface and saps away the forest's magic.

The worst thing, however, are what's hanging on the branches of the tree. Dozens of black and gray cocoon hangs down below the branches. Each one of them pulsating in gray light and fading away as seconds goes by. An outline of Ponies and Changelings could be seen inside the cocoons.

"Discord! Do something!" Trixie exclaimed. The Draconequus snapped out of his stupor and snapped his fingers. A huge scissor appeared in front of each cocoon and snapped them off of the ceiling. The Cocoon landed on a slide and slid off towards the two of them.

Trixie's crystal glows in a brilliant blue light and the cocoon's withered away into nothing. She walked closer towards them and saw dozens of ponies lying unconscious on the ground. Their face is pale, and their bodies are thin and malnourished. The Unicorn walked towards the healthiest one of them, an earth pony mare with bright yellow coat and red mane.

Trixie gently nudged her, and she woke up with a jolt. The earth pony gasped and started breathing erratically. Her eyes were wide in terror as she looked around the cave in paranoia. "Calm down! You're safe now..." Trixie said comfortingly. "Just tell us what happened..."

The earth pony calmed down at the sight of the Unicorn. "A-agent Sweet sent us to investigate a sudden influx of Chaos magic in this area..." She took a deep breath and pointed at the sprawling branches all around her. "These... Plants, they attacked us and seeped away our magic..." Then she pointed at the huge, spiky, tree of chaos cumulation of the branches sitting below the cocoons. "Th-that's the source..."

Suddenly, a branch sprouted out of the ground and start slithering towards the earth pony. She shrieked in panic and scrambled away from the branch. "Ah! Get it away from me!" She exclaimed in horror. The Unicorn nodded, and her crystal glowed brightly. The branch withered away and died into nothing.

The earth pony sighed in relief and looked back at Trixie. "Thank you, please take us back to the Foundation. Agent Sweet and The Doctor has to know about this."

Trixie nodded and looked at Discord. "Discord, we need to get them back into the Foundation." The Draconequus just snapped his fingers, and all cocoons and the earth pony disappeared. "Right, I forgot you could do that..." Trixie commented after seeing how easy it is for Discord just to teleport them all back to Ponyville. "Now what?" She asked, looking at the giant unholy plant looming in front of them.

The Draconequus sighed and snapped his fingers. A patch of the trunk in front of them moved away, revealing a pale white trunk glowing in dim lights below the dark plunderseeds. "The Tree of Harmony has fallen..." Discord walked towards the tree and gently touched it. "Without the Elements of Harmony to sustain it, the plunderseeds saps away all its magic." He closed his eyes and sighed in regret. "What have I done.."

"Perhaps... Bruce knows what to do," Trixie asked. "He seems always to know what's going on." Discord nodded in agreement, and a walkie-talkie appeared in his hand.

"Hello? Yes, we are in a bit of a pickle here. The Tree of Harmony is dying." Discord moved the walkie-talkie away from his ear for a moment. "Yes, you don't need to curse that loudly. Hmm, that could work, in your bag?" Discord snapped his fingers, and Bruce's backpack appeared out of thin air.

"A tube with a blue light in the middle..." Discord put his hand into the bag and start digging through it. "You put so many things here..." He took out a weird looking gun from the backpack. "Ooh! A laser gun!" He put the gun into his dimensional pocket and dig some more. "Movies!" He took out a couple of VHS from the backpack. Then he took one look at the films and shuddered. "Nope..." He put them back into the backpack. "Ah! Here it is!"

Discord took out a couple of tubes with a glowing crystal in the middle of it. "The Crystallized Singularities." He took off the tube's lid and let the singularity float above his palm. "Hmm... The Power is too much for the tree..." He muttered. "If I force it, it could destroy the Tree of Harmony."

Discord pressed the walkie-talkie against his ears. "No, don't worry I'll figure it out. Just focus on getting that Crystal Heart." The Draconequus pressed the button on the walkie-talkie, and it disappeared into thin air. "Come on Trixie; we need to save the balance." He paused a second after saying that. He put his hand over his face and shook his head. "I can't believe I actually said that..."

* * *

Bruce turned off his Walkie-Talkie and looked back at Twilight. "Yep, it's dead alright." The unicorn sighed and dropped down onto the ground. "Naw, don't worry Twilight, Discord is smarter than he looks, I'm sure he'll figure something out." He said with a knowing smile on his face. "Now, are you ready to face your biggest fear?"

Twilight nodded and looked at the door. "So this door will show me my biggest fear?" She asked him. Bruce nodded, and Twilight took a deep breath to brace herself. "Here goes nothing!" She ran to the door and slammed it open. "All right! Show me what you got a king..." Her words faltered when she found herself standing on the other side of the door. "Sombra?"

She looked behind her and saw Bruce Gunderson calmly walking out of the door. "Well, guess it worked then.." He commented. "That armor protects you from the spell." He pointed at Twilight's armor. "So you don't have to face your biggest fear." Twilight nodded and looked at Bruce in confusion.

"What about you? Did you see your biggest fear?" She asked him.

Bruce shook his head and smirked. "I'm a human Twilight; there is no trace of magic in my system. That way I am immune to any and all magical curse and disease." He explained. "Besides, I don't think that the room has enough power to show me my biggest fear."

Twilight nodded before looking at the huge spiraling staircase beside her. "This is going to take a while..." She muttered while looking at the massive staircase in front of her. "Come on, the sooner we get this done; the better." She walked towards the staircase with Bruce following her from behind.

After about half an hour of walking nonstop, Twilight had enough. Her horn glows bright, and gravity flipped in her perspective. "You can do that?" Bruce exclaimed, looking up at the Unicorn who was sliding off the stairs. "Hey! Wait for me!" He activated his Pegasus Might armor to keep up with Twilight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Cadance is still struggling to hold the barrier. Her power is gradually dissipating, and the barrier will collapse in a matter minutes. "Where are you, sis..." Shining said while comforting Cadance with a worried look on his face. "We need that crystal heart right now."

The main six sans Twilight fared no better. The citizens of the Crystal Empire are getting very curious about the crystal heart. Applejack was struggling to distract them with foods, Rarity tried to distract them with weaving crafts, and Pinkie Pie is running out of songs to play with the Flugelhorn.

Now it is up to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to put up a jousting contest for the Crystal Ponies. The blue pegasus, garbed inside a traditional Crystal Empire armor stood in front of her opponent. "Are you ready Knight Fluttershy?" She asked with an intense look in her eyes.

Fluttershy stood in front of Rainbow Dash. Her eyes are wide, and her face is paler than usual. She gulped fearfully and nodded nervously. "Umm... Please not too rough..." She muttered meekly. "I've never done this before..."

Rainbow Dash just sighed. "All right, I'll hold back." Then she narrowed her eyes. "But not too much, I have a reputation to maintain you know!" She exclaimed before running towards the yellow pegasus with her jousting staff.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and also charged at Rainbow Dash. She closed her eyes when Rainbow Dash got close and braced herself. 'Clang' A dull rod impacted her chest plate, and she fell with a thump. "You win! I yield!" She exclaimed in panic.

Rainbow Dash just sighed patiently before helping her up. RD looked at the audience and saw them cheering for her. She smiled and waved at them all with a proud small on her face. "Oh yeah! I am the greatest!"

Fluttershy groaned a little and looked at Rainbow Dash with an exhausted look on her face. "Isn't there..." She took a deep breath tiredly. "Somepony else who could..." The Pegasus whizzed and put a hoof on the chest plate. "Take over the jousting demonstration with you?"

Rainbow Dash scoffed at her. "The fate of an entire empire rests on us showing these ponies a good time." She said with a dead serious expression on her face. "But, y'know, if that isn't important to you..." She sneered at her.

A trickle of tear ran down Fluttershy's face, and she starts sobbing in sorrow. Rainbow's eyes widened, and she quickly held up her hooves comfortingly. "Okay fine!" She sighed in frustration. "I'll go easy on the next match." She muttered.

Soon, however, Fluttershy hits her limits, and the jousting match couldn't continue any longer. The audience left the arena to prepare for themselves for the final part of their ceremony; to charge the Crystal Heart with love and unity.

"We are running out of time... Where's Twilight?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

* * *

"Whoooooahahaha!" Twilight yelled out in excitement as she soared through the staircase. "I actually studied gravity spells, thinking it might be useful!" She said towards the human following her from behind. "Bet you're hoping you brought your Alicorn Armor! Wooo-Hooo!"

Bruce Gunderson just sighed while following her further and further up into the sky. "Don't get smug Twilight; I think we're almost on the surface." He said while pointing at the incoming ceiling above them. "I bet the crystal heart was actually hidden on top of the castle; hiding in plain sight."

True to his words, both Twilight and Bruce soared out of a small opening in the ceiling. The unicorn quickly looked at the crystal heart in the center, and the human quickly watched as the barrier started to fall.

The person watched grimly as the dark shadow of King Sombra looms over the palace. A giant face of a monstrous stallion could be seen among the dark clouds. "Twilight, hurry up and get that Crystal Heart! We are jumping out of here!" Bruce exclaimed urgently. After a few seconds of no response, he turned around and walked towards the unicorn. "Twilight! Get that heart quick before..." His words faltered when he saw Twilight crouching down in front of a pile of crystal dust.

A look of horror and shock could be seen on the unicorn's face as she tried to gather what's left of the Crystal Heart. "It's... gone..." She whispered in sorrow. "The Crystal Heart... The Elements... Everything's gone..." She muttered in despair.

Bruce gritted his teeth and glared at the dark figure looming above the empire. "King Sombra..." He whispered with a threatening look on his face. "I dare you to put one hoof on this empire and give me one good reason to make my first kill in this world of Equestria." The dark figure focused his attention on the human.

 **"And what chance does a brave little mortal like you have against me?"** The shadow whispered threateningly. **"You have no power..."**

Bruce looked up and raised his hand. "I have friends, and you don't." He snapped his fingers, a bright flash of light appeared beside him. It slowly grows larger and larger, forming a single door sitting innocently on the floor.

The door opened, revealing Discord walking out of it. The Draconequus wore a pair of shades and a suit. "Did somepony called me? The Great and Powerful Discord?" He asked in a Trixie-like fashion. Then he looked at the dark clouds surrounding the empire from all sides. "King Sombra! My good old friend!"

The tyrant just glowered at the Draconequus in response. **"Discord... You foolish little creature..."** He said threateningly. **"Do you really think you will gain anything from befriending those ponies?"** A mist of black magic seeps around the castle. **"They will only betray you in the end.."**

Discord scowled and shook his head. "Is that how you supposed to talk to your elders?" A monocle and walking stick appeared in his hand. "You should be ashamed of yourself mister!" He exclaimed in an elderly fashion. "With that manners, I wouldn't be surprised if your friends end up betraying you." He watched in amusement as a wave of dark magic appeared from inside the dark storm. "Yes, now go stand in that corner and think about what you've done."

King Sombra gritted his teeth, and his blood red horn started to glow in a brilliant crimson light. **"Enough! I will destroy the Crystal Empire and take what's rightfully mine!"** The monster looked down at the crystal ponies bowing down in fear beneath his might. **"Bow to me you worthless ponies!"** A massive column of black smoke looms through the city, spreading fear and despair throughout the empire.

Discord cracked his knuckles and flew right in front of King Sombra. "Black Clouds of Doom Sombra?" He asked with a mocking look on his face. "How about Pink Clouds of Cotton Candy!?" With a snap of his fingers, the whole Empire was covered by soft sugary delights, and the Crystal Ponies started to crack a smile in amusement.

King Sombra, floating in the last column of black cloud growls in anger. A beam of red magic shot out of his horn and straight at the Draconequus. Discord however just side-stepped in midair and the spell missed by miles away. "What?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "You think I'm gonna just stand there and take it?"

King Sombra shot out another beam of red magic and Discord just snapped his hand. A ping-pong bat appeared on his hand, and he struck the spell away back to King Sombra. "Return to Sender!" Discord looked back at Bruce who is crouching down beside Twilight with a makeshift lab beside him. "What's next on the list Bruce?" He asked the human.

Bruce smirked and looked back at Discord. "Death of a Thousand Cuts!" He exclaimed with a grin on his face. "Then do something absolutely insane to make him surrender."

Discord chuckled in amusement and snapped his fingers. A laser gun appeared in his hand, and he shot it at King Sombra once. 'Pew' It has no effect, the king just chuckled at the Draconequus. **"Was that supposed to hurt?"** He asked arrogantly.

Discord snapped his finger again, and the whole sky is filled with thousands of Discord. Each one of them holding a laser gun. "It's not the bee that kills, it's the swarm..." 'Pew' 'Pew' 'Pew' All Discord starts shooting the king rapidly with the laser gun. The sky began to turn red as more and more Discord appeared to defeat the monster.

King Sombra yelled in agony as thousands upon thousands rays of super-heated electromagnetic waves showered down from the sky. His horn glows bright, and a huge crimson barrier stretches right in front of him. **"I will destroy you!"** He yelled in wrath.

Discord didn't say anything. However, he just raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "I suggest you step away from that spot." He said with a mischievous smile on his face. "It's not gonna be pleasant if you stay there any longer..." He added. "Well, it will certainly be pleasant for me. Makes my job easier actually."

King Sombra narrowed his eyes and the red barrier glows brighter. Discord smirked and an umbrella appeared on his hand. "Suit yourself." The Lord of Chaos pointed at the sky.

King Sombra looked up and his eyes widened in fear. A very familiar white object start falling down from the sky. It grew larger and larger as it gets closer to earth. **"You wouldn't dare!"** He exclaimed when he realized that the Draconequus is stupid enough to bring down the moon from the sky. **"You will destroy the empire!"**

Discord looked at King Sombra in mock confusion. "Empire? What Empire? I see no Empire!" He looked around the place with a pair of binoculars. "All I see is snow and snow and snow and oh look!" he pointed to the distance. "More snow!" He exclaimed in excitement.

The Moon started to grow nearer and nearer towards the earth while Discord is still playing 'I spy' with three of his clones. "I spy with my little eye, something that starts with M." One of the Discord said with a pair of binoculars in his hand.

The other Discord's rubbed their chin in deep thought. "Is it the mist?" A Discord asked while pointing at the mist coming out of King Sombra's nostrils because of his sheer anger.

"No! It must be... The Moon!" A slightly less crazy Discord replied while pointing at the sky above them. All Discords looked up and a picture of serenity and calmness appeared on their face. "The Moon looks beautiful tonight..." They all whispered in awe.

It was at this point that King Sombra had enough. He shot out a beam of dark magic at the moon above him. 'Whiff' Not a single scratch could be seen on the surface. "Hey! Don't destroy the moon! Else Lulu need to get another job!" Discord chided.

The sky turned darker, and a turbulent of air started appearing around them as the moon breached through the atmosphere. **"GAH! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"** King Sombra yelled in outrage and frustration.

Discord snapped his fingers, and the moon stopped its descent. "I want you to return the magic you stole..." He said threateningly. "Nu'uh! Don't give me that look; I know what you did!" He added before King Sombra can say anything.

King Sombra sighed in defeat. **"It's not with me anymore... Tirek took it..."** Discord gasped, and the moon returned to its proper place with a thought. **"He's hidden, outside your world. You will never find him."** Discord glared at the king and snapped his fingers. The black figure disappeared, only to be replaced by a weak little stallion standing amidst the snow and ice.

Discord landed right in front of King Sombra with a smug look on his face. He folded his arms in front of his chest and smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Crystal Empire...

Bruce slowly and carefully put all the remnants of the Crystal Heart into the tube. Then he put the tube into a small metal device disguised as the crystal heart. "Do I wanted to know what you're doing?" Twilight asked while helping him attach some wires and a Crystallized Singularity Discord brought for them into the device.

"We're making a bomb," Bruce replied simply.

Twilight sighed in defeat. "In fact, no. I regret ever knowing that." She closed the upper part of the heart and walked towards the edge of the tower. "I'll meet you down there." She teleported away from the tower and landed in the middle of the Crystal Pony crowds and Cotton Candy flood.

"Twilight! Did you get the Crystal Heart?" Applejack asked. "These ponies are getting very scared and confused!" She looked at the crystal ponies looking at the cotton candies and tried some. "Mostly confused..." She added.

The Unicorn sighed and shook her head. "The Crystal Heart apparently shattered along with the Elements of Harmony." She said, making everypony gasped in fear. "But don't worry, Bruce is currently turning the remnants of the Crystal Heart into a bomb." That did nothing to calm them down. "Okay, that came out very wrong... But I trust him and I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"Okay, everypony gather around!" A very familiar voice came from right behind them. "I have no idea what's gonna happen but I assure you that not many of you are going to die!" The whole empire goes deadly silent. "Uh... I mean, IN THE NAME OF LOVE AND UNITY!" Bruce yelled dramatically, followed by a loud cheer from everypony else.

"Yep, we're doomed..." Twilight muttered.

The Crystal Ponies plus Princess Cadance gather around the Crystal Heart. Azure lights started to gather beneath their feet and the Crystal Heart started to shook and shine brightly. "Please don't blow up, please don't blow up, _please_ don't blow up..." Bruce whispered as an untold amount of magic started accumulating around the Crystal Heart.

The whole empire began to glow in a brilliant blue light, and a huge sphere of magic started to grow around the Crystal Heart. 'Whoosh' A massive beam of magic shot out into the sky, creating a beautiful beacon of lights that purifies all magic in the vicinity.

Soon, the Cotton Candies disappeared, and all ponies turned into Crystal Ponies. "OH GOOD LORD THANK GOODNESS!" Bruce yelled out while bowing down at the Crystal Heart. "I thought we're all going to die!" The whole casts looked at him in confusion.

"I thought you were making a bomb?" Twilight asked in confusion.

Bruce took a deep breath. "Yes! I did make a bomb, I just did the reverse of tempting fate!" He took another breath of relief. "If only that Crystallized Singularity blew up, the whole Equestria would be swallowed by a super-massive Black Hole."

A shocked look appeared on Twilight's face. 'SMACK' She hoof-slapped the human in the face and glared at him. "YOU RECKLESS IDIOT!" She yelled in outrage. "You put the fate of the world on a half-assed plan and sheer dumb luck?" She gritted her teeth and stomped her hoof onto the floor. "We had everything under control! Discord is out there kicking Sombra's rump, and you just have to make a last-ditch effort to save your face for destroying the Crystal Heart!" She ranted in anger while Applejack and Rainbow Dash tried to hold her back.

"Hold on there sugar-cube!" Applejack exclaimed. "We should be celebratin' not fightin'!"

The Unicorn sighed and looked down. "You're right Applejack..." The earth pony lets go of her and Twilight walked towards Bruce with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry for slapping you..." She said in regret.

"I deserve worst..." Bruce muttered. Then, Discord appeared right beside them. "Took you long enough." The human commented. "Come on, let's see if we can solve the problem with the tree." Then he looked at his friends. "You six can have fun here, we'll pick you up later with the TARDIS."

* * *

Bruce, Trixie, and Discord stood in front of the Corrupted Tree of Harmony. The human took out his scanner and scanned the tree in front of him. "No, it's corrupted to the core." He looked back at Discord with an ironic smirk on his face. "Welp, congratulations! You win, no more harmony, only Chaos left standing." He said with a smirk on his face.

Discord sighed and snapped his fingers. A throne appeared right in front of the tree and he sat on top of it with a frown on his face. "If only I knew victory is this boring..." He muttered. "Are you sure you don't have any idea?"

"I'm not risking opening up a black hole for this," Bruce replied. "Sorry, but I'm all out."

"Trixie has an idea," Trixie said suddenly, making both Bruce and Discord looked at her with a hopeful look on their faces. "What if instead of trying to return the magic of harmony, we replaced everything with another type of magic." She pointed at her crystal. "Just like what you did to me, you can't save my magic so you replaced it."

A bright smile appeared on Discord's face. "Ohoho! That's a _brilliant_ idea!" He exclaimed with an excited look on his face. "We just have to make another type of magic! Brilliant!" The Draconequus looked at the tree with an excited look on his face. "A magic that contains both Chaos and Harmony..." He put one hand on the trunk and the tree started to glow in a pink and purple light. "Something like... like..."

"Like that?" Bruce asked, pointing at Trixie's Crystal.

Discord shook his head. "Yes! We are going to combine Chaos, Harmony, and Quantum Energy!" He laughed maniacally and both Bruce and Trixie starts worrying about his sanity. "Now then, Trixie! Step forward and let us begin the process."

The Unicorn hesitantly walked towards the Tree. She can feel Discord pressing a few buttons on her crystal. "Gah! It doesn't work on woods..." He muttered. "We need to make something else that is not a tree. Something like a..." He took a closer look at Trixie and grinned. "Like a pony! Haha!" He snapped his finger and Trixie turned into a human.

Discord held Trixie's hand and looked at her in concentration. "We are going to create the new living embodiment of Harmony." He explained. "First, however, we need to know what she or he looked like. To make it easier I'll just let you decide how this new harmony looked like." Trixie nodded and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"She's a filly, with violet mane and light magenta coat. She's an alicorn and she is not evil nor arrogant." She explained while imagining the filly in a perfect detail.

"Good, now let us concentrate on that image." Discord said as they both closed their eyes in concentration.

Bruce watched in awe as the tree of harmony slowly reversed its growth. The dark vines and branches slowly retreating back into the tree and the tree starts getting smaller and smaller. Soon, the Tree turned into a bright ball of light floating in front of Trixie and Discord. The ball of light slowly formed into an outline of a pony.

'Poof' An earth pony with violet mane, magenta coat, and a pair of swirly eyes appeared right on top of their hands. They opened their eyes and smiled at the sight of the pony. "Wow! It actually worked!" Trixie gently held the filly in her hand. "She's just like what I imagined, just not earth pony and..." She took a closer look at the filly's eyes. "She almost looked like you Discord."

Discord smiled and took a closer look at the filly. "The very embodiment of harmony..." He watched in amusement as the filly starts floating away from Trixie's hand. "Oh! Look at her go! Defying gravity just two minutes after she was born!" Discord exclaimed with a proud look on his face.

Trixie however just looked at the Filly worriedly. She picked her up from the air and found herself floating with the pony. "Discord, a little help here!" She exclaimed. The Draconequus just chuckled and snapped his finger. The filly teleported right into his hands and Trixie dropped down from the air with a thud.

The girl dusted herself and walked towards Discord and the purple earth pony. A loving smile slowly grew on her face as she gently stroked the filly's mane and her crystal started to shine in a brilliant purple light.

Bruce watched the interaction between the two of them with a shocked look on his face. "Trixie? Discord?" They glanced at him questioningly. "You do realize that she is technically your daughter right?" An equally shocked expression appeared on their faces. They looked at the filly in their arms before looking at each other.

"Are you saying that..." They whispered to each other.

"Congratulations! The first official pairing of this fiction." Bruce commented with a deadpan look on his face. "You better be careful Trixie, because I can almost hear the readers screaming for your blood." He added.

The Equestria Girl nodded before looking back at the filly in Discord's arms. "I think... She is worth it..." She said while taking the filly out of Discord's hand. "Trixie doesn't mind having the embodiment of harmony as her daughter." Then she looked at Discord looking at her with an uncertain expression on his face. "And Trixie certainly doesn't mind having the embodiment of chaos as her colt." She said a smile on her face.

A wide grin slowly appeared on the Draconequus's face. He embraced them all in a group hug like one big happy family. "I have a family to call my own!" Tears of joy trickled down Discord's face. "This is the best ending I can ever hope for!" He exclaimed in joy and relief.

"This is the worst ending I can ever hope for..." Bruce looked us with a deadpan look on his face. "So there you have it, the finale." He sighed and pointed at the couple. "That pairing is completely unexpected by the way. So please keep the flame at a minimum."

Then he put both of his hand into his pocket. "Of course that doesn't mean this story is dead. We're planning on getting an editor to collab with and rewrite this story. There's still quite a lot of episodes we missed and who knows? Maybe I can visit the Canterlot High School sometime later and maybe Princess Luna can get a speaking role." He smiled and waved his hand. "We'll be back, better than ever. With more views, more votes, and more quality chapters."

* * *

 **Thank You and Good Night!**


End file.
